


Forging the Bonds

by DolphinSpirit



Series: ABO: The Might of Dracus [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2nd chances, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Appearance Matters, Bakery, Blow Jobs, Boxing/Kickboxing, Bullying, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School Memories, M/M, Mating, Multiple Relationships, Nice Alpha, Reencounter, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Self-Defense, Sequel/Spin-Off, Sexism, Trust Issues, cakes, unusual omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 114,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinSpirit/pseuds/DolphinSpirit
Summary: This is a sequel/spin-off from "The Steely Embers," "Forging the Bonds" takes place 5 years later. It focuses on the Alpha Jared Fellin and his relationship with Asher Wells, and Asher's best friend Iris Shaw and her turbulent relationship with Derek Masters. It features two Omegas who don't fit the physical expectation for Omegas, and two love struck Alphas. Their story deals with friendship, second chances, love and major trusts issues, hence the title. I don't want to give too much away but this story is different from the other Dracus stories as sexism isn't a core issue and it will mostly focus on character acceptance, trust, and romance.  It takes place in the metal city of Theus in the country of Dracus.Although it's part of a series, it can be read as a stand alone.Updates Saturdays
Series: ABO: The Might of Dracus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/814500
Comments: 177
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Asher Wells bounced on his toes to the right, narrowed his hazel eyes at one specific spot and shot his right fist out. His lips curled with satisfaction when he hit his target. He shifted his hips, pulled his left hand back and hit the exact same spot. The thud of his fist hitting the punching bag sent a familiar dull pain through his clenched fist despite the tape he wrapped around it. _Not yet_ , he thought and took a couple more swipes, trying to hit the same spot from different angles, throwing all his 91 KG of pure muscles into each thrust. After six more hits he grunted with satisfaction and took a step back. 

He wiped his sweaty forearm across his equally sweaty forehead, then swept at his short cropped pitch black hair. He grimaced at the sticky sensation. He needed his towel.

“Here,” a deep masculine voice said behind him.

Asher’s spine stiffened, his heart thumped and he closed his eyes with consternation. Wiping all emotions from his face, Asher turned and was hit by the impact of the Alpha’s wide smile before he shifted his gaze to meet the Alpha’s dark blue eyes squarely. No surprise since they were both equally 6’2. Said Alpha smiled, his slightly curly brown hair dampened with sweat. Asher looked down, noted his towel and water bottle in the Alpha’s hands and reached out for them with a mumbled thanks.

“I’ve been watching you,” the Alpha said, brilliant wide smile still in place. 

_I know_ , Asher thought as he took an extra long gulp of water, turning his body a bit away from the Alpha.

“Not in a creepy way,” the Alpha rushed to say, holding his hands up placatingly while his eyes widened with panic. _Interesting reaction_ . “I just ..I’ve seen you boxing here and thought you know what you’re doing. You don’t hit the bag like an amateur. At least I don’t think so.” He smiled feebly and Asher finally turned back to look at the flailing Alpha. _So not a threat, just a doofus_. 

“And?” Asher asked, his deep voice cold. 

The Alpha cleared his throat and looked uncertain for a second. He toed the gym floor with his right foot nervously. Good. Asher liked it when the other person was nervous. Meant he had no reason to be. 

“I just...was wondering. If you were a pro or something. Or like getting lessons.” The Alpha looked up from the ground and Asher’s breath caught at the focused look the Alpha gave him, blue eyes practically drilling into his hazel ones. “I’ve been thinking of taking up boxing or something. When I saw you practicing I thought that your way seems really cool. A bit different. I’d like to learn it. If you don’t mind telling me where you learned.” His lips curled up into a half-smile. Not quote bashful, but not quite so uncertain and nervous anymore.

_Too bad. It was fun while it lasted_.

Asher pondered how to answer for a second, taking another gulp of water to give himself a chance to think. The Alpha kept staring, smiling expectantly.

“I go to an independent studio,” Asher finally said, his tone polite but brisk, making it clear that he was going to say what he had to say and that was it. “It’s called _Protect Yourself._ They have a website if you want to check it out.”

The Alpha broke into that wide smile again, looking like a giant happy puppy with his floppy brown hair and shining eyes. “Thanks.”

Asher turned around, about to head home then stopped. Hating himself, he turned back around and found the Alpha on his phone. Was he already looking up the website?

“I should warn you though,” Asher said and the Alpha looked up, giving him his complete attention again. Few people gave someone such an attentive look anymore, especially when they had their phone in hand, and Asher froze for a second, nonplussed. He gave himself a mental shake. “They don’t do regular boxing if that’s what you’re looking for.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a mix of boxing, kickboxing, and some military self-defense moves that the Heracles base released to the public years ago. The owner of the studio adapted it all to create his own style. You may not like it. It..isn’t for everyone.” That was putting it mildly but Asher wasn’t in the mood to elaborate. Especially when said method many people balked at suited him so perfectly he made it his entire life. 

Instead of being daunted, his description seemed to excite the Alpha, whose smile widened even further. Asher blinked, wondering if this is what people meant when they said they were hit by someone’s smile. 

“Sounds awesome,” the Alpha said, practically vibrating with excitement. “Do they have beginner classes or something I can start off with?”

“They offer a free introduction class,” Asher replied, his voice still neutral despite the smile that kept telling him to give up and let loose. _Not happening_. “Because like I said, it’s not for everyone.”

“OK. Thanks man. I’ll check it out.” With a nod and another smile that was all white teeth the Alpha walked away. Asher watched him for a second then shook his head and started to weave his way through the gym to the main doors. Well, that was probably one of the weirdest Alphas he’s ever met. They weren’t usually so...jolly. And he would know since he grew up with two of the most cheerful Alphas in all of Theus. 

Asher reached the doors and walked out, pulling his car keys out of his pocket. He got in, started the engine then checked the clock on the dash before pulling his phone out of the drawer he locked it in. He had less than an hour to get home, shower, then meet Iris at their favorite bar. Wiping his interaction with the oddly cheerful Alpha from his mind Asher sped home. 

An hour later, he locked his car and sauntered to the front entrance of the bar, _Sweet Paradise_. As soon as he drew close enough to see who was in charge of the entrance he groaned. A newbie. This was going to be annoying. 

The Beta male at the entrance was a couple of inches shorter than his six foot plus tall frame, his expression way too serious, screaming that this was his first day on the job. He knew as soon as the Beta caught sight of him because his eyes widened and he almost took a step back. Not only was Asher over six feet tall, but he was also broad shouldered and muscular. Even without flexing his arms his triceps bulged a bit. He wasn’t overly muscular, he never wanted to have one of those bodies. Just enough to beat the shit out of someone if he needed to. 

“You can’t go in,” the Beta said, his voice a bit panicked as he raised his hands up to ward Asher off. “Omegas only.”

“I know,” Asher replied calmly, knowing he was only further unnerving the Beta by hovering over him. Where did they get this guy anyway? He barely had any muscle on him. How did they expect him to keep any Alphas or Betas who were determined to harass some Omegas out? “I’m an Omega.”

The Beta blinked and lowered his hands in disbelief. “No you’re not.”

Asher sighed. “Call Jones over.”

“The manager is busy,” the Beta said, looking uncertain now. 

Asher didn’t like to intimidate people unless he had to but he was already in a bad mood. One of his students at the studio decided to mess around and almost hit his partner in the face before Asher caught on and brought hell raining down on the irresponsible Omega teenager’s head. Then his boss informed him that he was going to have to amend the new schedule for next semester which starts next week, even though they already agreed on it weeks ago. Then that frickin weirdo Alpha at the gym. So yeah, he wasn’t in the best of moods. He flexed his arms, noting the Beta’s eyes widen as the muscles bulged.

“Just call him,” Asher said, keeping any menace out of his voice. He’d already freaked the guy out enough.Then he crossed his arms and he and the Beta spent two tense minutes in silence while they waited for Jones to show up.

As soon as the Omega manager saw him he rolled his eyes and walked up to him. “You should have told me you were coming tonight. I would have given Walter the heads up about you.”

Jones turned to the Beta who looked a bit less nervous now. “This guy’s an Omega. A very tall, very intimidating looking Omega.”

Walter’s jaw dropped and Asher sighed and walked past the stunned Beta. After spending twenty-seven years labelled the tall Omega he was bored of people’s reactions. And irritated. 

“Is Iris here?” Jones asked as they walked into the bar together. The sound of the live Omega band reached Asher’s ears as soon as they entered the cavernous room. “I haven’t seen her.”

Asher frowned. “Maybe she’s late? She didn’t text me though.” He looked around, easily looking over the heads of the dozens of Omegas standing and sitting at tables and booths across the room. Suddenly, he spotted a familiar curly reddish blonde head at a corner table and smiled. “There she is.”

  
  
  


Iris looked at the time on her phone again, wondering if Asher got stuck in traffic. He was usually pretty punctual. It was one of the many traits they had in common. It’s only been two minutes though. She’ll give him three more before she called.

Suddenly, a familiar giant hand rested across her eyes and she smiled.

“What cake did you bring me?” her best friend’s deep voice whispered into her ear.

“Your favorite.”

She heard Asher groan as he lifted his hand and chuckled. She turned in her seat and grinned as Asher kissed her on the cheek before he sat down across from her. “You’re late.”

“Not my fault. New bouncer.” His deadpan expression spoke volumes and Iris winced. 

“Ah. I thought there was someone new. He was with Peter when I got here so I figured they’d still be together or I would have given them a heads up.”

Asher waved his hand dismissively. “It’s fine. Jones cleared it up.”

“Well, drink up,” Iris said as she slid a glass across the table. “Based on your texts earlier you looked like you needed this.”

Asher’s licked his lips with anticipation. “Cherry margarita?”

Iris laughed as he took a sip then closed his eyes in ecstasy.

“I love you,” he murmured, eyes still closed as he savored the cold drops still on his tongue.

“Love you too.” Iris took a sip of her own drink. She was feeling mellow today so she went with a pear wine. “So, wanna talk about it?”

Asher shook his head, still looking blissful as he took another sip. “Nah. Too happy right now. I haven’t had one of these in so long.”

Iris winced. “Yeah sorry about that. I’ve been busy lately.”

Asher shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not like I don’t see you everyday when I come get my mid-morning sugar buzz.”

“Still, our weekly dinners are our thing and I hate missing it.”

Asher looked at her over the rim of his glass and Iris looked away. _Damn it. I said too much_.

“What happened?” Asher asked. His voice was firm and Iris sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to get out of this.

“Nothing,” she started but hesitated when Asher cocked his right eyebrow. She hated when he did that. Mostly because she couldn’t do it herself. “It’s just...mom was talking again about scaling back her hours so I can manage the bakery more often. You know, get used to it so I can take over.”

“And you still haven’t told her you want to open up your own bakery.” His tone was flat but Iris could imagine the emotional push he was giving her with that one sentence.

She groaned and began to fiddle with the red umbrella in Asher’s glass. “It’s just..I know what she’ll say when I tell her. ‘ _What the point when you’ll be taking over and can do what you want?_ ’”

“But you want to rebrand it and create your own menu from scratch. And your family have their recipes that they treasure more than Plutus loves gold.”

“No one loves anything as much as those bastards love their gold.” They both frowned, thinking about the problem city of Dracus. While the rest of the country has been developing in terms of equality and were mostly on the same page, the richest city Plutus was falling behind. They still had a strict class-like system and rumors were there was more infighting in the families since Tantalus stopped sending them gold per the new mining and trading laws. 

“True,” Asher said. “But you get my point. Unless your parents let you add an entire new menu, which you said you want to keep developing anyway, you need your own bakery.”

Iris sighed, feeling like a coward. No worse, a loser and a coward. “I know. I mean, this has been my dream since I baked my first cupcake when I was five years old.”

“I remember. You even told me what your first recipes will be and the name of your bakery.” He grinned. “Although, I think you made the right call against making those jelly worms and frosting cupcakes. No dough.”

Iris curled her lips with regret. “Yeah. Not my best recipe.”

“No, I think your best work was post the kindergarten era.”

They grinned at each other, recalling their childhood memories regarding Iri’s baking adventures. After a few seconds, Asher’s smile began to fade and so did Iris’s.

“Look Ri,” Asher said, using that placating tone he always used when he was trying to push without being pushy. He was pretty good at that. “I can’t tell you what to do. But I know you. And I know how long you’ve been dreaming of opening your own bakery. Your own brand. You have a great business idea you’ve been developing for years. You have enough recipes to last the first three years, even with your rotating special event menu idea. But you can’t do any of it unless you talk to your parents first.”

Iris sighed. “I know. I know. You’re right. I just…” she stopped, hating what she was about to say but knowing she could never admit it to anyone else. And that Asher wasn’t going to think any less of her. She met her best friend’s eyes, feeling a ball in her throat at the warm compassion that was always there when she needed it. “I’m just scared. If they say no. If..I hurt their feelings by not wanting to carry on the family business.”

Asher reached across the table and lay his large hand on top of hers, covering it completely. “I know.”

They exchanged sad smiles then Iris leaned back in her chair. “You know. I’m in the mood for a burger.” 

Asher cocked an eyebrow suggestively. “Wanna duck out of here?”

Iris nodded, then held up her glass. “Loser has to pay.” She barely finished her sentence and practically shoved her glass to her lips, drinking as fast as she could. The pear taste was sweet and mild, the alcohol content low since their Omega tolerance wasn’t very high. She smacked her lips with satisfaction and lay her glass on the table with a snap- and gasped when she saw Asher smiling at her, his empty glass already on the table. “You and your big gulps,” she grumbled as she reached for her purse.

Asher laughed and picked up the bakery bag Iris left under the table. “Not my fault you’re so tiny.”

“Excuse me! I am 5’3 which is a perfectly reasonable height for an Omega. You’re the sasquatch here.”

Asher barked with laughter, causing several heads to turn in shock. No one was used to a voice that deep in the Omega filled room and Iris inwardly winced when she saw a few people giving Asher nervous looks. They must not be regulars and thought Asher was an Alpha. 

The Omega only bar opened three years ago thanks to the efforts of the anti-harassment organization _We’re Here For You_ that Neil Fellin founded six years ago. Most of the Omegas here were wary of the other genders and sought the comfort of knowing they can sit and drink and play any of the array of board games without worrying someone was going to come harass them. 

Iris defensively looped her arm through Asher’s, ignoring the nervous looks that followed them to the bar. 

“You guys not staying?” the bartender Janet asked. “We’re having a special on appetizers today.”

Iris smiled woodenly. “No. We both need to blow off some steam and want to do something else.”

A few minutes later they crossed the bar, those nervous eyes still following them. The regulars ignored them though, used to seeing the Alpha like Omega in their midst. 

“So, _Worldly Picnic?”_ Asher asked as they walked across the parking lot to his car.

Iris smiled, giving her best friend’s arm a squeeze. “Sounds perfect.” 

  
  
  
  


For the tenth time in the last thirty minutes Derek Masters resisted the urge to smack his hand onto his forehead. Or smack his forehead onto the table. Anything to dispel the idiotic drivel his high school ‘friends’ were spewing around him. _Why do I still meet up with these guys?_

“And then my boss said we need to change the entire selling point of the drink,” Carl said.

_Right, that’s why_. Derek stifled his sigh by taking another sip of his beer, stifling his annoyed Alpha scent. They might be idiots, but the three Alphas will still detect even a hint of his irritation thanks to the fact that Alphas are more attuned to each other’s scents. Even though they graduated nine years ago, his high school classmates were still as annoying and loud as they were back then. As much as he wanted to fit in with his popular Alpha peers in the past, by their senior year he couldn’t wait to get away from them. And he did! He even met people he actually liked in college and made real friends, friends he hangs out with on a regular basis. And yet, every couple of months he met up with these idiots. Because they worked jobs that were kinda, sorta, OK really connected to his own job at an ad agency. And sometimes they gave him a heads up when they needed to sell or rebrand a product. 

“That’s tough,” Jon said with commiseration. “We went through that with one of our cookie lines last year.”

_Yeah, and screwed me over after making me present to your bosses twice then gave the account to another company,_ Derek thought bitterly. 

“What are they thinking?” Derek asked casually. Like he wasn’t desperate for a client. 

Carl shrugged. “Probably-”

“Hey, check it out,” Branson suddenly hissed, jabbing Derek so hard his beer sloshed onto his suit jacket sleeve. Derek gave the Alpha an evil look but he wasn’t looking at him. Carl and Jon turned their heads, trying to see what Branson was pointing at. Stifling another sigh, wondering if a really attractive Omega walked in he followed Branson’s index finger- and his body went cold and he was suddenly fourteen again.

That strawberry blonde hair that wasn’t quite blonde but wasn’t quite red. It was always wavy, with tiny hints of curls springing out here and there, teasing him to find them. Those adorable smattering of freckles across her cheeks. Those bell-bottomed jeans and flowing T-shirts with cartoon pictures on them that she always wore. Only she wasn’t wearing them now. She was wearing fitting jeans that clung to her hips and a blouse that hugged her ample curves. And just like when he was fifteen, his groin tightened.

_It can’t be._

“Is that Stretch and Wide?” Carl asked with a snicker. “Damn. Almost didn’t recognize them.”

“I’d know that pudgy body anywhere,” Jon chuckled. 

“Actually, I think she lost some weight,” Branson said, squinting as Iris Shaw and Asher Wells sat at a table by the window. 

Jon snorted. “How can you tell? She still looks fat.”

_She did lose some weight,_ Derek thought, his mind still trying to grasp what he was looking at. Her hair seemed a bit shorter. In high school, it was a lot curlier and she always had it loose, except when she was working at her parents’ bakery and tucked it inside her hat. Back then, it used to reach about five inches past her shoulders, creating a curtain that she always hid behind. She wasn’t hiding now though. Her hair was more wavy now, cascading gently to an inch past her shoulder, framing her face. She sat so he could see her profile, which was enough for him to draw a breath at the wide smile that adorned the half of her face he could see. He wondered if she still had that dimple. And freckles. He always liked it when she smiled. Usually it was shy, soft, a bit of a grimace. But sometimes, just sometimes, when she was with Asher, her smile would be so captivating, so bright Derek wanted to just bask in it. She was smiling like that now and Derek wanted to just walk over, just so he can see it fully. 

“Damn, Stretch bulked up,” Jon said with a whistle. “He’s more ripped than us.”

Derek shook himself and took a desperately long gulp of his beer. Damn he was suddenly really parched. He slammed the mug down, telling himself not to look. No good would come from looking at Iris Shaw. He looked. And his breath caught again as she laughed. He never really heard her laugh before. Just small giggles and chuckles. What would a full on laugh sound like? 

“They’re still all over each other,” Branson said with disgust. “They were always weird like that.”

Derek blinked, his frame of vision widening so it included Asher and felt that long ago forgotten spark of possessiveness in his gut. Asher was touching Iris’s hand, then grasped it loosely, their fingers twining through each other’s. Damn it, no way he was still jealous of Asher and Iris! It’s been eleven years! 

“They might actually be a couple you know,” Carl said thoughtfully. “Ever since that Hyland and Castner case a few years back, a few Omega same couples have been popping up.”

“What, you think they’ve been in love with each other and finally don’t bother hiding it?” Jon asked.

_No,_ Derek thought darkly. He knew it wasn’t like that. They were just really really close. 

“I’ve gotta make a call.” He pushed past Branson, not caring how he practically shoved the Alpha’s chair, making the Alpha yell at him. He needed to get up and….He didn’t know what he wanted to do. She was here. Iris Shaw. The girl he loved for two years in high school. The girl he thought was his fated mate. The one who coldly crushed his heart without a thought. 

A few seconds later he found himself skulking between two potted plants at the side of the room and looked up- and finally saw Iris’s face. His breath caught, his heart hammered and he laid a hand across it. The freckles were still there, inviting him to kiss and lick and count every single one. There was that dimple in her left cheek that popped up whenever she smiled. He liked her hair shorter. This way he could see her properly. It was always so hard to do so in the past. He used to crane his neck like crazy, trying to see past the veil of hair she hid behind. She wasn’t hiding now. 

And Derek wanted to just walk up to her and-

His jaw clenched and he turned away determinedly. No. No good will come out of getting mixed up with Iris again. He wasn’t a naive fifteen year old anymore. He knew what hid behind those innocent smiles. Knew that Omegas hid their true thoughts and nature behind them. He learned his lesson ten years ago. That’s why he decided not to pursue Iris. Why he only dated Betas he wasn’t in danger of falling in love with, the way he fell for Iris. Love was dangerous. It was conniving, worming it’s way through your very blood so you threw yourself into it blindly. Before it screwed you over. It made you weak and vulnerable. Stupid. He refused to be like that. Not for Iris, not for anyone.

No one was worth losing his soul over. 

  
  
  
  


Jared Fellin walked through the front door of his house, calling out a greeting as he closed the door behind him.

“Welcome home,” his Alpha dad Rick’s voice carried from the family room on the right. 

“Had dinner?” his Beta dad Ben asked. 

Jared walked to the archway leading to the family room and popped his head in, grinning at his dads who smiled back from the couch. “No. But looks like you did.”

“You took your time getting home,” Rick shot back, his eyes never leaving the TV screen and the action movie playing on it.

“There’s leftovers on the counter,” Ben said, giving him a smile.

Jared barely started walking to the kitchen at the back of the house when Ben’s voice called him back.

“Neil called,” Ben said as Jared entered the room and stood in the archway. “Tasha’s birthday is this weekend.”

Jared cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me he just remembered.”

Rick snorted while Ben rolled his eyes. “Do you really have so little faith in your younger brother?”

“No. I just think he’s that busy,” Jared replied.

“Well, he didn’t forget. He’s been planning it for weeks. He planned an overnight trip for them at the beach. Something about recapturing some memories from their past.”

“That is actually sweet,” Jared said, impressed that his abrasive brother could be so romantic. 

“His babysitting plans fell through unfortunately,” Rick said, still watching the movie. “He planned it so Tasha’s moms can watch the twins for the night but Denise’s dad got sick so they have to go see him this weekend. They live three hours away so Denise and Lori will have to sleep over there.” 

“And you guys have tickets to that show you bought months ago,” Jared murmured. He shrugged. “I’ll watch them.”

“You sure? You’ll be alone with them for most of the night. You’ll have to put them to sleep.” Ben looked skeptical that his twenty-nine year old son can handle two rambunctious four-year olds. Rick finally looked away from the TV, shooting his eldest son a smirk.

Jared groaned. “They were two years old back then! How was I supposed to know they’re manipulative dem- angels.” 

Rick chuckled while Ben frowned. 

Jared sighed. “I’ll be fine. We’ve had sleepovers in the two years since the incident and I’m immune to their puppy dog and innocent eyes schtick. They can’t trick me this time.”

Rick snorted again while Ben’s frown deepened.

Jared almost growled with annoyance. “Just tell Neil I’ll watch them. It’ll be fine.”

He walked a few steps and his jaw clenched when he heard Rick say, “I bet you ten bucks we’ll come back and find him tied to a chair and the twins wrecking the house.”

_I’ll show them! I can be tough!_ Jared though viciously as he stomped up the staircase. He entered his bedroom and almost slammed the door shut, but caught himself and gently closed it at the last second. 

He already showered at the gym so he pulled out his sweat soaked gym shorts and shirt and threw them in his laundry basket. With nothing else to vent his frustration on he placed his hands on his hips and stared at his desk. He knew he was a soft-hearted person. For twenty-nine years everyone told him he was so gentle, so sweet. Especially for an Alpha. His jaw clenched again, recalling his parents’ mock disbelief that he can handle his adorable yet deceptive niece and nephew. His parents raised him to be sweet and kind. And he didn’t mind it. He liked being the nice guy. But sometimes it was annoying.

He was nice. But he wasn’t a doormat. He can be firm when he wanted to be. 

Suddenly, he grinned and pulled his phone out of his pocket. His lips pulled back and he smiled manically at his phone as he pulled up the website for the boxing studio the Alpha at the gym told him about. _Protect Yourself_. Interesting name. Well, he was going to protect himself. From the smirks, mocking laughs and head shakes his family always gave him when they joked about how he could never put his foot down. If he told his family he was doing this, they’d never believe him. They’d make jokes about how he’ll get his ass kicked by people half his size because he can’t bear to raise his fist. He pictured the Alpha from today, the way he threw his body into his punches, sending the punching bag sailing backwards with each vicious punch. His body thrummed with excitement. 

Kicking and punching something sounded really good right now. 

Feeling lighter, Jared hit the call button attached to the website, looking forward to doing something non-Jared like for the first time in his life. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note:
> 
> It’s here! The first chapter of my sequel to TSE. What do you guys think? I’ve been planning it for months and have been mostly invested in planning out Asher, and Iris. I always wanted to write a story about a really tall Omega and a curvy one. (Side note, it pained me so much to write the word ‘fat’ in regards to Iris. It took five attempts because I hate that word so I’m going with curvy. Cuz that’s what she is! I’m also never going to give her weight a number. Everyone has their own view of what a ‘curvy’ person looks like so just use your imagination). I love Asher and Iri’s friendship. They’re my second best friends relationship, but they’re the closest (Only Damon/Flynn come close). And you can see and will see more why later on. I want to include as many scenes of them as possible because they’re just so awesome together. 
> 
> Asher is my love right now because he’s got so many layers and I’m enjoying the challenge of figuring them out with each chapter. Iris is also complicated. Mostly because, unlike my other stories, Iris and Asher already went through their development and dealt with their issues, to a certain extent, so I don’t have to write it. And I haven’t written out their backstories yet and I keep thinking about how they used to be in high school versus now, and I’ll be dropping hints before we get the official flashback. So it’s a bit complicated to imagine it all in my head and keep both versions in mind. Also complicated, writing about Jared because TSE just ended a week before I started writing this and I was all ready to go into Jared’s mind, and realized that this needs to be written as a stand alone for those who haven’t read TSE. So I need to establish his character a bit more instead of assuming people already love him. If you did read TSE, then you’re as excited as I am for our sweetie pie Jared to get his own epic love story! If you haven’t read it, then meet Jared! You’re gonna love him! There are also a lot of references to what happened at the end of TSE (mainly the Hyland/Castner Omega-Omega relationship and Neil’s organization that battles harassment. Just know that he’s been working to reduce all types of harassment of any kind, mostly towards Omegas but also Betas and Alphas if the occasion came up. I’ll explore the latter a bit more later so don’t worry if you have no clue what’s going on right now! And did you like the Tantalus-Plutus extra tidbit :P) 
> 
> I feel like I need to say something about Derek but I don’t want to reveal anything yet. Just know that yes, he is a poor lovesick fool who is fighting against it. And is complicated just like everyone else.
> 
> Welcome to ‘Forging the Bonds!’ I hope you love it as much as my other Dracus stories. I’m planning on making this as fluffy as possible, by my standards. This is my first story that only focuses on romance and character development. My closest friends snorted and laughed at the idea that I can write a ‘fluffy’ story and they call this Dolphin Fluffy, which is not really fluffy. So I feel I have something to prove now. I can’t promise no angst, because honestly that would be boring. But nothing too too dramatic or life threatening. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I won’t be posting twice a week the way I have for the last 3 years. I’m working on my Master’s dissertation and will be starting a new job soon so I can’t guarantee I can write enough to post so often. So I’ll be sticking to once a week until I feel confident that I can post twice a week without getting stressed about it. I will say this now, I am aiming for this to be around 100,000 words...Let’s see if that happens. TSE was supposed to be that long and...well, you saw the final word count ;P 
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Asher stepped out of the staff bathroom, dressed in one of his many comfortable polyester and cotton blend sports pants and shirts, this one black on black, his favorite combo of colors at work. It made him stand out, as if his height weren’t enough. It also made him more intimidating and authoritative, especially with the more ‘enthusiastic’ students. Again, usually his height and muscles were enough for that but something about a tall looming male in black just seemed to freak people out of their idiotic behaviour better. 

“Ready for day one?” A warm male voice asked. 

Asher eyed Ralph, his boss and mentor who was standing outside Room 1. The Beta stood, arms crossed, his brown eyes shining with mirth under his short cropped brown hair. He had a scar running down from his right lip, making his angular face more rugged. His smile though was so warm, his eyes so compassionate, he was able to set people at ease quickly. 

Asher walked up to the Beta and glared down at him since Ralph was three inches shorter. The Beta laughed, slapping Asher on the back. “I know you hate the newbies, but you’ll really be helping me out here.”

All Asher’s resentment about dealing with overenthusiastic and bumbling newbs vanished and he nodded. He felt a bit ashamed of his immature feelings, knowing he owed Ralph so much he’d teach each batch of newbies every semester if he asked him to and it still wouldn’t make them even. 

“Got the full list for you,” Ralph said, holding up the clipboard in his hand. “We got a last minute addition a couple of days ago.” Ralph paused, waiting for Asher to take his eyes off the list of ten names and meet his gaze. “It’s an Alpha.” 

Asher grit his teeth and clutched the clipboard tighter. “Does he know he’ll be the only one in the class?”

Ralph sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “I told him. I explained that we cater more to Omegas, and some Betas. But he was adamant that he wanted to try. Apparently someone recommended us to him.”

Asher’s stomach dropped. “Ah.” 

“What?” 

Instead of answering, Asher crept forward, making sure he was out of sight as he peeked into the room. He saw the Alpha from the gym instantly. He stood out since he easily towered over the nine Omegas and Betas in the room. 

“Yeah,” Asher said with a grimace as he stepped back. “That would be me.”

Ralph’s eyes widened slightly. “You? Since when do you even talk to Alphas?”

Asher sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “He...caught me off guard. He works out at my gym and asked me where I learned to box. I didn’t see the harm in telling him since he was so..eager. And I really didn’t think he’d come once he called and found out we teach self-defence to Omegas and Betas.”

“We do get some Alphas,” Ralph murmured. “But not many. It makes things...uncomfortable. And he’s pretty big. Probably as muscled as you are. You know what that means.”

Ashed sighed again, knowing exactly what a pain in the ass having the Alpha was going to be. The name of their studio _Protect Yourself_ showcased exactly what they were doing here. Teaching Omegas and Betas who have been scared or intimidated, or harassed, how to keep themselves safe. Which meant most of the new students were here to protect themselves exactly from people like this Alpha. One of the reasons he hated teaching newbies is because they were nervous and made mistakes. With the Alpha in their midst, they were going to be downright anxious. 

Ralph placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him one of those compassionate looks that usually made Asher feel warm. Didn’t work this time. “Good luck.”

  
  
  


Jared smiled, trying to look as un-intimidating as possible. Hard to do when he outweighed everyone by at least 35 KG, most of it pure muscles thanks to his job as a forger, and the second tallest person was a Beta who was 5’9. Ralph the owner warned him on the phone that the studio was designed for Omegas and Betas and he’d feel uncomfortable. Jared didn’t realize the veiled implication that he’d be making others uncomfortable. 

There were two Omega females, four Omega males, two Beta females and one Beta male. And all of them were avoiding eye contact. Jared kept smiling anyway, praying he didn’t look like a psycho. 

“OK everyone, please stand in a line.”

Jared started when he heard the familiar voice and his smile turned genuine when he saw the Alpha from the gym enter the room. The Alpha was staring down at a clipboard as he walked to the front of the room, placing the wall of mirrors behind him. Everyone quickly got into a line and Jared stood at the end, next to one of the female Omegas. He noticed how her shoulders clenched away from him and took a step to the side, placing at least half a foot between them. Her shoulders relaxed and he looked forward at the Alpha again. 

Finally, the Alpha raised his head and scanned the line of people. As his eyes drew closer to Jared he smiled warmly, trying to greet the Alpha with his eyes. The Alpha’s gaze barely passed over him before he turned back to the room in general. 

“My name is Asher. I’m going to be teaching this class for the next twelve weeks. You already know this when you signed up, but I have to go over it anyway. Classes are Wednesday evenings, from 7-8:30, and Saturday mornings from 9-10:30. If you have to miss a class, please let us know at least three hours before so I can amend some of the routines and activities. We also have a general make-up class on Sundays between 3-6. It’s for all levels and Ralph and I rotate leading it, and we try to divide people as close to their levels as possible so we can give you proper attention. As you can imagine though, it’s not ideal so please don’t miss any scheduled sessions unless you have to.”

Asher waited but no one said anything. 

“You already know where the lockers are based on the lack of bags. You all seem to be wearing the right type of clothing. Just make sure nothing is hanging loose or baggy as it could be dangerous when we deal with grappling meanuvers.” Asher kept talking, going over the rules that were already sent to them by email. Jared tried to listen though. He didn’t want Asher to think that he wasn’t taking the class seriously. 

“Any questions so far?” Asher asked. 

Again, no one said anything. 

Asher nodded and tapped the clipboard. “I’m just going to go through your names. Make sure I know who you are. And it’s noted some of you have injuries so I’m going to just go over that with you in detail. If you were looking forward to learning how to punch and knock someone out today..” Jared could feel a spark of excited anticipation go through his classmates. Suddenly, for the first time the stoic Asher grinned, a slightly sadistic grin but one nonetheless. Jared blinked at the first expression he’s ever seen on the Alpha. “Well. You’ll get to learn how to throw a punch at least.” People chuckled. “But there’s a bit of boring get-to know you stuff first. I promise though, this is the only time this will happen. If you choose to continue onto the next level, we already know you so we’ll just jump into it.” 

They spent the next ten minutes waiting while Asher went through the line of people. Jared kept staring straight ahead, hearing his classmates whispering to each other. He longed to talk to them. He was a natural people person and liked meeting new people. He’s only felt awkward a handful of times in his life. But he had a feeling it would be best if he stayed silent right now. 

Slowly, Asher made his way down the line until he drew closer. Jared listened to his calm voice as he talked to the female Omega beside him, asking her polite questions, going over the problem she had with her wrist. He sounded really gentle. Few Alphas sounded like that, Jared knew. He sniffed, scenting various scents of acceptance from the Omegas in the room. Looks like he was the only Alpha who wasn’t welcomed. 

“So, Jared.” 

Jared’s spine snapped straight as Asher suddenly appeared in his field of vision. He tried to smile but it felt a bit flat.

Asher looked up from his clipboard, head still bent. Jared’s smile tightened. Asher’s hazel eyes looked down again. 

“No injuries?”

“No,” Jared replied. 

“Says you’re a forger.”

“That’s right.”

“Never had a forger before,” Asher murmured. “Well, there were a couple of Beta forgers three years ago, but they only worked with Ralph. From what I understand your body is really important. You don’t want to injure yourself here, like tearing or pulling a muscle.”

“That..would be bad,” Jared agreed. 

“Alright then.” 

Before Jared could blink Asher turned away, placed the clipboard near the door and turned back to them. “Let’s start with some stretches.”

  
  
  
  


Asher eyed each student carefully as he circulated the room. As per their first day routine, he had the students take turns punching dummies in groups of three. This gave him a chance to see what he was working with so he knew what small movements and habits he needed to correct for each person. He already caught two Omegas punch with their thumb in their fists. He quickly stopped them before they could throw their second punches. 

He stood beside a group with three male Omegas, but let his eyes drift over their heads to the side of the room where the Alpha was. He paired him up with the Beta male and one of the Beta females. They didn’t seem nervous around Jared so he thought that would be best. No way would he ever pair him up with one of the female Omegas. They kept giving Jared wary glances before the class even started. 

_What the hell is he doing here?_ A wave of anger swept through him. _He shouldn’t be here_. He gave himself a mental kick. It was his fault. He shouldn’t have been taken in by that smile. The Alpha probably knew the effect it had on people and used it to get what he wanted. Some Alphas used charm, some used confidence, some took what they wanted. Jared apparently used a bright smile paired with a cheerful attitude that made people think they can trust him. 

He watched as Jared took a swipe at the dummy. His body twisted so he was off balance and staggered. Asher tightened his lips. He didn’t want to help the Alpha. He didn’t belong here and the sooner he realized it the better. Jared punched again, this time clearly putting all his weight behind the punch and he fell forward. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Asher crossed the room and raised a hand to stop him. “Stop, stop. You’re going to hurt yourself. And strain your shoulder on the first day.”

Jared grimaced and rolled his right shoulder. “It does feel off.”

Ashed stood perpendicular to the Alpha and raised his hands, one hand slightly forward the other in front of his mouth to protect his face. “First off, this is how you stand. You keep putting your hands too far from your face and body. It would be easy to just grab the first hand and clock you in the face.” 

Jared gingerly raised his hands, his eyes flicking back and forth between Asher’s and his own. 

“Good. Now, when you punch, you put a bit of your weight into your leading leg. But just a bit. You put too much and you’ll fall over.”

“Like I just did earlier,” Jared said with a self-deprecating smile. 

Asher blinked at the unexpected response. “Yeah. Anyway. Watch my foot. And hips. I’ll go slow so you can see.” 

Asher mimed hitting the bag a few times, keenly aware of Jared’s gaze roaming over his body, dissecting every movement. His gut clenched and he stepped back, his arms falling to his sides. “You do it.”

Jared raised his hands, stared at a spot on the dummy, drew a deep breath, and let his right fist fly. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped and then the biggest grin Asher’s seen yet spread across the Alpha’s face. “You see that? I did it!” He looked excitedly at Asher. 

“You did. Good job.” Asher walked away, dismissing the Alpha so he can focus on the next group over.

“Did you see that?” he heard Jared say excitedly to his group. “I’ve never thrown a proper punch before!”

“Seriously?” the male Beta said. “Not even for fun?”

“Nah. My dads are pacifists. There was no rough housing in our house.”

“Wow. Then good job.” 

Jared laughed, sounding a bit bashful. “Thanks. Oh right. Your turn.”

Asher crossed his arms and his jaw clenched. _Nope, don’t even think about it. This guy shouldn’t be here._

Forty minutes later, the class ended and Asher walked straight up to Jared who was still talking to his group. They seemed to be getting along. They were even laughing at something Jared said.

“Jared, can we talk?” Asher cut in. 

“Oh sure,” Jared turned to him, still chuckling. 

“The office would be best. Just want to go over some..information.”

Asher turned and walked towards the studio door. He almost reached it when he heard a feminine squeak of shock- and fear.

“You OK?” 

Asher closed his eyes, inhaled deeply then turned. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Jared had bumped into the jittery female Omega he stood next to at the start of class. A wave of fear was leaking off her, and Asher knew why. Jared had his hands on her shoulders. He was probably trying to steady her. Asher waited for the Alpha to take the hint based on the Omega’s fearful expression and scent and let her go. 

Instead, Jared frowned, his nose twitching slightly. “Are you alright?” He still wasn’t letting go.

Asher quickly stepped forward and firmly grabbed Jared’s hand and removed it from the Omega’s shoulder. He saw her shoulders shake and frowned. “Let’s go.”

“But-”

Asher didn’t give Jared time to protest and pulled him out of the room. He didn’t let go of the Alpha’s arm until they reached the office he and Ralph shared. There was a two seater couch along with two desks crammed into the room. Asher pulled them in, then slammed the door shut. 

“Sit down,” he said, trying to keep his anger out of his voice.

“Shouldn’t you check on her?” Jared asked, his head turned towards the doorway with concern. He sat down on the couch anyway.

“They’ll take care of her.” Asher replied, trying to remain calm and in control of his voice and emotions. “Listen, I know I recommended this place to you, but I don’t think this is going to work.”

That got Jared’s attention and the Alpha turned to him in shock. “Why not?”

“Because..this place isn’t designed for people like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Alphas,” Asher said gently. Firmly, but gently.

At the word Jared’s spine straightened and his expression turned grave. “Is that why she was so scared?” he asked in a hushed voice. “Because of me?”

Asher nodded. “I don’t know her history. We don’t pry. But it’s likely she’s been assaulted, or has been the victim of an attempted assault, based on her reaction.”

For several seconds, Jared didn’t move. Asher waited and was starting to seriously worry when the Alpha finally spoke. And when he did, his voice dripped with venom. “Those pricks.”

Asher blinked, shocked at the word and tone coming from the so far gentle seeming Alpha. Looks like he wasn’t as gentle as he tried to look. Just as he thought. “So you can see why we can’t have you here.” His voice was clipped, cold. Exactly what he felt and needed to project to get the Alpha out of their studio.

Jared nodded, barely moving his neck. Asher shifted his feet, suddenly feeling uncertain. Something wasn’t right. He couldn’t figure out what it was, but he didn’t feel right about this. He was missing something.

“I don’t want to stay if it’s going to freak her out,” Jared said, his voice a harsh whisper. “I wouldn’t ever want an Omega to feel scared. No one should ever feel scared, but especially Omegas.”

Asher’s body tensed. “What do you mean by that?”

Jared didn’t seem to hear him. “I want to apologize to her but I know it won’t make a difference. She’s scared. That’s why she came here.” Suddenly, he looked up and smiled sadly. “That’s why you created this place right? To help people like her feel safe again? That’s pretty awesome.”

Asher stopped breathing, trying to figure out how he felt about the Alpha’s answer. And came to the conclusion that this Alpha knew the terror Omegas felt. He didn’t know how the Alpha knew, but Jared understood it. Few Betas did, but no Alphas in his experience ever ever understood.

“There is another option,” he found himself saying quickly before he changed his mind. “We offer one-on-one classes.”

Jared blinked slowly, then his jaw dropped. His eyes widened and that now familiar excited grin broke across his face. “You serious?”

Asher shrugged, trying to brush off the effect of that smile, but felt himself drawn into it again despite his best efforts. “If you’re serious about learning-”

“I am!” Jared exclaimed, practically bouncing off his seat. “I really really want to learn here.”

“Then, we’ll set up a separate class for you.” Asher cleared his throat. “It’ll probably be with me. Ralph is..swamped this semester.”

Jared’s grin widened. “Even better.” He chuckled and Asher stared.

_What the hell did I just do?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Jared and Asher chapter!!! Ugh I’m loving them already. I hope you are too. There is so much going on in Asher’s head and I don’t want to reveal it all yet, because where’s the fun in that? :) 
> 
> Just a little side note, I used to do karate for a couple of years, years ago. It all came back to me when I was writing this chapter and I actually found myself physically trying the stances to try and describe them properly. Every form of self-defence has different stances and little adjustments, but I’m going to go with the karate ones I know. I felt so proud because it feels what I learned didn’t go to waste :). Oh, and Jared saying his parents are pacifists, that is important to Jared’s personality and the plot, but I also said it in my karate class once when my sensei was trying to get me to punch harder. Everyone in the dojo laughed at me and the idea that a pacifist was learning karate, but whatever. 
> 
> Up next: We get to know our second couple with an Iris and Derek focused chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Derek zoned out as his supervisor continued his usual morning rant about why their next presentation had to succeed. He looked around the conference room at the five other Alphas, noting their glazed over eyes. He crossed his arms, nodding occasionally to make it look like he was listening. He already did his part for the presentation; he wasn’t even involved in actually presenting it this time. He was just one of the senior minds brought in to try and spruce up the ad pitch for a new strawberry milk promotion. His boss was right that it was important they land this one. He also knew there was a slim chance. Their ad was crap. He knew, because when he created a twenty point plan to help improve it, all his suggestions were ignored. There was no way they were going to land this promo with their current ad. And the two Alphas in charge of it were too confident and short-sighted to see that and accept any suggestions. 

“So you’d better get this, or heads will roll!” their boss Walker barked. 

Derek nodded, knowing whose heads Walker meant. He looked over at Calvin and Shane, the two Alphas in charge of the presentation. The idiots finally seemed to be listening based on how pale they suddenly got. 

Derek laid a hand across his mouth to hide his smirk. He knew those two wouldn’t last more than 6 months and he was right. This was their first solo ad and they botched it royally. Oh well, two douchebags out and two more will take their place soon. Such is the reality of the advertising world, especially in the Alpha division. If he didn’t know that all ad agencies were like his he’d have quit ages ago. But it was an Alpha dominant world which meant lots of competition, lots of putting people down, backstabbing, and trying to pass off someone else’s idea as your own. 

The Omegas and Beta ad agents didn’t have to deal with this crap and paranoia in their departments. At least, he didn’t think so. Although they all worked in the same company, every team focused on their target gender and rarely mixed. There were rare occasions there were products that would appeal to two or even the three genders and they had to collaborate. But most of the time the target audience was one specific gender. Hence the strong and rigid gender divide. 

It was toxic but he preferred it to working with all the genders. At least with all Alphas he knew what he got, and he was always on his guard. It’s how he survived working here for the last six years. He was good, his bosses knew it. And he always kept a record of every single step he took so no one can try and rip him off. Which happened with some of the newer agents. But everyone quickly learned that Derek was the one person they shouldn’t mess with. Which is why when this milk ad failed and Walker asked him what the hell happened, he’ll show him the list of advice he gave, and the crumpled copy he fished out of Shane’s trash. 

“Now go. Do your jobs. While you still have them.”

Everyone filed out of the room. Derek stuck his hands in his suit pockets and strolled towards his office, ignoring the two nervous younger Alphas who were whispering furiously to each other. 

Derek entered his office and was about to close the door then stopped.  _ Wonder if those idiots are as stubborn as they look _ . He left the door open and walked the few feet to his desk, then sat down, his back to the row of windows with a view of the next building over. He looked down at his watch and started counting down. 

_ One more minute _

“Derek.”

Ah, so he was wrong. The Alphas were clearly more terrified than they were stubborn. Derek looked up from his watch at the two nervous Alphas who stood in front of his desk. Their scent was starting to stink up his office.  _ They really are terrified. And desperate _ , he thought idly. 

He pasted a fake smile on his face. “Guys. How’s the presentation going?”

The two exchanged looks. Derek could see the sweat pooling on Shane’s upper lip. 

“We..it’s fine,” Calvin said. He did not look fine. “We just...we wanted to go over the list of advice you gave us.”

“Really great advice,” Shane cut in, his voice tense with desperation. His scent spiked and Derek almost wrinkled his nose.

“And we realized we kinda..lost it. We were wondering if you can give us another copy?” 

They both looked so hopeful, so scared, Derek almost felt bad for them. Almost, but not quite. 

“Oh, you mean this list?” He pulled out the crumpled list from his desk drawer, grinning when the Alphas’ faces paled further. “I thought you didn’t want it. Hence why you threw it out.”

Neither replied. Shane looked like he was going to throw up. 

Fed up with the entire situation, Derek’s eyes narrowed and his smile dropped. “I should just ignore you and let you get fired on your own.” 

Now Shane looked like he really really was going to throw up. 

“But since you seem to have learned your lesson and understand that you do need to learn on the job I’ll give it to you.”

Shane and Calvin sagged with relief, spouting out their thanks, how they learned their lesson, how they’ll never forget what he did for them.

Derek rolled his eyes and held out the list. “Just take it and go. Try not to get your asses fired.”

Within seconds the list and Alphas were gone. Derek leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. Given the presentation was tomorrow, there was a slim chance they’ll be able to incorporate all his advice. Even if they did, Derek wasn’t conceited enough to think they’ll still land the ad. He was good, but so were many other ad agencies. But at least now they had a fighting chance. 

He swivelled in his chair and looked out the window. He was tired. Tired of always watching his back. Of trying to be better than everyone else. Of staying stoic and emotionless every day for hours and hours. Should he just quit? He thought of doing it every few weeks, but he didn’t know what else he’d do with his life. He had a marketing degree. His experience was in advertising. He didn't have the experience or background to start a new career. If he did, he’d have to start from scratch. And he really didn’t want to do that.

No, he thought with a weary sigh. It was easier to stay. At least he knew how to navigate through this hellhole. Better the devil you know than the one you don’t as they say. 

Suddenly, a face flashed through his mind, one with freckles across the button nose, and a dimple in the left cheek and full lips that were just as round and plump as the rest of her. He glared at nothing, willing the image to disappear. But it didn’t. 

Damn it. He was over Iris Shaw! He swore he was done with her years ago. Sure he thought about her every once in a while, but he always managed to shove it aside. But not this time. It’s been a week since he saw her again and now, he found himself thinking about her at least ten times a day. Last night, he even dreamt about her. He did not want to have dreams about Iris Shaw! Especially when she was smiling at him sweetly in the dreams, as if she gave a damn about him. Which he knew she didn’t. No one ever did. 

He’ll get over this. He was just dealing with seeing her again. His mind needed to go through a cleansing process. It wasn’t like he was going to go and actively seek her out. Even though he knew where she lived and worked. He’s always known and never did anything about it. So why start now? That’s just it, he wasn’t going to. Iris Shaw was part of a dark past he did his best to just forget about. He’ll stop thinking about her soon. The same way he did years ago. He can do it. 

Hours later during his lunch break, Derek stood in front of  _ Violet’s Desserts _ , the bakery owned by Iris’s family. The same bakery she’s been working at since they were in high school. How many times did he pass by this bakery, a nervous fourteen-year old Alpha who still didn’t understand anything about Alpha-Omega attraction, just trying to catch a glimpse of Iris through the windows? Man he was such an idiot back then! A love struck naive idiot. The worst kind. 

He grit his teeth and clenched his right fist so hard his nails dug into his palm. He wasn’t going to do this. Iris Shaw was his past. And he was done with her. 

Then he saw her. Standing behind the counter, wearing a light blue apron and checkered blue and white baker’s hat. She was smiling and he lost himself in her brightness. He opened the door. 

  
  
  
  


“Please come again soon,” Iris said, smiling at the two Omega females as they accepted the bag with the cake box inside and turned away. She looked up and her smile fell when she saw the last person she ever expected to see in her bakery.

Derek Masters. He stood between the counter and the doorway, staring at her like a still life statue. He was wearing a dark blue suit that almost matched his dark blue eyes. His dark blonde hair was longer than back in high school, the tips curling and falling onto his forehead. He looked taller too. And more muscular. Not as muscular as Asher, but pretty close. 

Iris’s jaw clenched. “Can I help you?” she managed to force out.

Suddenly, Derek the statue came to life. A smile broke across his face, a smile full of charm and confidence and he strolled forward. Irir’s eyes narrowed. 

“Hi,” Derek said, his voice deeper than before. “You might not remember me-”

“Derek Masters,” Iris bit out. “I remember.”

Derek’s smile brightened. “I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be. I’m just good at remembering people. One of the important skills of my job.”

Derek chuckled. “Yes. I can imagine how remembering your prized customers would be important. It adds a touch of personal connection that encourages them to come back.” 

Iris didn’t reply. Derek kept smiling.

“Can I help you with something?” she finally asked. “Do you want a muffin?”

“A muffin sounds great. What do you recommend?”

Iris stared for a few seconds but that robotic smile never dimmed. She walked a couple of feet down the counter and pointed at the muffins in the display case. “Well. These are the ones geared more for Betas and Alphas. They’re not very sweet. Most Alphas like our banana and dark chocolate muffin. Or our salted caramel one.”

“Perfect. I’ll take both.”

Iris went through the process of putting the muffins in a bag and processed his payment. Neither of them said a word throughout. And that fixed smile never so much as twitched.

“Thanks,” Derek said, holding up the bag. “This will be a great pick me up when I get back to work.” 

“Enjoy your lunch,” Iris said. 

Derek kept smiling for a few seconds and Iris was seriously starting to wonder if something was wrong with him when he finally turned around and left.

_ Weird. _

  
  
  
  


“What? You saw Derek Masters?” Asher held the pizza in his hand, too shocked to put it down.

Iris sighed. She texted Asher as soon as Derek left the bakery this afternoon and asked if she can come over for dinner. Asher already ordered their favorite pizza and they barley sat down on his couch in his studio apartment when Iris blurted out why she came.

“Can you believe it? He just walked in, smiling this super fake smile, like everything was normal.”

Asher put the pizza back in the box and turned on the couch, crossing his long legs comfortably so he can look at her. “What did he say?”

“Nothing much. He asked for a recommendation. I gave it. He left.” She played with the pizza on her plate. “It’s just..I never thought I’d see him again, you know. We were classmates in tenth grade. And then never again after that. I barely even saw him in the hallways. When we graduated I figured that was it.”

Asher went silent and Iris took a bite of her pizza, waiting while her best friend put his mind to work. 

“How did he behave?” Asher asked thoughtfully.

“He was smiling. The whole time. He even chuckled at a joke he made, which wasn’t even really a joke. He was..” She thought of the right word. “He looked a bit out of it to be honest. Like he was playing this role. It was just so weird.”

Again, Asher went silent so Iris took another few bites of her pizza. 

“How do you feel?” Asher asked softly and Iris froze with the pizza half-way to her mouth. Slowly she lowered it to her plate and thought about her answer.

“Part of me can’t believe he had the audacity to show up. After what he did. Part of me is just, really confused.” She inhaled deeply. “I just..I don’t really wanna see him. You know.” 

She gave Asher a puzzled look, feeling her heart warm when he smiled softly. He reached out, stroking her hair the way he always did and she leaned into his touch. 

“I know. If he shows up again, just treat him like any other customer. You don’t have to give him the time of day.”

“Yeah. You’re right.” She smiled softly, then turned on the couch, snuggling against Asher’s large warm body and sighed with contentment. “Now eat your pizza.”

Asher chuckled. “Yes Mom.” 

Iris banished Derek from her mind, calling herself silly for worrying when he might not even show up again. 

And yet he did. The next day, and the day after that. He showed up every single day that week during lunch, except on Friday. She was ready to just bark at him _ “What do you want?”  _ if he showed up again. And then he did 

At 5:30 PM, right when the after work crowd left and before the evening rush, Derek showed up. 

Iris grit her teeth as he walked over. The bakery was almost empty. There was only one couple in the back corner, out of earshot. 

_ Patience. Patience. He’s not worth it _ .

Then he smiled that fake smile of his and Iris lost it.

“What are you doing?” she snapped.

Derek froze, blinking rapidly, smile still fixed in place. “What do you mean?”

“Why do you keep coming here?” she almost hissed, letting her frustration leak out. “Every day you come here, smiling that fake smile-” Derek’s smile fell. “And you ask what I recommend, buy it and leave. Why?”

He wasn’t smiling now. In fact, he looked a bit pissed off. The tips of his ears were turning red, his eyes were straining, and his face looked like it was made of granite. 

“Well?” Iris asked when he didn’t reply for almost thirty seconds.

“Do you want to go out for dinner?”

He said it so quickly and so flatly it took Iris a few seconds to realize what he said.

“What?” she stammered.

‘Do you want to go out to dinner with me?” His expression didn’t change. He still looked emotionless. Except for the tips of his ears which were really red now. 

Iris opened her mouth, her refusal on the tip of tongue then stopped. She closed her mouth and her eyes narrowed. Derek didn’t move. She kept eyeing him, waiting for any sign that might indicate why he was doing this. Did he not remember what happened in high school? 

A flash of memory zipped through her and a ball of anger rose in her chest. “Yes,” she bit out. “I’ll go out with you.”

Derek kept staring and then after a few seconds he blinked slowly, then nodded like a puppet on a string. “Tomorrow?”

“I have family plans.”

“Then next weekend. Saturday at six?”

“Fine.”

He turned and left, leaving Iris staring after him.

  
  
  
  


_ Idiot, idiot, idiot _ . Derek berated himself as he staggered out of the bakery, trying to look as nonchalant as possible when he just wanted to collapse onto the floor. In utter mortification. Instead he made it around the block and got into his car first before he melted into his seat. He covered his face and screamed into his hands with embarrassment. 

_ What the hell did I just do? _ He was panicking. No, he was worse than panicking. He was freaking out! What was he thinking? It was bad enough that he kept finding himself coming to Iris’s bakery during his lunch breaks, even though it was twenty minutes away by car. Bad enough that he couldn’t stop himself. Every morning he’d wake up, tell himself that today he was going to resist. And then at 11:30 on the dot he’d find himself in his car, driving straight for the bakery. 

He groaned and leaned his head onto his steering wheel, grasping it tightly in his hands. 

What made him do it? This was worse than coming by every day. He’ll have to pick her up from her house! And take her out! On a date! Just the two of them! What the hell was he going to do? 

He leaned back and drew a deep breath. No need to panic. He probably asked her out because he needed to. Yes! That was it! He never got the chance to go on a date with her before and he just needed to get it out of his system. Their relationship back then was so brief, the end so abrupt, it was no wonder he was left with these lingering messed up feelings! He just needed to spend time with Iris, actually get to know her, and then he can get over her. 

He grinned like a crazy person and didn’t care. Yes, that’s what he was going to do. This wasn’t him giving into his feelings. This wasn’t about starting a relationship with Iris and letting his lust or whatever control him. This was about getting over her. It was brilliant! He should have done this in the first place.

Satisfied, he turned on the engine and zoomed away, feeling at ease that in just a few weeks, he can finally kiss the Iris fantasies, lingering affection and dreams good-bye. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got to see the two sides of Derek here. The cynical worker and the one who’s in love but doesn’t want to be. And kinda obsessed. In a cute way :). Not that Iris would agree. Clearly, Derek has his work cut out for him. I’m loving Iris more as we start to see a bit of the different sides to her character too. And I managed to sneak in an Iris and Asher scene. Because yes, they do talk to each other about everything. See why I said they’re awesome and cute! 
> 
> Up next: we meet the Shaw and Wells fam! And another Jared and Asher scene. If anyone comes up with a ship name let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on Iris, we’re going to be late!” Iris’s mother called from the ground floor of their two-story house. 

“Coming!” Iris called back. She pulled on her jeans then frantically began searching through her closet for her favorite carrot cake covered blouse that Asher’s parents got her for her birthday two years ago. Thanks to her turbulent thoughts about the mystery of why Derek asked her out she ended up sleeping late and kept hitting the snooze button. She woke up to her mom’s knock fifteen minutes ago, reminding her to put the finishing touches on the cake she baked last night. A quick shower, blow-dry and Iris was almost ready to go. If she could only find the blouse! 

“Aha!” she exclaimed as she found it on the closet floor. It must have slipped off the hanger. Quickly, she put it on and was about to dash out of the room when she saw herself in the mirror and groaned. Her hair was a mess since she started running around the room when it was half-dry. Her hair was naturally very curly and she usually had to spend a good fifteen minutes with a blow dryer and brush to make it wavy, time she didn’t have right now. With a grimace she pulled out a scrunchie from one of her dresser drawers and shoved her half-dry frizzy strawberry blonde hair into it. She’ll have to fix it when they get back tonight. 

“Iris!” her mom called out, more impatiently this time.

“I’m here,” Iris huffed as she dashed down the stairs and found her parents waiting for her in the foyer. They were already wearing their shoes and carrying the food they prepared for their bi-weekly Saturday get-together with the Wells family. 

Violet Shaw’s pale blue eyes scanned Iris from the top of her head to her bare feet. Her red hair, which Iris partly inherited, was straightened. She probably woke up early and did it, Iris thought bitterly. The Omega sighed and shook her head. “I told you, you need to set three alarms. You keep sleeping through the first one and hit snooze.”

Iris sat down on the bottom step of the staircase as she pulled her socks on, refusing to reply. Because her mom was right. Iris was a heavy sleeper. And a night owl. Which meant it was always a difficult and horrendous process to wake up in the morning. She loved everything about being a patissier except the hours. In order to bake in time for the morning rush and local businesses they delivered to they woke up at 4:30 AM. Every, single, day. Except every other Tuesday which was their day off. And some Sundays when the part-timers ran the bakery instead. After working for nine years, Iris still wasn’t a morning person.

“How many times did you hit the button today?” her dad Terrence asked. Iris didn’t have to look up from her shoes to know he was smiling teasingly at her. 

“Three. I think.”

Terrence chuckled. The Alpha’s teasing and loving scent reached her and she grinned. She stood up and looked up at her dad. At 5’11, he towered over both his wife and daughter who both barely reached 5’3. His pale blonde hair stood out against their reddish hues. Iris inherited his grey eyes, which she loved, and his big bones, which she didn’t love as much. But she’s learned to accept that she’ll never have the expected svelte body of an Omega, like her mother. And she kept reminding herself that she accepted herself when she had to go shopping and couldn’t find her size because they just don’t make Omega style clothes in her size. She avoided those shops like the plague and stuck to the ones who knew that Omegas come in all shapes and sizes. 

“Gonna tell me again about how I used to sleep through the night as a baby and you thought I died?” Iris asked.

Terrence laughed, wrapped a burly arm around his daughter and gave her a squeeze. “I’ll save that for later. You know how we parents love to embarrass you kids.”

“It’s not embarrassing considering we’ve talked about it for twenty-seven years,” Iris mumbled. 

Her dad chuckled while Violet shook her head, giving Iris a commiserating look. Iris rolled her eyes, making sure her dad couldn’t see their silent exasperated amusement at Terrence Shaw’s lame sense of humor. 

“Let’s go,” Violet said, using her business voice, one she began cultivating as a child since she knew she would inherit her mother’s bakery. And then finessed when she fell in love with Terrence and realized she had to take control unless they wanted to pay their bills late and have the business fall apart. Terrence Shaw was a good man. A great dad and a caring husband. But he was also a bit absent-minded and oblivious sometimes. Luckily, Violet didn’t mind taking charge and guiding her husband through life, making sure he didn’t make any serious mistakes that could hurt their business, the family, or himself. He was also a rare Alpha who agreed to have his Omega wife as his boss, joining her family’s bakery and learning all the skills he’d need to support Violet when she took over after her mom retired. 

“Don’t forget the book you borrowed from Jeremy,” Violet reminded her husband.

Terrence smacked his forehead and dashed into the living room. Violet sighed and Iris giggled. 

“That man, I swear,” Violet grumbled. 

“Oh stop. You love bossing him around,” Iris replied.

Violet’s lips twitched, then gave her daughter a secretive smile. “It is fun. Trust me Iris, find yourself someone who doesn’t mind when you call the shots. It shows a lot of trust and love.”

Iris smiled weakly, thinking of her date with Derek next week. Smarmy Derek with the fake smiles, overconfident swagger and mocking laugh. _Yeah, not happening_.

“God it!” Terrence called out as he walked past them, holding the book in one hand and a casserole dish in the other. “Let’s roll!”

Iris and Violet shared a look and giggled. Her mom was right. If she found a man like her dad she knew she’d be happy. Problem was, her dad was a rare Alpha. Most Alphas she met were, well, like Derek and those jerks he called friends in high school. Which is why she’s been dating Betas the last few years. But none of them made her feel like she could be herself. And she refused to be with someone she didn’t trust. 

_Like Asher_ , she thought with a smile which faded when she realized she’d have to tell him that she agreed to go on a date with Derek. The guy he wished he could punch multiple times over the years whenever they talked about their dark high school years. _Oh boy._

  
  
  
  
  


“Asher! Did you see my guitar?” Jeremy Wells asked. 

Asher looked up from the chicken rice dish he was checking on, turning down the heat on the stove before he turned to the Alpha. Jeremy stood in the doorway, as tall as his son with light brown hair and Asher’s hazel eyes. He looked worried and Asher wasn’t surprised. He knew this would happen when he saw his mom hiding the guitar frantically this morning. He also saw where she put it.

“Nope. Sorry.”

Jeremy sighed and scratched the back of his head. “I swear I had it in the living room last night. I wanted to show Terry the new song I’m making for that kid’s morning show.”

“I’m sure it’ll turn up,” Asher said, feeling a bit sorry for his dad. But not sorry enough to tell him where the guitar was. Jeremy Wells was a talented musician, but even geniuses could only be heard for a few minutes before people got bored. Problem was, Jeremy and Terrence never got bored of music. If Terrence hadn’t decided to join Violet’s bakery, he would have continued playing bass with his dad as composer, acting as his sounding board and back up. 

“They’re here!” Olivia called out. Asher walked past his dad, patting his shoulder in commiseration and saw his mom peeking out the front window. He stood behind his Beta mother, placed a hand on her shoulder and looked out the window as well. As soon as he saw Iris he laughed.

“What?” Olivia asked, looking up at her son, her brown eyes full of curiosity. Her wavy brown hair, which she passed on to her son, hung loosely about her shoulders, the gentle waves framing her face. 

Asher grinned, knowing how much Iris wished she could get her hair to look like his mom’s. And based on how her hair was extra bushy and tied up today, she was going to be extra annoyed. _This was going to be fun_.

“Let’s greet them together.”

Before his mom could protest he propelled her in front of him to the front door. He waited until he saw Iris and Violet’s blurry bodies appear in the window pane. Keeping his mom in front of him he swung the door open, wide grin in place.

“Welcome!” he called out. His eyes immediately focused on Iris. Which is why he saw the flicker of annoyance when she saw his mom before she put her smile back in place. Asher suppressed a chuckle, taking sadistic pleasure at his best friend’s irritation.

The parents greeted each other and made their way into the house. Iris gave him a look as he leaned down and whispered, “Three snoozes.”

She groaned. “I hate when you do that!” 

Asher laughed, swung an arm around the shorter Omega and kissed her affectionately on top of her head. “That’s all I’ll say on the topic.” Then he whispered again, “There’s a hair dryer and brush in my bathroom.”

Iris looked up at him and beamed. “My hero.”

Asher chuckled, gave her another kiss and walked after their parents as Iris headed upstairs. Over the years, Asher heard Iris complain enough about her hair to know how much she hated it when she couldn’t tame it even a little bit. It was super curly, and though Asher always liked it because it was so cool, he knew not everyone else shared the same opinion. Before Iris got the chance to decide if she liked her hair or not society deemed it too bushy and kids teased her mercilessly. Chubby and curly haired, Iris stood out and people liked to make fun of people who stood out. So if she had to brush it out and tame it a bit to feel better he wasn’t going to stop her. 

Asher entered the family living room where the parents were already comfortably sitting on two couches. He stood in the doorway and crossed his arms, wondering once again if this is his and Iris’s future. Jeremy and Terrence were friends since middle school. When they met their future mates in high school, the duo became a group and Violet and Olivia became best friends as well. As soon as they graduated high school, both couples married and started working, beginning a tradition of bi-weekly Saturday lunches which continue to this day. They saw each other more than their own extended families, and though he and Iris weren’t related by blood, she was as good as his sister. No, better. She was his best friend and sister. The only person in the world Asher knew he could trust 100%. 

Knowing the parents were going to be talking for a while he went into the kitchen where he found the casserole dish Terrence brought in and put it in the oven to re-heat it. Then he checked on the soup, made sure it wasn’t boiling, and checked the chicken rice which was in the pot next to it. He was taking the salad out to add the finishing touches when Iris came in. Her hair was hanging loosely now, half curly and half wavy. 

“All good?” he asked.

Iris grimaced as she grabbed the sauce for the salad from the fridge and handed it to him. “It was too late. I’ll have to fix it when I get home.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. “You know how annoying it is working in a bakery with hair that refuses to get under the hairnet? No one wants to find hair in their cupcakes.”

“That is true,” Asher replied mildly as he mixed the salad. 

Iris walked over to the stove and stirred the soup. “Pumpkin?”

“Yup. My choice.”

“Good choice.” Iris nodded approvingly.

Something wasn’t right. Asher placed the salad spoons down, leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. “Something you wanna talk about?”

Iris froze mid-stir and bit her bottom lip. Asher waited.

“Derek asked me out.”

“What?” Asher exclaimed. He pushed off the counter, his body tensing for a fight even though Derek was nowhere around. “Is he crazy?”

“I said yes.”

Asher gaped and it took him a few seconds before he could strangle out, “Are you crazy?”

Iris sighed and placed the ladle off to the side. She turned to face him and crossed her arms, getting that mutinous look on her face Asher learned to dread throughout their childhood. 

He groaned and rubbed his face, knowing he had to tread carefully. Iris was as stubborn as he was. It didn’t mean she couldn’t be reasoned with. You just had to use the right approach. He sighed and lowered his hand. “Why?” he asked simply.

Iris paused and he could see that she was still trying to figure the answer out for herself. After a couple of minutes she finally answered. “Because..I wanna know. I wanna know why he was such a jerk before. Why he keeps coming to see me now. I just..I want to understand.”

“And going out with him will help you do that? Get closure?”

Iris inhaled sharply, then nodded. “I think that’s what I need.”

Asher sighed heavily, then stepped forward and hugged Iris. She looped her arms around him, her nose nestling a bit over his stomach. “Just...promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I will,” she replied against his chest. “I’m not like I was before. And I know he’s not a nice guy.”

Before Asher could reply Jeremy stuck his head into the kitchen. The Alpha saw them and rolled his eyes. “If you two are done. We’d like to start eating.”

“Hey, you were the one who wouldn’t stop gabbing to Uncle Terrence about the new song you’re writing,” Asher shot back.

Jeremy sighed as if he was the biggest victim in the world. Iris chuckled and Asher gave her a dirty look. “Don’t encourage him,” he whispered fiercely. 

“They do say all musical geniuses are misunderstood,” Jeremy said sadly, placing a hand dramatically over his heart. “But I’m so sad that it comes from my own family.”

Asher rolled his eyes. “You find him funny?”

“Hey, you should have heard the jokes my dad made on the way over,” Iris replied.

Jeremy nodded sagely. “Terry always had a terrible sense of humor.”

“I learned from the best,” Terrence replied, wrapping an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder. The two grinned then began arguing about who had the lamer sense of humor, dredging up examples dating back to when they were eleven.

“That’s gonna be us you know,” Iris said softly.

Asher grimaced, recalling his rose-tinted reverie from twenty minutes ago about turning into their parents. “Yeah. No thanks.”

Iris laughed, then smacked him in the chest. “Come on. I’m starving. Let’s get this food on the table.”

  
  
  
  


Jared opened the door to the _Protect Yourself_ studio and looked around. It was his first solo lesson with Asher and he was a bit nervous. The other Alpha’s expression never seemed to change and Jared couldn’t figure out what he was thinking. Last week, Asher seemed hellbent on getting him out of the studio, but then he offered to teach him. Alone. He couldn’t figure the Alpha out. 

“Hello,” he called out into the empty foyer. 

“Just a sec,” Asher’s voice called back from somewhere down the hall. 

Jared placed his hands in his pocket, his gym bag hanging loosely on his shoulder.

“Sorry about that. I’m running a bit late. Had a family lunch that never ends.” Asher stepped into the foyer, dressed in another black workout outfit.

Jared grinned. “No problem. I had one too. But I managed to sneak out.”

Asher froze and Jared tensed. Why did he keep looking at him like that? 

“If the time doesn't work for you we can switch to Sundays,” Asher said.

“But you said you don’t work every Sunday. And you have that make-up class all afternoon when you do.”

Asher paused before he hollowly replied “Yeah, that’s right.” Jared stared, Asher blinked, then shook his head. “Yeah. That’s true, but I like to stay flexible. Since it looks like we both have family obligations on Saturdays it might be better to meet on Sundays.”

“Well, I don’t want to take up your time on your days off, so let’s stick to Saturdays for now. If that’s OK.” He beamed his ‘I’m-fine-with-anything-as-long-as-you’re-fine smile.’ 

Again Asher blinked, then turned around abruptly. “I’ll get the room ready while you change. We’ll be in Room 1 again, same as last time.”

“OK,” Jared murmured to himself as Asher walked off. He quickly changed in the locker room, wondering if Asher didn’t like him. Not to be conceited but people usually liked him. He was told numerous times by lots of people that he was a likeable guy. Yet, everytime he tried to be nice or smiled Asher would just blink at him with that blank expression. Was that just his personality or did Jared mess up somehow? 

Minutes later, he stepped into Room 1 and found Asher holding onto a pair of boxing gloves, a frown on his face.

“Everything alright?” Jared asked cautiously.

Asher looked up at him, his lips pursed thoughtfully. “I’m just amending my lesson plan for you. We usually give one-on-one classes to really nervous students. I spend the first few lessons just easing them into the routines, and get them to trust me.” He held up the gloves. “Hence the gloves. They’re usually so anxious I like to give them added protection so they feel better about throwing a punch. But that’s not why you’re here.”

Jared smiled ruefully. “No. Definitely not.”

Asher tossed the gloves to the side of the room and walked over. “Then we don’t need them. Let’s pick up where we left off and practice basic punching stances and movements.”

Jared lifted his hands the way he was taught last time, keeping his left hand a bit in front of his nose and his right further out.

Asher shook his head. “No. Your left hand needs to be in front of your mouth. Not your nose. See.”

Before Jared could blink Asher grabbed his right fist and shoved it back, hard enough to connect with his left fist which smacked his nose lightly. 

Jared rubbed his nose and chuckled warily. “I see now.”

“And your lead hand is too far out. It’ll be easy to grab it. Like I just did.” Asher moved Jared’s fist a bit closer so it was about five inches away from his left hand. “This way, it’s far enough away you can move it easily, but not too far someone can grab it.” Asher stepped back and crossed his arms. “Let’s see it.”

Jared’s brow furrowed and he adjusted his hands then peeked at Asher. The Alpha nodded and Jared almost sighed with relief. 

“Good. Now your legs.” 

Jared looks down and winced when he saw how wide his stance was. He thought he was facing the right direction at least.

He slid his right leg back a bit.

“Pivot your foot forward more. But keep your hips angled.”

Jared frowned as he tried to adjust his body then smiled hopefully when he finished. 

“Not bad,” Asher said, nodding with approval. “Your legs are as long as mine so you have to be careful. We have an advantage because we can kick further. But it takes us just a fraction longer to get our legs up as well. In a real fight, that fraction makes a difference.”

Jared chuckled dryly. “Oh, I’m not expecting to get into a real fight or anything.”

He immediately regretted his words when Asher’s face went blank again. 

“Then why are you here?” 

Jared thought about his answer, then straightened, releasing his stance. He crossed his arms, deep in thought. Why was he adamant about joining this studio? He hadn’t lied when he told Asher that day at the gym that he was interested in boxing, but it was only recently when he saw the Alpha working out. It’s not like he dreamed about it for years or even gave it a passing thought before. His parents did raise him to be a pacifist. With an all-male family, all of them Betas and Alphas, he was told repeatedly by his Alpha dad that he had to be careful of his strength. Unlike many Alphas who walked thoughtlessly through life, he was raised to always watch his surroundings, to be aware of the people weaker than himself, and to always be considerate. He failed sometimes he thought with regret, thinking about the girl from the first class he scared. And Vic. 

His jaw clenched at the memory, that familiar sense of regret and shame pooling in his chest. No. He’ll never hurt anyone like that again.

“Because,” he found himself saying. “I don’t want to hurt people.” He met Asher’s expressionless gaze. “I know I’m strong, even for an Alpha, because I’m a forger. I need muscles to do my job. It makes me look intimidating. You probably get that a lot too. And yet, the Omegas here, they trust you. They know you won’t hurt them. I...want that. If someone sees me, I want them to think I’ll protect them, not hurt them.” He grinned warily. “And, this is purely selfish, but I wanted a change in my life. I wanted to do something different. I’ve never hit someone before. Not even my little brother when we were kids and he deserved it. I didn’t tell my family I’m doing this, but I want to tell them one day, and see the shock on their faces.” He chuckled. “I think that would be really fun.” 

Suddenly, Asher smiled. It was a small smile, just the corner of his lips, but it made Jared’s jaw drop slightly.

“Well, second to learning to protect yourself, I think that’s the best reason there is. I wish more Alphas and Betas learned how to fight to protect others.” Asher’s lips pursed and a glint of amusement lit his eyes, leaving Jared dumbfounded. “As for shocking your family, I totally get that.” And then he chuckled! Chuckled! Jared was wondering if this was even the same Alpha when Asher suddenly got into a fighting stance. 

“Let’s do this.” 

As if waking from a dream, Jared lifted his arms. Then Asher’s fist shot out and Jared lurched back, raising his hands to protect himself. 

“If you want to protect others, you’re going to have to stand your ground.” 

Jared looked at Asher past his raised arms. The Alpha was grinning, but there was a hint of challenge in that smile. And expectation.

Jared grinned and mirrored Asher’s stance, vowing that this time, he wasn’t going to move back. When Asher’s fist shot out this time, Jared blocked it with his right hand and Asher exclaimed, “Good! You’ve got the instinct. Now let’s work on the technique.” He lowered his hands and rested them comfortably on his hips, his grin widening. “Having fun?”

Jared blinked in disbelief, trying to take in the mischievous smile, the spark in Asher’s hazel eyes and cocky stance. Then he grinned too. “So much.”

Asher chuckled. “Alright then.”

Hours later Jared was getting ready for bed and sat down on his mattress, thinking about his first official self-defence lesson. After they broke the ice, Asher became a different person. He was tough, nitpicking over Jared’s every move and not giving him a chance to even hesitate or let his guard down. But he also smiled and encouraged him. Grinning, Jared flopped onto his bed, thinking this was one of the best decisions he’s ever made.

On the other side of town, Asher sat on his couch in his studio apartment with a glass of juice. He thought about Jared, finally letting himself believe for the first time that the Alpha was exactly as he presented himself. A genuinely nice person. He took a sip of his drink, hoping that the Alpha didn’t prove him wrong. But he’ll continue staying on his guard, just in case. People wore lots of masks, concealed their thoughts and true feelings. You can know someone for months and only discover their true nature by chance somewhere down the line. He respected Jared’s reasons for joining the studio, but he wasn’t ready yet to accept the Alpha. 

Not yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who struggles with curly/wavy hair I feel for Iris. It took me years to finally find a hairstyle that works with minimum maintenance required. 
> 
> What do you all think of Iris and Asher’s families? We only caught a quick glimpse but it’s enough to give you an impression of how the two Omegas were raised and the type of people in their lives. I love Terrence. He’s a typical goofball dad, which is why he needs Violet to balance him out. I’m planning more scenes of the families together because they’re just such fun. 
> 
> And Asher and Jared are starting to bond! Sort of. We’re starting to dig more into their psyches and get a couple of hints about Asher in this chapter. Watch out for more hints! 
> 
> FYI, if you haven’t read TSE, then you don’t know who Vic is and why Jared feels regret. If you did, please don’t post any spoilers in the commenta, and feel happy you’re in the know. And probably aren’t surprised that the Vic moment still haunts Jared. 
> 
> Up next: 
> 
> Both couples as Derek and Iris go on their date and Asher and Jared have their second lesson. 


	5. Chapter 5

Iris dashed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She was late getting back from her Saturday shift at the bakery and only had twenty minutes left to get ready for her date with Derek. He hadn’t shown up to the bakery since he asked her out and she was starting to wonder if he changed his mind when he stopped by quickly on Friday to confirm the time and get her phone number. She figured 6:30 would be enough time for her to lock up the bakery at five and get ready. What she didn’t count on was that the morning shift people, ie, her dad and one of their two part-timers, would not make enough Omega cakes. Iris ended up baking half-way through her shift while the part-timer manned the counter, which meant they had to clean up when the crowd began to die down. She also didn’t have time to prep stuff for tomorrow as she usually did while the bakery was less busy; she had to do it after hours. It all added up to Iris not leaving the bakery until six. She was going to give her dad hell later. 

She viciously yanked on the outfit she picked out before she went to work. At least she didn’t have to spend time figuring out what to wear. She already agnozied for a good forty minutes this morning on if she wanted to look her best so Derek felt like trash or not too dressed up he felt flattered. She settled on a knee length ice blue dress that went great with her grey eyes. It hugged her curves, without making her look pudgy. It dipped a bit at the front as well. Not too much though because she did like to wear more conservative clothing, just enough to hint at the ample cleavage she had. As much as she was teased for getting bigger boobs before everyone else when she was eleven, she learned as an adult that people liked her breasts. It didn’t mean she wanted to flaunt them but if she wanted to knock Derek off stride tonight she’ll use whatever she felt comfortable doing. 

She checked that her hair wasn’t too frizzy, giving the gentle waves a flick because they were a bit limp since she wore a hairnet and hat all day. She was about to leave her room when she felt cold air against her arms and remembered to grab the small grey jacket she picked. It only covered her shoulders but it was enough layers so she felt more shielded. 

She almost pounded down the staircase then slowed her steps. Now the tricky part. Acting as nonchalant as possible, Iris waltzed down the stairs. “I’m heading out!”

“Have fun with Asher,” Violet called out. Her parents must be in the living room. This made it easier since they won’t have a clear view of the front door. 

Iris hesitated, not comfortable lying to her parents. It wasn’t that she didn’t want them to know about Derek. Except she didn’t. She even asked him to park down the block. Her parents didn’t know Derek. She never talked about him before. But given she only dated Betas, her parents will be surprised if they saw Derek at their front door. Which would lead to a lot of awkward questions and critical looks, mostly from her mom. Considering she didn’t plan on actually dating Derek it felt like needless hassle.

“Bye!” Iris called out, deciding avoiding a direct answer was a lie without lying. She quickly shoved her feet into the silver flats that matched her jacket and left the house. She sagged a bit against the door and sighed heavily. The first hard part was done. Now for the real challenge. She straightened, a steely look entering her eyes as she marched down the driveway and down the block. 

She saw a dark blue car parked in front of a tree and walked over.

  
  
  


Derek kept sliding his sweaty palms on his steering wheel, telling himself to calm down. He’d been nervous all day, counting down the hours until he had to pick up Iris. He planned their date out perfectly. Spent days planning it. He even made three different restaurant reservations before he finally settled on one. He hunched over and exhaled loudly.  _ This is why I didn’t want to deal with Iris again. I hate this! It’s like I’m a completely different person. Like I have no self-control _ . 

He thought of just cancelling several times, but each time he’d quickly dismiss the idea. Now that he finally got a date with Iris he couldn’t bring himself to back out. Even if it made him turn into a nervous wreck with decision making problems. He chuckled darkly. Oh, if the guys at work could see him now. 

He lifted his head and that’s when he saw her. She was a small figure in his rearview mirror. He could make out a light blue dress, but there was no mistaking that golden red hair. He gulped. Oh boy.

His hand shook as he laid it on the door handle and he cursed at himself.  _ Get your shit together Masters! _

Pasting a confident smile on his face he stepped out of the car, and got his first look at Iris. His smile fell and he knew he looked like an idiot but he didn’t care.  _ She’s so pretty _ , he thought dazedly. The color suited her perfectly. He knew enough about color pallets thanks to his job to know that her dress was a pale turquoise, a shade that brought out the red highlights in her hair and made her grey eyes shine brighter. It also hugged her in all the right places, emphasizing her round hips and the lush curve of her breasts. He gulped and his groin tightened as his eyes riveted to the small line of cleavage peeking out of the front of her dress. 

“Derek!” Iris yelled and Derek snapped to attention. The tips of his ears flushed with embarrassment and he coughed and looked away, trying to give himself a few seconds to collect himself. “You OK? You look out of it.”

Derek coughed again. “Fine. Fine. Ready to go?”

Iris gave him a skeptical look and Derek winced inwardly.  _ Get it together you idiot! _ Clearing his throat, he chastised himself to keep his eyes on Iris’s face as he came around the car and opened the passenger door for her. 

“My lady,” he said, smiling brightly. 

Iris’s eyes narrowed further but she silently entered the car. He exhaled with relief after he closed the door and gave himself a second before jogging around to the driver’s side again. 

“Where are we going?” Iris asked after a minute of tense silence.

“It’s a surprise,” Derek replied, smiling while being careful not to let his eyes so much as peek at her. He saw her when he got in the car and her dress had hiked up a bit so he could see her knees. Considering she wore pants all through highschool he’d never seen them before. It was a new part of Iris he didn’t know, and he longed to look, but not when he was driving.

Iris made no reply and they didn’t speak a word until they pulled into the restaurant’s parking lot. 

“We’re eating here?” Iris asked as they stepped out of the car. 

Derek looked at the fancy text in black spelling out  _ Culinary Boutique _ . “You know it?”

Iris nodded. “But I’ve never eaten here before.”

His confidence coming back, Derek gestured towards the door. “I think you’ll love it. Their food is amazing.”

“It better be for the prices they charge,” she mumbled as she walked past him. 

Minutes later they were seated towards the back of the restaurant with a view of the fountain courtyard in the middle of the plaza.  _ Culinary Boutique _ was one of many restaurants in the area, and it was definitely the fanciest. Considering how high the rent was here and the fact that all the restaurants are expensive, that was saying something. Derek had been torn between this one and the one next door, but finally settled on it when they promised him a fountain view. 

“I recommend the lobster,” Derek said smoothly when Iris opened her menu. “Or the crab. They have excellent seafood here.”

“I don’t really like seafood,” Iris replied, her eyes on her menu.

Derek didn’t let that faze him. He was used to difficult clients with hundreds of demands. He was ready for this. “Then the chicken with garlic sauce. It has a hint of rosemary, and mint actually. It’s a nice combo.”

The waiter arrived and smiled down at them. “May I take your order?”

“I’ll have the steak with vegetables. Medium rare,” Derek said.

“I’ll have the chicken with mushroom sauce,” Iris said. 

_ Shake it off Derek, just shake it off _ . He took a sip of his water, reminding himself this was just the beginning. 

He racked his brain, trying to find a topic to start the conversation with when the waiter suddenly returned with a selection of breads and spreads. 

Derek smiled winningly and gestured at the bread. “I recommend the olive based bread with the olive oil and tomato paste spread.”

Iris eyed him for a few seconds and Derek wondered if he should just stop suggesting things when she reached out and took the bread he pointed out. He almost sagged with relief but just kept smiling.

Iris spread some tomato paste on her slice of bread, took a bite. And promptly began to cough. 

“You OK?” Derek asked, almost jumping out of his seat. Iris waved a hand at him while she dropped the bread onto her plate and grabbed her water. She chugged it down, making her whole body shake. Sated, she leaned back in her chair, placing a hand on her throat. “Spicy.”

Derek froze, then gave himself a mental kick. Of course. His experience with Omegas had been minimal since he was sixteen. He knew they didn’t handle spicy food well but his stronger taste buds didn’t pick up on the hint of chili in the paste. He actually liked it. But to Iris it must be too strong for her sensitive Omega tongue. 

“Sorry,” Derek said, feeling like an idiot.

“It’s fine,” Iris said. But she shoved the plate away and looked out the window. 

_ Great. Finally got her to listen to me and I almost gave her indigestion _ . This is not how he pictured the night at all. 

They lapsed into another tense silence. He scrambled again, trying to find something to talk about. Anything. 

“So, you still work at your mom’s bakery,” he said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. “Learned all the ropes yet?”

“Yes.”

  1. _New plan_. “You always did love cakes.”



That got her to look at him. He made sure he had a smile firmly in place.

“What do you mean?”

He tensed. “Uh. Just...you like cakes. You..used to talk about how much you love them back in high school.” When Iris barely blinked, her expression blank he felt his smile begin to slip until he had another desperate thought. “You were always coming up with recipes. Any good ones?” 

“A few,” she replied. “And what do you do?”

Derek’s smile dimmed a bit. “Advertising.”

“Makes sense,” Iris murmured.

“Why do you say that?”

“Nothing,” she said and took a sip of her water. 

Derek frowned and looked away. He pictured his first date with Iris so many times back in high school. In those fantasies, he was witty and funny and Iris was laughing and telling him stories and they were having fun.  _ Reality’s a bitch _ , he thought viciously. 

  
  
  
  
  


Asher tried to peek at his watch again while Jared punched the dummy. He was supposed to do three sets of ten hits. He was on the second set. He was doing well so Asher didn’t feel guilty about not giving the Alpha his full attention.

It was 6:45. Iris should be with Derek by now, he thought darkly. 

“Something wrong?” Jared suddenly asked.

“Why do you say that?” Asher put his hands behind his back, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. 

“You keep looking at your watch. Do you need to leave?”

Asher stiffened. “No. No I don’t.” He waited for Jared to start punching again but the Alpha continued to stare at him. Asher sighed, the words slipping out before he could stop them. “It’s just..my friend is on a date. With an Alpha. Whose a prick.”

Jared frowned, “Is she going to be OK?” He sounded so concerned Asher could only blink.  _ Was this guy for real? _

“I don’t know,” he replied, looking away. “She said she’ll be fine. But I can’t help worrying.”

“Of course. Especially if he’s a jerk.” 

Asher peeked at Jared and saw that the Alpha’s frown deepened. Did he really care about Iris, someone he never met, and a friend of his instructor, whom he’s only known for two weeks? No one he ever met cared about another person they didn’t know. Except Ralph. But that was different. 

“She said she needs to see it through, or whatever,” he grumbled, part of him secretly enjoying the fact that he could vent his concerns, and Jared was actually listening. The only person he ever vented to is Iris and clearly he couldn’t talk to her about this. Not unless he wanted her to think he didn’t trust her and her judgement. Which he did. He just didn’t trust Derek the Dick.

Jared crossed his arms. “I can see her point. Possibly. If she can really take care of herself, then one date to see it through might be what she needs.”

“She’s an Omega.”

“Ah. I see.” Jared looked thoughtful for a second. “Wanna call her?” 

Asher hesitated, then shook his head. “No. She’ll know I’m checking on her. She’ll get pissed at me.”

“Hmm,” Jared frowned and Asher stared. Was he really trying to figure out a solution? To set Asher’s mind at ease? This guy can’t be real. 

“What about a text? Pretend like you want to ask her a question.”

“That might work,” Asher said hesitantly, trying to picture Iris’s reaction to an innocent text. Then shook his head vehemently. “She’ll see right through it. She’s smart. And knows me super well.” When Jared looked quizzical Asher shrugged his shoulders. “She’s kinda like a sister to me. We grew up together. Literally. Our parents are high school best friends.”

Jared beamed and once again, Asher was hit by the impact of that smile. “That’s awesome! I wish I had a friend I was that close to. I met all my friends in high school.”

“That’s a long time.”

Jared shrugged. “Yeah. But my brother became friends with his close friends when they were twelve, But they’ve been friends since they were five. Those few years make a difference. I can see why you’re worried.” He paused, his eyes growing intense. “Know where he’s taking her?”

“ _ Culinary Boutique. _ ”

Jared whistled. “Fancy place. He’s trying to impress her.”

His disbelief with Jared turned into fear for Iris and he pulled out his phone before he realized it. He stopped, phone in hand. “I can’t call her,” he said bitterly. Suddenly, he had a wild thought and smiled manically.

“What?” Jared asked, looking a bit uneasy.

Asher turned to the Alpha, smiling broadly. “I have an idea.”

  
  
  
  
  


Iris focused on eating her chicken, trying not to let the awkward silence get to her. Derek made a few attempts at first to engage her in conversation, but everything he said just kept coming out the wrong way. Which made her prickly, which made him hesitate. It was a vicious cycle and they spent the last five minutes in total silence, both trying to regroup. 

_ Why am I here? _ Iris wondered in frustration. Asher was right. She should have just said no. Damn her curiosity. 

“How’s the chicken?” Derek asked for the third time.

“It’s good.” Feeling bad for Derek she decided to throw him a bone. “You picked a good restaurant.”

“I don’t come here often but the food is always good,” Derek said, sounding a bit brighter. “I’ve been wondering. Did you read the new Norah Galber novel?”

Iris froze and looked up slowly, meeting Derek’s gaze. “You still read her?”

Derek chuckled and put his fork down. “Are you kidding! After you got me into her, how could I stop? She’s amazing.”

“Right?” Iris said, lowering her fork with excitement. “I can’t believe there are two more books left in the series.”

“I know what you mean. Her plot moves pretty quickly. I never know what’ll happen next.”

Iris couldn’t stop smiling. She tried to get Asher into Galber several times over the years. And while he didn’t mind listening to her prattle on for hours, he never actually got interested in reading the books themselves. She never had anyone she could talk to about her favorite author. Until now. 

Excited, Iris forgot herself as she and Derek talked about their favorite characters, debated some of their least favorite plot points and their predictions for the rest of the series. She didn’t even realize how long they talked for until the waiter came by and asked them if they wanted any dessert. 

“I was so excited about the new book I went straight to the bookshop before my afternoon shift. I was late and my mom told me off,” Iris said as the waiter cleared their plates.

Derek smirked. “I got you beat. I got there before the bookstore even opened.” Iris grimaced and Derek laughed. “Still not a morning person huh. If I recall correctly, it takes you twenty minutes to fully open your eyes. And another twenty before you can talk.”

Iris made a face. “I’m not that bad.”

“Liar. I used to watch you during first period. I even timed it down to a T.”

“You’re kidding!”

Derek held up his watch. “8:15, Iris enters the room, eyes barely half open. Lifts her arm when the teacher does roll call. 8:30, Iris starts to look at the board, propping her head on her hands. 8:40, Iris finally pays attention.”

Iris’s jaw dropped. “I can’t believe you did that.” 

Derek grinned and shrugged. “It was more fun than listening to Mr. Alberth go on and on about calculus.”

“Never liked him.”

“No one did.”

“So I take it you’re still a morning person,” Iris said dryly.

“I usually like to go to the gym after work but I do go on morning jogs about twice a week.”

Iris wrinkled her nose with disgust. “Ugh. Morning jogs. You sound like Asher.”

Derek stiffened and Iris froze. A small scent reached her senses, and even though she never scented it before her Omega senses registered it. It was possession. She inhaled sharply, trying to breath through her nose to block out the scent. Why would Derek feel possessive of her? 

“Asher,” Derek said tightly. “I guess you two are still super close.”

“Of course,” Iris bit out, anger unfurling inside her. “Is that a problem?”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, his voice still tight.

Iris frowned and crossed her arms. “You know enough about me to know how important Asher is to me. If me being friends with Asher is a problem for you, then let’s just call it a night.”

She waited for Derek to frown, to hesitate. Instead, he suddenly grinned. “So, what happens if I say he isn’t a problem?”

Iris froze, then hesitated. She licked her bottom lip. And saw Derek’s eyes follow the movement. Her heart thudded, her Omega instincts responding to his Alpha interest. “If you don’t have a problem. Then I’ll think about going on a second date with you.”

Derek smiled and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms confidently. “Then Asher isn’t a problem. And I think I know exactly what we should do on our second date.”

“I said I’ll think about it.”

“You still like animation movies right?” 

Iris hated how he piqued her interest and picked up her dessert fork, twisting it in her fingers to try and appear composed. “So what?”

“I still don’t. I think they’re for kids.”

“They’re not for kids!” she exclaimed, almost jabbing her fork in his direction.

Derek smirked and Iris knew she played right into his hands. “Then prove me wrong. I’m guessing you watched the new one. I saw the posters for it. There was a pink girl and a green boy.”

“They’re forest people,” Iris said tightly.

“If you agree to go on a second date with me, I’ll let you talk my ear off during the movie. And you can try and prove to me that it’s not for kids.”

Iris eyed that smirk, that knowing glint in his eye and cocky posture. She wanted to say no. She should say no. Tonight had been awkward for the most part and she knew she was still uncomfortable around him, was sensitive to his every word. Dating him would be a tense endeavour and really not worth it. His eyes strayed to her lips again and her heart thudded once more. 

_ Damn Omega instincts _ .

“Fine. But I’m not promising a third date. And I’ll talk as much as I want.”

Suddenly, Derek reached across the table and gently placed his hand on top of her’s. Iris froze, her breathing halting at the warm touch of his hand. 

“Promise,” Derek said softly. 

Iris swallowed, wondering if she made a mistake. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Jared said as they sat at a restaurant across the courtyard from  _ Culinary Boutique _ . 

“I know,” Asher said absently as he frowned through the glass window, scanning the opposite restaurant. “Thanks for coming with me. I feel less like a psycho like this.”

Jared smiled thinly. When Asher told him he was going to actually come in person and try and spy on his friend Jared couldn’t help but tag along. Something about the anxious Alpha made him hesitate to let Asher come alone. He cared a lot about his friend and will probably need moral support. Asher suddenly tensed, his lips curled back and he sneered. 

“Derek the Dick,” he hissed.

_ Yup, I made the right choice coming _ . “Wanna order something?” Jared opened the menu, trying to distract the fuming Alpha. “They have great pastas here.”

“Get me something with mushrooms. White sauce.” Asher didn’t look at him, his eyes still riveted on his friend. 

Curious, Jared followed Asher’s gaze, settling on two potential couples. “The redhead or the brunette?” 

“Red head. It’s actually reddish blond.”

Jared nodded. He couldn’t really see her from here, just her clothes and hair. He let his eyes wander to the Alpha with her. And could see why Asher was worried. The blonde Alpha was clearly trying to impress the Omega. Even from this distance Jared could see the winning smile the Alpha threw at her. He frowned.  _ Maybe Asher isn’t crazy for being worried _ .

“May I take your order?” the waitress asked. 

Jared quickly ordered a mushroom pasta for Asher and a spicy tomato one for himself, then went back to looking out the window as well. 

“They seem fine,” he said cautiously.

“Yeah, well he’s a dick. He pretends to be nice but then he pulls the rug out from under you. Behind your back.”

Jared scanned Asher’s tense expression, wondering if he was starting to get a glimpse of why the Alpha always seemed to put up a wall.  _ Glad it’s not just about me _ . 

“Tell me about her,” Jared said, trying to distract the watchful Alpha.

“Iris? She’s awesome,” Asher replied casually. 

Jared smiled, not just at the words but the tone. If it wasn’t clear already, Asher really cared about Iris. Part of him wondered if it was just platonic, on Asher’s side. He had enough experience watching friends pining over their friends to know the signs. He couldn’t say for sure if Asher was in love with Iris or just felt like a protective brother. 

“You said you grew up together.”

“Yeah. We were born a week apart. I was actually supposed to be born two weeks after Iris but I came out a week early.” Asher chuckled and for the first time since they entered the restaurant he looked at Jared, a sparkle in his eyes. “Our dads always joke that I was impatient to be with her and didn’t want to feel left out.”

Jared chuckled. “I like that.”

Asher smiled. “She’s my soulmate. Not in a romantic way though. But that’s what she feels like to me.” His smile slipped, and Jared became aware of the probing look in Asher’s eyes. “Do you get it?”

“I get it,” Jared replied sincerely. 

“Most people don’t. They think we’re mates or something.” Asher frowned, clearly not happy with the idea and Jared chuckled. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t think that.”  _ Not anymore. And I regret ever thinking it _ . “I only have a brother. He had a tough time growing up and I tried to protect him sometimes but he was determined to handle it all on his own. So I get it.”

Asher gave him a speculative look then smiled slightly. “But you still tried.”

Jared grinned. “Every chance I got. Not that he noticed. I made sure he didn’t notice. He would have been unhappy if he knew.”

“Is that why you’re trying to learn to box? Because you couldn’t protect your brother?”

Jared froze then shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He cleared his throat, that long ago feeling of self-disgust back in his throat. “No. Not for him.”

When he didn’t continue Asher looked away. Suddenly, Asher swore and Jared tensed.

“He touched her!” Asher hissed. Before Jared could say anything the Alpha whipped out his phone, pressed a button angrily and held it up to his ear. “Hey. Just wanted to check in.”

Jared cocked an eyebrow. So much for not calling and pissing her off. Then why the hell did they come here?

“Derek the Dick still a dick?” Asher asked, sending killer looks at the Dick across the courtyard. “Want me to pick you up? Give you a fake emergency call so you can leave?” Iris must have said something Asher didn’t like because his glare sharpened. “Ri.” Silence and then he sighed and with a grumbled ‘OK,’ he hung up. 

“She said she’s fine,” he said with a frown. 

Jared looks at Iris, taking in her relaxed posture. The Dick was smiling. “They seem fine.” He looked back at Asher, wondering if it was better if things weren’t fine. “So, Ri?”

Asher didn’t turn his head as he answered. “Yeah. When we were babies I couldn’t say Iris.”

“Cute,” Jared said lightly, suppressing a chuckle.

Asher looked out of the corner of his eye, his lips curving into a mocking smile. “She couldn’t say my name either. Guess what she did say?”

Jared thought about it for a second, sounding out Asher’s name the way his niece and nephew might have done when they were younger, then his eyes widened.

Asher chuckled. “Yup. Which is why I still call her Ri but she calls me Ash or Asher. No baby cute nicknames for me.”

Jared finally chuckled, enjoying Asher’s self-deprecating sense of humor. Few people were able to laugh at themselves the way he did with genuine amusement. Most did so grudgingly out of embarrassment, or not at all. A few minutes later their food arrived. Jared tried to distract the Alpha but Asher continued to look out the window. 

“Want to order drinks?” Jared asked.

“Yeah. I’m in the mood for a soda. Peach flavored if they have it.” 

Jared chuckled after he placed their drink order. “I’m impressed you can handle that. Most Alphas find the taste too sweet. You must have a sweet tooth.”

It might have been his imagination but it looked like Asher stiffened a bit at his words. Was he sensitive about his sweet tooth? Maybe he’s been teased about it. Although he couldn’t imagine who would dare mock the burly Alpha. 

“I like sweet flavors,” Asher replied mildly. Too mildly. 

Jared’s senses pricked, trying to figure out what made the Alpha cautious again. Honestly, he thought his ex Marco was difficult but Asher was proving to be a tougher door to open. Question was, did he want to open that door? He watched the Alpha, his concern for his best friend clear. Pictured his chuckles as Jared laughed at his own mistakes today, but not in a mocking way. The way he looked out for the Omegas in the studio. He never met an Alpha like him who was so concerned about others. 

He smiled, “Well then I know who to ask when I’m craving something sweet.”

Asher looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, then finally swiveled on his chair and picked up his fork. “Tastes good.”

Jared chuckled as he took a bite of his own food. “Sure is. I don’t mind coming here again. When we’re not spying on your best friend.”

Asher lifted his gaze and Jared smiled invitingly, projecting as much trust and kindness as he could.

“Maybe,” Asher mumbled.

_ Good enough _ , Jared thought happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first ‘dates.’ Although Jared/Asher aren’t technically on a date. I’ll think of it as a pre-date :). But they’re starting to bond!! As for Iris and Derek...there’s a lot going on under the surface and we’ll actually find out really soon. I’m not planning on dragging it out.
> 
> Up next: An Iris and Derek focused chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

_What am I doing?_ Iris thought for the tenth time Monday morning as she smiled and handed a customer his order. As soon as he left her smile fell and she slumped against the counter. Why, why did she agree to go on a second date with Derek? Derek! Of all people. She kept playing back that moment in the restaurant. His smile, the anticipation in his eyes. He seemed so earnest, so eager to spend time with her. Was it true though? Could she actually trust him? 

“You OK kiddo?” Terrence asked as he stepped up to the counter beside her. 

Iris smiled feebly and straightened. “I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep well.”

Terrence still looked concerned and Iris knew he was trying to figure out how much he should pry. 

“I’m meeting Asher after work today,” she suddenly said, even though they had no such plans.

Her dad smiled with relief and nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Good. Might be just what you need.” 

Iris smiled as he walked away. Once she was sure he was out of sight in the kitchen she quickly pulled out her phone, praying Asher didn’t have plans tonight. 

Hours later, Iris stood in front of Asher’s front door, bakery box in hand with her best friend’s favorite strawberry cake and a slice of chocolate and peanut butter fudge. She hesitated, picturing how Asher would react when she told him about her future plans with Derek. He was not going to be happy. 

“What the fuck are you thinking?” Asher practically yelled a few minutes later as they stood in the middle of his open kitchen. 

Iris winced and looked away. She played with the bakery box she placed on the counter, trying to give herself a second. “I...don’t think I was really,” she finally confessed when no answer came to her.

Asher rubbed his face angrily then placed his hands on his hips. “Tell me what happened.”

“Can we sit down first?” 

Once they settled on the couch, Iris began telling Asher about her date with Derek, every detail. She told him about how awkward it was. How she was tense for comments about her weight and appearance but Derek never hinted that he had any negative thoughts about her. He even offered her bread! Even though it’s all carbs. She was reaching the part when he commented on her favorite author and stopped, replaying the moment. She frowned while Asher waited. He tried to hide it but there was a small tick in his jaw that showed just how impatient he really felt. 

“What is it?” he finally asked after over a minute of silence.

“He still reads my favorite author,” Iris said hollowly. “I thought he was faking interest in high school but he actually reads her.” She looked up at Asher, meeting his eyes, her own uncertain and full of doubt- and surprise. “What if it wasn’t all fake? What if-”

“He really likes you?” Asher finished when the words died on her tongue. He sighed and leaned back into the couch and crossed his arms. “What if he does? Would you actually be interested in him?”

Iris looked away and pictured Derek’s face when he first saw her when he picked her up. He looked slack-jawed, awed, and interested. The way he talked enthusiastically about his favorite character. His scent, when he asked her to go out with him again. It all felt so real. Even if he was a good liar, he couldn’t fake his scent. Could he?

“I don’t know,” she murmured. “I don’t really know him to be honest. We were barely getting to know each other back then. And I don’t know anything about him now.”

“Again. Would you want to know?” 

She bit her lip and looked at her friend. He sat tensley beside her, and she knew he was dying to tell her what he thinks. But he also wanted her to do what she wanted. She loved Asher. More than anyone in the world. He was her soul mate, her confidante, her better half. People always speculated if they were a couple and Iris understood why. They discussed it before a few years ago, wondering if they should try dating and see if their familial platonic love changed to romantic love. But they both quickly concluded that as much as they love each other, they could never be mates. Life would have been so much easier if they could be. 

Could she ever trust and love Derek as much as she loves Asher? Was it possible to find anyone in this world who made her feel this comfortable? If there was, it could be Derek, or it could not. But what if it was?

“I do,” she said firmly. “If he’s for real, I want to know.”

Asher’s lips pinched and she knew he longed to tell her to run, to just ignore Derek the Dick and spend her time finding someone else. 

“Just, be careful Ri,” he rasped. 

Iris’s eyes strayed to his right hand which rested on the back of the couch. It was shaking. She smiled gently and covered his hand with her own, ignoring how clammy and cold it was. She emitted a comforting scent and waited while he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “I promise.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Derek told himself he wasn’t nervous and fidgeting even as he fidgeted with the movie tickets in his hand. He still couldn’t believe that Iris took the initiative to text him first. She seemed hesitant to commit to a second date and he’d spent four days agonizing about how to text her, or call her, or if he should just drop by the bakery or if she’s feel cornered if he did. Then bam! She texted Thursday afternoon to ask if he wanted to watch the movie Saturday evening. He’d been so shell shocked he sat in his office staring down at his phone for a good minute, double checking it was actually Iris texting him before he finally replied with a simple “OK.” It was the most he could manage at the moment. 

Since she had a family lunch she told him she’d meet him at the theater. Which is why he ended up arriving forty minutes earlier than the agreed time because he was driving himself crazy pacing his apartment. He looked down at the tickets, then quickly rubbed them against his thigh when he saw the sweat smears around the edges and the wrinkles. _Get your shit together Masters!_ It’s just a movie. They’re not even going to talk. It’s just a movie. 

“Hey, am I late?” 

Derek spun so fast he caused Iris to squeak with surprise. “Sorry,” he gasped, then winced and cleared his throat. “I was distracted.”

“You OK?” Iris asked, her forehead creasing with concern as she surveyed his face. “You look a bit flushed. Do you need to sit down?”

Derek forced a smile while calling himself an idiot, a moron, an imbecile and any other expletives he could think of. Thirty seconds in and already the date was falling apart. “I’m fine. It’s just a bit warm in here.” More confident at how steady he sounded he widened his smile and held up the tickets, trying to hide the creases with his fingers. “Got the tickets.”

“Oh, which seat?” Iris asked. 

“Middle.” At her frown his heart lurched. “Is that...wrong?”

Iris’s frown cleared and she shook her head with a small smile. “Not wrong. I just prefer to get seats a bit further back. That way if there are tall people in front of me I can still see the screen.”

“I can exchange them.” Derek was already half-turning, then froze when Iris placed her hand on his arm to stop him. He was wearing a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled down, but he could still feel her heat scorching onto his skin. He swallowed.

“Derek? Is that OK?” 

Derek looked up from Iris’s hand at her inquisitive expression and realized he’d been so focused on Iris actually touching him for the first time in years he didn’t hear a single word she said.

He smiled again, “Whatever you want.”

Iris frowned and her hand slid off his arm.

_Crap, what did I miss this time?_

“Can you, not do that,” she said, her voice a bit subdued with her head bowed slightly.

“Do what?”

She lifted her head and met his eyes squarely. Derek almost took a step back at the steely glint in her grey eyes. 

“Don’t just play the part of the people pleasing smarmy ad agent. I don’t like it when people fake their emotions just to make the other person happy. It doesn’t make me happy.”

Derek’s smile slipped and his stomach roiled at the accurate depiction of his job. He is a people pleasing and smarmy ad agent. That’s who he was on the job and when he went on dates because that’s what attracted people. They liked his charming smiles and compliments. While he was bored and wondering when he could leave. 

He didn’t like being that person but hearing Iris’s words cut him to the quick. Because they were true. 

He laughed dryly and looked away, his hands resting on his hips. What should he do? He’d been playing this part for so long he didn’t know how to behave if he suddenly peeled it back. He can’t act the way he did with his real friends. Could he? He looked sideways at Iris who was still staring at him, waiting for his response. If he lied, she’d probably know. And she’d leave. 

Letting a gentle smile naturally adorn his face he lowered his arms. “It’s kinda hard to turn it off but I’ll try my best.”

Iris hesitated then slowly nodded. “Fair enough. Just know that if you do it again I will call you on it.”

Derek chuckled. “I don’t doubt that.”

Iris grinned and Derek’s heart thumped. He loved her smile. It was still only small curves of the lips but he hoped one day he’d earn her wide smile, the kind she only bestowed on Asher. 

“So, food?” Iris asked.

Realizing that’s what he missed Derek smiled and gestured to the concession stand. “As long as we get a big bucket of popcorn. I eat a lot of popcorn.”

“Me too,” Iris said, a sparkle appearing in her eyes. “But I don’t mind sharing.”

Derek laughed, feeling light for the first time in weeks. Minutes later they settled into their seats in the half-vacant theater, a large bucket of salty popcorn in his right arm and a tray with two soft drinks in his left hand. Iris sat down and placed the bag of mini-chocolate balls she bought in her lap. As soon as Derek placed the drinks in the cup holders she ripped open the bag and held out a small chocolate ball. He groaned.

“You promised you’d give it a shot,” Iris protested.

“It’s going to taste weird,” Derek argued again.

“No it won’t. Even my dad likes it.” Iris stubbornly held up her hand and Derek sighed before reluctantly taking the chocolate. He kept his eyes on her watchful gaze as he grabbed a few pieces of popcorn and shoved them in his mouth, chewed twice then popped the chocolate into his mouth as well. He braced himself for the too sweet taste and the horrible clash with the popcorn. 

His eyes widened and he couldn’t stop himself from exclaiming, “What the hell?” around his mouthful of food.

Iris laughed, then popped a chocolate into her own mouth before grabbing some popcorn as well. “Told you,” she said as she chewed. “Trust the baker. I know food.”

“Oh I will,” Derek said. He swallowed, then grabbed another handful of popcorn. Iris cheerfully gave him another chocolate and this time he closed his eyes as he savored the mixed sensation in his mouth. “This is amazing,” he moaned. 

“Stick with me. I know a lot of random combos people don’t expect but actually taste amazing.” 

Derek saw the moment she registered what she said and his heart clenched when he saw the familiar hesitation return to her face. Gently, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake, he placed his hand gently on top of her’s. He felt it flinch under his then tremble, but he kept his eyes on Iris who looked even more uncertain. He let his scent out, inviting her to trust him, even a bit. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes. Finally, she slowly nodded and Derek squeezed her hand before releasing it. 

“So, what do I need to know about this movie?” 

True to her word, Iris talked during the movie. Not loudly and not the whole time, just after important moments she felt she needed to explain to him. And Derek had to admit, it made the movie far more enjoyable. 

“Well, what do you think?” she asked as they left the movie theater almost two hours later and they walked to his car.

“It’s good,” he said, surprised that he didn’t have to lie. “I didn’t expect to like it but I gotta admit, it was good.”

“See! I told you!” Iris exclaimed. Then she smiled and Derek’s world flipped upside down. Because it wasn’t her soft smile. But a genuine, ear-to-ear smile. She was even laughing as she talked about the movie. But Derek couldn’t hear the words. He was focused on that smile. Which was aimed at him. Not Asher. Him. 

Before he knew what he was doing he stopped in front of his car. Iris was still talking. Still smiling. And he swooped down and captured her lips with his own. 

Iris froze at the sensation of Derek’s lips on her’s. Not again. Was he really doing this again? She screwed her eyes shut, willing herself not to move, not to react, not to let the tiniest scent leak out. Even though it wanted to so badly in response to Derek’s own aroused scent. 

After a few seconds Derek lifted his head with concern. His scent was gone. “Sorry,” he murmured. “Just...thought it was the right moment.”

Iris didn’t respond, struggling to keep her expression blank.

“I’ll..I’ll drive you home,” Derek mumbled.

“No,” Iris forced out past the lump in her throat. “I have a couple of things to do around here. And Asher’s meeting me soon.”

Derek nodded, not questioning her lie. If he even knew it was a lie. 

“I’ll, I’ll call you?” It was a question and Iris hesitated for a long time before she finally nodded. He sighed visibly with relief, then gave her a fleeting smile. “I really liked the movie. I wouldn’t mind watching more.”

Iris could only nod her head and that uncertain look returned to Derek’s eyes.

“Well then,” he said, after a minute of tense silence. “I’ll..I’ll call you.”

He hesitated. Iris refused to budge. After a few more seconds he got in his car and drove off, leaving Iris frozen in the parking lot.

She didn’t even realize her hand was shaking until she pulled out her phone and hit speed dial 1. 

“Ash,” she said, closing her eyes and hating herself when she heard the tremble in her voice. “No. I’m OK. But..can you pick me up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is a day late. Life has gotten extra crazy lately. I have meetings all day to prepare for my new job, which officially starts in a few days. Plus my Master’s thesis is due at the same time and I’m in the final stages. Which means I also didn’t finish the next chapter :( I wrote half of it but since it’s such an important one, it’s one of those that I want to write and have at least a few days to edit and tweak. So I might not post for the next couple of weeks until my Masters is done and I settle into work a bit more. Hopefully I’ll have it ready Sept 5th, or a few days after. 
> 
> For sure Sept 12. I really don’t know. I feel bad because I’ve become an unreliable author the last few months but there’s really nothing I can do about it. As much as I love my babies and want to keep posting as usual, real life truly is my priority at the moment. I hope you understand. 
> 
> Now, about this chapter! Well, things changed very quickly at the end. And you’re going to find out why. In the next chapter! Yes we get the Iris/Derek past flashback! I don’t plan on dragging that out. (see why I want to take my time editing it?).
> 
> Can we just enjoy the Iris/Asher moment though? I love their scenes together. And the fact that they did wonder if they can be a couple, but sometimes, being best friends/soul mates is so much better. 


	7. Chapter 7

Derek tossed his car key onto the dining table in his apartment then flopped onto the couch, splaying his body across it. He groaned as he sank into the cushions and stared up at the ceiling. 

_ Where had he gone wrong? _ He thought the mood was perfect. They were getting along so well. They were laughing and joking. Iris smiled for him for the first time. The mood had been right. But everything after his lips touched hers had been wrong. He’d let his scent leak out, eager to receive Iris’s corresponding one. Which is why he felt jarred when he got nothing. 

He covered his face and groaned again, recalling how stiff she’d been. She wouldn’t even look at him afterwards. She agreed when he said he’d call her, but he knew the inner struggle she went through before she barely nodded her head. If he did call her, there was a chance she’d just ignore him. And he didn’t want her to feel like he was stalking her by going to the bakery again.

He moaned and let his arms flop back to his sides.

It was happening again. Just when he thought he'd finally made progress with Iris, she shut him out. 

And he didn’t know why, he thought bitterly.

  
  
  
  


Iris stared down at the ground as she toed the concrete with the toe of her black and white checkered flats. 

“Ri.”

She looked up, not surprised when she saw Asher standing above her, gasping. 

“I told you I’m fine,” she said as she stood up and dusted off the seat of her pants. 

Asher scanned her from head to toe. When he opened his mouth Iris raised her right hand. 

“I know you’re worried. I know you want to ask me what’s wrong. I’m not hurt. I’m not upset. I’m just really tired. Can you just drive me home?”

Asher’s jaw clenched but he nodded. She followed him to his car and got in. They drove in silence for several minutes, with Iris vacantly staring out the window.

“He kissed me. Again,” she finally confessed. 

“Dick,” Asher hissed.

“It is what it is,” Iris said hollowly. “He stopped though when I didn’t kiss him back.”

“Still a dick.”

Suddenly, a tiny scent of anger reached her nose and she sniffed. She checked herself, wondering if she was finally letting her scent out now that she was safely with Asher. But no. She was still suppressing it. Realization hit and she looked at Asher. He didn’t seem aware that his scent was leaking out and Iris wasn’t going to point it out. She knew how he got when the topic of his scent came up.

Iris closed her eyes and turned her head away, surreptitiously scenting her best friend. Anger, concern, love. Her body calmed as she sank into it. It’s been several months since she last scented Asher. She missed his scent. She understood why it was a rare occurrence, but it didn’t mean she didn’t miss it. 

Lolled by her best friend’s scent she let her mind drift back to the past, and the reason why Derek earned the alliterative nickname, Derek the Dick.

  
  
  


_ Eleven Years Ago _ .

Derek tuned out the history teacher while he idly played with his pen, keeping his head bent while his eyes strayed to the bushy reddish-blond head two rows down from his desk. 

As usual, Iris Shaw was listening attentively, taking notes while trying to keep up with all the dates and details the teacher spit out. The corner of his lips tipped up, as they always did when he saw Iris working so hard. She always did that. Put her all into whatever she’s doing. After watching her for a year and a half, Derek knew a lot about Iris. Her devotion to her family, her sincerity, her kindness, her open heart, her desire to see the best in people. And her love for Asher, Derek thought with a frown and viciously stabbed his pen into his blank notebook. 

What would he have to do to get Iris to look at him the way she looked at Asher? To smile at him? 

He first noticed Iris during their second week of freshman year. He was fourteen-years-old, just figuring out his Alpha hormones and scent. And he saw her standing in front of a sign board, chewing her lip thoughtfully. He’d frozen right there in the crowded hallway, ignoring the other students who bumped into him and swore at him to get out of the way. He’d taken one look at her red hair with hints of gold teasing through it and wanted to touch it. It looked so soft, so shiny. He saw the freckles on her nose and wanted to touch every single one. Her lips were so plump and her body-

He got hard then and there and ran to the bathroom. He stood in a locked stall, panting as he struggled to figure out what was happening to his body, and his scent. He was emitting a scent he never smelled before and it scared him. Because it made him want to find the Omega and claim her. Make her his. Just hold her in his arms. And he didn’t know her. Barely saw her for a few seconds. 

It took him another month to understand that what he felt was attraction and his scent was arousal. At first he watched Iris in the hallways since they were in different classes, wondering if she was physically his type. She was plumper than most Omegas. Maybe that’s what he liked? He certainly had fantasies and dreams at night about touching her breasts. But he also wanted to touch other parts. Eventually, he figured out that he fell in love at first sight. It was easy to accept since he liked what he saw of Iris. He never spoke to her, but he felt he knew her. He knew she took school seriously since she was usually top of her class based on the gossip. He knew she worked at her family's bakery part-time. And when he started to walk by it after school he saw her hard at work, smiling at customers like she wasn’t exhausted after a full day of school. He knew she was always willing to help teachers if they were too lazy or busy to run their own errands. And that she had a best friend who was the only person she spent time with.

Once again, sixteen-year-old Derek pressed his pen into his notebook, thinking dark thoughts about Asher Wells. Rumor had it the two Omegas were secretly dating. They were too close, even for Omegas. And they were both so weird. Asher was already 5’11 even at sixteen. He towered over some of the Alphas who hadn’t hit their growth spurt yet. His tall skinny body always stood out in the hallways, allowing Derek to find Iris walking by his side easily. And Iris-

Derek frowned and his eyes strayed to her again, scanning her body. He knew what the gossips said about her, and while he did agree that Iris didn’t fit the normal body type for an Omega, he didn’t think she was fat, ugly, or disgusting. He loved how lush she was. Her breasts had grown again in the last year, illicting even more wet dreams and fantasies. He wondered how it would feel if he just sank into them? Would her whole body be as soft as it looked?

He put his head down on his desk, willing his body to calm down and think about the basketball game he was playing this weekend to stop the arousing thoughts of Iris. 

“And so you will be working in pairs,” the teacher said. 

Derek heard the class groan and didn’t blame them. Everyone hated group work, especially the ones who worked hard because they got taken advantage of. He hated when people did that so he never used his partners. He silently promised whoever he was paired with that he’d do his part. Not very well because he hated history, but he’ll do it. 

“I took the time to partner you up.” Derek listened idly as she ran through a list of names, his ears perking a bit when she said, “Iris Shaw,” and wondered who would be the luck bastard to get her.

“And Derek Masters.”

Derek’s head shot up as Iris turned around and met his gaze. Then she smiled gently and Derek was lost. 

  
  
  
  


Iris stood nervously in front of her desk as Derek took his time collecting his books and putting them in his bag. She never worked with Derek before. Never even spoke to him. They were in separate classes freshman year and though they were in every class together this year, there was never a reason to talk before now. He was just there, a classmate. He was an Alpha and on the basketball team while she spent all her time in school studying or with Asher. They were very different people. 

She watched as he strolled over to her, one backpack strap slung over his right shoulder.  _ A lazy jock. Guess I’ll be doing all the work _ .

She smiled tentatively. “Hey. Guess we’re working together.”

“Looks like it,” he replied absently. He wasn’t really looking at her, but past her shoulder. She almost frowned but kept her frustration at bay. 

“If you’re free afterschool we can meet up at the library and start planning it out.”

“I have practice afterschool today,” he drawled. Iris suppressed a sigh, knowing where this was going. She was about to propose that she plan an outline, secretly plotting to give him the easiest parts when he suddenly said, “I’m free tomorrow though. Practice is only Tuesdays and Thursdays afterschool. I’m free any other day.”

“Oh. OK. Tomorrow then.” She brightened a bit, wondering if for the first time, she’ll have a partner who will actually do their part. And do it well. One can hope. “I’ll draw up a quick plan and we can flesh it out tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.” After a couple of seconds, he walked away, still not looking at her.

_ Weird _ .

  
  
  
  


The next day, Derek hid behind some shelves in the library, watching as Iris sat down at the empty table she told him to meet him at.  _ OK, you can do this. You talked to her yesterday without sounding like an idiot. This is your chance. Just be nice. Polite. Agree with everything she says. And most importantly, stay the fuck calm! _ The worst thing he could do was get lost in staring at Iris and get turned on. With her Omega senses, there was no way she’d miss his arousals. No way could he let that happen! 

He straightened his shoulders, coughed to clear his throat and strode forward, appearing as confident and nonchalant as possible. 

“Hey,” he said, sounding casual as he plopped his bag down and pulled out the seat across from Iris. 

She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. And he almost slid off the chair because he jerked it too far back.

“You OK?” she asked, standing up slightly. 

Derke looked up, half sprawled across the seat, his right hand on the table to stop himself from falling while his left was on the chair. He was about to reply when his eyes landed squarely on the last place he wanted it to right now, Iris’s breasts. 

“Bathroom,” he gasped and rushed out, calling himself a sexually aroused and frustrated idiot. 

Iris waited while Derek went to the bathroom, wondering if this was his strategy of trying to appear like he was working while really avoiding it. After ten minutes she was wondering if she should just give up and leave when he finally came back. His eyes were focused on the table as he sat down.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I ate something weird at lunch.”

Iris immediately felt sorry for doubting him when she saw the sweat on his forehead and flushed ears. “Oh no. Do you want to meet up another time instead?”

Dekre shook his head. “Now’s fine. So tell me what you think we should do?”

Doubtful, unable to banish her concern, Iris pulled up the plan for their topic she quickly jotted down last night. She went through it carefully, pointing out their main ideas, the evidence they’d need to collect, and the division of labour. She waited for Derek to protest how much work she gave him, even though she divided it fifty/fifty.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” he said. Iris almost sighed, knowing what was coming next. “You’re giving yourself all the legal documents. It’s a lot of work going through them. Why don’t we divide those equally? And while I get there are five main points and one of us will have to do three, I think we need to reshuffle them. If you do three then do the first, second and fourth points because the third is a lot of work. That would be more balanced.”

Iris’s eyes widened and she didn’t reply for so long Derek finally looked up at her. When he saw her shock he frowned.

“What? You thought I’d make you do all the work?”

Iris smiled weakly. “Yeah, actually I did.”

Derek shook his head. “I don’t like when people do that. I may not like history or give a crap but I promise I’ll do my part.” His eyes sharpened. “And I’ll do it well. I don’t like history but I know you do and that you want to maintain your A. I know you picked the harder topics and evidence because you’re worried I won’t do a good job, but I promise I won’t jeopardize your grade. Trust me.”

Iris inhaled sharply, feeling drawn into Derek’s brown eyes. Deciding to take a chance she smiled warmly. “I do. Thanks.”

For the first time, Derek smiled and Iris relaxed. Maybe working with this Alpha wouldn’t be so bad after all?

  
  
  
  
  


A week later, Derek was clapping himself on the back. He met with Iris three times in the library to study. And while they were studying, they did talk to each other occasionally. Mostly about the research and the project, but he did manage to get her to talk about personal stuff. Like her job at her parent's bakery and her dream of creating her own recipes. When he told her that it sounded awesome she flushed and smiled happily, looking so pretty Derek wanted to tell her she was going to be the best patisserie in all of Theus! But he knew that would be too much so he held back. He was doing well considering he’s been in love with her for a year and a half. He hadn’t made an idiot of himself the way he did that first day when he fell off his chair and got hard in front of her. He still tried to avoid looking at her but he was also challenging himself to look at her without getting aroused. Sometimes he had to quickly look away and focus on the research to calm his raging hormones, but he was able sometimes to maintain eye contact. 

And today, he was going to take a big step. 

They were done for the day and putting away their books when Derek finally mustered up the courage to ask Iris what he’s been dying to for over a year. “Mind if I visit your bakery? I’m curious after you talked about it so much.”

Iris looked a bit nonplussed and Derek knew why. Iris didn’t hang out. With anyone. Besides Asher. And they usually walked home together. But he also knew Asher was busy with his own project and went home to work on it. Which meant Iris was alone this afternoon, and hopefully every afternoon until they submitted their projects in two weeks.

“Sure. We can always use more loyal customers.”

Derek chuckled. “You that confident in your cakes?”

Iris eyed him, scratched her chin and pretended to analyze him. “I think you’re more of a muffin person.”

He chuckled again, the happiest he’s ever been. “I’ll trust you on that.”

For the next week, it became routine for them to walk to Iris’s bakery after they finished their work for the day, except on his practice days. And Derek thought it was going well. They broke the ice and moved past talking about school. It started when he caught Iris looking at a bookstore window on their way one afternoon. When he asked her what she was looking at she blushed then talked about her favorite author. The series sounded so interesting, full of magic and adventure and vivid characters, Derek marched right into the store and bought the first volume. He spent all night reading it so he could talk to Iris about it. And when he did he didn’t even have to fake interest because the book really was that good.

After that, they talked about other books Iris recommended, movies she likes, which were not to his taste, and movies Derek likes, which weren’t to her taste. But it led to some fun ribbing and debates so he put it in the win column. It was all going so well and Derek was feeling more confident that when their project was over and he finally, finally asked her out, she’d say yes. 

Until that day happened. 

They finished working in the library for the day and he was about to walk her to the bakery when he saw her chewing her lip nervously.

“What is it?” he asked.

She hesitated before looking up at him. “Actually. I don’t have work today. It’s our day off.”

His heart swelled and he beamed. “Wanna have fun?”

And her whole face lit up.

Iris couldn’t believe Derek wanted to spend time with her. With the bakery closed she figured when he found out he won’t get his treat for the day he’d say ‘See ya’ and walk away. She knew he liked spending time with her. He looked like he did. He laughed at her jokes, teased her, listened to her and asked for her opinions, even when they were different from his. It was like...talking to Asher. Only it wasn’t because he wasn’t Asher. He wasn’t as sarcastic as Asher, or sweet as Asher. But she felt comfortable the way she did with Asher. It was new for her. She never ever spent time and talked to anyone besides her best friend since the day they were born and they realized the world didn’t like how they look. It became them against the world and they’d been perfectly happy with that. But now, now here was someone who Iris liked talking to, who she was actually feeling comfortable with. She didn’t know how long this would last and she was still apprehensive about trusting Derek. But she wanted to try.

And then he kissed her. Right there in the back of the library. She’d been so shocked she stood perfectly still, her lips under his frozen. And then she scented it. His scent. It was teasing her, pulling her in, trying to get her to give in. Her eyes widened and she dropped her books. Her chest suddenly felt like it was on fire and the warmth spread to the rest of her body. She shook slightly and Derek pressed his lips more firmly. Suddenly, she felt his hands on her waist and the skin he touched under her jeans and shirt grew hot as well. 

She didn’t understand what was happening!

Her mind told her to run. But her body seemed frozen in place, unwilling to move out of the Alpha’s embrace. And then she smelled it. Her own scent and she shook. What was that? It was a smell she never scented from herself before. It was sweet, enticing, eager. It was mixing with Derek’s, urging him to claim her. Derek groaned and pulled her against him and she squeaked. Her hands flew up to his chest instinctively and she felt his skin shudder under her touch. Her body calmed at the realization that he was just as shaken and out of control as she was. 

She inhaled sharply through her nose. And kissed Derek back. 

Minutes later when they finally emerged from the stacks their bodies were flushed, their skin on fire, their scents filling the room. And he held her hand while he walked her all the way home. He looked down at her in front of her driveway and her heart thumped at the possibility he’d kiss her again. He looked like he wanted to. Instead he smiled, murmured good-bye and left.

When Iris entered her room, she flopped on her bed and covered her mouth with her fingertips. Did she really just do that? She kissed Derek? She kissed someone! Her first kiss. She began to giggle, the sound growing louder as she recalled the kiss and rolled back and forth on her bed. Her first kiss! And it had been amazing! Her body just took over, telling her to give into Derek. To be with him. To trust him. She rolled onto her back again and sighed.

She trusted Derek. She wanted to trust Derek. The way she trusts Asher. And the thought didn’t scare her as much as she thought it would. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You’ve been spending a lot of time with this guy,” Asher drawled as he and Iris walked to her locker the next morning. 

Iris looked up at her best friend, scenting his concern and doubts and looped her arm around his skinny arm. She saw a couple of boys passing by look at them and whisper but ignored them. Asher was always tall for their age, which made people notice him, and not in a good way. And she’s always been chubby with wild hair, which made people notice her, again, not in a good way. They were also really close, which people chose to interpret in ways that fueled the gossip mill. Which meant that she and Asher were used to being pointed at, stared at, gossiped about, and sometimes even insulted to their faces, their whole lives. Which is why it’s always been just the two of them. 

Until now. Which is why Asher was so worried.

“He’s really nice,” Iris said. “I think you’ll like him if you actually talked to him.”

Asher’s frown deepened. “He’s friends with Jon, Carl and Branson. Enough said.”

Iris frowned as well. “Yeah. I thought he would be a jerk too. And I don’t get why he’s friends with them. But he really is different.” 

She thought back on the last two weeks and the genuine enthusiasm with which Derek spoke about the book she recommended. His smiles when he looked at her. The fact that he initiated and pushed their relationship forward. Their kiss. She smiled softly. No, Derek wasn’t like those other jerks. He was a genuinely nice person. He made her feel comfortable like Ash does. And, he wanted them to...date. She flushed at the word and buried her face into Asher’s arm, knowing he was looking down at her quizzically. 

“You really like him?” Asher groaned.

Iris nodded against his arm and smiled when he groaned again.

“Fine. I’ll meet him.” Iris smiled up at him, causing Asher to roll his eyes. 

She giggled. “Thanks Ash. You’ll like him. I promise.”

“Mhmm,” Asher murmured noncommittally but Iris refused to let his natural cynicism affect her. She knew Derek. She knew he was the real deal. A genuinely nice Alpha, just like their dads. She always wondered if she’d find one, and she did. And she wanted Asher to know that. 

“He’s got morning practice now, but I’ll see if he wants to hang out afterschool.” Before Asher could change his mind she took off for the school gym, her heart racing with excitement. She almost reached the gym doors when she saw Derek walk through the double doors. She grinned and sped up, hoping to catch him before he joined the team. She reached the open doors and was about to enter when she heard Derek’s voice, and her heart went cold.

“I told you, it’s not like that,” Derek protested. “We’re just working on the project.”

“You don’t have to spend so much time with her to do that though,” Carl said. 

Branson nodded while Jon smirked. “Unless you have a crush.”

All three Alphas made cooing and kissing sounds and Derek’s face flushed. He didn’t want these idiots to know about his feelings for Iris. They made their views of ‘Stretch’ and ‘Wide’ as they oh-so-cleverly dubbed them freshman year clear. If they knew about his feelings for Iris...His heart sped up at the ribbing and weird looks they’d give him. They won’t ever accept it. They were proud and dominant Alphas. At first they’d make fun of him. Eventually though, they’ll question his Alpha status. And they’d turn on him, and he won’t be part of the pack anymore. The thought filled him with fear and he spoke before he could think, “I don’t like her!” he snapped. 

“You sure?” Branson said, smirking now. “You two seemed pretty cozy in the library.”

Derek’s body went numb at the Alphas’ knowing smirks. His world spun and he saw them as three large shadows, looming in front of him, ready to just swallow him up, shred him to bits and spit him back out. No!

“That was nothing! She asked me to kiss her. Said she’s never been kissed.”

He gasped as soon as the words left his mouth. His chest swelled with shame but he couldn’t bring himself to take the words back. 

“Makes sense,” Jon said while the other two nodded.

“I always did tell you you’re too nice,” Carl said, shaking his head. “You gotta learn to stand up for yourself man. Or these Omegas are gonna walk all over you.”

Branson chuckled. “Based on the smell, she enjoyed her first kiss.”

The three Alphas laughed mockingly and Derek’s fist clenched. He wanted to beat them till they bled. But he knew nothing good would come of that. He just had to be careful from now on. He liked being outside with Iris anyway. They can date and none of these idiots will ever know. Because now that he finally kissed Iris he couldn’t let her go. But he didn’t want to lose his position on the team and his friends either.

  
  
  
  
  


Iris couldn’t stop shaking as she walked away from the gym, Derek’s words replaying in her 

mind. _ She asked me to kiss her. Said she’s never been kissed _ . 

She trusted him. She thought he was like Asher. 

“Ri? What’s wrong?” 

It took Iris a few seconds to register Asher’s arms around her. Then another few seconds to find the strength to lift her head. 

“I-” The words wouldn’t come out. What could she say? 

Asher’s eyes widened and he looked around, then snarled. “Mind your own fucking business!” 

Iris was vaguely aware of Asher wrapping an arm around her shoulders and grasping one of her arms and leading her down some hallways. They entered a room and he gently placed her on what felt like a bed, but Iris couldn’t seem to focus. She couldn’t stop shaking and her body was getting really warm. Probably because she was so disappointed. So hurt. 

“Ri,” Asher said, gently sitting beside her. He waited until she looked up at him, then smiled down at her softly. “I called your mom. She’s coming to pick you up. Don’t worry Ri. Your heat isn’t that strong yet.”

That finally got to her and she sat up, her eyes wide. “My what?” she yelled.

Asher looked concerned and shocked as he leaned back a bit. “Your heat? You’re not aware of it?”

Iris looked down at herself. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. They were still shaking. And then she smelled it. It was faint but it was a scent she hadn’t smelled before. Is that why her body was warm? 

Filled with embarrassment and shame she looked up at Ash who looked even more concerned now. 

Iris didn’t even know she was crying until she heard her voice choke out, “Why?” Asher looked puzzled but Iris shook her head and laid it against her best friend’s chest, his arms wrapping protectively around her. Why did Derek do this to her? Why would he lie? And why, why would she let him reduce her to this! Her first heat and it was a stress heat! Because of him! Because of some jerk! It wasn’t fair! It wasn’t right! 

She sobbed, hating herself for trusting Derek, for letting herself trust him. And for letting him affect her like this. 

She missed school for five days. The pills her mom got her worked but she’d been so angry and ashamed she couldn’t bring herself to go to school. She focused on finishing her school work, which Asher brought her everyday. And the history project. It was bad enough Derek the Dick as Asher now called him caused her to have a stress heat for her first time, no way was she going to get her first C or D because of him! 

On the day of the presentation she finally went to school. Derek looked shocked when she walked into class and hurried to her desk.

“Iris? Are you OK?”

She looked up at him, her expression blank. “I wasn’t feeling well. Did you finish your part?”

Taken aback, Derek hesitated. “Yeah.”

“Good. I want to go first. Just get it over with.” She turned her head to face the front of the room, refusing to give Derek even another second of her time. He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve anything from her. She saw his shadow across her desk as he hesitated then finally walked away.

She would always be proud of how she got up and spoke her part of the presentation with zero errors. Derek fumbled and stuttered a bit, but he managed to do his part. Then she sat down and turned her back on the Dick, cutting him out of her life. 

  
  
  
  


_ Present _

Derek growled as he pulled a beer bottle out of the fridge and took an angry gulp. Why was this happening again? Eleven years ago he’d been like a helpless puppy, so in love with Iris for years. And he’d kissed her. And damn it, she kissed him back. And then she turned ice cold and didn’t look at him for the rest of the school year even though they were in the same classes. One day she was moaning in his arms and the next he was dead to her. 

Is that what happened tonight? Was she going to cut him out of her life because he kissed her? He growled and swallowed his beer viciously. What the hell was wrong with kissing anyway? Sure he didn’t ask, but it’s not like he was forcing her. He stopped when she didn’t respond to him. He wasn’t a rapist and he didn’t like that she made him feel like he was. His skin prickled at the thought and he shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

No, he didn’t force Iris. But he didn’t ask either. He already knew Iris had high walls and padlocks to protect herself. Which meant he had to be careful. Next time he wants to kiss her, he’ll ask first. He’ll be the epitome of consent. Because he wasn’t ready to let go of Iris. Not again.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I know I said I'd be taking a couple of weeks off but I've honestly had such a stressful week I ended up ignoring everything and just writing the second half of this chapter and the next last night. And I couldn't keep it to myself. So let's dive in!
> 
> -Misunderstandings indeed! And a lot of it came from the fact that they were still young. With history seeming to repeat itself it'll be interesting to see how the now adult Derek and Iris handle their misunderstandings.  
> -How cute are teenage Derek and Iris? So confused and nervous. And hormonal on Derek's end. No sign of cynical Derek yet. Or tough Iris.   
> -For those of you with keen eyes and good memories, notice how Iris thinks Derek is weird after their first talk? Remember a different conversation where she thinks that? :P Interesting and funny how in some ways they haven't changed.  
> -What do you think? Does Derek deserve the nickname the Dick? Or do you sympathise with teen Derek who couldn't handle the peer pressure?   
> -Poor Iris! Her first heat was a stress heat! No wonder Derek's kiss jostled her so much this time. Too many traumatic memories associated with Derek kisses. :(  
> -We start to see how different Iris and Asher are regarding their trust issues. Iris is kinda willing to take chances while Asher has the door firmly shut. Which leads to:  
> -Teenage Asher! I gave you hints of what he's like at that age, most importantly the fact that while he was already tall, he was super skinny. There was alllloot going on with him in high school but you're going to have to wait. I do pepper clues here and there, as I usually do, so look out for them! There's even one in this chapter and a couple in the next which..
> 
> Up next: We get back to Asher and Jared! Finally! I imagine you guys missed them as much as I did. Problem is, plot-wise there's a lot more going on with Iris and Derek compared to Jared and Asher in this part of the story. Soon though, it'll be more Jared/Asher dominant.   
> See you all next week!


	8. Chapter 8

Jared kicked the practice dummy, then looked over at Asher. The Alpha said nothing and Jared’s concern increased. Something’s been off about Asher since the moment he arrived. He’d mumbled a distracted hello before entering the studio, placed Jared in front of a practice dummy and told him to go through his routines. Then promptly ignored him. 

He never did that before. 

_ Something must be seriously wrong, _ Jared thought with a frown. He almost asked Asher about it, then stopped. They weren’t close enough that he could ask personal questions. Yes, they had a sort of impromptu dinner two weeks ago but since then, they only talked about stuff related to the class. Asher clearly wanted to maintain some distance and Jared respected people’s boundaries enough not to pry and try and force his way in. Which didn’t mean he couldn’t try easing his way in.

He widened his stance, put all his weight into his right leg and kicked. And fell forward, almost smacking his face into the ground.

“What the hell!” Asher exclaimed as he rushed to him. “You OK?”

Jared winced. He actually did feel sore where his hip hit the ground, but he put on a smile anyway. “I’m fine. Guess I was distracted.”

Asher’s concern changed to annoyance. “It’s not safe to work in this room if you’re unfocused.”

Jared bit his bottom lip to stop a smile from forming at the irony of that statement. “Sorry, it’s just.” He paused, Asher waited, then Jared shook his head and sighed. “Never mind.” 

Asher frowned, then stood up and crossed his arms. “What is it? It’s important enough to almost get you hurt so just say it.” He paused. “Unless it’s really personal you don’t want to talk about it,” he added with a wince.

Jared let his lips curve into a small smile this time.  _ He’s sweet. In a thundering and slightly aggressive way. But he genuinely cares _ . “I don’t mind talking about it. Just..not here.” He eyed Asher, trying to give him that earnest and innocent look his brother Neil hated because Jared always used it to get people to agree with what he wanted. Mostly so they’d just leave him alone, but he did use it to get some free cookies and treats when he was a kid. 

Asher sighed then rubbed the back of his head. “Well. If you’re distracted then there’s no point really being here.” 

Jared almost leaped up but schooled his features into a wary but grateful expression. “Thanks. I think I just need a change of pace today. If you don’t mind.”

Asher frowned, then looked away. “Well. You did tag along to help me with Iris before. So I guess I owe you.”

Jared didn’t like the sound of that and let it show. “Hey, if you feel you have to pay me back then it’s fine. Forget about it.”

Asher’s head whipped up and his eyes widened. “I didn’t mean it like that!” He sighed. “Let’s just go OK. It’s not a favor or anything. It’s just...let’s go.”

As soon as the other Alpha walked out of the room Jared released the grin he’d been holding back. If Neil saw him now he’d roll his eyes as always and point out that once again, Jared used his nice guy personality for evil. But since Asher clearly needed a distraction and to blow off some steam, it wasn’t totally evil. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Twenty minutes later, Asher was still trying to figure out how the hell Jared tricked him into cancelling the class and going out instead. He frowned as he followed the Alpha down the block from where they parked their cars.

It was that look in his eyes. That’s got to be it. He just looked so sad and helpless and Asher instinctively wanted to just make that look disappear. He hated it when Iris was hurt or sad. His body would go into a panic, his brain would kick into high gear and he’d do anything he could to make her feel better. And when Jared looked up at him with such a heartbroken expression he felt that same desire to move heaven and earth to make him smile again.

He grit his teeth.  _ Idiot. You let him get to you. _ He knew better than that. 

“This is it!” Jared yelled out, waving frantically.

Asher sighed, wondering what the hell he got himself into. He reached Jared who was beaming, then looked up at the sign of the building they stopped in front of. And his jaw dropped. 

“ _ You want to go bowling?” _ He turned back to the Alpha whose smile widened. He was also vibrating with excitement, leaving Asher nonplussed. He figured the Alpha would want to sit and talk. He seemed the type who liked deep conversations and a calm atmosphere. Which would not happen here.

“It’ll be fun.” 

Before he could protest Jared opened the door and disappeared into the building. Shaking his head in incomprehension Asher followed the Alpha inside, where he was greeted by loud music, brightly lit lanes and a cacophony of conversations. He scanned the lanes as he followed Jared to the counter. The place was pretty packed, as expected of a Saturday evening. 

“What’s your shoe size?” Jared asked a few minutes later. He still looked like an excited puppy and Asher just couldn’t burst his bubble by saying anything except his shoe size. “Mine too!” 

Why that seemed to excite the Alpha more Asher couldn’t understand. He looked away, gritting his teeth at the fact that not only were they the same height, but shoe size. Were their pants and shirt sizes similar as well? He surreptitiously eyed the Alpha who was chatting happily with the clerk who was laughing, drawn in by the Alpha’s natural optimism. They seemed to be of similar build. Most Alphas weren’t as burly as Asher. It must be because Jared is a forger. You need serious muscles to work the metal. 

Asher looked away, hunching his shoulders a bit. Would Jared be this excited if he knew that Asher wasn’t an Alpha? 

“Got ‘em. Let’s go.”

Asher trailed after the Alpha as he walked down to a free lane. As soon as they reached it the lane lit up. They both quickly changed their shoes and Jared plugged in their names so they appeared on the screen. 

“Looks like I’m going first.” Asher stood up, rolled his left shoulder back a bit to loosen the muscles before he picked up the ball he chose. He lifted it, took careful aim, strode forward and let fly. 

“Nice,” Jared cheered when Asher knocked down six pins.

Asher frowned, not liking his first throw. And the pins were all on the right but not close enough. He’ll have to be super careful with the next one. Again, he took careful aim, choosing the pin between the back left and the right. And grinned when he knocked all the pins down. 

“Good one,” Jared said as Asher sat down. 

He crossed his legs and merely smiled. Jared smiled back, looking unperturbed as he stood up and picked up his own ball. Asher watched Jared get ready, wondering how competitive the cheerful and easy going Alpha was. He and Iris tended to get competitive, for fun of course. If Jared-

“Yes!” Jared lifted his arm in victory after he knocked down all the pins. A perfect strike. He turned and beamed at Asher who stared slack jawed.

Then he grinned too. “Oh. So that’s how it’s gonna be.”

Jared crossed his arms and continued to smile. An innocent cheerful smile. But Asher now knew that wasn’t all there was to it. No, there was a myriad of feelings and personalities concealed behind that affable smile. The thought of facing the unknown usually made him wary and cautious. He hated when he couldn’t figure people out.

He grinned, his blood pumping with excitement. “Let’s do this then.”

They played three full rounds. Jared won the first, which pissed off Asher so much he had to prove himself by winning the second. And the third. He thought the Alpha would just shrug it off and laugh at his loss. Instead he grimaced for the first time, looking genuinely upset. 

“Don’t tell me you’re a sore loser,” Asher taunted as they left the bowling alley.

“Not really. Never saw the point. But no one really likes to lose, do they.” Then he smiled and Asher knew he meant it. As competitive as he’d been for the last hour and a half, Jared really didn’t mind losing. 

What was that like? To feel so at ease and accept the blows in life, with a smile and contentment? 

Not liking where the question led him, he frowned and quickened his pace. Jared kept up with him and Asher clenched his jaw. 

“How about we make this more interesting,” Jared suddenly said. 

“What do you have in mind?”

“How about we play a game we both suck at instead?”

Asher almost tripped, wondering what the hell the Alpha was thinking. “And what would that accomplish?”

Jared shrugged, smiling as usual. “Makes it more about the game than the competition. You’ve never just played for fun before?”

Asher rolled his eyes. “Of course I have.”

“Great!” He clapped Asher on the back and strode forward. Asher’s skin prickled where Jared momentarily touched him. He followed the Alpha.

“So, what are we playing?” Asher asked. 

“I suck at pool. You?”

Asher shook his head. “Not really my game. I’ve played before but I get bored.”

“Sounds perfect. And I guarantee. It won’t be boring.” 

He grinned with such confidence Asher almost believed him. Almost. 

Thirty minutes later, Asher watched as Jared made his way around the pool table. True to his word, Jared sucked at pool. But then again, so did Asher. Which meant in the ten minutes they’ve been playing they managed to only sink two balls each. He could hear the Alphas at the neighbouring table snickering about them but tuned them out. They weren’t here to win, they were here to have fun. Apparently. Jared aimed at the orange striped ball. And missed. Yeah, Asher thought drolly, this was fun.

“Your turn,” Jared called out. 

Asher sighed, wondering when the Alpha ever turned off that smile and optimism. He took aim at the solid blue ball and was about to hit it when Jared spoke.

“How about we make it interesting?”

Asher straightened. “What did you have in mind?”

“Instead of aiming to get the balls in the holes, how about we try and make them into a shape?”

Asher blinked. “What?”

Jared laughed. “We still only hit our own colored balls, but only the actual balls, not the white. And we try and get them to form a shape on the table. Like a V sign or a ball or something.

Intrigued, Asher placed the end of the que stick on the ground and eyed the table and balls strewn across it. It was a mess. Their balls were also mixed up together so they were bound to hit each other. 

He grinned. “What shape you thinking?” 

Jared laughed. “How about we start simple and just form a ball.”

Asher couldn’t stop grinning as he leaned down, aimed at the red ball which was closest to the center and hit it. It stopped a bit away from where he’d aimed but it was mostly in the center. 

It took them five minutes to get all the balls into the center of the table. It got more interesting when one of Jared’s balls knocked into Asher’s and he exclaimed that it broke the rules. Jared grinned at that and asked, “And what’s the penalty?”

Asher thought about it for a second, smiled evilly and then hit Jared’s offensive ball clear across the table.

Jared laughed. “Fair enough.” 

The game then focused more on trying to get their balls close to the other person’s to make them face a penalty rather than form an actual shape. Asher hadn’t laughed so hard in months and their peals of laughter and protests as they tried to trip each other up drew the attention of every person in the room. But he didn’t care. He was having fun and that’s all that mattered. 

“Oh man, I haven’t laughed like that in years,” Jared said two hours later as they staggered out of the pool hall, both giggling hysterically. 

Asher wanted to say, “Me too,” but he was too busy laughing because he was remembering Jared’s shocked exclamation when Asher managed to place one of his balls near Jared’s penned in one so he had no choice but to hit Asher’s ball. 

“Ah. That was fun,” Jared said, hands on his hips as he stared up at the night sky. “I kinda don’t wanna go home yet.”

Asher thought for a second, then grinned. Jared looked at him, then raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

“My turn to choose,” Asher said.

Jared shrugged and grinned. “Lead the way.”

Ten minutes later they arrived at one of the biggest parks in the area. Asher liked to come here on his morning jogs because the path was flat and wound around a lake at one point. 

Wordlessly, Asher began to stretch, eyeing Jared to see if the Alpha would figure out his plan. Jared watched him for a few seconds, looked around then grinned and began to stretch himself. After two minutes of silence Asher straightened and stood beside a tree.

“Ready?” he asked.

Jared grinned and stepped up beside him. “Ready.”

“Ready, set, go!” 

And they took off. Asher kept his pace even, his strides matching Jared’s perfectly. When Jared quickened his pace a bit Asher did the same, easily keeping up with the Alpha. Jared shot him a grin, then ran a bit faster. Asher pulled up beside him, smirk in place. Jared frowned, then ran faster. 

Deciding he’d teased the Alpha enough Asher broke into a sprint, running as fast as he could. He heard Jared exclaim and laughed aloud, enjoying the thrill of the race and the wind blowing past him. He looked behind, ready to smirk at the unsuspecting Alpha, and gasped when Jared caught up to him. 

“Can’t..get rid of me..that easily,” Jared gasped. 

He should be annoyed. An Alpha was keeping up with him. Was showing that Asher wasn’t better than him, faster than him. Looking at Jared’s carefree smile all he felt was joy. Because for the first time in his life he was racing someone. As an equal.

They kept running for ten minutes before they both exchanged a look and staggered off to the side and collapsed on the grass, gasping for air. 

“You’re fast,” Jared gasped once they caught their breaths. 

“You too,” Asher replied. “Didn’t expect it.”

“I like to run on the treadmill.”

“I jog out here.”

“Makes sense,” Jared said. 

Then they looked at each other and laughed. 

“What time is it?” Jared grumbled. Asher heard some rustling, then a groan. “It’s almost midnight. I should get home.”

“Me too,” Asher said and rolled into a sitting position. “I have work tomorrow.”

“That sucks.”

He shrugged. “It’s fine. We take turns so it’s all good.”

“You really like your job, don’t you.”

Asher looked at Jared, wondering what the Alpha was getting at. And saw simple acceptance. He smiled softly. “Yeah. I do.”

Jared chuckled and sat up as well. “Good. Too many people have jobs they hate.”

“Do you hate your’s?” he asked with a frown. Being a forger was the most coveted job in Theus. The city was built on the skills and reputation of it’s forgers. People competed for years to work even as a low level forger. But it doesn't mean once someone makes it they actually like it.

“I do,” Jared murmured, looking off into the distance. “I was thinking of my brother. And sister-in-law. They were in jobs they hated.” He turned to Asher, grinning happily. “But not anymore. They figured out what they wanted years ago, quit their jobs and never looked back.”

“That’s good. Not everyone has that choice or opportunity.”

“True,” Jared said, nodding sagely. “We’re lucky that we found what we love so fast.”

Asher thought about the day he met Ralph. His gut clenched but he forced himself to smile. “Yeah. Real lucky.”

Jared eyed him and Asher stiffened, wondering if he let some of his bitterness show.

“We should get going,” Jared said instead. 

Minutes later, they reached their cars, which they parked in a lot near the bowling alley. They stood awkwardly in front of them. Asher played with his keys, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Jared suddenly said. “We should hang out again.”

Asher froze, the keys stilling in his hands. He almost swallowed but stopped at the last second, not wanting to give any hint of his emotions away. “Sure,” he strangled out instead. 

Before Jared could say anything more Asher got into his car. He saw Jared in his rearview mirror watching him as he drove away. When he turned the corner and the Alpha was out of sight he exhaled loudly and sank into his seat. 

What the hell had he done? How could he spend a whole evening with Jared? He knew the moment he saw the Alpha in the gym a year ago that if he made contact with this Alpha, he won’t be able to resist him. It was his smile. It made people want to talk to him, spent time with him. Trust him.

But Asher knew he shouldn’t trust anyone. Only Iris. And yet, he found a way for Jared to stay at the studio, even offered to teach him one-on-one. Even though it made it harder for him to resist the Alpha. 

His grip tightened on the steering wheel as his mind recalled Jared’s laughter as they raced, against his will. 

No. He wasn’t going to trust him. Can’t give into him. 

Suddenly his phone rang and he looked at it, the screen facing him from the cup holder. A name flashed across it and he yanked his car to the right, pulling over with a screech. Frantic, telling himself he wasn’t panicking he punched in his reply then took off again, feeling Jared’s presence chasing after him.

Minutes later he pulled up in front of the apartment building he wanted. He wasted no time marching to the building front door, called the apartment he wanted and the door swung open. A minute later he stood in front of an apartment door. He didn’t even ring the doorbell when the door swung open, revealing Hannah, wearing a see through nightgown.

“You got here fast,” the female Omega said.

Asher stepped into the apartment, closed the door behind him and swooped the giggling Omega into his arms. She wrapped herself around him, nibbling on his ear and neck as he kicked off his shoes and made his way to the bedroom. 

This is what he wanted, he thought as he let Hannah take off his shirt. Omegas who wanted to have sex, but feel safe enough to reveal their deepest desires. Desires they worry will scare off Betas and Alphas. But not him. Because he was one of them. So they trusted him. But he wasn’t one of them because he was built like an Alpha. 

He pressed Hannah into the mattress, making her squeal with glee. 

Yeah, this is what he wanted. To be in control, to feel like he had all the power, that he was safe, invulnerable. Omegas who wanted a one night thrill, one night where they got to be with an Alpha but not is what he preferred.

When he left the sleeping Omega an hour later, he kept reminding himself of that fact. And all the way during his drive home. And as he got ready for bed. This is what he wanted. How he got to stay in control, stay safe. 

Then why couldn’t he stop picturing Jared’s laughing face? 

He punched his pillow before he slumped into bed, angry at himself. Because for the first time, he couldn’t deny that he felt empty.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man!! As much as I’ve enjoyed the Iris/Derek chapters, I miss my boys! I just love love this chapter. Yay fluff!! They’re bonding!! And we get a lot of clues and insight and tiny hints about Asher!! Looks like Derek isn’t the only one mooning over someone. Now you see why I have been omitting Asher’s feelings towards Jared since the beginning? Poor distrustful Asher has a crush! On an Alpha! My poor baby. But TSE fans know Jared is one of the good ones. So let’s just wait and watch our cautious Omega fall in love! 
> 
> Up next: Both couples. It’s been so crazy though with my new job and my Master’s thesis is due next weekend so I don’t know if I’ll have time to write it :(. I don’t want to say I’ll skip an update, cuz I did that last week and ended up writing two chapters ;P. So just check in next Saturday and see! If not, hopefully the week after. 


	9. Chapter 9

Derek took another sip of his beer while waiting for his best friends to show up at their usual bar. He was not in the mood to talk tonight, so when Eric texted to confirm they were meeting up he almost said no. But the thought of spending another night holed up drinking in his apartment while trying not to think about Iris made him feel like such a loser he texted “Yes” before he realized it. And now he was stuck in this bar, about to face down his two friends who knew him better than anyone and they’re going to ask him what’s wrong. And he didn’t want to talk about Iris. He didn’t!

“Hey,” Aryan said as he slid into the opposite seat in the booth. At 6’1 with dark brown hair and a muscular build he filled half the seat. “What’s up with you?”

Derek looked up, his heart clenching at the obvious concern on the other Alpha’s face. 

“Iris dumped me.”

Aryan’s green eyes widened just as Eric arrived and the blonde Alpha slid in beside Aryan. Usually Eric sat beside Derek since the two of them were slightly skinnier than Aryan and were able to sit comfortably together. The fact that he didn’t showed that his friends were already in supportive mood, sitting in front of him so they don’t miss a single one of his gestures. 

“Why do I feel like I missed something?” Eric asked slowly, his blue eyes flicking back and forth between the two Alphas.

Derek sighed and bowed his head, vaguely hearing Aryan whisper to Eric. 

“I didn’t know you were back in touch with Iris,” Eric said cautiously. 

Derek looked up, taking in his friends’ pensive expressions. He didn’t blame them. He met them during their freshman year of college when he was still in the midst of his dark phase. Why they ever took an interest in him when he was a reckless asshole he’ll never know, but they were the reason he was finally able to heal. They saw him at his worst. Which is why he wanted to reach out now, before he spiralled. 

“I ran into her a few weeks ago. Well, that’s not true. I saw her by chance and I couldn’t help myself and went to her bakery.” He paused. “And I went every day for a week then finally asked her out. We went on two dates.” Quickly, he told them about how the dates went down, the good and the bad, then waited for their reactions.

“Weird,” Aryan murmured when Derek finished.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“But she was into you before you kissed her,” Eric said, seeking confirmation. Derek nodded. 

“I don’t get it. Why would she freak out over a kiss?” Aryan grumbled. “It's not like she’s still a virgin.” His eyes widened. “You don’t think she still is, is she?”

Derek froze, imagining Iris in bed with someone else, and a ball of possessive anger curled up inside him and he snarled. 

“It’s a possibility,” Eric murmured thoughtfully. “You said she has trust issues. It’s possible she never dated anyone properly. Or..” Eric's voice trailed off and he looked off into the distance, his expression troubled.

“Or what?” Derek asked when Eric didn’t continue.

Eric’s eyes flicked back to Derek. “Maybe she was sexually assaulted.”

He felt like he’d been plunged down into an abyss and crashed into an icy cold pool, his body reeling. “You...you…” His mouth kept flapping, unable to process the idea that Iris may have been...could have been…

Aryan looked away uncomfortably while Eric looked him in the eye. “It’s possible,” Eric said. “It does happen. It would explain a lot.”

He couldn’t breath. The thought that Iris had been hurt, had been scared, was still scared- he didn’t know how to process it. He took a desperate gulp of his beer and slammed the mug back down, trying to draw shallow breaths. “I need to talk to her,” he rasped.

“Wait,” Eric said, laying a hand on Derek’s which was already reaching for his phone on the table. “Before you do you need to think this through.”

“He’s right,” Aryan said firmly, his eyes blazing. “You never got over how she rejected you in high school. Clearly you’re still not over her. Even if she was...hurt,” Aryan flinched, and Derek knew he was thinking about his own Omega younger sister. “Do you want to deal with that? With Iris not really trusting you and possibly hurting you over and over?”

“Do you really want to put yourself back into that kind of situation?” Eric asked softly. 

Derek looked up at his friends, his friends who knew what he went through, his dark side, his every weakness. He pictured Iris’s face, smiling at him for the first time and his heart lurched. He swallowed painfully. Then he picked up his phone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Iris absently stared at the TV screen while her parents chit chatted about the show they were watching. It was their favorite show to watch as a family and every Friday after work they would watch the latest 40 minutes episode before Iris went to hang out with Asher or her parents went on a date. Usually, she was right there with them, talking through theories, arguing with her mom about Iris’s favorite character who happened to be Violet’s least favorite. But not tonight. She hadn’t seen or spoken to Derek in a week and she kept replaying their date over and over in her mind. 

As usual, it was fun hanging out with Derek. He seemed to get her, to care about her. He listened to her opinions and even if he didn’t agree he would tease her rather than shoot her down. She was enjoying being with him, imagined spending more time with him. And then he kissed her and she was right back in high school, falling into a stress heat because Derek lied about their kiss, pretended it was out of pity. 

She still didn’t know how sincere Derek had been back then, but when she got older she understood part of the lie was his desire to appear ‘cool’ in front of his friends. Which still didn’t excuse his behaviour. And it’s not like he tried to talk to her afterwards. As soon as their project was over so was their, whatever it was. She didn’t look at him. He didn’t talk to her. And they finished tenth grade and got split into different classes the next two years. She saw him randomly in the hallways sometimes and he was always joking around loudly with his friends. They never so much as looked at each other. She used to hope there was a misunderstanding, but the fact that Derek never spoke to her again made it hard to believe he wasn’t just messing with her for his own amusement and pride. 

She sighed and thumped her head back into the couch cushions. She hated this. Hated that she was back where she left off with Derek years ago, questioning his every move and emotion. 

Suddenly, her phone vibrated against her thigh. She frowned, wondering why Asher was texting since he knew this was family TV time, and froze when she saw the message was from Derek. She should just ignore him. The way she did years ago. But if she did, then he might just leave again. And she’ll never know. 

Licking her lips nervously she opened the message, then shot off the couch. “I’ll be right back.”

Before her parents could protest she shoved her feet into her sneakers and tore out of the house. She half jogged-half walked down the block to the spot where Derek picked her up for their first date, and saw his familiar blue car. He was standing outside the passenger side, leaning back against the door. 

Iris’s steps faltered until she stopped in her tracks, panting as she stared at the Alpha, his dark blonde hair glinting golden under the setting sun. She should just turn around and go home. Nothing good ever comes from spending time with Derek Masters. He’s proven his pride is more important to him, that he doesn’t really care about her. She never ever found out if he ever liked her. It was all so confusing and messy and she didn’t need to deal with it. She didn’t want to deal with it.

Then he looked up and leaned off the car. He took a half step forward, then stopped, looking uncertain. His right hand reached out, reaching out to her. 

And Iris walked over. 

She stopped a foot away from Derek and saw his Adam’s apple bob nervously. _Glad I’m not the only one nervous here_.

“Hey,” Derek said, a bit breathlessly.

“Hey,” Iris replied, her voice more subdued.

“I figured you wouldn’t want me coming to your house,” he said desperately.

“Yeah, thanks.” 

They fell into an awkward silence, and Iris looked at the ground, neither knowing what to say next. 

_Why is he here?_ she wondered. _What does he want?_ Question after question shot through her mind, but she couldn’t voice any of them because she didn’t know what the answers might be. And that scared her, more than she’d like to admit. 

“I’m sorry,” Derek blurted suddenly.

Iris lifted her head slowly, wondering if she imagined the words. Derek was staring at her, his chest heaving slightly, his expression entreating. 

“I’m sorry.”

She blinked. _So, I didn’t imagine it_. “What are you sorry for?”

Derek hesitated, looked at the ground, frowned, then scuffed his shoe across the sidewalk. Finally, he looked up, resolute. “I’m sorry I kissed you without asking first. I promise I won’t ever touch you again without your permission.”

Iris inhaled sharply, taken aback by the conviction in Derek’s voice. His hands were curled at his sides, his jaw clenched. Her eyes widened. _He’s serious,_ she thought uncomfortably, uncertain how to process such sincerity. Had he always been serious about her? Was it possible it wasn’t all a lie? Not back then and not now?

She heard Asher’s voice in her head, asking her what she wanted, what she needed to do. “I accept your apology,” Iris said, her voice sounding both hollow and firm. 

Derek didn’t relax and she was beginning to wonder what else he expected her to do when he opened his mouth again. “So, can you give me another chance?” 

Iris scanned the Alpha’s face, a face that was older than before, more masculine, harsher. But she wasn’t the same person she was before either. If Derek was for real, she wanted to know. And if he wasn’t…

“Yes.”

His blissful expression at her response sent her heart thumping so erratically Iris knew she should regret her words. But she wanted to know. If they could be something, she wanted to know. 

Because this could either be the greatest love of her life. Or the greatest heartbreak. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_OK, this time, if he smiles, just look away_. Asher repeated the words to himself over and over, the same way he’s been doing for the last week. He had to stay strong, resist Jared’s smiles. He just had to not look at them, and he’ll be fine. Just fi-

“Hey! You’re early too!”

Asher looked up from the practice dummy he’d been lightly punching, and was emotionally thrown aback by Jared’s bright smile. He couldn’t look away. 

“Uh yeah.” He cleared his throat nervously, covering it with a cough while the Alpha kept smiling. He was walking towards him now and Asher instinctively wanted to step back as that smile grew wider. His eyes flew to the Alpha’s eyes instead, hoping to break the magical effects of that grin. And was hit with the warmth filling Jared’s light blue eyes. He inhaled sharply and turned around, blocking out the Alpha’s presence. “I wanted to get in some rounds with the dummy myself.”

“Oh, mind if I watch?” Jared asked excitedly. “I’ve never actually seen you in action.”

Asher closed his eyes, imagining the Alpha’s eyes on him, watching his every move. And his body flushed. He frowned, telling himself he was being an idiot. He had a crush, that was all. And with time, as he got to know Jared, his crush will fade. He just had to make sure he didn’t make an idiot of himself in the meantime. 

“Sure,” he said, his voice once again confident. In control. He placed the dummy in the center of the room and began to circle it. Thoughts of Jared vanished as he felt himself slip into that familiar place in his mind when he was fighting. He pictured himself punching the dummy, then kicking it’s ribs, then jabbing the other side, unfurling a series of punches and kicks that ended with a roundhouse kick to the head. Ready, he followed the movements he just envisioned, his whole body focused on every movement, on keeping his breathing even, of striking the exact spots he wanted. To incapacitate his opponent completely. 

He felt a rush of satisfaction and couldn’t stop himself from grinning and releasing a shout of triumph when he delivered the final kick, sending the dummy flying to the ground with a vicious blow to the head. Which he would never do to a real person because it would crush their skull. 

He pictured actually using the move, secure in the knowledge that if he needed to he could seriously hurt someone, and was jarred out of his dark thoughts by Jared clapping and cheering.

Asher was suddenly filled with shame and bowed his head and stepped forward to lift the dummy. 

“That was amazing!” Jared exclaimed. “It was like...like...a work of art or something.”

Asher winced at the comparison as he finally placed the dummy back in the center of the room. “It’s fighting. Fighting isn’t an art.”

“Well, I think it is. The same way I think of metal work. Sure the metal pieces themselves are beautiful, but the movements of the forgers and the decorators as they manipulate the metal so delicately is beautiful as well. At least I think so. Same with your fighting. Your movements are so graceful.”

Graceful. That’s not a word he ever heard about his fighting style. Aggressive, punishing. Murderous. That’s what people usually called his movements. And they were right, because when he did actually fight people on the streets, or practiced on the dummy, in the back of his mind was the constant thought that he was punishing his enemies, and that if he wanted to, he could put them out of commission. Permanently. 

Not that he ever would. He wasn’t actually a killer nor did he ever want to be one. But the thought of it assured him, gave him the confidence to stand up and fight Alphas his size or bigger. Because if he showed even a hint of weakness, a hint of fear, they’ll pick up on it. And he’d lose. Again. 

“Think what you want,” he mumbled, causing Jared to chuckle. 

“I wonder how long before I can fight like you,” Jared said, a bit wistfully. 

“I’ve been training since I was eighteen.”

“How old are you? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Twenty-seven,” Asher replied. 

“Oh, you’re just a year younger than my brother. I’m twenty-nine by the way. About to turn thirty in a few months.”

“Congrats.”

Jared laughed. “Yeah I guess I'll be hitting the big 3-0. It's nice but..”

When he didn’t continue Asher looked up. “But?” he finally asked despite himself.

Jared looked at him, and Asher stopped breathing at the almost sad expression in the Alpha’s eyes. “But I realized there’s a lot more I want to do with my life. It just hit me recently. I don’t know if everyone gets that feeling when they're about to be thirty, but I know I want to do more.”

“Yeah, you said that’s why you came here.”

Jared smiled softly. “Yeah. Coming here is one of them. I just...can I be honest with you?”

“Sure,” Asher replied, wishing Jared would stop sharing himself with him. It made it harder to stop thinking about him.

“I’ve always been...nice. And I like being nice, don’t get me wrong. It’s who I am. But..lately..I feel like that’s all I am.” He shook his head and chuckled warily. “I know it sounds stupid. I don’t even know what I’m saying and I’m still trying to figure it out myself. But I’ve just been feeling like I should be doing...more. You know?”

He looked up at him, his uncertainty so clear Asher wanted to just tell him to trust him and they’ll figure it out together.

He looked away, shutting the Alpha out. “Yeah. I get it. You’re figuring yourself out. Reevaluating your life.”

“Guess you could say it that way. I kept thinking, trying to figure out what I wanted when I saw you at the gym. When I saw how graceful you looked punching the bag, your movements so fluid yet powerful, I wanted to do that too. I didn’t think about it too much, I know. But I am committed to this. I’m really enjoying learning how to box.” Asher made the mistake of looking up, and was hit full force by Jared’s grin and the next words he uttered. “And spending time with you. I really like hanging out with you, Asher.” Asher gulped at his name rolling off the Alpha’s tongue for the first time. _No, don’t give in. He just admitted his default mode is to be nice. That doesn’t mean he’s actually sincere. He’s just playing a role_. Because if he really was nice, if it wasn’t an act, then Asher would….then he might…

“If you don’t mind, maybe we can hang out more? Not after every class because it is your weekend, but every other week or once a month would be nice.”

Asher could only blink, blinded by Jared’s cheerful smile, the sparkle in his blue eyes. The genuine warmth coming off him in waves. 

_Shit, this guy is for real_ , Asher thought with panic. _I need to put a stop to this. I can’t let this continue_. 

He opened his mouth, and would later berate himself for days when he replied, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll start with a sorry for being gone for so long, but I have good reasons. In the last two weeks I have been dealing with a new job that is a bit overwhelming, I submitted my Master’s thesis (YAYYYYo((*^▽^*))o(•̀ᴗ•́)൬༉), and then I had to move to a new apartment because I was in temporary housing and was moving from place to place, not what you want during Covid time. I was telling my friend I feel like a mother who abandoned her child ( ≧Д≦) . I’m finally somewhat stable now, with my first free weekend in two months, and hoping to get back to scheduled writing time. I miss my babies and not writing definitely stresses me out more, so fingers crossed!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my comeback chapter as we have both couples who are taking major steps!! Someone asked before about Derek and if he has real friends instead of the jerks from the first chapter, and you finally meet them! I love Eric and Aryan and I hope you will too when you get to know them better. And we get more info on Derek and what’s been going on with him the last few years. So much insight into his and Iris’s thoughts and oh man, so much misunderstanding and trust issues but wanting to be together. I like it when couples communicate, as you may have noticed, so their lack of it is driving me crazy. But given their trust issues and past I have to accept that they’re not going to be honest with each other for a while. Speaking of, poor Asher is still lying to himself, and I just want to scream at him to trust Jared cuz he’s awesome! As I said before, we are getting small small hints about Asher now that I’ve opened the door into his thoughts so keep paying attention to the little tidbits. 
> 
> Up next: we actually will skip 2 months! Let’s see what happens to our couples during that time. 


	10. Chapter 10

_ Two Months Later _

  
  


Iris continued staring at Derek’s front door, unable to bring herself to knock.  _ What am I doing? Why did I say yes to this? _ She sighed and rubbed her aching forehead, trying to recall why, after two months of dating Derek, she agreed to come to his house for the first time. 

Her hand halted as she remembered how nervous Derek looked when he asked her to come over two days ago to watch a movie. Not that he really showed it, but she could tell. He always had this nervous tick in his right check when he was anxious. It was subtle but Iris noticed it weeks ago and it made her feel she finally had a window into Derek’s real thoughts. Which might have boosted her confidence a bit too much, leading to their relationship carrying on so far despite her discomfort. 

Three times a week, when Derek was able to get out of work early, he would text her then pick her up from work and they’d go out to dinner. And that had been fine. After two weeks of that, he asked her out on a Sunday when she was free and she said yes. And now they met up for lunch or dinner during the weekend, depending on her work schedule and the Shaw-Wells family lunches. It’s gotten to the point that if she wasn’t at work, spending time with her family, or with Asher she was with Derek. 

Maybe that’s why she said yes to coming to his house. She was still not fully comfortable going out with Derek and always had to remind herself that this is what she wanted. Her pep talks were the only reasons she’d been able to spend so much time with him week after week. But coming to his house, where they’d be completely alone, was a different story. She didn’t have to say yes. This was way out of her comfort zone. 

Suddenly the door swung open and she almost let out a small squeak but clamped her mouth shut tight. And caught Derek’s startled expression, which turned into a warm smile and her misgivings started to melt. Why did he always seem to have this effect on her? 

“Hey. I was going to wait outside. Thought you might be lost.” His smile widened, looking genuinely glad to see her. 

“Sorry I’m late,” she murmured, wondering how genuine that smile really was. Then it widened further and Iris decided to stop overthinking. 

“No problem. Come in.” Derek stepped aside and Iris had to straighten her spine, remind herself this is what she wanted, again, and stepped into Derek’s domain. And froze as soon as she entered it and heard the door swing shut.

_ So, this is what an Alpha’s place looks like. It’s depressing _ . It was all dark furniture with a large leather couch, and a black recliner. As if that wasn’t morose enough the curtains were black as well, drawn closed so not a sliver of the afternoon sunlight could enter. There was a large glass coffee table in front of the couch, and a dark brown wooden TV stand with a glass tabletop, and one of those large TVs Asher called the “Alpha Dick Show TV.”  _ If Asher saw this he’d give Derek a withering glare, maybe kick him, and walk out.  _

“What do you think?” Derek asked, swooping in front of her, hands on his hips while he surveyed his apartment with pride. 

Iris forced a small smile and nodded. “Looks..nice.”

Derek chuckled. “I just bought that TV a few months ago. I had a smaller one before but when I landed a tricky client and got a bonus I decided to treat myself.” 

“It's...very big,” Iris said, forced smile still in place. 

Derek grinned. “It’s not just that. It’s got the latest Heracles technology built into it.” 

Iris kept smiling and nodding while Derek went on and on about the TV schematics, using words to describe the images and sound that meant nothing to her.  _ This was a mistake _ , she was thinking when the Alpha finally wound down.

“Oh sorry,” Derek suddenly said, pointing at the bag in her hands. “Let me take that. You can put your purse anywhere.” 

Before she could answer, he took the bag with her laptop and movie snacks, whistling as he walked over to the open kitchen and placed it on the counter. He was smiling as he took out the snacks, then laughed when he pulled out the tub of chocolate and the container of brownies. “Perfect amount,” he called out.

His dark blonde hair was slightly tousled, his eyes sparkling with humor and Iris’s heart thudded.  _ Oh yeah, that’s why I’m here _ . 

“Well, last time you ate all my brownies,” she said, inflecting mock anger into her voice as she placed her purse on the couch then walked to the other side of the kitchen counter.

“Hey, blame yourself. The brownies you make are just too good.” 

“That’s why I packed extra this time.”

Derek’s eyes widened and he dived back into the bag, then whooped when he pulled out a second container of brownies. “You know you raised my expectations now. If you ever show up with only one container of cake or brownies I’m going to be really disappointed.” He chuckled and Iris’s smile softened.

“Let me know what you think. I added some coconut into the second batch, and a couple of other ingredients.”

“So I’m going to be your guinea pig?” Derek asked mischievously, already opening the container. Before Iris could reply he took out a small square of chocolate delight and bit into it. His eyes closed and he moaned. “This is your plan isn’t it? To fatten me up.”

Iris chuckled. “That good?”

Derek kept nodding, and took another bite. “It’s perfect. Not too sweet and has some flavours that appeal to Alphas.” He cracked one eye open. “Are the two other ingredients nutmeg and cinnamon?”

Iris nodded, slightly shocked. She knew Derek liked food, he certainly spent a lot of time picking out the perfect restaurants for their dates. But she wasn’t used to an Alpha with such a discerning sense of taste. The only Alpha they had to test their Alpha recipes on is her dad, and he wasn’t a picky eater. “Good guess.”

Derek shook the index finger still holding the brownie from side to side. “Not luck sweetheart. I told you, I know my way around the kitchen.”

“I’m starting to believe you.” She almost said something, but stopped.

“What is it?” Derek asked, sensing her hesitancy. 

“Just..since you have such good taste buds..I was wondering…” Her voice trailed off, hating the feeling that she was using him.

“You really want me to be your tester?” Derek asked nonplussed.

She lifted her head, about to assure him he didn’t have to, and froze when she saw him look down at the counter. The tips of his ears were red

“Sure,” he murmured, refusing to meet her eye. “I don’t mind. I can’t promise I’ll get everything right, but I won’t say no to free food.”

Iris’s eyes narrowed, trying to figure out how the Alpha really felt. He did this sometimes and it drove her crazy. He’d look away, prevaricate and pretend that he was doing her a favor, or that he was hesitant, but he was clearly happy. Why couldn’t he just admit it? She’d blame his gender but her dad never had trouble expressing his happiness.  _ Will he always be like this? _ If so, she was going to have to say something at some point, because figuring the Alpha’s true feelings was becoming exhausting work. 

“If you don’t want to that’s fine,” she said dismissively, and spun around, ready to walk to the couch.

“I didn’t say that!” 

He sounded so desperate Iris let herself smile before wiping it from her face and turned around. “I wouldn’t want to bother you,” she said, sounding as blase as possible.

She waited, hoping he’d be honest with her. For a second, her heart leaped when he leaned forward, his mouth open. Then he froze, and leaned back, adopting that annoyingly familiar laid-back smile that made her want to smack him. He shrugged, which made her clench her teeth. 

“It’s fine. I like food, I love your cakes. I’m happy to help.” Then he lifted his arms wide. “Use me Iris Shaw.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, but his confident smile never wavered. Should she push him? Was now the right time? This was getting increasingly frustrating. But, what if it backfires? The uncertainty of an Alpha’s wounded pride stopped her. She licked her lips nervously, then turned around again. “I’ll do that.”

Iris sat on the couch, knowing she was being a coward. If Asher was here, he’d tell Derek where to shove his fake smiles. But Asher was fearless. He didn’t care about what people thought of him and if he never spoke to them again. Iris didn’t trust Derek, didn’t always enjoy being with him, but she didn’t want to lose him either. Not yet. 

“Why don’t you set up the movie while I organize the snacks.” Derek placed the laptop in front of her on the table. 

Iris absently got the movie ready, her body aware of Derek bustling in the kitchen, the sound of clinking glassware the only noise in the apartment. After a few minutes, the couch dipped as Derek sat down beside her. Then he shifted away, putting more space between them and Iris almost sighed. He kept doing that. Anytime he accidentally touched her hand while they were walking, or when he brushed her body while opening a door for her he’d leap back and apologize. He said he would never kiss her or touch her without her consent, and while she appreciated his promise, she felt he was taking it too far. It’s like he didn’t want to touch her. But she knew that wasn’t true. She caught him staring at her several times, scented his Alpha interest before he guiltily looked away. He was attracted to her. She knew he was. Then why did he treat her like a leper? 

She opened her mouth, about to call him on it and ask him to sit closer. 

“So what movie are we watching?”

She looked up, and was hit full force by Derek’s expectant smile and the words died on her lips. Not yet. The relationship was still too new. She didn’t know Derek enough to risk a confrontation. 

“It’s a surprise,” she replied instead, turning her attention back to her laptop.

Derek chuckled, leaned back into the couch and confidently crossed his legs, laying one ankle across the opposite thigh. “Well, you haven’t steered me wrong yet. I’ll have to keep trusting you.”

Her fingers shook on the keyboard and she had to suppress a sudden scent of anxiety. Trust. He threw out the word so easily, but she knew he didn’t trust her. He might pretend to, but his actions screamed that he was keeping her at a distance. Was only willing to give her what he wanted to offer. But to be fair, so was she. As much as she wanted to just trust Derek and see what happens, she couldn’t stop analyzing his every word and expression, trying to figure out the true meaning behind each smile. It felt like every interaction was a game of chess, with both of them throwing out pieces to test the other, to gauge how much they could sacrifice, without giving up their treasured pieces. 

_ How long can we last like this? _ she wondered bitterly.  _ Doesn’t he feel tired too? We can’t keep on going like this _ . 

“Yes, you do,” she murmured, her quiet words steely. 

If Derek noticed her tone, he didn’t show it as he picked up a brownie and bit into it. “So good.”

Iris hit play on her laptop and leaned back, crossing her arms protectively around herself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Asher grunted as Jared punched the pads he was holding up, and he had to step back a bit from the impact.

“Sorry,” Jared winced.

“Don’t be sorry. It means you’re hitting the target properly.” It’s true, Asher thought with consternation. Jared was getting better. He still staggered sometimes, still missed and hurt himself because his punches and kicks wavered. But he was getting better. Asher wished he could feel happier about that because he usually loved it when his students improved. It meant they were learning to protect themselves, boosting their confidence. But all his students were Omegas and weak Betas who needed both skills. Not an Alpha who could intimate others with just his body. 

“Yeah, but I still feel weird about hitting you.” 

Jared looked so crestfallen and conflicted Asher felt guilty about his bitter thoughts. Jared wasn’t a naturally violent Alpha. He wasn’t arrogant, conceited, or one to prey on the weak. Asher knew that. He should be happier for Jared. He may be a strong Alpha, but like his students who had been hurt or scared and were looking to improve themselves, Jared was reinventing himself a bit too. 

“Hey, I can take a few measly punches from you,” Asher barked. “Don’t think just because I staggered a bit you’re suddenly an expert and can hurt me.” He pounded the pads against each other, then planted his feet firmly on the ground, pads aimed at the hesitant Alpha. Then he smirked. “Don’t get cocky now.”

Jared grinned and got back into battle stance, the movement more natural now. “I thought the point was to get cocky.”

Asher chuckled, then grunted as Jared punched him again.  _ Damn. He is getting better _ . But he refused to think of that negatively. Jared deserved his praise and support, despite Asher’s own discomfort. 

Twenty minutes later, Jared sat on one of the benches against the back wall, panting heavily and his body dampened with sweat. Asher couldn’t help grinning to himself as he put the equipment they used away. 

“You..tricked..me,” Jared panted.

Asher chuckled as he closed the closet door, and locked it. He turned to the Alpha and placed his hands on his hips. “I told you. Don’t get cocky.”

Jared glared, his body hunched forward while he tried to catch his breath. “I thought you’re supposed to take it easy on beginners.”

“I did. I told you, three sets, ten sets of punches and one set of kicks.” 

“That was not three sets!” Jared protested, spine straightening and eyes blazing with accusation.

“Three  _ proper _ sets. Not my fault you messed up and we had to keep resetting.”

Jared kept glaring and Asher chuckled as he walked over to the Alpha. Before he could think, he placed a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder, and instantly regretted it when he felt the muscles under his hand.  _ He’s so strong. He might be able to take me if he gets better. _ The thought made him hesitate, a curdle of fear he hadn’t felt in a long time unfurling inside him. Then he met the Alpha’s pitiful eyes and the fear dissipated and he smiled. 

“I’ll buy you dinner. As a reward.”

“You mean, to make up for putting me through hell,” Jared grumbled.

Asher chuckled, trying to keep his hand from trembling as he lifted it off the Alpha’s shoulder. “Man. Who knew you could be such a baby?”

“I’m not a baby,” Jared grumbled as he stood up and the two of them walked out of the studio towards the changing rooms. “I just believe in fairness. And I don’t think it was fair to make me restart every time I made a mistake. Especially that fourth one. I got all the way to number eight and you made me start over.”

Asher stopped in the doorway to the staff bathroom, and turned to the Alpha who still looked disgruntled.  _ He means it _ , Asher thought with wonder.  _ He really is upset because he doesn't think it was fair. Few Alphas ever consider it, or even know what the word really means _ . “You’re right,” he found himself saying. “I’m sorry. I got excited because you’re getting better and wanted to push you. And it wasn’t fair.”

Jared straightened, looked him in the eye, then grinned. And Asher’s heart pounded the way it always did when he was on the receiving end of a Jared smile. At least he was getting used to it and could act like his heart wasn’t going to explode out of his chest. 

“Thanks Asher. Maybe I’ll let you buy me a burger instead of steak then.”

Asher forced a chuckle. “You really think I’ll feel so guilty I’d buy you a steak?”

“Maybe,” Jared grinned cheekily, then entered the student changing room/washroom. Asher chuckled as he entered the neighbouring bathroom and began to change. 

He hated to admit it, but he liked Jared. The guy was funnier than Asher initially thought. Surprisingly, he had a dry humor that suited Asher’s own, allowing them to rib each other comfortably before they broke into peals of laughter. He lost track of the number of times he’d ended up clutching his stomach, doubled over with laughter, with Jared mirroring his amusement exactly. He still couldn’t believe he let himself go so much with someone besides Iris, but he couldn’t seem to keep his usual walls up with Jared. The Alpha was just so charming, so witty and earnest. There was no pretense, no fake praises, no verbal and emotional manipulations. He had a warm heart, he wore it on his sleeve, and he didn’t worry about it. 

He was so different from Asher, it scared him. Sometimes Jared would say something sweet, would smile and talk to strangers when they went out and Asher just wanted to pull him away, protect him from the people who couldn’t help smiling back. Because Asher knew, not everyone was as open and honest as Jared. He’s surprised the Alpha survived so long without people taking advantage of him. He found his protective instincts on constant high alert whenever Jared talked to others, dissecting every expression and glaring suspiciously, ready to whisk the naive Alpha away at the first conniving glint of an eye, the first predatory smile. 

He caught himself frowning in the mirror and glared. Not good. Jared had him wrapped around his finger, and the Alpha didn’t even seem to realize it! Not that Asher wanted him to know. They hung out every other weekend for the past two months, and every time Asher felt himself giving in, ready to smile warmly and lean into the Alpha, literally and figuratively. He’d catch himself at the last second, make a sarcastic comment, throw out a smirk and walk away or change the subject. 

Because while Jared was willing to throw himself into the world, Asher wasn’t willing to do that. Nor did he want to give up Jared either. Secretly, he wouldn’t mind if he saw the Alpha every day. Iris saw Derek almost four times a week, and he thought she was crazy for giving the Alpha so much of her time; and more chances to get to her. But deep down, he knew he was also jealous. His time with Jared was limited to weekly classes and biweekly outings that barely lasted three to four hours. It wasn’t enough. And yet, he couldn’t afford to give the Alpha more of his time. 

There was a sudden knock on the door and he started.

“You OK?” Jared’s muffled voice came through the door. “You’ve been in there a while.”

“Almost done.” Asher quickly changed his shirt, picked up the duffle bag with his discarded clothes and stepped out. And smacked right into Jared. They both flinched and staggered back a bit. Asher righted himself quickly, chastising himself for not looking first. Then he felt Jared’s arms on him.

“You OK?” 

Asher met the Alpha’s concerned gaze, and his heart went crazy. He felt his body begin to heat at the close contact, screaming at him to give into the Alpha.  _ Hold me _ . 

He stepped back, swatting the Alpha’s hands away. “I’m fine. Man, you really take the whole gentlemanly behaviour real far.”

Jared grinned warily. “Instinct. Sorry.”

Asher walked past the Alpha, refusing to look back. Not until he calmed his Omega instinct which wanted to leap onto the Alpha and pin him down, sink into him, drown in his arms.  _ Not happening _ .

“So, where do you want to go?” Jared asked as he walked beside him to their cars. 

“Ever been to a batting cage?” Asher asked.

“Yup. Loads of times.”

“Perfect,” Asher said savagely. He loved playing sports, but he never had anyone to play with. So he became an expert at almost all the individual athletic activities Theus had to offer. And the batting cages is where he really shined. Hitting a ball that was hurling at him at 50 km/h, using his full strength to hit something, was exactly what Asher needed whenever he was feeling vulnerable, angry, or annoyed. And he was feeling all three emotions right now. 

Plus, for safety reasons Jared would have to stay in a different cage. He didn’t want to be near the Alpha right now, but he didn’t want to cancel either. And he hated that he felt that way. 

“I’ll see you there.” Still not looking at the Alpha, Asher tossed his bag into the backseat of his car, got in, and drove off.

  
  
  


Jared watched Asher’s car peel out of the parking lot, once again wondering what he did to set the other Alpha off. He knew Asher didn’t dislike him. He wouldn’t spend so much time with him if he did. Sometimes, they seemed to be on the same page, having fun and laughing and ribbing each other. Then suddenly, Asher would get this look on his face. His expression would shutter, he’d frown, and Jared could picture those walls coming back up. And every time Jared felt a sense of loss, wishing he could just tell the Alpha to leave his walls down, to feel comfortable around him.

But he knew that people weren’t built that way. Time, that’s what Asher needed. Time to get to know him, to feel comfortable around him. To trust him. Because Jared knew, when Asher finally let him in, he was going to be all in. It was clear in the way he talked about his family and Iris that Asher is a loyal and caring person. Which made it hard for Jared to step back and give up, no matter how frustrated and sad he felt when Asher rejected him.

Also, and this is the part that really fascinated him about Asher, he wasn’t like any Alpha he ever met. Jared had always been secure with his Alpha status, and his dad drilled into him his duty to the weaker sexes. He always treated his Omega partners with respect; which is why he’d been confident he could treat Marco the way the Omega needed. After the disastrous end of their relationship almost seven years ago, Jared had to accept that he didn’t actually know as much about the other genders as he thought. When Neil started his organization to help victims of harassment, and brought home some of the neasuting stories of what he saw, Jared had a sort of awakening. He realized he didn’t understand what the other genders went through, how they felt, and how Alphas treated them. As a consequence, he ended up over analyzing his behaviour towards Omegas and Betas, as well as his friends’. He liked his circle of friends and had known them since middle school. They were good Alphas. He still met with them once a month, the same way they’ve been meeting since they graduated high school. But he found that he couldn’t connect with them the same way. It was like a wall came up between them and he found himself viewing their behaviour and conversations differently. He wanted to scream at them that they were wrong. That they shouldn’t treat Omegas as if they were all the same, that they should understand how the other genders felt cowed by them. But he knew they wouldn’t understand.

But Asher did. As soon as he saw the way the Alpha treated the Omegas at the studio he knew he found someone who understood. He knew what Omegas went through, how they felt as the weakest sex, and while he protected them, he helped them become strong on their own. He didn’t coddle them the way most Alphas thought Omegas wanted to be sheltered. He treated them like equals, like people with their own inner fire. He had a feeling if Asher met Marco, he’d know exactly how to treat the independent and strong-willed Omega. He wouldn’t have made the mistakes Jared did, mistakes that still dogged him and made him unable to date comfortably the last few years. 

Asher was another Alpha who understood the burden of being an Alpha, the power it had over the other genders and in society, and he used it to help rather than to intimidate and ignore. Yes, being friends with him was an upwards battle, but in the end, he knew it was going to be worth it. 

Smiling ruefully, he got in his car, resigning himself to a night with a prickly Alpha who was struggling to let Jared in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a crazy and super stressful week and I’m working all weekend, but I was determined to spend some time with my babies and write this out so I don’t miss an update. And I’m glad I did!! Writing this chapter is exactly what I needed! I love love this chapter. So many layers and conflicted emotions in all four of our characters, even though we don’t get Derek’s POV here. Because we’ll be getting a huge picture next week! 
> 
> My emotions about this chapter sum up to this: 
> 
> -Poor Iris!!
> 
> -Let Jared in Asher! (yes, the double meaning ;) ). 
> 
> -Be patient Jared! Hang in there!
> 
> Up next: A Derek focused chapter and we’ll finally get more insight into what’s going on with this (ahem) dumb Alpha. 


	11. Chapter 11

“What the hell made you think this is good?” Walker, Derek’s boss, screamed at the four Alphas standing in front of his desk. 

Derek looked straight ahead, used to his boss’s tirades, ignoring how the three younger Alphas besides him trembled. He didn’t blame them. Not only was Walker red in the face and screaming at them, but his scent stunk up the room. Two years ago, he’d be shaking just like them. 

Determined, he kept his eyes forward, drawing shallow breaths to filter out the Alpha’s domineering scent. 

“And you Masters!” Walker barked, turning to him with a snarl. “You were supposed to guide them. What the fuck did you do?”

Calm, Derek lowered his eyes to his boss. He scented the three young Alpha’s anxiety spike but ignored them as he pulled out the file he had clasped behind his back. Wordlessly, he laid the file on Winston’s desk, then stepped back.

With a grunt, Walker opened the file, the room falling into a tense silence for a good two minutes while the older Alpha flipped through the file. Finally, Walker snapped the file onto the table, then looked up at Derek. His anger didn’t diminish.

_ Great, _ Derek thought warily as Walker continued to rail at him, blaming him for not pushing his ideas hard enough, for not seeing the flaw in the color schemes he picked, etc. Derek tuned out the blustering Alpha, knowing this wasn’t going to end until Walker exhausted himself. Instead, he tried to focus on Iris. On her small smiles as she sat across from him at dinner last night. Walker’s voice was a dull roar as he lost himself in his visions of Iris. He didn't know when he started the habit but some time over the past few weeks whenever he got angry he would think of Iris, and would feel at peace. 

She looked so pretty last night. She always looked pretty. He still couldn’t believe she agreed to date him, or that it lasted so long. He figured he’d mess up again and she’d kick him to the curb. Which is why he’d been extra careful the past couple of months. He never touched her, was always polite, tried not to piss her off, and thought before he spoke. He’d been the perfect gentleman. There was no way Iris could blame him for anything. 

“You’re fired!” 

Derek’s spine straightened and his eyes widened.  _ Fired? He was fired? _ He looked wildly around the room, and saw one of the Alphas’ face and crumble. 

“This is what happens when we hire based on recommendations rather than talent!” Walker yelled. “Get out!” 

Derek inhaled sharply and watched the Alpha walk out, his steps dragging on the beige carpet. 

“And let that be a warning,” Walker said, looking each Alpha in the eye. Then he looked at Derek. “Don’t think because you’ve been here long you’re safe Masters. You lose almost as many accounts as you get. You’re on thin ice. Now get out. All of you.”

His breathing shallow, hands clenching at his side, Derek walked out. He felt eyes on him but refused to look anywhere but straight ahead.  _ Keep walking, keep walking _ . After what felt like hours he finally reached his office door, closed it gently, then walked around his desk and sat down. He placed his arms on his desk, his hands clenched tightly. Gradually, his whole body began to shake with suppressed rage. 

_ How dare Walker threaten him! Because of a bunch of immature and pompous idiots!  _ He snarled, releasing his anger in the safety of his office. Fired? Him? Because he kept getting saddled with loser newbies and they wouldn’t listen and failed. Yes, he didn’t always score his own accounts, but he did as well as the other veterans. Better even! He was good at his job. He got shit done. He came in every day, entered the battlefield willingly and fought back against his co-workers who tried to sabotage him and rip him off, against the rival companies who tried to one up him with mind games before their presentations. Against everyone! He was fighting the battle all on his own for years and survived! Did he get no recognition for that! 

“Hey Der-,” the Alpha who walked in gasped and covered her mouth. 

Derek glared up at her, still hunched over his desk like an angry animal and snarled, “Get out.”

The door slammed shut and Derek looked down at his desk and closed his eyes. No. No he wasn’t going to let them know they got to him. If they knew he was weakened and emotional, they’d start attacking him until he broke. 

Drawing in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and thought again about Iris. Iris and her golden-red hair, that dimple in her cheek and the freckles he always counted when she wasn’t looking. After a few minutes he opened his eyes. His breathing was back to normal and his scent diminished. He took another deep breath, and walked out of the office. He felt all eyes on him but didn’t deign to look at anyone. He released a scent of confidence instead, daring any Alpha to challenge him and misjudge him for prey.

Minutes later he was in his car and driving off. He didn’t even realize what he was doing until he pulled up in front of Iris’s bakery. He looked at his watch. 3:56. Iris wasn’t going to close up for at least another hour. Maybe a bit more since she had to tidy up as well. And he hadn’t texted her first. She might have plans. 

He didn’t move, his eyes focused on Iris behind the front window. He eased back into his seat and crossed his arms, laying his head comfortably on the head rest. And waited, his eyes glued on the only person who ever made him feel this content. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ He’s still there _ , Iris thought uncomfortably while she rang up another customer. She noticed Derek parked across the street twenty minutes ago. She was surprised since she knew he didn’t finish work for another hour. Then she grew concerned when he remained in his car. Was he asleep in there? Why didn’t he come in? He knew she didn’t want her parents to know about him and her mom was in the kitchen, but he could just pretend to be a customer. Wasn’t he uncomfortable, sitting in the car for so long? 

Unable to stand it any longer, Iris smiled at the last customer in line then went into the kitchen. “Hey Mom. Mind if I clock out early?”

Violet eyed her critically. “You OK?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She forced herself to smile while she took off her apron and small chef’s hat. “Just..something I have to do.”

Violet kept staring but Iris knew she wouldn’t pry. Her parents were never the prying type. They let Iris handle herself, stepping in when they felt they needed to. Didn’t mean they didn’t worry and try and figure out what’s going on though. 

“OK. I’ll have Shauna help me lock up.”

“Thanks Mom.” She gave Violet a kiss and with a wave she walked out. As soon as the store door closed behind her her eyes narrowed and she stomped towards Derek’s car. There was a sudden flurry of movement inside and she picked up her pace, worried Derek would drive off since he knew he’d been caught. She quickly reached the car and pulled the door open, smiling with triumph as she slid inside. She turned and found Derek staring at her open mouthed.

“Let’s go.”

Derek swallowed. “Where to?”

“Wherever you want.” 

He stared at her for a few more seconds, disoriented. Then he settled himself behind the wheel and began to drive. Iris didn’t say a word as they drove in complete silence for a good fifteen minutes. They left the city limits and she was starting to worry, but didn’t let it show. There was a scent of apprehension coming off Derek, but she didn’t think he was aware of it. If he did, he’d suppress it right away. So she said nothing while Derek kept driving. 

After another fifteen minutes he finally pulled off the road, parked and switched off the engine. Iris looked around, trying to figure out why he chose this spot. It wasn’t a proper camping ground or parking lot. They were parked in an open space, with trees beginning to fill their vision a few feet away. She went on walks and hikes with her family and Asher a few times over the years, but never this place. 

Suddenly, Derek got out, came around the car and opened her door. Wordlessly, Iris stepped out, giving Derek quizzical looks. He didn’t look at her as he slammed the door shut. With a beep the doors locked and Derek turned and walked off, heading into the trees. 

_ Weird _ , Iris thought as she began following him. She kept associating that word with Derek but it felt so appropriate. She could never figure him out. He sought her out, but refused to approach her. He drove her out here, but he wouldn’t talk to her or even look at her. What did he want from her? She started when she realized Derek was starting to pull ahead and began to walk faster. When it became obvious she was never going to catch up with his long strides she grit her teeth, refusing to call out to him. If he was going to keep shutting her out and being a jerk no way was she going to reach out to him first. 

And then he disappeared. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ What am I doing? _ Derek asked himself for the dozenth time. He should have just driven away when Iris caught sight of him outside her bakery. He’d been so surprised and she’d been so quick he didn’t even have the presence of mind to turn on the car.  _ I should have kicked her out. Made up some excuse _ . Instead, he couldn’t take his eyes off her, sitting beside him, her eyes sparkling with victory and a slight smirk on her lips. And he couldn’t let her go. Nor could he look at her though. Because if he did, he’d start confessing things he never told anyone besides Eric and Aryan, and he was not ready to do that, not ever. That’s not what he thought of Iris, not the kind of relationship he wanted. Complaining about work, whining about his problems and discontent. That wasn’t him. He never showed his weaknesses to anyone; there was no way he was going to show it to Iris. He wanted them to have fun, to enjoy spending time together. That’s what he always imagined being with Iris would be like, and damned if he was going to ruin the perfect fantasy he created years ago and was finally coming true. He was finally dating Iris and he wasn’t going to ruin it with his dark thoughts. 

Suddenly, he became aware that there were no sounds besides his feet crunching some loose leaves. He spun around quickly, his eyes flying over the landscape. And fell into a blind panic when he didn’t see Iris.

“Iris!” he yelled, dashing back the way he came. His head kept whipping back and forth, trying to catch sight of the red shirt she was wearing.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck! How could I have lost her?  _ He kept cursing himself, hating himself for being so wrapped up in his own dark thoughts he lost her. 

“Iris!” he kept calling out, praying he’ll hear her voice call back to him.  _ Please, please be OK. Please answer me.  _ “Iris!” he screamed.

“Here!” 

He stumbled and skidded as he turned to the right where her voice was coming from. Then he ran. And almost fell over the Omega who was sitting, resting her back against a tree. 

He stood over her, gasping, his mind in chaos, scanning her body for injuries. 

She looked up at him, and grinned. “Sorry. I got tired. I figured you’d go see the view or something and come back.”

All his thoughts ground to a halt. His mind and body went still and he could only stare down at the smiling Omega. “You...you were just going to wait for me?” he asked, unaware of how his voice trembled. 

She shrugged. “I figured you’d notice I wasn’t behind you eventually.”

“Why didn’t you call me!” he yelled, angry at Iris, angry at himself.

Her smile fell and she looked away for a second, then back. She met his gaze, her grey eyes cold and he gulped. “Why should I?” she asked softly, but there was no way Derek would miss the steel in her voice. “You made it clear over and over that we don’t have the kind of relationship where we can rely on each other.”

Suddenly, he lost all feelings in his legs and collapsed onto the ground. Iris refused to look away, making him shake inwardly. “What..what do you mean?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know Derek. You’re not that oblivious,” she scoffed. “I still don’t know why you’re so determined to date me, and I can tell you’re trying in your own way to make sure we have a good time, but it’s all so...empty.”

“Empty,” he murmured when she went silent. 

Iris nodded solemnly, her eyes filling with sadness. And Derek felt like the worst, most useless piece of shit in the world. 

“Empty,” she repeated, the word stabbing him over and over. “You don’t talk to me, not really. You try and keep things casual. We talk about general stuff, but nothing important. I don’t even know anything about your family, your friends, your job. It’s like you put a bubble around yourself and you’re determined to stay inside it, and keep me out.” She sighed wearily. “It’s..exhausting Derek. I want to explore this...whatever it is we have. I want to give it a chance. But we can’t do that if you keep shutting me out.”

Stunned, Derek could only blink, digesting Iris’s every word. “You...you weren’t happy...with me?”

Slowly, she shook her head and Derek wanted to howl. He missed up! He was so determined to make this relationship perfect and he messed it up anyway! He swallowed and looked away, his hands clenching on his thighs. “What..what do you want?”

“I want you to talk to me,” Iris said, her voice almost pleading with him. “Talk to me. Tell me things. So then I can tell you things about myself. Or are you not curious at all about me and how I feel?”

“That’s not it!” Derek protested desperately. 

“Then talk to me. Show me you want a real relationship.”

Derek wanted to look away, to break eye contact from her pleading grey eyes, but he couldn’t. Which is probably why he found himself pouring his heart out. He told her about his meeting with Walker, about his frustration with his work, his anger at the newbies he kept getting shoved at him. His constant paranoia that people were watching him, waiting to trick him and steal his ideas and screw him over. He talked until his voice went hoarse. And the whole time Iris didn’t look away, didn’t speak or react. She just listened. And Derek felt himself growing lighter with each passing minute. 

“That..sucks,” Iris said when Derek finally wound down and looked at the ground. 

He chuckled sadly. “Yeah. That pretty much sums it up.”

“And it’s always been this way?”

He nodded. “This is how the field is. Even if I went to another company it would be the same. It’s a pretty messed up business.”

“Then why do it?” she asked cautiously. “Why don’t you try something else.”

Derek met her gaze and gave her a small smile. “What else would I do? It’s all I know. And I am good at it. It just..like you said. It sucks.”

He kept his smile in place, willing his lips to tip up more, to show Iris that he was fine. That he was used to it and could roll with the punches. That no matter what, they won’t get him down.

Then she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. He sat stiffly, stunned at the first physical gesture Iris has ever initiated. 

“I’m sorry Derek,” she murmured beside his ear. 

And before he knew it his arms came around her, wrapping tightly as he buried her nose into her neck. And smelled her. She smelled like a freshly baked cake, sweet, inviting, comforting. And he wanted to just sink into her. So he held her close, scenting her until he felt all his worries fade away. 

  
  
  


An hour later, Iris sat in Derek’s car, a block down from her house. She kept casting him sideways glances, trying to figure out how he felt about emotionally exposing himself. She knew it must have felt strange to him. Was he regretting it? Was he going to avoid her now? 

“Thanks,” He murmured. Then he looked at her and smiled. “I needed that.”

She smiled with relief. “Any time.”

She stepped out of the car, humming happily to herself as she walked back to her house. They took a step today, a major one. And hopefully, there will be more.

Derek’s smile fell as he drove away, refusing to look at Iris in his rear view mirror.  _ What did I just do? _ he asked himself. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, his teeth clenching. He recalled how he sat in the woods, holding onto Iris like a helpless child. Scenting her to comfort himself. 

His hands twisted on the wheel. No. This wasn’t happening. He wasn’t giving in. Yes, Iris was special, but he knew that made things more dangerous. He shouldn’t do this again. He had to keep her at a distance. This was a temporary relationship. Until he got Iris out of his system. That’s what he wanted. That was his plan from the beginning. He ignored that voice in his head that told him to give in, to give into Iris. To trust her. Because he knew, the more you trusted someone, the worse the hurt and pain when they betrayed you. Iris was special, but everyone thinks that regarding the person they like. At the end of the day, Iris was still human. And humans can change their minds, can hurt each other without a thought. 

What happened today can’t happen again. He won’t let it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek/Iris took one major step forward, and two steps back it feels. Oh Derek. He’s just as scared of trusting as Asher. Poor Iris!!! And she really feels like the realist in this relationship compared to Derek who is lost in his fantasies. I'm proud of Iris for finally confronting Derek and not backing down. I love her more and more with each chapter. 
> 
> Up next: a Jared and Asher chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Jared slammed his car door shut and strode to Asher’s studio, unable to hold back the wide smile taking over half his face. When he and Asher hung out last weekend, the other Alpha said he hadn’t gone water skiing before but always wanted to try. Jared wasn’t much of a beach person since his family preferred going on hikes growing up and his friends liked playing basketball and soccer mostly. But he asked Neil since he knew his brother likes to go to the beach with his friends and wife and it sounded like the perfect place for him and Asher to go. They had water skiing, banana boats, jet skies, parasailing, snorkeling, everything the Alpha could want! It was a few hours drive to the coast so they’d have to stay over but he hoped Asher wouldn’t mind since they’d get to kill so many birds with one stone. 

He almost dashed to the front door when he saw the lights were on and jerked the door open excitedly. He strode down the hall to Studio 1, which was Asher’s designated room, and saw the door was open. 

“Hey!” he called out as he entered the room. And came face to face with a female Omega who was about to leave. He looked down at her and smiled, about to apologize, when he was slammed with an overwhelming scent of abject fear. He staggered back and covered his nose, trying to block out the scent, and froze when he saw the female Omega was clutching herself, her body trembling with fear as she curled into herself. She didn’t look like she was breathing and her face grew paler and paler. 

_ Shit! _ Jared thought, wincing as he tried to block out the scent, calling himself an idiot for rushing in, and trying to decide if he should release his own scent to try and calm her. Clearly, she was terrified of Alphas and his scent might send her further into a panic attack. 

Suddenly, he saw a pair of strong arms wrap around the shaking Omega, holding her up just as she almost slid to the ground. Jared looked up, and his breath halted at the calm and determined expression on Asher’s face as he held the Omega close. He opened his mouth, about to shout out a warning to the Alpha. And then he scented it. It was weak, but it was there. An Omega scent. One aimed to calm, to sooth, to protect. 

He stood a few inches from the doorway, staring at Asher as he hugged the Omega and murmured calming words into her ear.  _ What’s going o- _ He didn’t finish his question as the soft teasing scent exploded, filling the entire room, full of confidence, strength, reliance and peace. 

It was an Omega scent.

And it was coming from Asher.

Slowly, Jared walked out of the studio and got into his car. He didn’t turn on the engine but sat perfectly still, his mind reeling while his body tried to shake off the Omega scents that still overwhelmed his senses. He recalled the past couple of months, all his conversations with Asher, the times they spent together. And his eyes widened when he realized never once did Asher say he was an Omega. Nor did he dispute Jared’s belief he’s an Alpha. Why?

The question consumed him as he sat in his car, racking his brain to try and decipher the Omega. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Asher exhaled with relief when Carly finally calmed down. Her scent was still apprehensive but it was a lot softer than before. She also stopped shaking and he adjusted her position in his lap. At some point, he sank with her to the ground. As soon as he pressed her against his chest, she pried her arms off herself and wrapped them around his neck, then pressed her nose into his neck, seeking his comforting and protective scent. He lost track of time as he simply held her, rubbing her back, murmuring comforting words, letting his scent take in and extinguish her own.

“You OK now?” he asked gently as he eased her out of his arms. 

Slowly, her arms slid off him and she nodded. Her face was still pale and tear stained. “Sorry,” she murmured.

She sounded so defeated Asher had a hard time suppressing a scent of disgust and anger. “Never apologize,” he bit out. “It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault. In fact, I admire you. You’re strong, for coming here. For trying.”

Carly looked up at him, and that tiny sparkle of hope in her defeated eyes made his Omega instinct kick in, seeking to comfort and protect the injured Omega in his arms. But that won’t help her. She needed to know she was strong and can protect herself. 

“Thanks Asher,” she said, her voice still shaky. “I..My mom did think this was too soon.”

“It’s been three months. Some might say it’s too soon. But your therapist said you’re ready to start trying to rejoin the world. The fact that this is the only place you decided to come out to shows just how much you really want to get stronger. Your mom might say it’s too soon, you might see this as a sign of defeat and go back and hole yourself up in your room.” Carly flinched. “Or you can accept this for what it is. A moment of fear. A stumble. And keep trying. It’s only been two weeks since you started. I really, really hope you won’t give up yet.” He met Carly’s eyes and sent out another wave of comfort and strength. Then he smiled gently and rubbed the top of her head. “I’m here Carly. I’ll teach you and help you. But you have to take the step and come here yourself.”

Before Carly could answer a figure appeared in the doorway and Asher groaned as Carly’s mom screamed and dashed into the room. He spent the next twenty minutes soothing the rattled Omega mother while she hugged her daughter and told her she should just stay home. He watched Carly the whole time he tried to calm the agitated mother, worried she’ll give into her mom’s anxiety and cut herself off from the world again. He kept staring until she finally looked at him. And he saw that spark of hope was still there, along with one of determination. He nodded and she nodded back, despite her trembling lips. 

Finally, mother and daughter left and Asher sank against the front door of the building. He was exhausted. It’s been a long time since he had to push his scent out through his scent suppressants and it took a lot of effort. Add to that Carly’s mom and dealing with her scent and trying to battle it with his own...he just wanted to go home and zone out in front of the TV. 

And then he saw him. He was standing in front of his car, staring at Asher.  _ Shit! _ He thought Jared left! He was trying to figure out what he should do, when the Alpha started walking over, and he knew he couldn’t get out of this. He winced and almost looked away but told himself not to. He deserved all the recriminations Jared was about to heap on him and then some. He didn’t outright lie to the Alpha, but he definitely misled him. On purpose. He had so many chances over the past few weeks to correct him and he didn’t. His spine straightened, determined to accept all the anger and blame Jared threw at him.

“You OK?” Jared asked, his expression so concerned Asher was knocked off his stride and could only gape. 

“What?” he stammered, sure he was misreading the Alpha’s tone and expression. 

“I asked if you’re OK? I saw them leave and they didn’t look..happy. And that Omega.” His lips tightened and Asher saw Jared’s right fist shake. With rage. “She was so scared. Is she OK?”

“She’s...she’ll be fine.” What’s going on? Was Jared not going to say anything?

“I’m sorry. It’s because I came early. I should have been more careful. You warned me that there are wary and traumatized Omegas and Betas here. I should have known better than to just run into the studio without checking first.” His gaze was focused on the ground, his lips twisted with self-loathing, leaving Asher stunned.

After several seconds of silence Jared looked up, and was taken aback by Asher’s shock. “You OK?” he asked again.

Asher shook himself and wiped a hand across his face, trying to tell himself to get his shit together, to collect his thoughts and say something. “It’s not your fault. I should have warned you that I took on another one-to-one class before your’s. And maybe pushed your’s back a few minutes.”

“No I-” Jared shook his head and chuckled dryly. “We can do this all night. Just blame ourselves. It was a mistake, a horrible accident based on timing. Let’s just go with that.”

Asher nodded, not knowing what else to say. 

“You look pretty tired,” Jared said, once again looking concerned. 

“It’s been a long night.”

Jared looked at his watch. “It’s still too early to call it a night but I think you need it.”

“Your class-”

Jared chuckled. “Forget it. I doubt either of us is in the mood for it right now. You should go home. You deserve a rest.”

Asher felt some of his usual confidence return as a spark of indignant anger and pride ignited within him. “I can still teach,” he bit out.

Jared scanned his face but Asher refused to flinch, inflecting as much confidence and strength as he could.

“I know you can,” Jared said slowly. “If I asked you to teach me you'd push yourself to get through the class, then go home and collapse. I don’t like the idea of you pushing yourself just to prove something.”

Asher gritted his teeth and his neck veins bulged. “Because I’m an Omega!” he spat out.

Silence reigned but Asher refused to so much as blink. Jared stared at him, and Asher knew he was trying to choose his words carefully.

“No. It’s not because you’re an Omega,” Jared finally said, his tone firm. “It’s because you’re my friend. I’m not the kind of person to push my friends when they’re tired.”

Shame immediately filled Asher and he looked away, gritting his teeth bitterly. 

“Is that why you didn’t correct me?” Jared suddenly asked and Asher’s heart began to thump loudly, his fist clenching harder. “I didn’t ask, and I blame myself for just assuming. I thought I stopped making assumptions years ago, but clearly I haven’t broken that flaw.” He sounded so bitter Asher risked peaking up at him, his body tightening at Jared’s contempt at his own behaviour. Never in a million years would Asher have expected such a response. He was still trying to digest it when Jared caught his gaze, and refused to let him look away, his blue eyes pinning his own. “But you also didn’t correct me. Is it because you were worried I’d treat you differently because you’re an Omega?”

Asher swallowed, tried to answer then looked away, hating himself for being so weak.

“I see,” Jared murmured. “Maybe...you were right to worry. If I knew you were an Omega in the first place I would have felt I had to be more considerate of you. We wouldn’t have this..comfortable friendship between us.” 

Asher closed his eyes at the regret in Jared’s voice and he forced the words past the lump in his throat. “It was nice. I’m glad we did it.”

There was a pause before Jared asked cautiously, “Why do I have the feeling you’re thinking this friendship is over?”

Asher looked up, trying to keep the hope off his face. “Isn’t it?”

Jared gazed at him speculatively for a few seconds and just as Asher was about to bark at him to answer, he grinned. “I like spending time with you Asher. I think of you as a good friend. I don’t see why that has to stop just because you’re an Omega. Do you?”

Hesitantly, Asher shook his head. He bit his lower lip, stopping himself from begging Jared to stay with him, to keep their relationship going, to treat him the way he always did. 

Jared chuckled. “Glad to hear it. Because I do like you Asher. I don’t want to stop hanging out with you. If anything, it’s good I know.” He smiled sheepishly. “I’ll try not to treat you any differently, but there are certain places that wouldn’t be comfortable for an Omega. I was planning on taking you to an Alpha pool hall next week.”

Asher suppressed a spasm of anxiety at the image of himself, surrounded by a sea of Alphas. “That...would have been bad.”

“Tell me about it. I took one of my Omega exes to a restaurant once, not realizing it was Alpha dominant with a few Betas. He was so wound up and nervous he told me off and quickly left. I never forgave myself for being so thoughtless.”

Jared looked so dejected, his disappointment with himself clearly still haunting him. Asher almost leaned forward to comfort the Alpha but stopped himself.  _ Don’t cross the line. Don’t fall any deeper. _

“Anyway,” Jared said, shrugging and smiling brightly. “I get you want to be treated as an equal. And I’ll keep treating you the way I always have. But I will be more...aware.”

Asher licked his lips nervously, doubting the Alpha would be able to keep his promise. Jared was a nice Alpha, raised to be a gentleman, to be considerate. There was no way he’d be able to allow himself to treat Asher the way he would an Alpha. It would start small, but soon, the gender gap between them would show itself. His heart tightened even as he told himself it’s a good thing, because once Jared started treating him differently, he knew his feelings would finally fade. And he refused to listen to that voice that was already mourning the loss. 

“Sounds good,” he said instead, his lips stiff as he tried to ignore the pain already forming inside him at the future.

Twenty minutes later, Jared entered his house and heard some pots and pans clinking in the kitchen. His dads were probably cleaning up after dinner. Normally he’d join them, talk about his day, discuss the latest shenanigans from his niece and nephew. Instead, he found himself trooping up to his room, where he closed the door firmly then sank onto his bed.

He spent almost forty minutes thinking about Asher and why he hid his gender, trying to figure out how they can move past the truth. He thought he came up with the best compromise because he really didn’t want to lose Asher. The Alp- Omega, had become a part of his life the past couple of months. And even though it was a short amount of time, he felt like he couldn’t let the tough and prickly Omega go. 

He originally admired Asher and wanted to get close to him because he saw him as an Alpha who understood the weaker sexes and sought to help them. Had forged a relationship built on trust and equality. Now that he knew Asher was an Omega, his admiration for him grew. He was different from any Omega he ever met. Even Marco. Being with Marco had been difficult because he could never figure the Omega out, could never stop stepping on his toes and treated him as just an Omega. But he won’t make that mistake this time. Asher purposely hid the truth because he wanted to be treated like an equal, and Jared was going to give that to him. No matter what.

Suddenly, he recalled Asher’s scent as he comforted the Omega. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, picturing the scent. It had been..confident. Strong. Comforting. Peaceful. Reliable. Understanding. Protective. 

He smiled gently, eyes still closed, as he pictured the Omega’s face, his expression slightly frowning, slightly thoughtful, arms crossed to block out the world. 

No, he didn’t want to lose Asher. He wanted this Omega in his life, in any way he could have him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out!!! The moment we’ve all been waiting for!! And figured it happens when Asher is doing what he does best, trying to protect someone else. Oh Asher. He’s so sweet under all that rough exterior. And Jared knows!! And he admires Asher more for it. You know it’s only a matter of time before he totally falls in love. He’s already halfway there I would say, just needs a few more nudges. But of course Asher is still running a bit scared. Wonder how that’ll work out given how determined Jared is to have Asher in his life ;P. We finally reached the big turning point guys!!! 
> 
> And we finally get a partial answer about Asher’s scent! I started to tease it in the Iris/Derek flashback episode. It’s also the reason why Asher is able to trick Jared for so long, and the world who just go based on his appearance. Anyone got a Kit flashback with the scent suppressants? While Kit had the first batch in BTC, and a stronger one in ITA, it’s been several years and much better now. Again, Asher’s scent can only leak out if he feels strong emotions, which he forced out in this chapter. The reason why he suppresses his scent will be revealed later though. My poor baby Asher has a loooot of issues. Glad he has Jared who appreciates him for who he is :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the moment we’ve all been waiting for. 
> 
> Up next: 
> 
> An Asher and Iris chapter, with a few random scenes thrown in. Because there’s been so much going on with them the friends need to have their moment. 


	13. Chapter 13

Iris pretended to listen while her dad and Jeremy discussed Jeremy’s new song and her moms talked about...something. She nodded when she thought it was appropriate, but otherwise let her thoughts wander to Derek. She hadn’t spoken to him since he broke down in front of her last week. He was running scared, she thought angrily. She asked him to get real with her and talk. And he did. And now he regretted it and was hiding out. Coward.

She felt Asher kick her foot lightly under the table and looked to her left. 

_ You OK? _ He asked her with a head nod.

She hesitated, was about to nod, then shook her head. Asher frowned, then leaned closer, whispering into her ear. “Let’s get wasted tonight.”

Iris looked up at him, and saw the wariness in his eyes. Looks like she wasn’t the only one who was feeling knocked off stride. “Let’s do it.”

They managed to get through the rest of the family gathering, laughing half-heartedly at their dad’s jokes, commiserating with their mothers when necessary. If their parents picked up on the fact that their children were mentally and emotionally absent they didn’t show it. Finally, after eating dessert and tea, coffee for the Alphas, Asher stood up. 

“Well, Iris and I are gonna go,” he said. 

“You both keep leaving early,” Olivia said, eyeing her son carefully. “We even changed our lunch from Saturday to Sunday because you said you got an extra student and couldn’t stay.”

Asher ignored the slight censor in her words and stared back levely. “True. And I think that works better all around.” He smiled thinly, a smile both his parents knew meant they should back down, while he was being nice.

Jeremy and Olivia exchanged looks while Terrence looked a bit uncomfortable and Violet looked back and forth attentively. It’s not the first time the Wells family had their polite arguments in front of them, but it didn’t mean it got any easier. Asher knew he should back down, do his family duty and stay. But he really really wanted to leave. It took all his effort to smile brittly and pretend he wasn’t on the verge of just grabbing Iris and bolting all afternoon. 

Jared knew the truth. Jared knew he was an Omega. And he accepted it. For now. Asher barely slept last night, riding a rollercoaster of emotions ranging from bitterness at the discovery, hatred at himself for hiding his gender, and regret because he was going to miss Jared when this all went to hell. It hasn’t even been 24 hours and already Asher was emotionally unstable, and slipping further. He needed to just be with Iris. Now. 

“Sorry Olivia, I wanted to talk to Asher a bit,” Iris cut in, smiling faintly at the adults. 

They all knew it was a lie, that Iris was once again trying to ease the tension and divert Olivia and Jeremy’s attention from their son. 

Asher tensed, wondering if his mom was going to push it, or if his dad will speak up. 

“That’s fine,” Olivia said, smiling faintly. “You two have fun.”

With a few murmurs from Asher and fake smiles from Iris they finally left the Shaw home and got in Asher’s car. 

“Something happen?” Iris asked as Asher started driving to his apartment.

“Same old, same old,” Asher replied tensely, trying not to think about his spat with his mom on the phone last week. Even though he moved out almost eight years ago, his parents had a hard time accepting that he wasn’t as present in their lives as most Omega children. Which meant the occasionally talks about why he should move back in, requests for his keycode so Olivia can come and check in on him, and general concern. It was a vicious cycle that kept repeating itself every three months like clockwork ever since he moved out when he was nineteen and could afford his own place. Really, you’d think they’d be used to it by now. After living on his own for so long, there was no way Asher would ever move back home. He liked his space and privacy as well, which is why Iris was the only one with the code to his front door. He loved his parents, he did. But that didn’t mean he wanted them to keep stepping into his life. 

“I hate when you guys fight,” Iris murmured and Asher gritted his teeth. Iris was on his side. She was always on his side, even when she didn’t agree with him. Like now. She chose the Omega path and stayed home. But she was also closer to her parents than Asher. She didn’t have the same lingering issues that made Asher keep his parents at a distance. Which meant that while she understood how Asher felt, she didn’t really understand. And sometimes, she’d let some words slip that showed her discontent with the situation. 

“You want to drink or not?” he bit out.

Iris stiffened, then glared at him, releasing a scent of ire. 

“Sorry,” he bit out, not totally meaning it. Which Iris knew but she extinguished her scent anyway.

They drove in silence the rest of the way. They didn’t speak a word as they entered Asher’s apartment, or when he poured out glasses of wine for both of them. Iris accepted the glass and took a sip refusing to look at him. 

“Got the hard stuff?” she asked after ten minutes of tense and morose silence. 

Wordlessly, Asher got up and came back with a bottle of distilled scotch. It wasn’t as potent as the regular kind, but strong enough it would hit an Omega hard enough they’d feel the buzz within minutes. Which is why fifteen minutes later, after taking several sips from the bottle itself, Iris turned to Asher and told him off. 

“You suck you know,” she said, her voice a bit louder than usual. “Just because you’re pissed off doesn’t mean you need to take it out on your mom.”

“And just cuz you’re pissed off doesn’t mean you have to lay into me about my relationship with my parents.”

Iris leaned back, hugged the bottle to her chest and looked at the coffee table in front of them. “I’m not pissed.”

“Really?” he drawled. “So Derek the Dick didn’t do annnnything to make you decide to come over today?”

He eyed her, waiting while she thought about her answer, then looked at him. And tears filled her eyes. “Shit,” he swore.

“He’s such a wuss!” Iris wailed. 

Damn, he forgot that Iris got more emotional and weepy than him when she drank the heavy stuff. It’s been at least three years since they did this and looks like her tolerance got even lower. 

“What did he do?” Asher asked with a bit of exasperation, pulling Iris into his arms while she sobbed, still hugging the bottle. 

“He opened himself up. Like really opened up. And then he ran. Like the little wuss that he is.”

“Coward. Dick,” Asher said with feeling.

“Yeah,” she murmured. “But...at the same time…”

Asher groaned, “What? What at the same time?”

“I think he wanted to open up,” she said softly. “He was scared. When I told him I wasn’t happy. I think...he does care about me. He’s just…”

“A wuss,” Asher sighed.

“Yeah,” she said, and took another gulp from the bottle. She sighed and settled against his chest more. Carefully, Asher snaked out a hand and gently took the bottle away while Iris kept talking, her speech more slurred than before. 

“And he’s so sweet, you know. At least, I think he thinks he’s being sweet. But he’s got all these walls, you know. And he won’t be real with me. It’s like...he’s playing this role of how he thinks he should be, this fantasy role, and it’s not real.”

“Ah-huh,” Asher said, taking a swig from the bottle before placing it on the coffee table. They should probably switch back to the wine. Before he could say anything, Iris leaned forward, grabbed the bottle and took a long gulp. She gasped then thunked the bottle back on the table. She sat still, perched on the edge of the couch, staring off into space. “Ri?” Asher asked with concern when she didn’t move for a good two minutes. At least, it felt like two minutes. He could handle his liquor better because of his body weight, but he was definitely getting tipsy. 

Dazedly, Iris turned to look at him, her eyes full of pain, and longing. “I don’t want to let him go yet,” she confessed. “I’m just getting to know him. I don’t know if I’ll like the real Derek, but I want to know him. I don’t want to give up.”

Jared’s face flashed in his mind and Asher gulped, banishing thoughts of the sweet Alpha. And failed. “I get what you mean,” he murmured.

“Really?” Iris asked and slid towards him eagerly. “You like someone?”

Asher hesitated. He never told Iris about Jared, about his crush and their interactions the last two and a half months. He told himself it didn’t matter, that nothing will come of it and that’s why he didn’t confide in his best friend. But the truth was, talking about it would make it too real. 

He’d blame the alcohol later but he found himself pouring the truth out to Iris, from the first moment he saw Jared in the gym over a year ago up until the Alpha assured him he’ll stay his friend last night. God, was it only last night that Jared found out the truth?

“And he’s just...so nice,” Asher said, knowing he’d been rambling for what felt like forever, but after months of keeping his thoughts about Jared locked up he couldn’t seem to stop. “Like...it makes me want to just sit with him and laugh and protect him and just..be with him.”

“So, why don’t you?” Iris asked, gazing at him while he spoke.

Asher sighed. “Because...I know it’ll never work out. He’ll get annoyed with me for not being a typical Omega. Hell, he probably won’t ever see me as anything but a teacher and friend anyway. I’m as big as he is.”

“Why don’t you let yourself trust him?” Iris asked again.

Asher glared. “I just told you.” 

“Try the truth this time,” Iris replied, her gaze level, no sign of her drunken state apparent.

Asher looked away, fiddling with the cushion he was leaning on. He grit his teeth, his body warming as he struggled to admit the truth, to himself. “Because...I’m scared,” he forced out. He looked at Iris who continued staring at him. “What if he doesn’t like me back? What if he thinks I’m a freak? What if...what if he gets to know me...then turns his back on me?” His voice broke on the last question and he covered his face, telling himself not to cry.

“You’re a dick.”

It took Asher a few seconds to register what Iris said, then another few seconds to lower his hand and look at her, sure he’d misheard her. “What?”

“You’re being a dick,” Iris repeated, shocking Asher further. “Like Derek.”

“I’m not like Derek!” Asher snapped, his anger replacing his shock.

“Well, you’re acting like him,” she snapped back. “You like this guy. And you’ve never ever liked anyone before. Not like this. And you’re scared. So instead of facing it, and him, you run away. You pretend you’re angry, you dismiss him, you laugh and walk away anytime the situation gets too real. You’re a dick.”

Asher opened his mouth, about to dispute her claim, then stopped. Was it true? Was he acting just like Derek? Running scared because he was terrified of trusting someone? Of accepting that he liked someone? And an Alpha at that? A strong Alpha who was getting better at fighting each week, and might be able to subdue him one day?

He shivered at the thought, his fear returning. And felt Iris’s hand gently cover his trembling one. He looked up, and saw Iris smiling comfortingly. Then he scented her and inhaled deeply, and his eyes widened when he scented his own fear.

“Shit.” He stood up, about to go get his scent suppressants from his room when Iris tugged on his hand. 

“No,” she said softly. “Don’t. Not tonight. I need you.”

He wanted to argue, he did. But it was Iris and she put up with years of him concealing his scent. Yes, he was feeling vulnerable and scared, but so was she. So he wrapped her in his arms, her own coming around his waist as they shared their scents, communicating their fear, uncertainty, but love and support. 

Hours later, Asher groggily woke up, and found that he and Iris were still wrapped around each other, but had moved to his bed at some point. He winced as a sharp pain spiked in his head and he rubbed a thumb against his forehead. It’s been a while since he drank like this. 

He sighed and let his head fall back against the pillow, rubbing his hands across Iris’s back absently. She murmured in her sleep and snuggled closer against him. He smiled down at her and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. 

Iris said he was being a dick, and she was right. He’d been horrible to Jared, keeping the Alpha at arm’s length, doubting him every minute they were together, while secretly wishing the Alpha would never leave. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. 

He glared up at the ceiling. He wasn’t a dick. He wasn’t a coward. He refused to be. That’s why he started studying at Ralph’s studio, why he moved out of his parent’s house as soon as he could afford it while working-part time as Ralph’s receptionist. Why he committed himself to developing his body to the point he looked like an Alpha. And suppressed his scent.

He refused to be scared. Which is why he was going to try and be real with Jared, try and give the Alpha a real chance. Even if the thought made him so scared he wanted to hole up in his bed and never leave.

  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Iris stared at Derek’s front door. She came after locking up the bakery for the day and prayed he was home from work. It was already six and he usually came and picked her up before this. 

Steeling herself, she rang the doorbell. And waited. After a few seconds, she heard movement behind the door and knew Derek was checking the camera. Then silence. She grit her teeth. “I’m not leaving!” she called out.

After several seconds the door finally swung open, revealing Derek’s wary expression. “Hey,” he murmured.

Iris stomped past him into the apartment, ignoring his stunned exclamation. Once inside, she spun to glare at him. “Coward.”

He stiffened and his eyes narrowed. “What?”

“You heard me. You haven’t called me since last week because you’re scared. I asked you to open up, you were feeling vulnerable, so you did. And now you’re scared.” He opened his mouth, about to argue most likely but she refused to give him a chance to deny the truth, again. “You have two choices Derek. You can gather your courage, accept that it’s OK to be vulnerable, and we can take a major step in this relationship. Or you keep hiding and we’re done. Because I refuse to be part of this if you’re going to keep running away.”

She held her breath, her heart hammering like crazy as she threw out her ultimatum. And hoped Derek didn’t tell her to shove it and leave. She saw the nervous tick in his jaw, could see his mind spinning. After a few seconds he growled and ran his hand through his hair, his mind clearly racing.  _ He’s giving up _ , she thought sadly, her heartbeat slowing as sadness filled her. She closed her eyes, knowing she made the ultimatum and had to live with the consequences. 

“Fine.”

She opened her eyes, then slowly looked up, wondering if she was so wrapped up in her desire for Derek to step up she imagined his answer. But he was staring at her, his eyes blazing and she knew she hadn’t imagined it. She gulped, inwardly reeling at the pure passion in his eyes. 

“I’ll stop running,” Derek vowed.

It took Iris a few seconds to force her neck to bob. “Good. Glad to hear it.”

They stood in awkward silence, Derek glaring while Iris’s face reddened and she looked at the ground. “Well. I should go home,” she finally said, desperate to escape.

“I’ll drive you,” Derek said. Before she could argue he walked over and picked up his car keys. “Let’s go.”

Gulping, Iris was starting to rethink her decision of coming here tonight, and her words, as she followed Derek to his car. They drove in silence with Iris staring out the window, wondering if she bit off more than she could chew.

“Work sucks,” he suddenly said.

“Yeah?” she asked cautiously.

“My boss yelled at some newbies again today. Then he assigned them to me. I’m starting to feel he wants me to fail.”

Iris’s body began to relax and she rested her head sideways on the headrest. “Why do you think that?”

And she listened to Derek’s concerns over his work as he drove to their designated spot near her house. Then for another hour with the car off as he detailed the accounts he had and the problems with them. The whole time her heart grew warmer, recognizing the effort Derek was putting into their relationship. How much he was pushing himself to expose his wounds and fears. For her. 

_ I can do this _ , she thought.  _ We can do this.  _

  
  
  
  
  


Asher’s hand shook around his phone as he grasped it tightly, telling himself to stop being a dick. He made this choice. He decided to stop running away and face Jared and see where it goes. He wanted to take this risk. He needed to take this risk. To prove to himself that he wasn’t a coward.

He drew in a deep breath and before he could stop himself he hit the call button and closed his eyes. 

“Hello,” Jared’s warm deep voice filled his ear and he felt his Omega body respond to it, sending a shiver down his spine.

He closed his eyes. “Hey. It’s me.”

“Yeah, I figured. Got your number saved.” Jared chuckled and that shiver turned into a warm tingling through his body. He placed his free hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating erratically.

“I was...wondering,” he inhaled deeply, and opened his eyes. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend.”

“Sure,” Jared said, sounding so happy Asher wanted to rush over to see the smile that went with it. “Saturday after class as usual?”

“Sounds good. See you.” He hung up, wrapped his shaking hands around his phone and bent his head. He did it. He called Jared first and asked him out. Not a date. They were just friends. But he did initiate their outing, he invited Jared. He exhaled and flopped back on his bed and covered his face.  _ What the hell am I doing? _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jared chuckled as the line went dead, picturing Asher’s stern expression as he made the call. The Omega was just so rigid sometimes, Jared had to fight the urge to tease him and try and make those lips form into a smile, for crinkles of mirth to form around his eyes while they grew warmer. 

Asher called him. For the first time. Now that he knew the Omega’s secret he understood his hesitancy. He’d been terrified Jared would find out the truth and stop spending time with him. He grinned, picturing the Omega as he struck the hurling balls with all his might a couple of weeks ago at the batting cages, his muscles rippling. It was a sight to behold and Jared let a couple of balls fly by him as he stared in awe. 

Even though Asher seemed relieved yesterday that Jared wanted to remain friends, he’d spent an agonizing 24 hours, wondering if the Omega was going to run away from him after rethinking the situation.

His grin widened and he looked down at his phone. Asher called him. The Omega wanted to spend time with him. And Jared wasn’t going to do anything to mess this up. Not this time. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, so much packed into one chapter!! I have to make a list:
> 
> -I’ve had this planned since the beginning but we’re finally starting to get hints of Asher’s family issues. Surprised?
> 
> -Drunk Iris! Made me laugh so hard.
> 
> -Way to go Iris! Calling Asher on his dick behaviour. I love that the term dick now means coward, and we see both Derek and Asher take steps to stop being dicks. I’ll be honest, I planned that scene months ago and it was planned out very differently. They were supposed to get silly and happy drunk. But with so much going on and Asher running scared it turned into a night of truth instead. Which Asher obviously needed.
> 
> -Asher’s trying to trust! He’s terrified but he’s trying! YAY!!
> 
> -We get more Asher backstory hints. It’ll all make sense with time.
> 
> -Jared is soo happy!! He deserves all the happy! 
> 
> -Everyone took a major step in their respective relationships!! The ball is rolling people!!
> 
> Up next: 
> 
> An Iris and Derek focused chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

“You almost cried,” Iris chuckled gleefully as she and Derek left the movie theater.

“I did not almost cry,” Derek protested, frowning. The tips of his ear were red which made Iris giggle even harder.

“Almost,” she said in a sing-song voice. She peeked up at Derek, caught his frown and bit the inside of her lips. 

After a few seconds of staring Derek sighed, shook his head and smiled warily. “I’ll admit I felt...emotional. Happy?”

Iris laughed and looped her arm through Derek’s. “Close enough.” She smiled up at Derek, her spirits soaring even higher when he smiled back. And there wasn’t a single glimmer of caution or artifice on his face. She tightened her grip and leaned against his shoulder. He stiffened for a second then relaxed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders so she pressed into his chest instead. 

Since she confronted him on Monday, they spent hours everyday together after work. And since she worked the Saturday morning shift and the Shaw-Wells lunches were moved to Sunday she was free all day. She smiled softly. She was happy. This is what she wanted. To spend time with Derek, the real Derek, and just be together. Because she refused to believe the Derek she spent time with last week wasn’t his true self. He was nice, but he also teased her. He was willing to laugh at himself when Iris teased him, or at least cringe good naturedly. He was still hesitant when Iris initiated contact, but he didn’t pull away. It was like he was testing the waters all the time, making sure the temperature was right, before he finally stepped in. As long as he got in in the end, Iris can be patient. If Derek was the real deal, he was worth the effort. 

“What do you want to do next?” he asked. 

Iris hesitated. There’s something she’s been longing to ask Derek to do but had been too uncertain to until now. She still wasn’t sure how he’d respond so she peeked up at him. He looked down at her, smiling expectantly. “I want you to cook for me.”

Derek froze, just as they reached his car and blinked. “You..want me to cook?”

_Not good_. She cleared her throat and pasted on a cocky smile. “Well. You keep bragging about your cooking, but I have yet to see proof of it. How do I know you’re not just full of it?”

A sparkle appeared in Derek’s eyes and Iris almost sighed with relief. “Oh really?” he drawled. “Well. Looks like I have to prove myself then.”

Grinning, he opened the passenger door for her and she slid in, proud of herself for managing another tricky moment with the unpredictable Alpha. 

  
  
  
  


Derek whistled as he stirred the chicken and vegetable he was stir frying. He caught Iris watching his hand movements with fascination and grinned. With a flick of his wrist he caused the food to leap up in an arch and come back down, mixing the sauce, he made from scratch, thoroughly. Iris gasped and he ducked his head while he smiled bashfully. 

“That’s amazing!” Iris said. “I’ve always wanted to do neat tricks like that. My arms and wrist are strong from baking, and I have good control. But for some reason I can never do things like that.” She hovered over the barstool across the kitchen counter. “Can you flip pancakes in the air? Toss the pizza dough over your head?”

“Yes to the former. No to the latter.” 

She sank back into her chair and cupped her face, grinning. “Still. Pretty cool. You’re going to have to teach me.”

“And have you get better than me? No way. I gotta have some skills that can impress you.”

Iris stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled. He’d been doing that a lot the past week. Just laughing and chuckling. And it was because of Iris. This past week has been..amazing. He thought he’d be more freaked out and uncomfortable, especially when she threw out that ultimatum. He didn’t think he’d be able to keep up his end and talk about himself and his feelings. But it was surprisingly easy with Iris. He wanted to talk to her. A small part of him told him to run, to hold himself back, that it wasn’t good that he was so comfortable with her. But for now, he was able to keep that warning voice at bay. His fantasy of being with Iris was finally coming true and he wasn’t going to ruin it.

“This is pretty much done. Mind grabbing the serving dish over there.” He nodded behind him where he placed the dishes he wanted earlier. 

Iris hopped off the barstool and padded behind him to collect the dishes. And he felt her. He stilled, keenly aware of Iris behind him. In his kitchen. No one ever came into his kitchen before. Ever. Even Eric and Aryan usually came in to grab beers or snacks but he wasn’t in the kitchen at the same time. Is this what it felt like, to have someone else beside you while you cook? It was..nice, but also unnerving. 

“Here you go.”

He snapped back to the present, pasting a smile of thanks on his face and scooped the food into the serving dish carefully, making sure he got every drop of sauce and piece of chopped vegetable. 

“If you take this, I’ll bring the rice.”

Iris nodded and took the plate. Derek watched her as she walked around the counter and to the dining table. Iris was here. Someone was here. Serving his food. In his kitchen. Helping him. He cooked for his best friends, but it never felt like this. Like...a home. His heart thudded and he quickly turned away, blocking Iris from his view, and his mind as he tried to collect himself. 

“You OK?” 

He jumped, some rice falling off the spoon he’d been holding absently in his hand. He cleared his throat and forced out a chuckle. “Fine. Fine.” He looked down at Iris. And found her frowning. He felt a swell of panic and braced himself for another tongue lashing. 

“Well, hurry up. I’m starving.” She turned around and walked away. 

Exhaling with relief, Derek sagged against the counter. Just when he was thinking everything was fine, his dark side reared it’s ugly head. And Iris noticed. She always seemed to notice when he was concealing his emotions or shriveling back into his shell. Sometimes she let it go, but other times she’d let him have it, waiting for him to crack. 

He swallowed and finished scooping out the rice. And stopped, his back still turned to the rest of the apartment. What should he do? Iris was on her guard. She was annoyed. She’ll be watching his every move. She let him go for now, but he knew she wasn’t going to remain patient for an entire meal. Something changed last week and she was unwilling to put up with his half-hearted attempts anymore. She wanted him to be 100% honest and real with her. Problem was, he wasn’t ready to go that far. 

_ But I don’t want to lose her _ .

Sighing, he put on a wary smile and finally turned to face Iris. She was watching him, still frowning. As he drew closer, her forehead smoothed out and she smiled. 

“Looks good,” she said. 

Once more calm and in control, Derek sat down, took Iris’s plate and started serving her. “Presentation is important.”

“You never told me how you got so good at cooking,” Iris said.

Luckily he was placing her plate on the table, or he would have dropped it. 

He coughed a couple of times, trying to calm his racing heart and thoughts. “Well, when you live alone you either learn to cook or learn to enjoy take out food. I couldn’t enjoy take out food every day so cooking it is.” He smiled, praying she won’t pry further. Thankfully, Iris was too busy admiring the food on her plate and trying to get all the vegetables onto her first spoonful. He sat tensely, waiting for her as she took her first bite. He saw her right cheek bulge with food. She stopped and he tensed further. She closed her eyes and a look of pure bliss took over her face. Derek slid bonelessly back into his chair.

“This is amazing,” Iris breathed after she swallowed her first bite. She opened her eyes, her admiration clear. “You were right to brag.”

Derek grinned, and scooped up a spoonful of food. Dating Iris was going to be a real challenge. 

After they finished eating, Iris sat idly on the couch while Derek went to make tea. She offered to help but he froze for a second before giving her a brittle smile and told her to just relax. She tried to keep her mind clear, analyzing their meal. Derek alternated between forced smiles and genuine ones. She tried her best to keep the conversation going, veering away from topics when Derek seemed uncomfortable. Problem was, it seemed like a lot of things made him uncomfortable. He talked to her about work now, but that’s it. She still didn’t know anything about his family, his friends, what he did at university, anything. 

Should she keep pushing? She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. She didn’t like the idea of pushing Derek and making him uncomfortable, but she didn’t want a one-sided relationship either. What can she do to get Derek to open up without pushing him too much?

“Here you go,” Derek said, and placed a tray with their tea and the slices of cake she brought from the bakery. 

She nodded, still trying to figure out what her next move should be. Then it hit her. Keeping her tone casual, she leaned back into the couch and eyed Derek out of the corner of her eye. 

“Did I ever tell you about the time Asher and I snuck out of our houses to have a snowball fight in the middle of the night?”

Derek frowned for a second, the way he did every time she brought up Asher, then smiled and shook his head. “How old were you?”

“Ten. We had it all planned out, spent a good two weeks planning it.” She chuckled as she started to recall the past. “We’re both so serious and we like to plan for every contingency. So we spent two week checking the weather, testing the staircases to figure out which steps creaked. Then our windows to see if we can scale the side of the house. That’s how we figured out that the tree that’s closest to my bedroom is easy to climb. Then it’s a few careful steps across the roof and viola, into the bedroom.” She almost let it slip that Asher still uses this method to get into her bedroom just as he did last week but thought that information is best kept between her and Asher. Most people don’t treat Asher like an Omega, and she had a feeling Derek didn’t see him as one either. She didn’t want to push her luck when it came to his Alpha tolerance. 

Derek chuckled. “Sounds like you. You always loved to plan every single detail.”

She shrugged. “Better safe than sorry. I like to know what to expect. And have Plan B and C and D if possible, just in case.”

“And. Did Plan A work that night?”

She nodded. “Yup. I snuck down the tree. Asher snuck through his house. He came to get me since he’s just one block over and the park was two blocks down from my house. We laughed the whole way there. As soon as we got to the park we started throwing snowballs at each other. Then we made snow angels. Asher had to help me make mine because I kept putting my hands in my angle so I could stand up. It took a few tries but we finally had two perfect angles, right next to each other. After about forty minutes we both got tired and decided to go home.” She smiled. “As soon as we turned to leave we found our parents, sitting on a park bench watching us.”

Derek burst into laughter and Iris waited until he finished.

“How long were they there for?” Derek gasped.

“Turns out, there are several problems with making such detailed plans. Especially since we wrote them down.”

Again, she waited while Derek laughed, clutching his stomach and leaning sideways on the couch. Tears streamed down his face and he swiped them with the back of his hand. “Oh man. And you thought you were so slick.”

Iris smiled, recalling how here parents simply grinned at them, their demeanours relaxed while they asked them if they had enough fun. 

“We sure did. We thought our plan was fool proof.”

“I’m surprised your parents didn’t stop you.”

Iris’s smile warmed as she recalled what happened next. “They thought it was a nice adventure and we should have it. They even stayed with us for a while after. Our dads helped us build a fort while our moms made the snowballs. Then we had a Shaw versus Wells fort battle. Right there in the park at midnight. It’s one of my best memories.” Then, before she could chicken out, she turned to Derek and casually asked, “What’s your favorite childhood memory?”

Derek stiffened, his expression shuttered and Iris knew she made a mistake.

Keeping his movements controlled and schooling his features, Derek adjusted his position on the couch, telling himself not to go there. Don’t go to the dark place. Iris was opening up, trying to get to know him. If he reacted negatively now he’d scare her. Or piss her off so much she’d never talk to him again. 

Careful, keeping his tone even, he smiled slightly. “Well, this isn’t a childhood memory per se, but one of my favorite memories was my 21st birthday. My best friends Aryan and Eric took me on an overnight trip to a ski lodge an hour and a half outside the city. I hadn’t gone skiing in years and we had a blast.”

“Your birthday is during winter?” Iris asked.

“December 8th. You?”

“May 12th.”

He nodded his head, as if he hadn’t spent years trying to figure out when her birthday is. He never could though since they never talked and the only way he could have found out was by asking her. He’d planned on doing it during their first date years ago, but that never happened. 

And he still didn’t know why. 

He eyed Iris, trying to determine if he should ask. He’d been burning to ask for years during high school. Then thought of her with anger and resentment before Aryan and Eric helped pull him out of the darkness. 

“I don’t remember you spending time with an Eric and Aryan in school,” Iris said, screwing up her face as she tried to recall the names. 

Derek’s body relaxed and he grinned, the moment gone. “They were my college friends. And roommates. We shared a three-bedroom apartment off campus. I saw them advertising the room. I needed a place to stay. Went over and met them. We hit it off. Been best friends ever since.”

“That’s nice,” Iris said, her eyes sparkling.

And Derek knew she meant it. If anyone understood the value of a true friend, it was Iris. He felt himself relaxing into the couch, his walls starting to come down. “They’re both great guys. Even though we had different majors, we had enough in common that we became friends quickly instead of just roommates.” 

“Like what?” Iris folded her legs under her, settling comfortably and ready to just listen.

“Well, we all like basketball. We formed a team with a few other Alphas and joined the college club. We played matches once a month. We also liked the same video games and movies. And food. Although, as you can imagine, I did most of the cooking.”

Iris chuckled. “I don’t blame them for shoving that responsibility on you to be honest.”

Derek shrugged. “Hey. I never had to clean or do the laundry so I had no complaints. I’d rather cook than clean.”

“Me too!” Iris exclaimed, bouncing a bit on the couch. “I’m a bit messy, but not disgusting. But Asher doesn’t agree. But he’s a neat freak, and I always tell him that’s his problem.”

Derek chuckled, imagining a messy Iris leaving her jacket on a couch and anal Asher following her around the house with it, telling her to hang it up. “Well, in our trio, Eric is the neat freak. Like you, I’m not disgusting and I like my stuff organized. But I hate actually cleaning. Aryan is a slob and he’d just live in a dump if it weren’t for us. He actually does. Which is why we usually go watch games at his place once a week. I always end up cooking meals and putting them in his freezer and Eric cleans. At least he does his laundry. Sort of.”

Iris laughed at that. “You serious? And the three of you are fine with it?”

He shrugged. “It’s been going on for years. Ever since the three of us got our own places two years ago. We stayed together after college while we saved up, but realized as we got older we needed to get our own places. Our lifestyles were starting to differ and we were spending way too much time together. It barely took Eric and I a month to realize Aryan was going to waste away on his own. So we go over, take care of what needs to be taken care of, and we all feel better. And it’s not like Aryan doesn’t do anything for us. When he comes over he always fixes our devices and updates them.”

“He’s a tech person?”

He nodded. “Aryan is a computer engineer. He helps develop programs and softwares for different businesses. Sometimes the government even contrats his company.”

“That’s so cool!”

Derek flushed with pride. “He’s pretty great at his job. He’s hoping to get sent to Heracles for an exchange program. They’re so advanced there, and ever since all the cities banded together after the Tantalus military was overthrown, the relations have become much stronger. People get sent from different cities to help each other and learn. Heracles is still the most advanced and people from each city are allowed to go twice a year for training and collaboration opportunities.”

“That’s amazing,” Iris breathed, eyes wide with wonder. “This is like a whole other world to me. All I know is the baking world.”

“The baking world is pretty interesting as well,” Derek couldn’t help saying. 

Iris shook her head. “No, I don’t mean I feel bad for myself. I love my life and my job. I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else. But it’s still nice to hear about what else is happening in the country.” Then she grinned. “And Eric? Is he some kind of wizz as well?”

“Not a wizz per se. He majored in psychology and works as a teen counselor.” He almost frowned, so he grabbed his tea cup and took a sip even though it was cold now. Eric hadn’t originally planned on becoming a psychologist. When they met freshman year he’d planned on getting a business degree. But he shocked them during the end of their freshman year when he suddenly announced he wanted to work with troubled teens. Derek will never forget that night, and how much he cried as his best friend told him why he made this drastic life changing decision. He felt that same ball form in his throat and took another sip, trying to force it down. 

“That’s amazing too,” Iris said softly. “The teenage years are difficult. They need as much help and support as they can get.”

Derek looked up at her, and saw she was lost in her own thoughts. What happened to her, that made her think like this? He knew she and Asher got bullied most of their lives. Was that why she understood? Or thought she understood? His hand curled slightly so he hid it behind a cushion. No, she didn’t really understand. She was bullied. And while that’s bad, she didn’t know the real problems some teenagers face. She just told him about a fluffy memory with Asher and her parents, and her innocent smile revealed just how much love and support she had growing up, and still had. Someone like that, who grew up with a loyal best friend and loving parents, didn’t understand. 

“Tell me more about them. Like, funny stories of living together.” 

Derek looked at her, at the excitement in her eyes, her wide and eager smile, and felt his cynical thoughts fade away. 

“Well, there was this one time we decided to have a water balloon fight. In the apartment.”

Iris laughed, her tinkling voice filling the apartment and he lost himself in his stories, talking for hours just to see her laugh, all the while sharing his fondest memories of his two favorite people. When he dropped her off at their spot near her house later that night, he felt lighter than he had in years. And fell asleep as soon as he slipped into bed, still picturing Iris’s smile. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope those of you who celebrate get to do something fun today o(^▽^)o. I decided to post the chapter earlier in the day cuz I have my traditional scary anime and junk food all ready to go and gonna be busy tonight. o(*>ω<*)o
> 
> This is one of those chapters that I wasn’t sure where it was going to go. I just wanted some development, and boy did we get it!! Derek is opening up!! And we get so much fluff and sweetness! (●♡∀♡) And more info about Eric and Aryan. I can’t wait until they get more involved in the story, and after reading about them, I hope you are too. I need to figure out how to fit their scenes in and when. But I do want several chapters because they are awesome. And we’re starting to get more hints about Derek’s ‘dark side’ and past. But coated in fluff :)
> 
> Up next: While Iris and Derek are spending time together and breaking down their walls, Jared and Asher are going to take over the limelight for a while, because now that Jared knows the truth, stuff has GOT to happen! 
> 
> PS: I finally settled on ship names! I kept going back and forth cuz I wanted names that reflect their relationship and personalities, and honestly cuz I’ve been busy and a bit stressed and forgot ;P.   
>  Asher/Jared are officially called Ashed! Thanks Hikaru for the suggestion (♥ω♥*). I feel like it has the word shed in it, like Asher is shedding his past fears and worries, and Jared has been Ashed and is falling for him. And it combines them so well and it feels like they are going to be a united couple, with Asher’s strong personality leading the way sometimes (•̀ᴗ•́)൬༉. Hope you all like it. And I’m going with Deris for Derek and Iris. I was so hesitant cuz their relationship is so rocky but I think they’ve progressed enough they can have one. Deris sounds like desire, and Derek definitely desires Iris and she ‘desires’ a true relationship. The ‘e’ is unstressed and adds a bit of softness, which Iris is, but the ‘ris’ is stressed and shows her strong inner core. (You can tell I’m a lit major, looking at the stress and unstressed ;P). And by having De first it’s like he’s chasing Iris in a way, which he is doing. Anyway, hope you approve of the ship names!(ᗒᗊᗕ)


	15. Chapter 15

Asher watched Jared go through the movements of the routine they started working on last week. It started with a couple of punches, then a couple of kicks which ended with an uppercut then a roundhouse kick. Jared was doing well until the upper cut when he wavered a bit and his aim was a little off, and he couldn’t get his leg high enough for the final kick, barely making it to chest level. Hmm, maybe he was pushing Jared too hard? Usually he didn’t start teaching roundhouse kicks until the second, sometimes even the third level. Jared was barely half-way through the first since they only met once a week. But he was doing so well Asher felt a strong urge to keep pushing him. 

Which scared the crap out of him.

“Stop,” Asher called out as Jared wobbled after his latest attempt at a round house, his leg only reaching his waist this time.

Panting, Jared placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. “Can’t...get...that...high.”

Asher hesitated, then smiled encouragingly. “That’s my fault. You still need to master a few more kicks and movements first. I was pushing you to see if you can do it.”

Jared met his eyes. “You think I can’t do it?”

Asher started at the slight censor in Jared’s voice and knew he had to choose his words carefully. Clearly, he’d hurt the Alpha’s pride. He didn’t expect it given how affable and quick to laugh at himself Jared had been so far. Maybe he really was an Alpha under all those layers of kindness. “I think you need to go through a few more steps before we can get you to that level,” he said evenly.

Jared kept staring at him, then sighed and stretched his back and groaned. “Probably right. I think I was pushing myself too. I got excited since you said I was improving. Sorry.”

And like that, the nice Jared was back, leaving Asher nonplussed. He cleared his throat and stepped back. “Yeah, well. It’s normal to get frustrated sometimes. How about you practice it, but end it with a chest kick instead.”

Jared nodded, got into a fighting stance and started again. Asher watched his movements while his thoughts drifted back to Jared’s annoyance a few seconds ago. For the first time, Jared had acted like a typical Alpha. Was this how it was going to start? In small ways, then slowly, bit by bit, Jared’s Alpha side will take over? At least he was prepared for it. He knew what to expect. It didn’t mean it didn’t sadden him. Because there was no way he can accept uber-Alpha Jared. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jared groaned as he rolled his shoulder in the changing room. He’d been sore all week since he was working on a bridge project at work, which meant a lot of heavy lifting. Unfortunately, it left him feeling more annoyed with himself than usual when he failed at following Asher’s routine. He knew he snapped at the Omega and grimaced, knowing how Asher would take his small moment of anger. He imagined the Omega in his own changing room, ruminating on how Jared was just another Alpha, quick to anger when his pride is injured in front of an Omega. He groaned and thumped his head against the wall, then again just for good measure. 

He had to prove to Asher that he wasn’t going to treat him differently. That he wasn’t suddenly going to act like a superior Alpha. But how? Asher was already nervous and cautious around him when Jared thought he was an Alpha. He was going to be extra sensitive now. He had to show Asher that he wasn’t going to treat him any differently. How?

Suddenly, a thought came to him and he grinned. Perfect.

A few minutes later he met Asher in the foyer of the studio, grin still in place.

“What?” Asher asked suspiciously.

Jared’s grin widened, picturing Asher’s face when he found out what Jared had in mind. “I know this is a lot to ask, but do you mind if I drive you?” Asher stiffened and Jared rushed on. “I just want our destination to be a surprise. I can’t do that if you know where we’re going.” The Omega still looked suspicious, so Jared tried to smile warmly. “I promise, if you hate it I’ll drive you right back here. Or give you cab fare. Promise.”

Asher stared at him shrewdly for a few seconds, then finally nodded. Relieved, Jared gestured for Asher to step out first and a few minutes later they were on the road. Jared was aware of Asher sitting tensely beside him, his right hand grasping the handhold under the door handle. 

_ Hope this works. Because I don’t think I’m going to get another shot _ . Inhaling deeply, Jared focused on driving, planning out his speech for when they arrived.

  
  
  
  
  


_ This is a mistake _ , Asher kept repeating to himself as Jared drove to wherever the hell he was driving. He was wary all week about their outing and after Jared’s little angry moment and the fact that he refused to tell him where they’re going was setting him even more on edge. He grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the door handle. He hated surprises. His parents knew better than to try and hide things from him and Iris’s surprises were usually little ones, like what kind of cake she’d bring him. But big surprises and secrets like their destination? No. Nope. Nuh-huh. Asher was a planner, liked to feel in control, that he had all the information. This was way too far out of his comfort zone.  _ I need to get out _ .

“I think I’m going to call it a night,” he bit out.

Jared started. “What? But we’re almost there.”

“I’m tired.” 

Jared paused, clearly trying to figure out how best to handle Asher when he was unwilling to compromise. “Can you just...just wait a couple more minutes?” the Alpha asked softly. “We’re almost there. And I think you’ll like it. If not, I won’t even drive you back if you’re uncomfortable being alone with me. I’ll get you a cab and give you the money and that’ll be that.”

It was such a reasonable request, and he sounded so earnest Asher couldn’t say no. So he stared out the window instead, trying to fight the instinct to just jump out of the car at the next red light. 

Finally, Jared pulled off the main road and found a small mostly empty parking lot. The clear evidence of so few bystanders only set Asher more on edge.  _ Where the hell are we? _ He recalled how Jared couldn’t complete a roundhouse kick to calm himself down. If necessary, he knew he could kick the Alpha’s ass. Jared was strong, he was improving, but he was still no match for Asher who had almost ten years of real-life fighting experience.  _ I can handle him _ . 

“It’s just a couple of minutes walk from here,” Jared said cheerfully. 

Wordlessly, Asher got out of the car and followed him. He kept his hands at his sides, ready to bring them up if necessary. He hung behind Jared a bit, keeping a kicking distance between them. If he sensed his caution, Jared didn’t show it, smiling back at him as he assured him they were getting close.  _ Close to what? _

“Here,” Jared said. Before Asher could look at the sign on top of the building Jared opened the door and gestured for him to enter. Asher hesitated, wary of the slightly dark interior.  _ I’m not a coward! _ Gritting his teeth, he squared his shoulders, flexed his arms and stepped into the building. And froze when he was assaulted by bright, shining, multi-colored lights. 

“An..arcade?” he asked, his body deflating.

Jared came up beside him, hands on his hips and smiled. “Yeah. I started coming here with my brother a few years ago. It was a bonding thing for us since he loves arcades so much.” He chuckled. “He used to kick my ass all the time. But I got better and gave him a real challenge, which he enjoyed.” He turned to Asher. “Honestly. I was racking my brain, trying to figure out how to show you that I won’t treat you delicately, and this is all I could think of. A healthy place for us to compete in several ways. And I promise you, I won’t go easy on you.” He wasn’t smiling and Asher knew, this was Jared’s desperate big move. If this didn’t work, Jared might admit defeat. 

“I’ve never played at an arcade before,” he said casually, scanning the large interior and the various games. There were a few people here and there, about ten total. “Iris was never into games like this. We preferred spending time together than playing video games.”

“These are different from video games,” Jared rushed out. “I’ll show you. Let’s start with air hockey. Ever played?”

Asher shook his head, causing Jared to grin widely. “Come on. I’ll show you.”

Before he could reply, Jared hurried away, crossing the room and heading to the back. 

_ Here goes nothing _ , Asher thought as he followed the Alpha. Skeptical, he eyed the table and the white circular paddle with a handhold on the dark blue table. Jared was busy pulling out a card from his wallet and putting it into the machine. Suddenly, a roar filled his ears as the machine sprang to life and air blew out of the sides. He cocked an eyebrow.  _ Interesting _ .

“The goal is to hit the puck back, protect your goal, and try to get it into mine.” 

“Seems simple enough,” Asher said, picking up his paddle. 

“I’m sure you’ll pick it up with your instincts and fast reflexes.” Jared grinned. 

Asher placed his paddle in front of his goal, smack dab in the middle. Saw Jared place the puck on the table and braced himself to hit it. And heard a clunk and Jared whopped. 

“Score!” 

Asher blinked a few times and looked up at the digital score displayed on top of the machine. 1-0.  _ What the hell just happened? _

“Oh, I should warn you,” Jared said, rubbing his paddle and smirking. “This is my game. I kick my brother’s ass every time.”

Asher grit his teeth, placed the puck on the table and hunched down. “We’ll see about that.” 

Two minutes later Asher was seething while Jared laughed and the machine shut down. 

“Told you this is my game,” Jared crowed. 

“Again,” Asher growled.

Jared smirked. “Let’s do this then.”

Asher lost track of time, his whole body and instincts focused on keeping track of the puck, of hitting it at the perfect angle to outmaneuver Jared’s defence. He lost three times, and barely managed to score five times total. Jared chuckled after each game and Asher got more and more annoyed, determined to wipe that smirk off Jared’s face. He wasn’t leaving until he won! 

During the fifth round, he was starting to get the hang of the game. During the sixth he scored three times. Five times during the seventh. It wasn’t until the eleventh round that he finally won, barely, with the score 6-7. It didn’t matter. He won!!

“Hell yeah!” Asher yelled, his right hand with the paddle raised up in the air in victory. His hand was cramping, his back was aching from being hunched over for so long but he didn’t care. He won! Jared gaped, making Asher laugh. “Didn’t think I’d win?”

Jared shook his head. “Honestly? You sucked so much at first I thought we’d be here forever. You picked this up quick.” Then he grinned. “You really are a physical ball of instincts aren’t you?”

Asher smirked and tossed the paddle on the table. “Next challenge.” 

Smiling, Jared led him to a basketball game next. Asher snorted when he saw it. He may not have had the chance to play basketball as a team sport, but he did ask his parents to erect a hoop in their backyard for his twelve birthday. Confident, he picked up the ball once Jared started it, took aim and let fly. And gaped when the ball bounced off the rim.

“I should warn you, it’s not the same as real basketball,” Jared said. He took a shot. And it went in. “I played basketball my whole life pretty much and even I had to figure out the trick to this. The ball bounces more, the rim is at a weird angle and if you hit it, more often than not, the ball will just bounce off. You have to aim either at an exact spot on the backboard or swoosh it into the net directly.”

Asher’s eyes narrowed and he smirked. “Oh. So that’s it huh.”

Minutes later, Asher figured out the trick. And sent ball after ball flying through the net. 

“This is kinda boring,” Jared said when they both received a perfect score. “Want something more challenging?”

“What do you have in mind?”

Jared grinned. “Something I’m great at and you probably suck at.”

Asher grinned back, baring his teeth. “Perfect.”

An hour and a half later, Asher’s body was covered with sweat as he tried once again to beat Jared at a car racing game. He knew how to drive. Had been driving for years. He had his own car! Then why the hell did his stupid computer car keep spinning out of control? Like everything else in this place, the game was rigged and real life experience amounted to nothing. He growled and smacked the wheel when his clock timed out for the fourth time.

“At least neither of us won this time,” Jared grumbled, not looking too happy. 

“This game is stupid,” Asher spat out.

“Agreed. I don’t really like it. My brother does. He’s been playing for years and knows how to control the wheel perfectly. He always takes sadistic pleasure in the fact that I can never get a handle on this. He says my movements are too aggressive.”

“Whatever,” Asher grumbled. “Let’s cross this off the list of games we’ll play next time.”

Silence greeted his words and his body went cold as he realized what he said. He sat quietly, refusing to look at the Alpha. 

“Sounds good,” Jared finally said. “How about-”

“You guys have to leave,” a voice cut in behind them. “We’re about to close.”

Asher’s head snapped around and eyes widened when he saw the place was empty and most of the lights were already off. 

“Sorry Clark,” Jared said, grinning sheepishly as he stood up. “Lost track of the time.”

Clarke smiled. “I noticed. Found a new victim besides your brother huh?”

Jared chuckled. “Something like that. I need a new challenge.”

Asher listened absently as the two bantered while they walked out of the arcade. Jared and Clark waved good-bye at the doorway then they made their way to Jared’s car. Asher couldn’t speak, numb as he replayed the last few hours. He lost himself completely. Jared swept him up easily, chose activities and spoke to him in a way Asher couldn’t help responding to. He egged him on, teased him, challenged him and encouraged him. Treated him like a friend. An equal. 

And Asher didn’t know what to do about it. 

Jared eyed Asher nervously as he drove them back to Asher’s car. He knew Asher had fun. Had forgotten his apprehension with the first round of air hockey. For almost two and a half hours, the Omega lost himself in the games and the challenge of beating Jared. He didn’t mess up. He knew he didn’t. And yet, Asher had withdrawn into his shell again. And Jared didn’t know what to do about it. 

“I had fun,” Jared said cautiously, unable to keep hints of hope from his voice. “We should do that again. Soon. There are other games we can try that I think you’ll like.”

“Mmm,” Asher murmured noncommittally. 

Jared almost sighed with frustration but held himself back. Patience. He was a patient person. Everyone told him so. It was one of his greatest strengths. And Asher was the biggest test of that patience he will ever face. 

“Here we go,” he said cheerfully. “I’ll see you next week.”

Nodding, Asher left the car. He didn’t speak or look back. 

And Jared told himself to just be patient. And not give up. 

  
  
  
  
  


He couldn’t think. Didn’t know what to feel. Numb, Asher got in his car, and sat behind the 

steering wheel. He pictured his apartment, the apartment he found himself, with the furniture he chose and paid for himself. It was his safe place. His place. And he didn’t want to go back. 

He looked at the lock on his dashboard, agonized for a few seconds then picked up his phone. 

_ U awake? _ He waited tensley for a few seconds, then almost sagged with relief when he saw that Iris read his message. Before she could reply he quickly typed in,  _ Can I come over? _

She sent him back a thumbs up and he tossed his phone into the cup holder, started the engine and took off. Within minutes he arrived at Iris’s house. Knowing her parents are asleep, and what a light sleeper Violet is, he made his way to the back of the house and let himself into the backyard. Swiftly, and with years of practice, he climbed up the tree besides Iris’s bedroom, then stepped onto the roof. Knowing exactly where to step, he made his way across the roof to Iris’s open window, and swung himself in. 

“That was fast,” Iris said as she closed the window behind him. 

“Sorry. You were about to sleep huh?” 

Iris stared at him, trying to assess his mental and emotional state, and figure out what sent him running to her at eleven o’clock at night. “It’s fine,” she said. 

“Let’s just sleep,” Asher said. 

Wordlessly, Iris pulled out the spare clothes Asher kept in her closet. Swiftly, while Iris finished rummaging in the closet for an extra blanket, Asher changed into the pajama shirt and shorts and climbed into bed. Iris tossed a comforter at him, then helped him spread it across his body before crawling in herself. They lay their heads down on their respective pillows, both staring up at the ceiling. 

He could feel Iris lying patiently beside him, waiting for him to talk. But he didn’t want to talk. He just..He didn’t know what he wanted. And that was part of the problem. 

“I don’t know what to think anymore,” he whispered into the dark room. When Iris didn’t reply, he found the courage to continue. “I thought I had this figured out years ago. I was going to get strong. Become independent. I wasn’t going to let anyone intimidate me or scare me. I was going to become a strong Omega, like Kit Hastings. No one treats him like just an Omega. No one bosses him around. Everyone all over Dracus respects him. Hell, I even copied and learned his fighting techniques and went to workshops he was running in Theus.” He paused, recalling the three times he saw Kit Hastings in the flesh. Every time he got flustered, staring in awe at his idol. An Omega who beat the system, who refused to be tied down by labels and expectations. And he understood why. Just looking at Kit you could feel his presence, his authority. He stood confidently in front of a room full of Betas and Alphas and a smattering of Omegas, mostly soldiers or fighters. And he looked ready to take on everyone, and beat them. No one would mistake Kit Hastings for an easy target. No one would dare try and intimidate him or cow him. Growing up, he was Asher’s idol and when he started to learn to fight he wanted to be just like the older Omega. 

And yet...he couldn’t. Because…

He drew in a shuddering breath. “I’m scared Ri,” he warbled. “I keep telling myself I’m not the coward I was before, but sometimes it comes back to me and I can’t shake it. I ..I like Jared. He’s so nice. And patient. He may be like our dads. Or Michael Hastings. Able to accept an Omega who is stronger than him. But...I can’t.”

He lay perfectly still, clutching the comforter in his hands. His apprehensive scent beginning to fill the room. He scented Iris’s comforting one and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he let it seep into him. 

“You’re right,” Iris said softly. “You are being a coward.”

His eyes snapped open and he turned his head, and found Iris staring at him.

“You got dealt a bad hand,” she said evenly, her face expressionless. “Years ago, you had every right to be scared. Growing up, you had every right not to trust people. People suck. But not all of them. Being strong doesn’t mean always standing up to someone Ash. Being strong sometimes means leaving yourself vulnerable, of accepting times when you’re not in control.” She paused and her voice softened. “It means letting someone in, even if it terrifies you. I think that’s real strength.”

Asher held his breath, then exhaled slowly. Iris was right. He thought he’d changed. He thought he got stronger. Better. But he was still stuck in the past, letting it control him. Dictate his relationships and behaviour and emotions. He didn’t want to live like that! He fought long and hard to become confident and strong. To rid himself of the past and his status as a target and victim. 

He pictured Jared’s face, smiling at him warmly, trying to draw him out of his shell. Jared was the real deal. A genuinely nice Alpha. Asher knew it was true. Knew he was looking for little reasons not to trust Jared. Sabotaging their relationship before it could even start. For what? To prove to himself that he didn’t need anyone? He knew he did. He needed Iris. If he didn’t have her....if he didn’t have Iris.... He closed his eyes, trying to picture a future where he would depend on Jared as much as he depends on Iris. And it terrified him. 

He snapped his eyes open and met Iris’s gaze. And she grinned. 

“Looks like you have another fight on your hands,” she said softly.

Instead of nodding, Asher wrapped her in his arms, breathing in her scent and emitting his own. One of determination. Strength. And desire. He was scared, yes. But he wasn’t going to let it control him. Not again. 

  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress is being made!!! Sweetie pie Jared made the right move and looks like Asher’s walls are finally starting to crumble. We also get more hints about his past, with a Kit sort of cameo!! I love the little smattering of references to the prequels and my babies, and I know you do too :). Already, some of you made connections or possible connections between Kit and Asher, based on their status as Omega fighters and probably how skittish they are. Makes sense that Kit is Asher’s idol. With BTC taking place a bit under 20 years ago, Asher would have grown up knowing about Kit, so it makes sense he’d look up to him and learn his fighting style and teach it. And now I’m getting sidetracked because I love Kit and it’s so much fun to talk about my original baby. He really is. When I first started planning BTC, my first ABO story, his character was the first one I came up with and the story was about him, until I thought up Colt and then the rest all flowed. But this chapter is about Asher/Jared! With some Iris. 
> 
> Up next: we pick up right where we left off. With Asher conflicted and, possibly, ready to take a step. 


	16. Chapter 16

Asher gripped his phone in his hand, his jaw clenched as he once again found himself staring down at Jared’s phone number. He’s been sitting at his desk in the studio office for ten minutes, trying to muster the courage to text the Alpha. It’s been three days since he last saw the Alpha. Three days since his resolution to stop being a coward and accept a possible relation- friendship. He shook his head, correcting himself. Friendship. That’s all this was. He wasn’t giving his heart to Jared. Wasn’t going to embark on a relationship with him. Friendship. Like what he has with Iris. Or even less than that. He can handle that. He can.

“I feel like I should find the on button.”

Asher started and looked up, finding Ralph smiling at him from the doorway, legs and arms crossed. He cleared his throat and sat up, placing his phone on the table. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, you look fine,” Ralph said sarcastically. He unwound himself and stepped up to Asher’s desk. Asher looked away, knowing his boss wasn’t going to let this go easily. That’s what happened when your boss saw you at your most vulnerable, and helped you pick up the pieces. He ends up knowing you better than anyone else. Well, except for Iris. But there was something Iris never understood that Ralph did. How much Asher needed to physically get stronger, his need to learn to fight. Iris accepted it years ago, but didn’t understand it. But Ralph knew this was what Asher needed. And he’d been right. 

So Asher sighed and leaned back in his chair, meeting his boss’s gaze while he probed him with his eyes. 

“What’s got you so rattled?” Ralph finally asked and perched on the edge of Asher’s desk.

Asher sighed warily and rubbed the back of his neck. “This...this Alpha-”

“Jared.” Asher gaped and Ralph chuckled. “I thought it was weird when you said you recommended us to him. And my gut instinct went on high alert when you agreed to give him one-one-one classes instead of sending him packing. What I can’t figure out, is how far gone you are.”

Asher gulped, unable to look away from those knowing brown eyes. “I’m..almost too far gone,” he confessed before he realized it. He clamped his mouth shut and his eyes widened but it was too late.

Ralph’s expression turned compassionate and he rubbed the top of Asher’s head, the same way he did when he found him years ago, eighteen and terrified of the world with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. And just like back then, Asher leaned into the touch, taking comfort in it. 

“You know what I thought the first time I saw you Ash?” Ralph asked gently. Asher shook his head. “That I have to protect you, From everything. You were this tall, skinny, terrified kid. And I knew you couldn’t handle the world. There was no hiding your fear.”

Asher gulped, recalling those memories he tried his best to banish. 

“You know. I haven’t thought that in years.” Ralph sat up, crossed his arms and chuckled. “If anything, I felt I had to protect the world from you sometimes. Still do when you get pissed off at random Alphas and almost beat the crap out of them.” Asher grinned sheepishly and Ralph laughed again. Then his smile faded and Asher’s spine straightened. “I don’t ever want to see you that scared and beaten again Ash,” the Beta said softly. “You've worked hard to build a life for yourself, to become stronger and more confident. I admire you Ash, the way I’ve never admired anyone else. And it saddens me to see you reduced to this. Too scared to text an Alpha.”

Asher looked away, bitterness and self-loathing filling him. 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” When Asher didn’t reply, Ralph asked again. “I’m serious. Think about it. What’s the worst that could happen? What can this Alpha possibly do to you?”

Asher didn’t look up, imagining all the ways Jared could hurt him. “It’s emotional hurt,” he whispered. 

“But you’ll still pick yourself back up. If he hurts you, are you just going to huddle in a ball in the studio, terrified of everyone?”

Indignation filled him at that memory and he looked up at Ralph, not hiding his resentment at the reminder.

Ralph smirked. “There you go. No matter what happens, you can beat it. You’ll be fine. Because I know you Ash. You’re the toughest kid, the toughest person, I know. And no matter how much this Alpha might hurt you, you’ll get over it.” Ralph stood up and was about to leave the room when he paused in the doorway. “And if he doesn’t. Wouldn’t that be something.” 

Asher opened his mouth, not sure what he would say to that but Ralph already left. He looked down at his phone, picturing his past self. Terrified of everything. Of everyone. No. He refused to go back. He refused to be that person again.

Jaw set, he picked up his phone and texted Jared, asking him to meet him for dinner. An hour later, Jared simply replied,  _ Yes _ , and Asher refused to feel rattled. Not over an Alpha. Not for anyone. 

  
  
  
  


Jared waited outside the restaurant Asher told him to meet him at. It was called  _ Wordly Picnic _ and he liked what he could see of it from the outside. Comfy booths, big windows, plants set up in various corners and between tables. If the food was good he was definitely adding it to his list of restaurants. Focusing on the interior, Jared refused to agonize, again, about why Asher suddenly texted him to meet on a weekday. They never met besides Saturdays. It already rattled him that Asher texted, adding to that the sudden invitation. He couldn’t figure out if this was a good thing or bad. He hoped it was the former.

“Hey,” a deep voice drawled and Jared spun around, smile already in place, and it wobbled when he saw Asher’s angry expression.  _ Uh-oh. _ “Waited long?”

“No,” Jared almost yelled. He cleared his throat, telling himself panicking was not going to help the situation. “Just got here.”

Asher nodded, then opened the door and stepped inside.  _ Oh boy, _ Jared thought before he followed Asher inside. The stewardess recognized Asher, smiled warmly and led him to what she called his “usual booth.” 

“No Iris tonight?” she asked. 

“No,” Asher replied firmly. 

If the waitress took exception to Asher’s cold attitude she didn’t show it. She must have seen it before. 

“Call me over when you’re ready.” And with a final smile she walked away. 

“The food must be amazing, if you come here so often,” Jared said, trying to keep the right amount of cheer in his voice. Asher didn’t reply or look up from his menu. Jared almost sighed but held it in. Patience. He opened his menu and began to scan it. His brow furrowed, trying to decide what to order. There was such a large selection he could see where the restaurant got it’s name. There were even dishes created in the other cities that he vaguely heard of. He turned his gaze to the left, ready to scan the other page when his eyes strayed to the large bay windows next to them. Which is why he saw it. It felt like his heart stopped and the world was turned on his axis as he saw the last thing he expected. Asher was staring at him. His head was turned towards his menu, but he could clearly see Asher’s eyes on him in his reflection.  _ Why is he staring at me? Did I do something wrong? Is he waiting for something? _ He saw Asher look away, then his eyes strayed up to Jared again. And Jared almost gasped when the Omega’s expression softened slightly before he finally turned away.

_ What the hell was that? _

“Ready to order?” the waitress asked, making Jared jump in his seat. 

Asher placed his order and Jared quickly picked the first thing his eyes landed on. Asher frowned. “Are you sure? It’s kinda sweet. You might not like it.”

“Well, what do you recommend then?” Jared asked, keeping his voice light. Like he wasn’t freaking out on the inside. 

“Alphas usually like our options on page three,” the waitress said helpfully. 

Jared turned to the proper page, found a seafood and rice dish that seemed good and ordered it. With nothing left to do he looked up at Asher, trying to keep up a brittle smile. Because if he wasn’t mistaken...the way Asher looked at him….

“So, how’s work?” Asher asked.

“Work’s fine. We got a new project.” Jared kept talking, vaguely aware of the words rolling off his tongue as he went into detail about his new project. He knew it was boring. He wasn’t even explaining it well because he wasn’t focusing on his speech. And yet, Asher was giving him his full attention, watching him as if no one and nothing else mattered. He even nodded a few times, showing that he was actually paying attention. Even Jared wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying. No...it couldn’t be...but if it was…

He had to test this. Had to be sure. 

“I’m going to the bathroom for a bit.” He laid his phone and wallet on the table and stood up. He walked away, keeping an eye on Asher’s reflection on the mirrored wall at the end of the room. And saw the Omega watching him. He ducked behind the wall of mirrors which led to the hallway with the bathrooms and splayed himself against the wall. He waited a few seconds, trying to keep his breathing even, his mind from exploding.  _ Five more seconds. Just give him a few seconds _ . He closed his eyes, drew a deep breath, peeked around the corner. And saw Asher staring at his wallet and phone. The Omega was frowning, then his expression softened again, then he sighed and rubbed his face.

And Jared knew. Asher liked him. 

He leaned back against the wall again, taking it all in. Asher liked him. The Omega with walls so high he only let one person in. Liked him. He wasn’t conceited or thought he was a great catch. Growing up, he was aware that different people had crushes on him because he was nice to everyone. So he learned early on how to spot the small tell tale signs that someone was romantically interested in him. And based on the way Asher watched him and those soft looks, one could almost call them endearment, he had a crush on Jared.

For how long? Since their first class? Since they started hanging out? He racked his memories, trying to recall every moment he spent with the Omega, and drew a blank. Asher had always been prickly, cautious, sarcastic, and competitive. Did he cast Jared sidelong glances and he just missed them? He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, kicking himself for not noticing before now. No wonder Asher was so wary of him. It wasn’t just that he wanted to be friends and was scared. If he liked Jared, and he was pretty sure he did, then his fear was tripled, no times a hundred! 

He almost slid to the ground, reeling from the emotional whiplash of the past few minutes. What was he going to do now? He can’t just keep treating Asher the same way now that he knew his true feelings. And it’s not like Asher told him how he felt. Because if he did then Jared would...he would…

He closed his eyes, trying to picture Asher confessing his feelings to him. He imagined his face standing in front of him, his brow furrowed as usual, his hazel eyes boring into his, and the words  _ “I like you _ ” slipping out. And his hand fell away and he stared ahead in shock. Shakily, he placed a hand on his chest where he felt himself grow warm at the image. If Asher confessed to him...told him he liked him…

A smile broke across his face. His world stopped spinning and he stood up. 

He liked Asher. He knew he did. That’s why he refused to give up on him despite the Omega’s clear wariness and caution. Liked him enough that all it took were these few seconds for him to just fall for him. It would be so easy. Being with Asher will never be easy, but liking the Omega would be. He pictured being with him walking hand in hand down the street, Asher frowning at him before he chuckled dryly. He liked that Asher wasn’t predictable, wasn’t trying to follow the rules and was doing what he wanted, acting and living on his desires and instinct. It was something Jared didn’t allow himself to do. He didn’t regret the way he lived. He likes his life. But sometimes, sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be...a bit different. To shock people, to do something unexpected. To say no. Those are traits he admired in Asher and what drew him to the Omega. 

Yeah, he liked Asher. He admired him as a friend, as an Omega. And if they became lovers, mates, he knew he’d enjoy that too. Being with Asher would be fun, unpredictable, a challenge. His blood pumped at the idea and he couldn’t stop grinning as he finally made his way back to the table. 

“You OK? Took you awhile.”

Jared stared down at the Omega’s concerned expression and felt even surer about his decision. He wanted to be mates with Asher. He was prickly and a challenge yes, but he was loyal, empathetic, and caring. If they were together, they’d look out for each other, take care of each other. Instead of hurting his Alpha pride to have his position as the provider, it made him feel warmer. Happy. Content.

“I’m fine,” he said when Asher’s concern turned to puzzlement. He slid into the booth, still grinning. “Food not here yet huh?” 

“No,” Asher said cautiously. “You OK?”

“Never better.” It was true. He never felt so sure about a decision before.  _ I want this Omega _ . “So, how’d you and Iris find out about this place?”

And he listened avidly as Asher spoke, not missing a single word.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Something’s not right _ , Asher thought as he and Jared finished their deserts and waited for the bill. Jared’s been weird since he came back from the restroom. He wouldn’t stop staring at him, wouldn’t stop smiling and peppering him with questions about his life. At least he shared his own stories as well or the one-sided inquiry would have rattled Asher so much he would have left half-way through the meal. 

“You pay,” Jared said as soon as the bill landed on the table and slid it towards Asher with a grin. “I paid for the arcade the other day.”

Normally, Asher would enjoy the fact that Jared was still trying to treat him as an equal. But the last forty minutes rattled him so much he just placed his credit card on the bill. He felt completely knocked off stride tonight. He called Jared, determined to just push past his fear and forge a relationship. He’d been tense, ready to battle his demons. And Jared blew them all away with his smiles, questions, and extra attentive behaviour.  _ What’s going on? _ He wondered again as they left the restaurant. 

“Want to go for a walk?” Jared asked.

Asher started, then nodded to their left. “There’s a park over there. It’s nice. Iris and I usually like to walk through it after we eat.”

“Is this the one where you jog in the morning?” Jared asked as they entered the park, leaving behind the glaring bright lights of the restaurants. The park was still empty since people still didn’t finish their dinners. Trees lined the pathway at various intervals, leading to the center of the square where there was a fountain with baby cherubs surrounded by fairies. Iris loved it but Asher found it too whimsical. He liked the one of a sea God a few meters further in. 

“I don't like jogging here because there’s lots of people strolling around after breakfast. I prefer the one closer to my place. The path is also longer and not as many people go there in the morning.”

“I’ll have to join you one day.”

Asher instinctively wanted to tense up, but forced himself not to. No reason to freak out. He wanted this. He wanted to be with Jared. As friends. Friends is fine. Because there was no way he and Jared can be mates. No way Jared would ever see him romantically. But if he did...Asher shook his head, not letting himself even contemplate the fantasy. Yes, sometimes he had dreams where he and Jared were together. Jared would smile at him, love in his eyes, and Asher would laugh and smile back, his heart light for the first time in his life. He always woke up feeling like it was more a nightmare than a pleasant fantasy. Because it can never come true. Jared would never love him. Would never look at him with such adoration. 

And that’s part of why he was so scared. Because he liked Jared for so long, and part of him wanted to give in o the fantasy, to his Omega desire to be with this gentle and kind Alpha. And he knew he’ll be crushed when Jared couldn’t like him back. No. He can’t let Jared know. Can never hint at it. Because if he knew, he won’t be able to ignore Asher’s feelings, because he’s so nice. And he’d lose Jared completely. 

“Sounds good,” Asher replied, his tone even. “Fair warning, I like to wake up at 6.”

Jared laughed. “I wake up at 5:45?”

Asher’s head whipped around. “What?”

Jared laughed again. “I like to get in some morning exercises sometimes. Or just enjoy some quiet time in the house or the kitchen before my dads wake up.”

Asher frowned. “You still live with your parents?” He realized as soon as the words slipped out how rude he sounded and he lurched back with consternation. 

If he was offended, Jared didn’t show it and chuckled. “I know. Alpha my age, almost thirty, and still living at home. I know it’s expected of Omegas to do that and for Alphas to leave home once they get jobs. But I like living with my dads. I’ve never seen a reason to move out. I might eventually, but I don’t feel a strong desire to just find my own place.”

“You must really get along with your parents,” Asher said, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice.

“I take it you want to move out?” Jared asked gently. 

“I already did,” Asher stated. “I moved out when I was nineteen.” He turned to Jared, challenging the Alpha to say something. 

Instead, Jared grinned. “I should have realized that. You’re not the type to just accept a situation you don’t like laying down. I imagine you also like to call the shots and have your own space.” He chuckled. “Makes sense.” 

Nonplussed, Asher told himself to turn away, to stop staring at the Alpha who looked at him like it was the most natural thing in the world for an Omega to move out, to leave the sanctuary and protection of his parents. Like he wasn’t wrong in doing so. He swallowed and looked away, telling himself not to let Jared’s acceptance overwhelm him. Otherwise he’ll fall even harder for the Alpha.

And then, it happened. It was so soft at first he thought he was imagining it. It took him a few seconds to register it, then to sniff, trying to confirm the scent’s existence, then it’s nature. And a few more before he realized it was a scent of desire. And it was coming from Jared. 

He stopped in his tracks and turned to the Alpha, disbelief and panic filling him. And almost staggered back when Jared simply smiled, and his scent grew stronger. He swallowed, his mouth going dry and hands shaking. 

No, no way. He was wrong. It couldn’t be! No way would Jared like him. Desire him.

“I’m not lying,” Jared said softly. “I do like you, Asher.” 

He swallowed and slowly lifted his gaze back to meet Jared’s own, and inwardly trembled, his Omega instinct longing to respond to Jared, to release it’s own scent of desire, longing, and love. 

Jared stepped forward. Asher told himself to step back, but his body refused to respond, pinned in place by Jared’s cloying scent, by the heat in his eyes. He stopped in front of him, then reached out a hand and held his clammy one. 

“I like you as a friend, and I admire you,” Jared said softly. “But, I also like you, like this. I think I was falling for you even before I found out you were an Omega. If you weren’t it wouldn’t have mattered to me. I just...like you.”

Asher bit his bottom lip, and saw Jared’s eyes stray down to them for a second then back up to his eyes, the question there. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jared asked, voicing the request his eyes were already asking. 

And Asher nodded. Because he wanted to know. Had dreamed of it. Had fantasized. How many times had he woken up with a start after imagining Jared kissing him, desiring him. Him, who looked like an Alpha, acted like an Alpha, but was really an Omega. With Omega instincts he tried his best to deny and suppress. 

His eyes wide, he watched Jared bridge the small gap between them. Then his lips pressed lightly against his. He closed his eyes, screwed up his lips a bit. And Jared nibbled them. 

Asher’s senses exploded. His scent came gushing out, stronger than Jared’s own. Grinning against his lips, Jared wounds his arms around Asher’s waits, pulled him closer, and increased his scent, the two slamming into each other before melting together.

And Asher melted into Jared, opening his mouth, his hands coiling under Jared’s arms and around his shoulders. Jared accepted the invitation and his tongue slid into Asher’s mouth. With the first touch Asher shuddered. He wanted to give in further, wanted to just sink into Jared. Let the Alpha claim him. Hold him. Bite him. 

He shoved Jared away. His scent suddenly vanished and he stood panting, his hand on his mouth as he stared in shock at the Alpha.

Jared smiled gently, unfazed by Asher’s sudden rejection. “You can’t hide it now.” Asher’s eyes widened and Jared’s expression softened. “I don’t want to scare you Asher. I never ever want to scare anyone. You know that. But I’m also not going to run away. I want to be with you. And based on what just happened, you do as well. I get you need time to process, but just know, I’m not giving up. You may be scared and I get that. But I hope you won’t let that control you. Don’t let it ruin something that can be…” He inhaled the remnants of their scents, closed his eyes blissfully, and breathed, “Amazing.”

Swallowing, Asher couldn’t reply, couldn’t collect his thoughts. Jared liked him? Desired him? Wanted….him? 

He stared at the Alpha, his eyes still closed, that blissful expression still in place as he continued to breathe in their scent. 

And Asher gave in. Growling, he strode forward, grabbed Jared’s lapels and before the Alpha could open his eyes he slammed his mouth down on the Alpha and devoured him. He threw his scent out, his desire and challenge clear. And groaned and wrapped his arms around the Alpha when Jared clutched him back, his own scent slamming once again into Asher’s own before melding together. 

Panting, Asher wrenched his head back. “You sure you’re up for this?” he asked.

Jared smiled and stroked his face. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

With a grimace of hope Asher once again kissed Jared deeply, the two pressed together so tightly they became one.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: Turning point!!! Love is in the air!! They kissed!! So much happened so fast after waiting!! I told you I had a lot of plans and scenes planned out for Asher and Jared and now that they finally took this step we can get into it!!! Ah!! So much to say about this chapter!
> 
> -Asher and Ralph!! I love their relationship but we haven't had much of a chance to see it yet. I'm more focused on Ashed and Asher/Iris (Any ship/friendship name ideas?). I want to have more Ralph because he is awesome! There is a reason he's finally the one who gives Asher the push he needs :)  
> -Jared fell so fast and so hard! Well, some of you were saying he was probably already half-way in love with Asher already, so really he just needed a nudge.   
> -Trust Jared to make the first move. Poor self-conscious and anxious Asher never could. Let's give him a round of applause though for initiating the outing and deciding to try and be friends.   
> -Their kiss was...so weird and interesting and sweet. So much mixed into it because of the mix of emotions Asher is feeling.   
> -And for TSE fans, if you were wondering, or not, yes this is the same park where Neil and Tasha kissed! The brothers really do get lucky in this park :). 
> 
> Now that they are official a couple (squeal) we can get to the great Ashed scenes we've all been waiting for!
> 
> Up next: a mix of all four of our characters in one chapter. 
> 
> PS. I know I'm behind in responding to comments. Thank you soooo much to Hikaru, Cheshivi and Estrela for your comments. I swear I'm reading them and they put a huge smile on my face and give me all the happy author feels. I just like to respond when I'm relaxed and put my heart into my responses. The last couple of weeks have been manic so I haven't been in the right frame of mind. I promise though, I will respond soon! So please keep the comments coming!


	17. Chapter 17

Iris was in the middle of ringing up a customer when she heard the bell on top of the shop door ring. She looked up, welcoming smile in place. Until she saw Asher looking pensive, his shoulders hunched and hands shoved into his jacket pockets. Shaking herself mentally, she smiled as she finished up with the customer and Asher stepped up to the counter.

“Almost done?” he mumbled. He was looking at the ground. 

“Sure. Let me just let Mom know I’m taking my lunch break.” She did so quickly, then grabbed her purse and Asher’s arm and tugged him out of the shop. Usually they ate together in the kitchen but she had a feeling they needed privacy. They walked down the block till they reached an empty bench tucked behind some trees and away from the main street. As soon as they sat down Iris turned to Asher, and waited. 

After a couple of minutes, Asher finally sighed then lifted his head and looked at her. “I kissed Jared.”

“That’s great!” Iris exclaimed before she could think of how she should respond. Asher frowned and she shook her head. “Come on. If you wanted me to freak out with you, then sorry to disappoint. I like Jared. At least, what I’ve heard about him. And you like him. You’re so critical of people I can’t imagine you liking someone who isn’t amazing. So yes. I’m excited for you.”

Asher kept staring, his expression tense, then let out a deep sigh as he leaned back against the bench. “I should have known you’d react this way.”

Iris giggled, then started poking him in the side. He frowned down at her but she just kept grinning. 

“There’s nothing to tell,” he snapped. Then he paused, and shook his head. “OK fine. There is stuff to tell. But, it’s silly.”

“Humor me,” she said dryly.

Sighing again, Asher told her what happened last night. It took all Iris’s effort not to squeal and giggle at various moments, knowing if she did Asher will feel awkward and shy and go back into his hole. She couldn’t stop a gasp when he asked Jared if he can handle him. And Jared said yes. Asher glared at her, but there was no hiding his flushed face.

Iris slapped him lightly on the shoulder. “Come on. Admit it. That’s pretty romantic.”

“Don’t know how serious he is though,” Asher mumbled.

And Iris let out a scent of such ire Asher actually flinched and drew away from her. “Don’t do this Ash,” she said softly. “Give him a chance. He’s earned that.” 

She could see his hesitation and was trying to figure out what more she should say when he nodded. “You’re right. He’s nice. He’s sweet. I should...give it a chance,” he exhaled the last part and Iris knew they were going to have several similar talks in the coming weeks. Hope Jared is up for this. And he really is as perfect as he seems. Because Ash is going to need a lot of patience and support. She smiled sadly and leaned against his arm, sharing a scent of commiseration, support and love. Asher inhaled deeply and they sat quietly. 

Half an hour later, he waved goodbye to Iris in the kitchen, then Violet as he walked out of the bakery. He’s glad he talked to Iris. Part of him longed to just leap into Jared’s arms, literally and figuratively, and just give himself up to this relationship. And another part wanted to just block the Alpha out and stay in his safety zone. At times, the part that wanted Jared was stronger and he would feel excited about dating the Alpha. But then the terrified part would rear its ugly head and he’d want to run for the hills.

How long am I going to be like this? Asher thought warily as he stopped in front of the bakery. The whole point of changing myself was to keep these scaredy cat thoughts at bay. He shook his head, chastising himself for still being a coward and looked up. And saw the last person he ever wanted to see. His nostrils flared and his hands curled into fists as Derek the Dick stopped a few feet away.

Derek froze as he caught sight of Asher and he swore. He knew the Omega had lunch with Iris every day, which is why he came later. He usually picked Iris up after work but he’d felt a strong desire to see her since he woke up and couldn’t help himself. He planned on a quick stop, just pretend to be a customer buying a muffin or something, just see her smile and leave. That’s all he wanted. 

And now he had to deal with Asher, who was a lot taller and bulkier than he was in high school. And he looked like he wanted to tear Derek to shreds. And probably could Derek thought savagely as he noted Asher’s curled fists.

“What the fuck you doing here?” Asher hissed.

Derek shoved his hands into his pockets and cocked an eyebrow. “Didn’t know I had to run it by you when I want to buy a muffin.”

“Iris made it clear she doesn’t want her parents to know about you,” Asher snapped. Then he peeked through the front window of the bakery, winced, and walked towards Derek. The Alpha took an instinctive step back, his hands coming up to pummel the Omega if he needed to. 

“Iris’s mom is at the counter,” Asher hissed as he stopped in front of Derek. 

Derek hated that he had to look up due to the three inch difference in height, that he was completely enveloped in Asher’s shadow, the sun blazing behind the tall Omega. 

“I didn’t know she was in the kitchen this afternoon,” Derek murmured, refusing to take a step back. 

Asher eyed him, then jerked his head forward. “Let’s take a walk. I think we have a lot to talk about.”

Derek didn’t see why he had to say anything to Asher at all. He was dating Iris. And while Asher is her best friend, Derek didn’t plan on sticking around long enough that he’d have to deal with the asshole. Asher walked past him, leaving Derek to follow. Growling, his pride pricked on so many levels, Derek followed the taller Omega, cursing his luck. They walked to the end of the block, then Asher stepped into an alley. Derek hesitated for a second before resolutely turning the corner. He saw Asher standing halfway down, arms crossed so his muscles bulged. He’s going to kill me.

Gritting his teeth, Derek stepped into the alley, stopped three feet away from Asher and mirrored his stance. Like hell I’ll let him know he’s getting to me.

“Why are you doing this?” Asher bit out.

“Doing what?”

“You know what I’m asking! Why are you messing with Iris?”

Derek released his scent, one of anger and aggression. If Asher smelled it he didn’t show it. His nose didn’t so much as twitch. “I’m not messing with her,” Derek replied. “I like Iris. She’s awesome.”

“I know she’s awesome!” Asher’s face reddened, his neck veins bulging and his hands tightened around his biceps. 

He wants to just punch me and end this. But he wasn’t. Which prompted Derek to keep pushing. “Then you shouldn’t be so surprised that I’m interested in her.”

“I’m not surprised someone would like Iris,” Asher said softly, steel in his voice. “What I’m not happy about is that someone is you. Haven’t you done enough damage?” 

Derek’s face twitched and he bared his teeth. “And what exactly is it you think I did?”

“Ask Iris. If you have the guts to hear the truth.” 

Derek bared his teeth, his irritation with the Omega flourishing into full on rage, and he let the big Omega know it. This time, he saw the Omega blink rapidly, his nose twitch and Derek’s lips curled with satisfaction. “Iris can take care of herself. If she wants to say something to me, if she has a problem with me, she’ll tell me. Believe me.” He widened his snarl, secretly thrilled when the Omega glared at the implication that Derek knew Iris better. And in a way he did. Asher was her best friend, and Derek knew he had to keep his frustration about that to himself. But he was Iris’s boyfriend, and hopefully one day, lover. There was a different bond that came with that that Asher will never have with her. And that gave him the confidence to sneer at the Omega as he clearly shook, trying to stand up to his Alpha dominating scent. 

Suddenly, Asher straightened, his nose flared and his eyes grew fiercer. Derek couldn’t help how his scent and body inwardly shook at the hatred and rebellion in the Omega’s eyes and stance. 

Asher suddenly strode forward and Derek tensed, his every muscle ready to lash out. Asher stopped in front of him, staring down into his eyes, then leaned forward, placing his mouth close to Derek’s ear, his voice softer and harsher. “Ask her what you did. And beg her for forgiveness on your hands and knees. And that still won’t be enough.” 

Before Derek could reply Asher placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. And squeezed. Derek grunted in his throat, trying to control his expression so he didn’t let on just how much the Omega’s grip hurt. 

“This time, if you hurt her, I won’t let it go. I’ll beat the shit out of you. I can do that now. And I won’t hesitate.” 

With a final squeeze, Asher released him and Derek almost gasped, but managed to hold it in. He heard Asher walk out of the alley, and waited a few more seconds for good measure. Certain the Omega was out of earshot, he gasped and sagged against the wall beside him and rubbed his aching shoulder. He’d be lucky if it didn’t bruise. Damn but Asher got way too strong over the last few years. And more confrontational. He had always been prickly with everyone, but he never outright looked for a fight. He preferred to look away and stay away from everyone. Everyone used to laugh about the shy and awkward freakishly tall Omega. 

Asher wasn’t shy or awkward anymore. Derek didn’t doubt his threat. If he hurt Iris, Asher will come after him. 

Then he recalled Asher’s words and he frowned. What did Asher mean, what he did to Iris? For years Derek harbored anger and resentment over her rejection. She’s the one who blocked him out, who just left him hanging in the wind. For the first time, he felt a shrivel of doubt. Was it possible, was it possible that Iris had a reason to be angry with him? The idea unsettled him more than he would like. He played back their brief time during the history project, trying to figure out what he could have done, what Iris could have found fault with. And couldn’t think of anything. 

Asher’s words and memories haunted him as he drove back to work. As he absently flipped through his plans for a shampoo ad. And he couldn’t shake them when he picked up Iris after work. 

He tapped his fingers across his steering wheel while he waited for her. He was so absorbed in his thought he jumped when she opened the door and got in. 

“Where do you want to eat?” she asked, breathless with excitement. 

Derek opened his mouth, about to ask her what Asher meant. She was smiling at him. Really smiling. The kind of smiles she only bestowed on Asher. And once again, questions about the past died on his tongue. 

He smiled back. It didn’t matter what happened before. They were both trying to create a new relationship, together. Why dredge up the past now, and ruin what they worked so hard to have the last few weeks?

“It’s a surprise,” he said.

“Ohh, I’m intrigued,” Iris replied and chuckled.

Grinning, Derek drove, banishing all thoughts of Asher, his threat, and the possible problems of the past from his mind. 

Asher was still pissed off about his talk with Derek as he began to lock up the studio after the last class of the night. He got through his classes, keeping his anger bottled up so he didn’t unsettle any of his students. But as soon as they walked out he let his professional demeanour slip and growled as he viciously mopped the floors and checked the locker room. 

He hated Derek. Hated him when they were in high school and he hurt Iris. Hated him when he re-appeared as if nothing happened. And hated him even more now, after talking to him and seeing that he felt no guilt, indeed had no awareness of the pain he caused Iris. Dick, he thought viciously as he slammed the bathroom door closed after giving the toilet bowl a quick swipe. How could he be so ignorant? So uncaring about the pain he caused Iris? So unaware of anything? This is why he hated Alphas like him. Ones who just went through life, doing what they want, not caring who they hurt or the consequences of their words. Assholes all of them. 

He suddenly recalled Derek’s scent and how he tried to subdue him. And he almost did. He felt the lingering effect on his body and his palms began to sweat. Asher’s body shook with fury. How dare that Alpha try and subdue him? Make him cower and back down! It took all his will power, strength, and desire to protect Iris from the asshole to stay standing and not bow his head. Somehow, his rage overcame his Omega instinct and he’d been able to stride towards Derek despite how shaken he was. He felt a small sense of satisfaction as he recalled how Derek trembled when he towered over him, exerting his strength on his shoulder to punctuate his threat. Derek may be the Alpha, may have gotten to him a bit with his scent, but in the end, Asher won. And they both knew it. 

He stopped in front of the reception desk, his hand on the light switch and rubbed his face warily. He couldn’t go home like this. He was too angry. Too wound up. He’ll end up pacing the apartment and driving himself crazy. He needed to blow off some steam. 

He turned around, about to head back into the studio to wail on a practice dummy when the door opened. He spun around, wondering who was the idiot who thought he could break into a self-defence studio, and saw Jared smiling from the doorway. His body relaxed but his emotions spiked even more. 

“Hey,” Jared said warmly. “You heading out?”

“Yes. No.” He winced, knowing he looked like an idiot. 

Jared eyed him and Asher tensed, then narrowed his eyes. What was the Alpha even doing here? He was about to ask him that when Jared spoke.

“I just wanted to check on you. Your last text sounded...not OK.”

Frowning, Asher tried to recall what he texted Jared a couple of hours ago. He vaguely remembered Jared asking him if he was free tonight and he replied with a negative, knowing he wasn’t in the right frame of mind to deal with anyone right now, least of all Jared. He needed all his self-control and composure when dealing with the Alpha. Curious, he pulled out his phone and read back over the text he sent. 

There was the text from Jared. Are u free tonight? Wanna grab some dinner and go for a run or something?

No. 

Frowning, Asher looked up at Jared. “What about this doesn’t sound OK?”

Jared stepped into the foyer and stopped a few inches from Asher, scanning his face. Then he smiled gently and Asher’s heart leaped. “Usually when you reply you don’t include any punctuation. And you explain yourself a bit more. Maybe I’m reading too much into this, but your reply sounded...tense. Terse, I guess. I felt something might be wrong.” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “If I’m wrong then feel free to call me paranoid and tell me I read into things too much. I just.. I’ve realized there’s a lot more about what people don’t say rather than what they do say. And I’ve made more of an effort the last few years to pick up on the subtext and the tone, rather than take the words at face value.” He grimaced then chuckled warily. “Was I wrong?”

Asher could only blink, trying to comprehend the man before him. And he couldn’t. 

And he was tired of trying.

For the first time all day, his body relaxed and he smiled warily. Then he chuckled, which turned into a full on laugh. He let himself go, laughing until all the tension, all the fear and doubts seemed to flow out of him. When he finished he looked at Jared who was smiling with puzzlement. Asher smiled, then leaned forward and placed a firm kiss on the Alpha’s lips. Jared froze, then lightly kissed him back. 

Satisfied, Asher pulled back, still smiling. “So, dinner?”

Jared looked dazed, then shook his head and smiled. “Sure. I get to pick this time?”

Asher chuckled as he walked out, and held the door open for Jared before locking it. “Sounds fair. Let’s take your car then. You can drop me off later.”

If Jared was shocked by Asher’s willingness to enter his car he didn’t show it, grinning excitedly and he led him to his car. 

As they drove to wherever Jared was taking him, Asher felt his body relax further and further as he listened to the Alpha banter about his day. Jared caught him smiling softly while he listened at some points, and grinned widely. 

“Wanna go for a run later?” Jared asked.

Asher pondered his answer, thought about his tension of a few minutes ago and the urge to pummel a dummy into bits. And smiled as he shook his head. “Maybe a walk. A walk sounds nice.”

Jared’s grin widened. “Sounds good.”

Yeah, it does, Asher thought as he smiled and looked out the window. And for the first time in his life, he decided not to analyze it, not to question it. Jared wasn’t a dick. He knew that. And that gave him the confidence to let himself just feel comfortable with someone besides Iris for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Derek finally clashed!!! Oh Derek, you know Asher will kick your ass so bad when/if you break Iris’s heart. And he once again proved that he earned the name dick, and it becomes even truer now. Can’t believe he used his scent on Asher!!! Iris was right when she said people don’t see Asher as an Omega, including Derek. He sees Asher as a threat as an Alpha, but sees him as enough of an Omega to try and subdue him. Asshole. Just when we’re starting to give him the benefit of the doubt. 
> 
> But even more importantly, Asher had an emotional breakthrough!!! Finally!!!! I know it feels like a long time coming because the story started a while ago, but in the actual timeline it’s only been a bit over three months so it makes sense it would take Asher time to start trusting Jared. And it finally happened! Because Jared is a sweetie pie and not a dick and Asher is finally accepting it. Hang in a bit longer Jared! Your patience is going to pay off! Ughh, can’t wait to get to some much needed Ashed fluff!!
> 
> Up next: More Deris


	18. Chapter 18

Iris watched from Derek’s living room couch while he finished preparing dinner. This is the third time he’s cooked for her in two weeks and it became clear to her very quickly that he didn’t like having her in his kitchen. She understood. When she baked she liked to have her space and she rained down hell on anyone who moved her baking tools or tried to ‘help’ and then baked their way. So she stayed out of his way while talking to him from across the room. She sat on the barstool so she was close to him before but her butt started to hurt. Those barstools were not comfortable. 

“And what did Eric say to that?” Iris asked. Derek was telling her a story about when the three of them fought over who broke the living room window in their old apartment when they were moving out. So far, based on all the stories, she thought it had been a group effort. Apparently the three Alphas did not agree.

“He said that since Aryan was the one who pushed him the first time, he only loosened it but it didn’t break until I banged into it when I got excited about a game a few months later.” Derek frowned as he opened the oven. Iris wasn’t sure if that reaction was because of the heat that blasted his face or the memory of the accusation. “I told him that loosening it started the process. But his argument is that since I broke the latch it’s my fault. I then pointed out it was Aryan who broke the frame when he leaned out the window drunk one night and threw toilet paper at us. And that started a whole other argument about who broke what when they were drunk.” He grinned and placed the casserole dish on the dining table. “As you can imagine, that was not a very...coherent argument since none of us had clear memories of most of those nights.”

Iris laughed. “Oh god. You guys were pretty wild in university.”

Derek shrugged and walked over to her, stopping in front of the couch. “Not really. Just normal rowdy college behaviour. We were more mellow when we moved into our next apartment. We were all working and wanted to be responsible.”

“And avoid paying for so many damages,” Iris said dryly. 

Derke chuckled and extended a hand to pull her up. “That too.”

Iris chuckled and sat down at the dining table. She smiled as Derek cut into the vegetable lasagna he made and gave her the first slice. He always did that. Serving her first; then he’d watch her until she took the first bite, eager to see if she liked it or not. For some reason, though he’d deny it, she knew it was important for him that she liked his food. So she took a bite, opened her eyes wide and moaned even though the cheese was burning the top of her mouth. “Amazing,” she mumbled around the hot pasta and vegetables. 

Derek seemed to relax and smiled before he served himself. “Glad you like it. I perfected this years ago. Changed a few things over the years too, but it’s one of my main recipes.” 

“I’m definitely going to need seconds.” Then she grinned mischievously. “And maybe thirds.”

Derek laughed. “Have as much as you want. You can even take some home.”

She hesitated, then smiled. She can always claim she and Asher made it. He did cook. Occasionally. “Thanks. I’d like that.”

“So, what about you?” Derek asked as he took a bite. “What adventures did you have as a culinary student?”

Iris blushed and looked down at her plate. “Not...too wild.”

“Why do I feel that’s not true.”

Iris sighed and placed her fork on her plate. “Fine. I was pretty quiet but there were people in my class who wanted to..have...more fun. I would say.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Derek said excitedly. “Come on. Spill.”

Iris drew a deep breath before launching into a story about how she and her classmates decided to see who can make the best recipe using the randomest ingredients. While they were a bit tipsy. At 3 AM. It ended with them waking up in the school kitchen, passed out with half-baked cakes littering the tables and their instructor walked in and gave them hell. They’d all been suspended for a week and had to clean all the kitchens for a month after. 

When she finished Derek whistled and applauded lightly. “That was way beyond what I expected.”

Iris shrugged and picked up her fork again. “That’s actually the wildest thing I did in school. After that I kinda steered away from late night adventures like that. It wasn’t my thing.” She frowned. “It was...a bit scary actually. When I woke up the next morning I couldn’t remember much from the night before. And we could have easily started a fire. I didn’t like feeling hung over either. I still spent time with them, but I always went home by 10.”

When Derek didn’t reply she looked up and saw he looked uncomfortable. “You OK?” she asked.

Derek shook his head then forced a smile. “Fine. And I get that. I’ve mellowed out a lot now. I can’t imagine getting so drunk I’d break the living room wall while pretending to wrestle.”

Iris’s eyes widened. 

Derek grinned sheepishly. “Did I not tell you about that?” 

Iris placed her hand in her palm and leaned on the table top. “Tell me.” 

They shared more stories about their most embarrassing and regretful moments while they finished eating. And while they cleaned up the kitchen. She insisted on that since Derek did all the cooking. He seemed reluctant but he let her help. When they finished they sat on the couch, drinking tea and eating the cupcakes Iris brought. 

They were in the middle of talking about a movie they both wanted to watch next week when Iris reached across and placed her hand on Derek’s arm. And he flinched. She frowned and instead of removing her hand, placed her palm flat against his skin. He chuckled, then slowly but firmly drew his arm away, placing it in his lap.

Her anger flared and she sat up, letting her scent out. Derek’s eyes widened. Good. Because she had enough. 

“Why do you keep doing that?” she snapped. 

“Doing what?” he asked, way too innocently. 

“Pull away every time I try and touch you! You barely touch me!”

Derek sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Because. I don’t want to...trigger you.”

“What?” 

He looked uncomfortable as he played with his hands. The tips of his ears were red as usual when he was embarrassed or uncomfortable. “I just...when we kissed before..”

Iris’s eyes widened and she sat back, her scent extinguished. “Oh.”

“Yeah. You made it clear that you don’t want to be touched. So I’ve been extra careful.”

“That was...because I wasn’t ready. You said you would ask and I’m OK with that. I do want to..touch you.” Then her eyes narrowed and she tried to tell herself that she didn’t need to be scared. But the question had been plaguing her for months and she had to ask, even though it hurt so bad she wanted to curl into a ball. “Do you..not want to touch me?”

Derek’s eyes flew and he raised his hands up towards her. “What? Of course not. I want to touch you. Like..really.” He gulped and his whole face turned red as he lowered his hands. “But..I get it. Touching is...tricky. For you. So, I can wait.”

That was the second time he said something weird and alarm bells went off in Iris’s head. “What do you mean by tricky for me?” Derek gulped and looked away. He mumbled something but Iris couldn’t hear him. “What?”

“Because you were...hurt,” Derek murmured, clasping his hands so tightly they were shaking. In fact his whole body was shaking and Iris’s eyes widened when she scented a mix of discomfort, terror and anger. Not a combination she expected. 

“Derek,” she said carefully. “What do you think happened to me?”

She waited until he finally looked at her. His face was pale and his lips shook when he uttered the last word she expected. “Rape.”

“Oh Derek,” Iris said as all the pieces and questions from the past months finally fell into place. Smiling gently, she drew closer to Derek and clasped his hands. They were cold and sweaty.  _ My poor baby _ , she thought. She didn’t know why she did but it felt appropriate at this moment. Derek thought she’d been hurt, in one of the worst ways possible. And he’d tried to care for her. Her heart swelled with love and she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

Derke drew back a bit, looking uncertain. 

“Derek I wasn’t..hurt,” she said carefully. She inhaled deeply and sat up, still holding Derek’s hands. “I froze up when you kissed me because...it reminded me too much of what happened in high school.”

Derek looked puzzled. “What do you mean? We kissed in high school, but it was fine.”

“More than fine. It was my first kiss and it was great.” She licked her lips nervously. She never thought she’d ever have to talk about this to anyone, especially Derek. But she knew if they were going to make this work they had to sort out the past. “I’m talking about what happened the next day.” He still looked confused. “When you met your friends in the gym and told them that I..asked you to kiss me.”

Derek’s eyes widened, his jaw dropped and Iris released his hands, knowing he needed to process. 

“You...I..” he stammered, his pale face suddenly turning scarlet. He looked away, then back. “You...heard…”

She nodded. “I heard. And considering what happened, was happening between us, it hit me. Hard. I was really hurt and I didn’t want to talk to you after that. As you can imagine.”

Derek’s mouth kept flapping and Iris waited, waited for the explanation and apology she wanted years ago. 

“I’m..sorry,” he finally said. “I’m so sorry Iris. That..that was stupid. I was stupid. I didn’t mean it. I really liked you. I did. And I didn’t think of you badly or...or…”

“Disgusting,” Iris supplied.

Derek’s eyes snapped and he sat up. “I never thought that,” he vowed. “I know some people said that about you, but I never thought that. I ..I…” He inhaled deeply and turned his body so he was fully facing her. Then he picked up her hands in his own. They were warm now and he let out a scent of longing and desire. Iris closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, processing the strength and depth of those feelings before she opened her eyes again. Derek was watching her, his eyes begging her to believe him. To trust him. 

“I thought you were just messing with me,” she said. 

Derek looked stricken for a second, then his expression became fierce once again. “No. Not then, and not now. I’m serious Iris.”

Smiling, Iris leaned forward and kissed him. Derek hesitated for a second, then he placed a hand behind her head, holding her gently while he kissed her back. She leaned into him, giving herself up to the sensations Derek roused in her. She felt his hand rest lightly on her waist, then tighten slightly. Then his tongue came out, hesitant, and Iris opened herself to him. 

And all her senses exploded.

Before she knew it, they were stumbling into Derek’s bedroom, their combined scents swirling around them and filling the entire apartment. They stopped at the edge of Derek’s bed and he tore his mouth off her, panting heavily.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Iris looked up into his eyes. And saw pure desire. She smiled, rose up on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms behind his head and pulled him down for another open-mouthed kiss. 

Derek clutched her close, moaned and gently began to lay her back on his bed. Once her head rested on his pillow she pulled him tighter, winding her legs through his. Suddenly, she felt his fingers on the skin of her bare waist and shuddered at his touch. Emboldened, he began to inch his hand up, sliding it slowly, slowly, leaving a trail of fire, until his knuckles rested under her breast. He hesitated, then eased his hand up and cupped her fully. Iris moaned and pushed herself into him, shuddering when he squeezed her gently. 

“You smell so good,” Derek panted as he hovered over her, his hand still resting on her breast. 

“You too,” she murmured back. Then she grinned. “You just gonna stay there?”

Derke blinked a couple of times, looking befuddled. Then he grinned back. “You telling me I’m too slow?”

She pretended to think about it for a second, then smiled. “Maybe a bit?”

Derek chuckled, kissed her quickly on the lips, then lifted her shirt. Iris sat up, helping him remove it and sending it to the bedroom floor. She looked up, and found Derek staring down at her chest. He didn’t look like he was breathing.

“You OK?” she asked.

Derek nodded dumbly. “Yeah just...I pictured them a lot back then. Can’t believe they’re right in front of me.”

Iris looked down, secretly glad she wore her green patterned bra today. “Are you going to be weird about this?”

Derek blinked, then shook his head, a bit more vigorously this time. But he still didn’t move. 

Iris sighed and began to take off Derek’s shirt. Soon, it was sailing to the floor as well and it was her turn to gape. She thought she was used to muscular men because of Asher. Derek didn’t have as much muscle as Asher. His abdomen was muscled and flat, but not defined enough to show traces of a six-pack. And his shoulders weren’t as broad. But she found herself gulping, her hand trembling slightly as she laid it flat against Derek’s chest. He shuddered and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. Then he opened them, met her gaze, and eased her back onto the mattress.

Soon, she was also naked from the waist up, with Derek using his tongue on one of her breasts while he deftly roused her with his fingers on the other. It wasn’t long before Iris was a quivering, moaning mess. She clutched Derek’s shoulder with one hand and his head with the other, squirming under him while trying to get closer to him. 

She didn’t know how long he spent rousing her but when he finally lifted himself off she didn’t think she could speak. Which was perfectly fine with her as Derek divested her of the rest of her clothing. She felt too boneless to try and help him, not that he needed it. Then he took off his pants and boxers as well. She met his eyes, noting the arousal in them. Their scent was so strong, a mix of cherry sweetness from her and a sharp dark chocolate from him, that she thought she could picture it as a haze around them. 

Suddenly, his finger was inside her and she almost bucked off the bed, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Looks like you’re ready,” Derek murmured, his voice husky. 

Iris opened her eyes, drowning in Derek’s aroused gaze. And her body responded to it, clenching around him, begging him to enter her. 

And in a few moments he was. He took a few seconds to put on a condom, but then he eased into her. She groaned as he did so, her body screaming at the delicate pace. Suddenly, he thrust into her fully and she gasped, her hips rising off the bed to meet him. 

Later, Iris swore she’ll never forget her first time with Derek. It was her first time with an Alpha, so she didn’t know how much their scents could arouse each other, cloy together, overwhelm her senses so she felt surrounded not just by Derek’s touches. It was like it was her real first time even though she hadn’t been a virgin in years. And when he entered her, their bodies gave into all the sensations and desire between them. It barely took seconds before Iris screamed and shattered and she felt Derek pulse inside her, his own shout crashing into her own. 

Then he flopped beside her, one arm across her chest while he lay panting into his pillow.

“Was it..ever like that...before?” Iris gasped when she could finally speak. 

“No,” Derek murmured, then twisted his head to look at her. “Never.”

Iris grinned. “Good.”

  
  
  
  


Hours later, Derek still couldn’t stop staring down at Iris. He still couldn’t believe she was lying beside him, asleep. He had sex with Iris Shaw. After lusting after her, and falling in love with her when he was a naive teenager who didn’t understand love, he finally did it. He scanned her face. She looked so pretty when she was asleep. She always looked pretty and he loved seeing her when she was awake and animated, smiling and teasing and laughing. But watching her sleep, it was special. It was different. It was a privilege only those who got this close could have. And finally, he was close enough to Iris he could watch her sleep. 

She told him she was a heavy sleeper and he decided to test the statement, running the back of his index and middle finger across her cheek. She didn’t even twitch. He chuckled. Iris said that her parents had to force her out of bed when she was a kid to get her to school. There were times they wet her face, a couple of times she woke up when her dad threw her into the tub, and times when she woke up in front of the school as Asher pulled her out of her parents’ car. 

After their first time, he’d asked Iris to stay over. She quickly sent a message to her parents, then reached out to him. They had sex again, more slowly this time. And tomorrow morning, he wanted to do it again. 

He grinned. Now that they took this step, he can be with Iris as often as he wanted. He can touch her whenever. Kiss her whenever. Make love to-

Derek frowned and rolled onto his back. No. Sex. That’s what this was. It was just sex. Nothing more. Yes, he dreamt of being with Iris so many times when he was a teenager. He always pictured it as something magical. Sweet. Romantic. Because he was an idiot. 

That’s not what this was. Yes, the sex was great. The best he’s ever had. And a large part of that was because she was an Omega. Having only slept with Betas so far, he didn’t know how all consuming being with an Omega would be. He heard rumors, heard his Alpha friends in high school boast. Some of his co-workers. He understood their bragging now. Sleeping with an Omega was different. Amazing. Unique. But that’s all it was. It was sensations. Physical attraction. Scents. It was special because it was Iris, but that will fade with time. And now that he slept with an Omega, he wouldn’t mind dating and sleeping with a few others. 

Yeah. It was going to be fine. He and Iris were compatible physically. He liked her as a person. But eventually, this was going to end. 

Which meant he was going to enjoy every moment he had with her. 

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Iris woke up in a bed she’d never slept in before. She moaned as she stretched, trying to orient herself. She sat blinking. And then she scented it. The lingering scent of her and Derek’s love making. She looked around the room but didn’t find the Alpha. Her clothes were gone as well, but there was a robe folded neatly on the side table. 

She giggled and rolled herself into the covers, scenting Derek around her. She finally did it. She made love to Derek. And it was the best sex she ever had. She never knew being with an Alpha could be so...passionate.  _ I can get used to this _ . 

Grinning, she rolled out of bed and put on the robe. After making a quick trip to the bathroom, and a quick swipe with her hands to try and tame her wild hair, she made her way to the kitchen. She could hear the clatter of plates and the smell of eggs before she even reached the room.

“Smells good,” she called out.

Derek turned around, grinning. “Wasn’t sure when you’d wake up. Considering how much you hate mornings and all.”

Iris chuckled as she sat on the barstool. “Well, how can I sleep when I can smell eggs and pancakes.”

“Everything’s almost done. I was gonna cook it all when you woke up so it’s fresh. Wanna get the plates?”

Iris walked into the kitchen, seeing it as a small victory and another sign that their relationship was about to change that he let her into the kitchen while he’s cooking. She was reaching into the cupboard for the plates, rising a bit on her tiptoes when she felt an arm around her waist. She barely touched down when she felt Derek’s lips on her cheek, then they trailed to her mouth. She moaned and cupped his face as he kissed her deeply. 

“Morning,” Derek murmured when he finally lifted his head. 

“Morning,” Iris murmured back. 

Chuckling Derek stepped back and walked over to the stove. “Better hurry. Food’ll get cold.”

“I’d go faster if you weren’t distracting me. On purpose.”

“Your fault you’re easy to distract.” He shot her a teasing look and she stuck her tongue out, earning a chuckle in response. 

She quickly set the table, then came back, helping Derek put all the food onto dishes and shift it all over. They bantered the whole time, with Derek stealing small touches and kisses when he could. Iris didn’t even try to pretend she was against it.

“It all looks so good,” Iris said when they finally sat down. “I could get used to this.” She laughed and looked at Derek. 

He grinned and poured himself some orange juice. “Food’s gonna get cold.”

Iris smiled as she piled her plate with pancakes. She always liked starting with something sweet. “What do you want to do later?”

“Well. We still have that animated movie you said you wanted to show me. About the magic necklace or something.”

“We can watch that,” Iris agreed, humming happily as she chewed her pancake. 

“Then I thought we can have some more fun,” Derek said, grinning widely. 

Iris looked up from her pancake, eyeing Derek’s lust-filled eyes. Then she inhaled and scented him and shuddered. “We can always watch the movie later.”

Derek laughed and took a bite of his eggs. “Even better.”

Iris grinned and got to work eating. The food was good, but what they were doing after was going to be so much better. 

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so so sorry this is late. I wrote a bunch of chapters 3 weeks ago, so don’t worry I have them ready. But I originally only wrote half of this chapter, and kept going back and forth on how I wanted it to go. By the time I finally figured it out I got super busy and couldn’t write it :(. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it...sort of. This was a difficult chapter to write because in all my smut scenes there was a connection between the characters, and love or the beginning of love. Even Jeren had friendship on their side. But Derek...he’s just full of lust and finally being with Iris so it was a bit tricky to write. And honestly, kinda depressing. Poor Iris ( ≧Д≦). Derek needs to get his ass kicked by Asher! And soon! Especially since Iris finally told him about the past, some of it anyway, and let Derek off the hook so easily. Iris deserves better!
> 
> Well, say good-bye to Deris for a while and the mixed feelings they give you, because the next 2.5 chapters are gonna focus on Ashed and they are...amazing! I’m posting the first of the arc today as well since I missed last week’s update, so you can jump right into it! Enjoy! Ashed’s story is getting soooooo good!!


	19. Chapter 19

Jared whistled as he tossed in the raw vegetables he just chopped into the pot of stew, gave the ingredients a stir then covered the pot. It was his turn to cook the main dish for Family Sunday brunch and he decided to cook his sister-in-law Tasha’s favorite. He grinned, picturing Neil’s face when he once again found out that his family only cooked Tasha and the twins’ favorite dishes, and never his. It's not that he and his dad minded giving the youngest Fellin what he wanted, it was just so much fun messing with him. 

“Smells good.” Jared turned and grinned at his younger brother Neil as he sauntered into the kitchen. Neil placed the casserole dish he was carrying in his arms on the kitchen counter then walked over to inspect the inside of the pot, took a small taste before nodding with approval. “And it's Tasha’s favorite.” He shot Jared a dark look, to which he only smiled innocently. Neil rolled his eyes and Jared suppressed a chuckle.

“What, did you doubt me?” Jared teased.

Neil smirked then stepped back and crossed his arms. “Just wanted to check. My stomach still remembers when I got food poisoning when you used some rotten cheese.”

Jared rolled his eyes, Neil’s favorite gesture. He saw the Beta’s left eye twitch and knew he picked up on the subtle mockery. He stifled a grin and released a beleaguered sigh instead. “And I remember when you-”

“Are you guys seriously doing this now?” 

Both men straightened then grinned sheepishly at Neil’s wife Tasha. She stood in the doorway glaring at them. “Don’t tell me you’re going to hide in here until lunch!” 

“We aren’t hiding,” Neil snapped back. “Can’t two brothers just spend time together.”

Tasha kept glaring. Neil refused to flinch. Jared looked back and forth, wishing he could take a video to show Asher later. Finally, Neil sighed and hunched forward. 

“We’re coming.”

He barely finished the sentence when there was a loud squeal from the other room and Jared heard one of his dads grunt.

“Ah,” he gasped with understanding. Tasha turned the full force of her anger at him and Jared raised his hands helplessly. “I-”

Tasha rolled her eyes, picking up husband’s habit years ago when they started dating. “Just come and help, Uncle Jared.”

Jared smiled feebly while Neil continued to look defeated. As soon as Tasha walked out Neil sighed again and face palmed. 

“What happened?” Jared whispered fiercely.

“I…may have given them some candy this morning. While Tasha was talking to her moms.”

Jared groaned and Neil shook his head miserably. “I know. They just…they can be such deceptive cute little bas-ahem-angels sometimes, I forget.”

Jared nodded, patting his brother sympathetically on the shoulder. He didn’t say it, but he knew part of the reason Neil was sometimes more lacks with his children than he should was because he felt guilty about how little time he spent with them. Although he and his partners Vanessa and Noah had more staff now at their agency _We’re Here for You_ , Neil was still the original leader, and he took that responsibility seriously. Every day, he checked over the new cases of Omegas and Betas who came to the agency, making sure their information was complete and they were referred to the proper cops, lawyers or counselors. Secretly, the family all agreed Neil needed to delegate more and trust the people he hired. Based on Tasha’s furious reaction earlier, they were finally going to have that intervention. Soon. 

“You gonna take off after lunch again today?” Neil asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Jared put on his most innocent smile and Neil snorted and rolled his eyes. “Evil. Pure evil. How people buy into your act I’ll never know. 

Jared laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder, making the skinnier and shorter man grunt and glare up at him. He imagined Asher’s reaction if he heard Neil’s portrayal of him and felt a jolt of worry. They barely started dating a week ago and only saw each other twice. Asher had been relaxed and seemed to be enjoying himself, but Jared knew there was still a layer of distrust and suspicion lurking in the Omega’s heart. If he heard Neil call him evil and deceptive, the skittish Omega might believe him, see his own brother as a reliable source, and bolt. 

_Maybe I should delay the two of them meeting for as long as possible._

“You ever gonna tell us what you do every Saturday and Sunday night?” Neil asked, scrutinizing him the way he did the bullies and criminals who harassed his clients.

Jared smiled widely, clapped his brother extra hard, making the Beta grunt then walked out of the kitchen with a, “It’s a surprise.”

He heard Neil mumble but ignored him as his eyes landed on his niece and nephew. He halted, and knew why Tasha was so angry. His dads sat on one of the couches, smiling comfortingly while Tasha sat slumped beside them. The twins were chasing each other in a tight circle in the middle of the living room. Occasionally they got too close, slammed into each other with a thundering crash, falling to the ground in such a dramatic way Jared was sure they broke a bone. Then they’d laugh, get up and start over. He felt Neil stop behind him and groan.

“Tasha’s gonna kill me,” he rasped.

Jared nodded, not blaming his sister-in-law. 

“Uncle Jared!” Evan called out. He stopped and Eva slammed into him. They didn’t fall this time, turning their heads towards him. Jared felt ashamed of the chill that crept over him when they smiled widely, their eyes seeming to shine with glee as they zeroed in on him.

“I might kill you too,” Jared barely bit out before two four-year-old bodies slammed into him. And he staggered back. He rubbed the twins’ heads as they jumped around him, sending a killing glare at his brother. 

Neil winced and looked around the room. And his eyes widened when he saw both his dads and Tasha were glaring as well. 

“Um…I’ll take them outside?” Neil smiled wanly.

“Yes,” all four adults boomed.

Jared sighed as the twins dragged him after their father as he led the way to the backyard. They watched the twins hurl a large rubber ball at each other as hard as they could. The goal seemed to be to make the other person miss and run after it to see who got to it first. 

“Let’s pray they exhaust themselves before lunch,” Jared said.

They didn’t.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Asher kicked his car door shut, hefting the bags full of groceries his mom asked him to buy this morning. He was supposed to meet Jared around four, after the Alpha finished his family brunch. It meant his morning was free, so when his mom texted him he couldn’t ignore that Iris voice in his head that told him to get off his ass and do something for his mom. 

“Mom!” he called out as he kicked the front door shut as well. 

“In here!” Olivia called back.

Asher stomped to the kitchen, saw his parents were sitting at the small kitchen table in the corner, and dumped the bags on the counter. “Got everything. Except the apple juice. They ran out of the brand you like.”

“That’s fine. I’ll just pass by in a couple of days.”

Something in his mother’s tone sounded a bit guarded and Asher tensed before he lifted his head and looked at his parents. They sat pensively in their seats, Olivia trying to smile while Jeremy watched him carefully. _Ah. Looks like it’s time for another talk_ , he thought with a weary sigh. They just had a talk a month and a half ago. The gaps were getting shorter. Was it because he was getting older? But shouldn’t they begin to accept the distance he put between them with more time? 

“I gotta get going,” he said, trying to get out before his parents started in on him.

“You sure? We were just going to have some cake. Left overs from Violet.” Olivia’s smile widened, but Asher saw how her hands shook on the table. 

He grit his teeth. “I’m fine. Iris gave me some as well. Remember?” 

“Asher,” Jeremy finally said, his voice firmer than usual. “We just want to talk to you.”

“Not about coming home,” Olivia rushed to say. “Just..talk.”

He was about to no when he heard Iris’s voice in his head again, telling him to give his parents a chance, to cut them some slack.

“I can stay for a bit,” he murmured. 

Olivia jumped out of her chair, her relief palpable. “I’ll make some tea.”

Asher nodded noncommittally as he sat in the empty seat between his parents. He peeked up at Jeremy who was still watching him. He looked a bit less tense though, but just a bit. When was the last time he ever saw his dad fully relaxed around him? Asher rarely came over unless Iris or one of the Shaws was present, or about to come over. They provided the perfect buffer the Wells family needed, allowing them to slip into the past when things were fine and his parents were the most important people in his life, besides Iris. Without them it was...awkward. 

Olivia placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him, then his dad, before she placed the platter of left over cake from yesterday’s brunch. 

“Violet really outdid herself,” Olivia said cheerfully. “I know I say that every week but honestly, she always surprises me.”

“She’s pretty great,” Asher agreed, taking a bite of cake from his plate. “Iris is gonna give her a run for her money though.”

Olivia chuckled. “It’s not a competition Asher. It’s a family business.”

Asher pictured Iris’s plans for her own bakery, plans she started writing down when they were twelve years old. “Mmm,” he simply replied, taking another bite of cake. 

“How’s work?” Jeremy asked.

“It’s fine,” Asher said. “Same old, same old.”

The sounds of tinkling cups and scrapes of forks on plates occupied the room for a minute before Olivia cleared her throat. “How’s Ralph?”

“He’s fine.” Asher hesitated, then closed his eyes and decided to take a chance. “He’s going on vacation in a couple of weeks. So I’ll be in charge of the studio while he’s gone.”

Silence greeted his announcement but he refused to look up at his parents. He focused on the circular patterns he was making with the leftover frosting on his plate. 

“How long?” Jeremy asked. His voice was tight.

Asher frowned. “A week.”

Again silence. And then he scented it. His dad’s concern. His worry. 

Asher looked up, and met his dad’s gaze squarely. “I’ll be fine. It’s just one week. And it’s not like he never left me in charge of the studio before. It just means I’ll have more work to do covering his classes.”

“Of course,” Olivia cut in before Jeremy could answer. “You’re partners. We get that. And when you want a vacation, Ralph will cover for you.” She shot Jeremy a pointed look, not that the Alpha noticed. 

“Why don’t you just shut the studio for a week and both of you take a vacation?” Jeremy asked. 

And just like that, the emotions he’s been suppressing since his mom texted him a couple of hours ago rose to the surface. And Asher embraced them, shoving Iris’s voice back into the recesses of his mind where he liked it. “Because, we lose money that way. I can take care of myself.”

“I’m not saying you can’t,” Jeremy bit out. “I’m saying-”

“You’re saying I can’t handle my job. A job I’ve been doing, on my own, for five years.” Asher and Jeremy refused to look away from each other, waiting for the other to break first. 

“Why do you always have to make such leaps?” Jeremy suddenly asked, his expression crumpling. 

Asher blinked, shocked his dad was giving up so quickly. He shrugged and stood up, his chair scraping loudly against the tiled floor. “Why do you make it so easy for me to make those leaps?”

“Asher, we don’t think you can’t do your job,” Olivia said, her eyes pleading with him to sit down, to stay and talk to them. 

But Asher knew, talking would accomplish nothing. There was too much wrong with their relationship, too many years of misunderstandings, of guilt, anger, resentment and pain. One slice of cake and a small talk won’t solve it. He doubted anything would at this point. 

Iris always asked him how their relationship got so bad, so bad he was sensitive to every word and gesture his parents made. All he had to do was recall that night when he was eighteen, and he had his answer. And was reminded why he preferred keeping his parents at a distance.

“I have to go.” 

“Asher!” Olivia called out, but Asher ignored her, wishing he could ignore his dad’s scents of defeat as easily. 

  
  
  


Hours later, Asher was still trying to shake off his talk with his parents. As far as their family talks went, it was pretty mild. Asher didn’t yell at Jeremy. Jeremy didn’t snap at him. His mom didn’t tear up. Overall, it was a pleasant enough talk. Awkward, but decent. He hoped they didn’t ask for a repeat anytime soon. And considering how he left and how sad his dad looked, they might not ask him to move back home for another couple of months. So, there was a bright side to this afternoon. He kept telling himself that while trying to banish his dad’s scent- and his own anger. He didn’t want any trace of it while he was with Jared. 

He checked his watch for the fourth time in five minutes and frowned. Jared was now almost ten minutes late. Considering the Alpha had been punctual until now, Asher assumed he was as obsessed with time and schedules as him. Guess he was wrong. He sighed and shook his head. No! Don’t look for excuses to pull away. He’s been doing well so far at keeping his anxiety at bay when he interacted with the Alpha. Granted, they only met up twice since they agreed to start dating, and the first one was after his confrontation with Derek. And any Alpha would look good in comparison to that Dick. 

He grit his teeth at the memory, then smoothed his features. No. Jared wasn’t Derek. He 

wasn’t a typical, prideful Alpha. He was sensitive, empathetic, sweet. He came running to check on him based on a one word text. No one did that! Well, he and Iris, but that’s because they knew each other their whole lives and knew when the other person needed them. He and Jared barely knew each other, and yet the Alpha sensed something was wrong. And came. To comfort him. Just to check on him. 

Yes, Jared was one of the good ones. He can trust him.

Suddenly, he pictured his dad and gritted his teeth again. Yes, Jared was nice. But that might be all there is to him. At the end of the day, he might be another Jeremy. 

_Well, that’s what I’m going to try and figure out._

“Sorry, sorry.”

Asher turned and found Jared gasping behind him, one hand raised up placatingly while the other rested on his chest. 

“You OK?” Asher asked.

Jared nodded. “Sorry. My niece and nephew were so hyper today. And when they had to go home they started to fight in the car. So I volunteered to drive my nephew so we can separate them. Then he kept kicking my seats and opening his seatbelt and…” He stopped and grinned sheepishly. “Maybe I’ll save all the family horror stories till you like me so much they won’t send you running.”

Asher smiled wanly, thinking _No, it’s not your family stories that might send me running_. “Did everything work out OK?”

Jared hesitated, then nodded slowly. “Sort of. I got him to my brother’s house eventually.” Then he looked even more sheepish before he confessed. “I..kinda just opened the door of the house, let him tear in and closed the door and left. After making sure my brother was home of course.”

Asher blinked a few times, stunned. Then he laughed.

“Well, glad you’re amused and don’t think I’m a dick,” Jared said with a helpless smile.

Asher’s laughter died and he looked contemplatively at Jared. His new boyfriend. Who spent all afternoon dealing with his brother’s rambunctious twins, and still offered to drive one home to help his family. “No. Not a dick,” he replied solemnly. 

Jared blinked then grinned. “Good.”

“Wanna head in?” Asher asked, nodding to the front door of the restaurant.

Jared hesitated and Asher waited. Then he snapped, “Spit it out.”

Jared rubbed the back of his neck and grinned weakly. “Mind if we just go for a walk first? I’m still a bit wound up from today.”

“Sure.”

They walked to the park behind the restaurants and Asher felt his body warm as he recalled the last time they came here. When Jared confessed to him. And they kissed. He peeked at Jared, wondering if the Alpha was remembering it as well. And met Jared’s knowing grin. He looked away and managed to force out a snort. 

“Don’t get too full of yourself,” he drawled. Jared laughed and Asher shriveled inwardly with embarrassment. “Tell me more about your niece and nephew,” Asher said, desperate to get the mood between them back to something he felt more comfortable with. 

“Well. They’re four. And they’re a handful.” Jared was grinning and Asher knew, as much as he complained about his niece and nephew so far and was glad to be rid of them for the day, he loved them. 

_How much is your loyalty worth?_ Asher wondered as Jared kept talking. If push came to shove, would he continue supporting his brother? Would he still be there for his family, no matter what? He felt the dark cloud of the past, let it tease his brain a bit, then blew it away. 

“And where’s your brother in all this?” Asher asked after Jared finished yet another story of how his niece and nephew ripped one of his dad’s favorite cushions. 

“Neil’s busy with his work.” Jared frowned. “We all understood when he first started up the agency seven years ago with his partners, but he has several people working under him now who handle most of the work. Honestly, he’s just having a hard time letting go. I think we’re going to have to hold an intervention soon because he’s micromanaging way too much. Even his partners talked to me and Tasha about it and-.”

Asher froze so suddenly it took Jared a few seconds to realize he stopped. 

_No! No way!_ Asher thought, his mind spinning. 

“What is it?” Jared asked, puzzled.

Asher gulped, licked his dry lips and finally mumbled, “Neil Fellin is your brother?”

Jared grinned. “Ah, yeah. I didn’t want to tell you before because I didn’t want you to think I was bragging or anything. But-.”

Asher didn’t hear the rest of Jared’s speech, his mind free falling at the various implications of this revelation. He raised a hand to his forehead to try and sooth his thoughts and realized it was shaking. He looked away and clasped his hands together. 

“Asher!”

He started as he felt Jared’s hands on his clasped ones, realizing at the contact how clammy his hands had become. 

“You OK? You’re sweating?” Jared looked at him with concern and Asher swallowed. 

Jared. Jared Fellin. He barely looked at his last name when he got his file months ago. He’d been so rattled that the Alpha he’d been crushing on was actually in front of him he didn’t want to look at the information and file it away like a young Omega in love.

He’s Neil’s brother. Neil Fellin. The man who made his job possible. The man who stands up to the Alphas, the bullies, the sexual harassers and rapists every day. The man who-

Asher closed his eyes and drew in a shuddering breath. When he felt more in command of his emotions he opened his eyes, and found Jared still standing in front of him. Still looking concerned. About him.

He’s Neil’s brother. The brother of a Beta, not even an Omega, but a Beta, who understood what Omegas went through. And dedicated his life to protect them. _Are you for real?_

“What?” Jared asked, and Asher realized he’d asked the question aloud. 

He lurched back, snapping his hands out of Jared’s grip. “Nothing,” he mumbled. “Nothing.” It could be nothing. Just because Neil was someone who dedicated his life to protect victims and those too weak to protect themselves, and society refused to acknowledge and help, didn’t mean Jared was the same. But what if…what if he was?

Suddenly, he had another realization and he blurted it out before he could think. “You dated Marco Castner!”

And knew he made a mistake as soon as Jared stiffened. Asher opened his mouth but no words came to him. _Shit._

“Not many people know that,” Jared replied, barely moving his lips.

Asher gulped, trying to figure out what he should say. To apologize. 

Jared sighed, then rubbed his face and sighed again. “Let’s talk.”

Before Asher could respond Jared walked away and sat down on a bench. He was facing forward, waiting for Asher to join him. Gulping again, knowing he crossed a line, Asher took staggering steps forward until he plopped onto the bench beside the Alpha.

After a few seconds of silence, Jared finally spoke. “If you know I dated Marco then you know it didn’t end well. And it was for a short time.”

“I..don’t know the details. I just know you dated.” 

Jared inhaled deeply and exhaled, still not looking at him. “Like you, Marco is…different. But I didn’t understand that. I liked him and was fascinated by the fact that he’s different. I thought I understood him. But deep down, I only saw him as another Omega.” Finally, he looked at Asher, and the raw pain there sent Asher reeling inwardly. “That’s why I told you I don’t take people’s words at face value any more. Marco gave me so many hints and signals, with his body language, his voice, his simple words. He was trying to show me that he wasn’t completely happy. That I wasn’t treating him the way he wanted. But I didn’t pick up on it.”

He looked away. And right before him, Jared seemed to shrivel into himself, his expression growing bleak and shoulders hunching together. And when he spoke, Asher realized what emotion made Jared seem like a smaller and weaker version of himself.

“Dating Marco..led to the most shameful moment of my life,” Jared rasped, his voice shaking slightly. “Everyone knows he married Victor Hyland. That they had a grand romance. Childhood friends, etc. What people don’t know is that all of it happened while Marco and I were dating. I was at Marco’s house to meet his family for the first time. Vic had loved Marco for years but no one knew. Except Neil. Apparently, it was too much for Vic and he came tearing into the house, proclaiming his love for Marco. And I-“ He shuddered and his eyes sharpened. Asher realized Jared was forcing himself not to blink, as if forcing himself to accept the reality of the past. To see it and relive it once again. 

“I got angry. And I threw my scent at him. Like I would to an Alpha who was coming to take my mate.” He turned stiffly to Asher, trying to gauge his reaction. And Asher leaned back, sliding away a bit as he recalled Derek’s domineering scent from last week. 

Jared’s expression tightened further. “I..didn’t really understand what I did. How bad it was. For Omegas. Marco gave me an earful. And that’s when I understood. That I didn’t know anything.” The revelation seemed to deflate him, even years later, and Asher couldn’t help the curls of sympathy for the broken Alpha under his fear and caution. “I realized that I’d been just as ignorant as all the other Alphas. That my dads efforts to raise me to be considerate and a gentleman amounted to nothing, because I don’t know anything. I didn’t blame Marco for dumping me. He had every right to hate me after that.”

He paused and drew another shuddering breath. “When Neil told me about his agency, I thought it was brilliant, but I still didn’t understand. I figured he’d get some Betas and Omegas who were bullied like him, Marco, and Vic when they were kids. I told you Neil was bullied in school and I used to try and protect him. I thought it would be so simple.” His skin paled further. “But the stories Neil told me…they shook me. I still remember every case he ever told me about. The harassment, the exploitation Omegas endure…I never imagined such darkness existed. And its everywhere. Teenagers, employees, even Omegas in their fifties who are finally brave enough to come forward after living half their lives in silence. It opened my eyes. It made me realize that there’s so much going on under the surface of Omega’s words and actions. That Alphas are ignorant and inconsiderate. That Betas can be victims too.”

Suddenly, Asher recalled Jared’s words when he first started coming to the studio. “That’s why you said you want to protect people,” he rasped.

Jared smiled thinly. “I don’t have it in me to be like Neil. I like my job and I can’t imagine quitting to join his agency. I don’t have such a grand calling. It feels horrible to say, selfish even. But I had to accept that about myself. I’m not equipped to help people the way Neil does. I understand them..but I don’t. I was never put in a position where I was disadvantaged, where I was weaker. I don’t have the empathy that comes from living through a common experience. And with time, it’ll show.”

“You don’t know that,” Asher couldn’t help saying.

Jared shook his head sadly, that fleeting smile still teasing the corner of his lips. “Nice words. Nice sentiments. But I know its true. I don’t have the same heart for it Neil does. But..as I got older, as I grew more distant from my friends and my co-workers, I realized I can’t just live the way I used to. Once you know the truth, you can’t go back. I felt restless, for years. Frustrated. That’s why your studio appealed to me,” he suddenly said, his voice filling with passion for the first time in minutes, making Asher startle. His eyes burned and Asher felt his body warm. “I want to be able to protect people, if I can. I don’t ever want to hurt someone the way I hurt Vic. I want whoever I’m with to feel safe with me.” His voice cracked on the last few words and he looked away for a second, blinking rapidly. Then, he turned back to Asher. “Do you believe me?”

Asher couldn’t take his eyes off Jared, taking in the hope in his eyes, the desperation, the longing to be better, the shame that he still lived with. And the self-loathing. 

“Yes,” Asher rasped, and he really did. Having lived through what he did, the lessons he learned, the stories he heard, changed Jared. He wasn’t the type of man to sit idly by while someone he cared about was hurt. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t do everything in his power to protect the people he cares about. 

Before he could doubt his instincts, before he could give into his fears, he pulled Jared’s head towards him and kissed him deeply. Jared was shocked at first, then he hesitated before gently grasping Asher’s wrist and kissed him back. 

Asher peeled his lips off Jared, but stayed close, breathing each other in. “I believe you.”

Jared gulped and closed his eyes. “Thank you,” he rasped, and Asher knew, his answer were words Jared has been waiting for years to hear. 

So he repeated them again, causing the Alpha to shudder in his arms. He held Jared close while the Alpha wrapped his arms around him, desperately holding on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FAVORITE CHAPTER TO DATE!!! I love love this chapter!! After the complex and frustrating Deris chapter before, this was the perfect palate cleanser. There’s so much going on in this chapter. Fluff, cameos, tension, heart ache, guilt, acceptance. I gotta make a list!
> 
> -Tasha and Neil cameo!! And we finally meet the twins. Man they are a terror. Like my own twin cousins were at that age hehe. 
> 
> -Oh Neil. After barely putting in effort at a job he didn’t care about, figures he’d become a workaholic. It flowed so naturally that I knew it was true. Time for that intervention!
> 
> -I love that Neil and Jared have a small moment as brothers. I always loved their scenes in TSE, especially when they got closer. It’s great to see their bond has gotten even stronger. 
> 
> -Oh Asher. His family situation is so...complicated. I feel I misled you, on purpose, in the second chapter with the fluffy and warm Shaw-Wells brunch chapter where they were one big happy family. But yes. On their own, not so great. And we’re going to find out why soon!
> 
> -Asher finally knows Jared is Neil’s brother!! Everyone has been wondering about that connection and how Asher will react. Well, hope you’re satisfied. :)
> 
> -Jared’s confession was a moment I’ve pictured in my mind ever since he hurt Vic. He sort of talked about it to Marco in the end of TSE, but when I decided on Jared having his own story, I wanted to really explore it here. Considering Asher is his soul mate, it had to happen at some point. And it was so heartbreaking because he really is a sweet guy. Even nice people can hurt others without realizing it. What’s important is that he learned from it, which Asher understands.
> 
> -Asher is trusting Jared even more! Instead of running scared, he sees Jared as a man who now understands and will stay loyal. YAY!!!!! Such a big step in one emotionally filled chapter. Things are sooo gonna change after this.   
> Which leads to the next chapter and a continuation of this one. Can’t wait to share it!


	20. Chapter 20

Asher lay on his bed, hands folded behind his head as he replayed Jared’s confession from a couple of hours ago. Finally, he felt like he understood the Alpha. All the things about him that didn’t make sense before, like joining the studio, how angry he felt about Omegas who have been hurt, even his decision to date Asher, made sense. He saw Asher as a strong Omega. Someone who didn’t let life beat him down. Dating Marco, he probably likes tough and unconventional Omegas. And given the revelations and soul searching he went through the last few years, he might find the idea of an Alpha-like mate more appealing. He probably thought he won’t have to worry about hurting him as much. That he can protect himself. 

He rolled onto his side, not liking where his thoughts were taking him. Because the image Jared has of him is a lie. And if the Alpha knew…if he found out….

Asher kicked off his covers decisively and picked up his phone. It was already 10:30 PM. Jared would be asleep or about to. But if he wasn’t…if he was still reeling from the emotional upheaval of their conversation…

Refusing to hesitate, Asher typed, _ U awake? _

It barely took five seconds before the tiny red dot beside his message changed to green, indicating Jared read it.  _ Having second thoughts about me?  _

Asher knew Jared was trying to make it sound like a joke with the smiley face he sent next, but that the Alpha really was worried Asher will dump him over his confession. 

_ I need to talk to you. _

Jared seemed to hesitate on the other end but Asher refused to let that daunt him and typed in,  _ Please.  _

His reply came instantly.  _ Want me to meet you somewhere? _

Asher barely typed in  _ Studio _ then bounded out of bed and got dressed. Ten minutes later he pulled into the studio parking lot and entered the building. He flicked on the light outside the building so Jared knew to come inside, then made his way to his studio room. He paused as he was about to enter, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. It smelled of pinewood, the cleaning detergent he used, and comfort. He knew the last part was his own impression, but that’s what the studio was to him. A place that felt like a home, almost as much as his apartment. A sanctuary. His favorite place in the world. He took a solid step into the room then stood in the center for a few seconds, scanning the entire interior. He knew every inch of the place. Recalled how he stood, an awkward and gangly eighteen year-old, trying desperately to not feel scared while Ralph trained him. The time he messed up a kick to the chest and fell to the ground. And Ralph comforted him while tears streamed down his face and he sank further into his helpless abyss. 

The first time he managed a roundhouse kick. 

The first time he beat Ralph. 

This is where he became Asher. Where he grew into a version of himself he can finally accept. 

“Asher?” Jared asked, hesitating in the doorway. 

Asher turned. He wanted to smile, but he couldn’t. He nodded instead and Jared entered. 

“Let’s sit here,” Asher said, picking his least favorite spot in the room. He usually avoided sitting here, had to force himself to look when he was feeling at his weakest. He needed to sit here right now. 

“What's wrong?” Jared asked after almost a minute of silence.

“Why do you like me?” Asher asked, sounding almost unconcerned with the answer. He was surprised at how casual he sounded, and realized it was his body’s reaction to cope with what he was about to say. What he was about to reveal. Secrets and traumas he never spoke aloud. 

Jared went silent for a few seconds, and Asher appreciated that he was giving his answer some thought rather than going with routine answers.

“I like you because you’re caring. And loyal. And funny. And competitive. And don’t take crap from anyone. You’re tough.” 

Asher would have smiled bitterly at the last statement if he could. It took all his effort not to give into despair then and there and just walk out, give up on Jared completely. “I’m not strong.” It was a statement. He knew it was true.

“Well, I guess it depends on your definition of strength. But I think you’re strong, inside and out.”

Asher managed a gasp of laughter at that, keeping his gaze forward. “Because I’m all bulky and can kick people’s ass?” He finally turned to Jared, and let all his pain, self-loathing and fear show. Jared stared back, his eyes widening slightly.

“I wasn’t always strong.”

  
  
  
  


_ Nine Years Ago _

Asher sighed as he stepped out of his math class, wishing once again he can be anywhere else. 

“What? No blood reaching your brain? Move!” 

Asher started, saw that he was blocking someone’s locker and walked away. 

“Tall Omega freak,” the Alpha who barked at him snickered. Asher heard him and his friends laugh and kept walking. 

Idiots. The insults weren’t even bad enough to register in his mind. He’s been called worse since he was in kindergarten and became the tallest person in class. And remained so until now. Eighteen, a senior in high school, and there were only a handful of Alphas as tall as him. 

He looked down at his watch, and groaned inwardly as he recalled that Iris had to go straight to the bakery after school today. Guess he can just go home. But somehow the idea didn’t seem appealing. His parents weren’t going to be home yet and while he didn’t mind his own company, he didn’t want to sit at home alone right now. 

He strolled to the library, nodding at the librarian who eyed him suspiciously as usual and made his way to the back of the room. He found his favorite spot, on the ground behind the two most useless shelves in the library. He slid to the ground with a sigh of contentment. He liked this spot. No one ever came this far back. And since he wasn’t at any of the tables no one could tell him off for taking up space. Even the librarian left him alone. 

He pulled out his phone, found the episode he left off at last night and hit play. It was a fun animation show called  _ Heroes Calling _ about a band of heroes in a metropolitan city. Asher had always been attracted to hero stories and shows. There was something appealing and comforting about people who dedicated their lives to simply help others. Not out of pride or money, but just because they wanted to. He’d been following this show for years and they released two episodes as a special this week. He only saw half of the first one last night when his mom told him to go to sleep. Like he was still a child. 

Suddenly, he felt a presence beside him and started. His head whipped to the left, and found a Beta sitting a foot away, grinning sheepishly. 

“Sorry,” the Beta said. “I just…I was looking for somewhere quiet, like you are I’m guessing. And I saw your screen. I haven’t watched the episode yet so I got curious.”

Asher eyed him suspiciously and the Beta’s smile widened with uncertainty. 

“Um. Who's your favorite character?” 

Asher refused to reply. He came here to get away from people, to lose himself in the world of heroes. Wordlessly, he turned back to his phone, turning his body so he blocked the screen from the Beta’s prying eyes. 

“Um. I’ll talk to you later then.”

Asher dismissed the Beta from his thoughts. He saw the Beta again the next day. It was in the hallway. They passed each other on their way to their respective classes. The Beta smiled and waved when he saw him, but Asher ignored him.

“Whose that?” Iris asked.

“Don’t know,” he replied.

“Seems like he knows you.”

Asher refused to answer and she sighed, knowing if he didn’t want to talk no amount of needling would work. 

After two weeks of the Beta waving at him and trying to talk to him though, Iris couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

“Just talk to him!” she snapped as they walked home one day. The Beta tried to follow them after school, asking Asher if he saw the latest episode. As usual, Asher didn’t even look at him and the Beta eventually stopped walking beside him, calling out his familiar ‘See you tomorrow.’ 

“Why should I?” Asher snapped back. “He’s being a pain.”

“Because for the first time, you have someone who actually likes that show! Someone you can talk to about it.”

Asher frowned. “You like it.”

Iris sighed. “I watch it because of you. And I listen while you talk. But I don’t love it the way you do. Admit it. Talking to me about it is unsatisfying. Wouldn’t you love to have someone who loves it just as much as you do?” 

Asher didn’t answer, but Iris smiled, knowing she finally got to him. 

The next day, Asher saw the Beta sitting a few feet away from his spot in the library. He’d found him there five times in the last two weeks, but he always just walked past him and sat down with his back turned. 

Iris’s voice in his head, he clenched his jaw as he sat down next to the Beta. The Beta looked up from his phone. 

“Want to watch together?” Asher mumbled, holding up his headphones. 

The Beta grinned. “Sure. I’m Ned by the way.”

“Asher.”

Silently, Asher hit the play button and they watched the episode in silence. The only noises they made were a couple of gasps and chuckles. When they did that, they’d look at each other. Ned smiled every time but Asher would frown and look away. After the third time, he couldn’t help grinning back, causing Ned to chuckle. 

“That was awesome,” Ned exclaimed when they finished. Then he turned to Asher, excitement coming off him in waves. “What was your favorite part?”

Asher thought about his answer, then told him. And Iris was right. It was way more fun to talk to another true fan. 

They fell into a routine for a good month after that. Every day, when he wasn’t walking home with Iris, he met Ned in the library and they’d rewatch clips from previous episodes and gush about their favorite characters and moments. They argued about their theories, getting so loud once the librarian told them to leave. They started hanging out at Iris’s bakery after that, sitting comfortably and finally talking above a whisper. 

And Asher loved every second he spent with Ned. They laughed, they talked, they argued. And Ned still wanted to hang out. He didn’t mind when Asher would snap sometimes or grow sullen. And Asher had to admit, those occurrences became rarer and rarer the more time they spent together. By the fifth week, he felt as comfortable as he did with Iris and decided to tell Ned something he didn’t even tell Iris. Why he loved  _ Heroes Calling  _ so much. 

They were walking home from school one day and Asher was nervous. He decided he wanted to tell Ned his secret, but it was proving harder than he expected.

“What’s up? You’re being weirdly quiet,” Ned said.

Asher rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, sighed, then looked down at the Beta. “I wanna tell you something.”

“Shoot,” Ned replied. 

“I….I want to be a hero.” When he finally said it, his voice was louder than he planned and he blushed so hard he had to look away, his scent pouring out of him.

“Well sure. Everyone, at least people like us, like to dream of having super powers and kicking people’s butts.” Ned laughed. 

Asher glowered, his right fist clenching and unclenching. “No. Not like that. I mean. I want to be...I want to be strong. Tough. I want to fight bad guys. Save people.” He lifted his gaze, his embarrassed scent filling his nostrils, but Ned was oblivious to it. He couldn’t miss how red his face and neck got though. “Like Kit Hastings.”

Ned’s smile dropped and his expression turned thoughtful. “You want to be a soldier?”

Asher hesitated, nodded, then shook his head. “I...don’t know if I would go that far. I like the concept of heroes who selflessly save others. But I don’t think I have it in me to care about someone I don’t know enough to become a cop or a soldier. It’s more like-.” He sighed and shook his head, trying to find the words. When he finally spoke, his tone was subdued, each word a weight on his chest. “I hate bullies. I hate people who pick on others. Because they’re different. But because I’m not strong enough, I can’t fight back. I just..ignore them. That’s what my parents always told me to do.  _ Just ignore them and eventually they’ll get bored and leave you alone _ . But it never happened. They never got bored. They still aren’t bored.” 

Anger, resentment and shame came off him now, the scent so strong he made himself feel sick. “Bullies don’t give up. They need someone to step up and stop them. I wish I was strong enough to do that. To..protect Iris. And..myself.” He swallowed painfully, aware of the sweat soaking the back of his shirt, unable to look at Ned. He did it. He confessed his weakness. His frustration with never being able to stand up for himself and Iris. His hidden resentment at his parents for failing to protect him all these years. For not helping him get strong enough he can do more than just ignore those who hurt them. 

“That’s admirable,” Ned said, and Asher looked at him, hope blossoming inside him. And saw Ned’s accepting smile and almost sagged with relief. “I get what you mean too. About bullies. I wish I could stand up to them myself.”

Asher eyed Ned’s frame. He was a few inches shorter than Asher, of average height for a Beta. He wasn’t as skinny as Asher. If he punched someone he had some heft to him. But he also had a baby face and an innocent and sunny disposition. The kind of person bullies found as easy prey. 

“We could,” Asher said passionately. “We can stand up to them.”

Ned looked uncertain. “How would we do that?” 

Asher hesitated, but didn’t let it daunt him. Finally, someone was listening. Finally, someone was telling him it was OK to stand up for himself. His parents said to ignore the bullies. His teachers told him Omegas didn’t make a fuss. Other Omegas thought he stood out enough and acted like he chose to be tall on purpose, just to break the rules. Even Iris said he should fight back with his words if he wanted to. No one, no one thought he, an Omega, can fight back physically. But if he can convince Ned, if he had one person…

“I’ll look into it,” Asher said excitedly. “There has to be some places that can teach self-defence to people like us. We can start exercising. Get some muscles. Learn to throw a proper punch.”

Again, he felt Ned’s hesitation but he refused to back down, staring down at the Beta. Until Ned smiled and nodded.

“I’m in!” Ned announced. 

For a week he and Ned looked up self-defence centers online. They even visited one. But when the instructor found out Asher was an Omega, and not an Alpha as he assumed, they were rejected. 

“Jerks,” Ned exhaled as they left the studio. 

Asher wanted to swear, but he’d been told all his life that Omegas don’t swear. So he held it in, imagining all the foul words he’d throw at the sexist instructor if he could. “There’s another place closeby.”

Ned pulled out his phone, looked up the address and nodded. “We can walk over and check it out.”

Asher almost agreed when he felt that familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach. He placed a hand on it and swallowed. He’d been feeling the beginning of his heat all morning. He had his pills but didn’t think he’d need them yet. It was just the beginning after all. He usually had to take one on the day, and he was at least three days away from that point. But he heard enough horror stories about Omegas who are attacked just based on the first wisps of their heat. 

“I’ll meet you there,” Asher said instead. “Just gotta make a call.”

Ned nodded and left. As soon as he was out of sight, Asher ducked into an alley and looked in his bag for his heat suppressants, groaning when he couldn’t find them. His heats always came like clock work so he didn’t get into the habit of carrying them around as the school counselor advised. And being a Beta, his mom didn’t ask him and bother him too much about his heats. She barely knew his schedule. It was fine though. He was just in pre-heat. He just needed to wait a bit for his body to calm down. Sure enough, after five minutes the heat in his stomach began to lessen. Once he was sure he was fine, he followed Ned. A few minutes later, he stopped a few feet away from the studio they agreed to meet at. He was about to step up to the doorway when he heard voices yelling and laughing. They sounded like they were coming from behind the building. He was about to ignore them when he registered the jeering tone. 

His feet froze on the concrete and he gritted his teeth. It could be nothing. It could be a bunch of idiots just having fun. Or..it could be someone getting harassed. He closed his eyes, willing his feet to move forward, to ignore something that could be nothing. He didn’t even realize he was making his way to the back of the building until he was half-way there. 

_ What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing? _ Despite his disbelief he couldn’t stop walking, couldn’t stop his body from trying to seek out the noise, to assure himself that no one was hurt. He finally reached the corner of the building and hesitated. 

“Watch him! He can’t even jump this high!” 

A wave of fear and contempt swept through him while his mind screamed  _ Alpha! _ He should leave. No, he should run! From the sound of it there were at least four of them. No way can Asher do anything to help their hapless victim. He was just an Omega. A tall, skinny, useless Omega who couldn’t even protect himself.

Swallowing, he peaked around the corner. And his body leaped forward on its own when he saw Ned surrounded by four Alphas. He had tears in his eyes while one Alpha held up his phone above his head. 

“Hey!” he yelled, not giving himself a chance to think. This is what he swore to Ned just last week. That he wanted to protect himself and the people he cares about. 

All five heads turned to him and Asher’s legs began to shake. His eyes met Ned’s, saw them pleading with him not to leave, to help him. He raised a hand, ignoring how it shook. 

“Let..let him go.” His voice didn’t sound as confident as he needed it to be, but he managed to get the words out. 

The Alphas looked at each other, a couple of them looking uncertain. They were tall, but Asher was taller.  _ They don’t know I’m an Omega!  _ The realization gave him the confidence to step closer. 

“I said, let him go!” His voice was stronger now, full of authority. The way an Alpha would sound. 

The Alphas exchanged puzzled looks. Then, one of them narrowed his eyes and left the pack, drawing closer to Asher. Asher refused to step back, to so much as flinch. He can’t afford to show any weakness. Not now. 

Suddenly, the Alpha stopped, sniffed, and a knowing and sadistic smile broke across his face.

_ Shit! _

“Well, well,” the Alpha said. “Never thought I’d see it before. You’re one of a kind aren’t you?”

The other Alphas exchanged confused glances, then one of them stepped closer, and his eyes widened. He hooted and gestured with his neck towards the others. One by one, they all stepped forward, sniffed, and smiled and laughed. 

“What, is he your boyfriend? Little Ned can’t get an Alpha so he thinks a tall Omega will keep him safe?”

“Is this why you left our school Neddy? To be with your Omega saviour?” 

The Alphas laughed and Ned shook, clutching his hands to his chest. 

Suddenly, the lead Alpha stopped laughing and turned to Asher. “Get out of here Omega. You stink of fear and pre-heat. Go before we all do something you’ll regret.”

Asher’s fear spiked, the scent filling the alleyway so strongly a couple of the Alphas covered their noses. 

He was about to turn around, to walk away. He was an Omega. There was nothing he could do about four Alphas. Then his eyes caught Ned’s again, and he was once again caught by the fear and longing there.

“No,” he shot back. “I’m not leaving. You leave.” 

The lead Alpha growled and stepped forward. “I don’t think you understand Omega. There's nothing you can do here.” Then his eyes widened and that sadistic smile returned. Before Asher could react the Alpha’s hand shot out, grabbing the back of his neck. 

Asher’s legs almost buckled. His body shook all over and he knew, he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. An Alpha grabbed his neck. His neck. 

“Unless you’re looking to get bitten,” the Alpha sneered. “Think you’re so big you can take us on? You reek of fear. It’s so bad it makes me sick.”

_ Run! _ His mind screamed at him, aware of the Alphas circling around him now. They were hunched over, eyeing their prey, their scents of superiority and subjugation hitting Asher so hard he almost staggered to the ground.  _ Help me! _ He looked up, hoping to signal Ned to go get help. 

Ned was gone.

His scent of fear exploded, mixing with pre-heat. The Alphas growled, drawing closer. Asher’s legs finally gave up and he began to stagger to the ground. The Alphas were on him. The lead Alpha still held the back of his neck. 

And Asher kicked him. The Alpha grunted and staggered back, his hand flying off Asher’s neck. Asher quickly covered it with his own hand, looking around frantically.  _ No! I won’t let them bite me! _ He screamed and charged at the closest Alpha, heard him grunt as he smacked into his chest. The Alpha staggered back a few steps. Then he stopped. Asher didn’t have the chance to tell his body to let go when the Alpha’s knee came up, slamming into his chest. Asher grunted and crumpled to the ground. 

He looked up through eyes squinting with pain. His hand was still on the back of his neck.  _ Don’t let go. Don’t let go. _ He blearly saw a body or two over him and kicked out again, felt one of his legs connect with someone’s leg. 

“Hold him down!” 

Asher screamed as hands pushed him down. He threw his free arm out, trying to hit anything. He kicked out, hoping to strike something.

Suddenly, there was a crash and the hands holding him froze. It took Asher a few seconds to register that they halted. Then he heard it. Another crash and the sound of flesh on flesh. He pried his eyes open fully and looked past the two Alphas holding him down. 

And saw a hero.

He wasn’t tall. He wasn’t an Alpha. But he was kicking their asses like he was one. Like he was a superhero. Like Kit Hastings. 

Asher stared in wide-eyed wonder as the man kept hitting the Alphas until they all finally lay collapsed on the ground. Asher didn’t move from his sprawled position, his breathing so loud he was sure it filled the alleyway along with his scent. The man looked down at the strewn bodies, then took out his phone and started to take pictures. 

Satisfied, he turned to Asher, the sunlight framing him from behind. And smiled. 

Asher burst into tears of terror. And relief.

  
  
  
  
  


Ralph, as he found out the Beta was called, was the owner and only instructor at the self-defence studio Asher was about to enter. He heard Asher scream and came running out. He hit the emergency button on his phone to call the police but knew he had to save Asher now. And he did. 

He told him all this, recounting it in factual details while Asher huddled on a small couch in his office. Ralph wrapped a blanket around him and placed a steaming mug of tea in his hands. He barely registered any of it.

The police were in the alleyway now, arresting the four Alphas. Soon, they’ll come for Asher so he can give his statement. 

“You saved me,” Asher said. It was the first words he spoke in the twenty minutes he’d been alone with Ralph. 

The Beta perched on the edge of his desk, giving Asher his space, which he was grateful for. Asher eyed the Beta. He wasn’t very tall. Just average. About 5’9. His arms weren’t ripped or anything. If he hadn’t seen the Beta beat up those Alphas himself he wouldn’t have believed it. But he did. He saved Asher. Just because he heard him scream.

“Well, I wasn’t going to just ignore you and leave you there.” Ralph smiled. Confident. Certain. Compassionate. A real hero. 

Asher covered his face and almost started crying again. He couldn’t seem to stop. 

“Asher!” he heard his mother call out.

Ralph got off the table and stepped into the foyer. He heard him murmur words to his parents, then his mom’s arms suddenly wrapped around him while she wept. 

He saw Jeremy standing behind her, tears in his own eyes as he stared down at Asher. He looked so helpless. So scared. And Asher looked past his distraught parents at Ralph who was standing in the foyer talking to an officer. He still looked like a hero.

  
  


An hour later, Asher sat in one of the rooms for interviewing witnesses and victims. Because that’s what he was. Years of bullying got him nothing. But he was attacked and now he was labelled a victim. And he got a special room. The word and situation didn’t fill him with the sense of vindication he expected. 

“We’ll make sure they get what they deserve,” Jeremy rasped from the chair on Asher’s right, for the tenth time since they entered the room. 

Olivia couldn't stop touching him. She kept stroking his hair, his shoulders. Asher didn’t know if it was to comfort him or herself. 

“Ralph is a witness. He said he’ll testify. And he has a camera back there, thank God. We’ll get them.” 

Jeremy kept rambling, his voice filled with anger. And despair. Asher didn’t know which emotion was stronger. 

Suddenly, the door opened and two officers walked in in suits. One was a female Alpha, the other a male Beta. They both hesitated in the doorway before they sat down. 

“You arrested them then,” Jeremy bit out. 

Again, they hesitated, and Asher knew before they spoke that once again, the world wasn’t going to be on his side. 

He listened in stunned silence while they recounted the Alphas’ statements, the words searing into his brain.

_ “Pre-heat…..spurs Alphas…...the law states…..nothing we can do…..Omega responsibility…..Alpha instinct…..nothing we can do…..” _

Asher let the words wash over him, sinking into that familiar pit of helplessness he’s lived with his whole life. He looked at his parents. Olivia was silently crying while Jeremy looked hollow. Pale. 

Suddenly, he remembered Ralph. Ralph the hero. A medium sized Beta. Who protected him. Just because. 

Years of anger at holding himself back, of being told to just ignore and accept what was done to him, of being told he can’t do anything overwhelmed him. And for the first time in his life, he let it consume him.

He glared at Jeremy.  _ Fight for me! Protect me! You’re my dad! An Alpha! Protect me! _

But he knew Jeremy wouldn’t. And that increased his anger and resentment even more. 

  
  
  


The next day, he stood in front of Ralph’s studio. His parents wanted him to stay home while he recovered. Until his heat passed. But he took his pills and he didn’t want to stay home. He wasn’t safe there. Not anymore.  _ I never was _ . 

Steeling himself, Asher opened the door and started when he saw Ralph standing in front of it, arms crossed and a welcoming grin in place. 

“Welcome,” Ralph said. “I had a feeling you might show up. You’ve got a lot of spunk kid. Just need to teach you how to use it.”

“You...you’ll teach me?” Asher hated how his voice sounded so weak. So pathetic. No wonder he couldn’t defend himself. “Even though I’m an Omega.”

Ralph’s expression turned compassionate. “I’ll teach you. Because you’re an Omega.”

  
  
  
  


_ Present _

“And he did,” Asher said. He never looked at Jared once while he told his story, keeping his gaze focused on the opposite wall. “He taught me, one-on-one. I was already a senior and had enough credits, not that I cared. I didn’t have any goals in life or job prospects. As long as I graduated I was fine with it. I came here every day during the five months until graduation, after school. I cut classes I knew I could, just to spend a few more hours a day here. Training. Then full-time after my exams. I didn’t even want to go to my graduation. My parents tried to convince me. But I didn’t care about pleasing them anymore. I told them I didn’t want to. Iris convinced me though. Said she wanted me there with her or she didn’t have it in her to go at all.”

He paused, longing to look at Jared, to see his reaction. But knew if he did he wouldn't be able to keep going. He placed his palm down on the ground beside his thigh. Between him and Jared. “This spot here. About two months in, Ralph grabbed my neck. He was trying to roll me to the ground. I snapped. PTSD or whatever. I screamed, ran to this corner, curled into a ball and cried. It took Ralph soothing me and talking to me for a good thirty minutes before I calmed down. I saw it as a setback. A sign that I was never going to get stronger. Never be able to protect myself. But Ralph said it was normal. To use that fear to push me forward. And it does. Even now, when I get scared, I remember how I cowered here. And I swear I won’t do it ever again. And it keeps me going.”

_ I said it. I finally said it. All _ . What did Jared think of all this? How did he view him now? Knowing he was a useless victim for years? That he still got scared and had to convince himself to act even now? 

He closed his eyes, pictured his past terrified self, and knew he had to look. He turned his head, picturing various emotions on Jared’s face. And saw the Alpha had tears in his eyes, threatening to roll down his cheeks. Asher stared, shocked that the Alpha, any Alpha, would cry. Over someone else. 

Jared’s lips trembled and Asher hesitated. Then he placed a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder and felt the sweat soaking his shirt, the skin almost ice cold beneath it. 

“And Ned?” Jared spat out, his lips shaking. 

“I saw him in the hallways a few times. He always turned and ran the other way. I know he was ashamed of himself. But I didn’t care. He left me there. Didn’t even call the cops. Didn’t try and get help. I put myself out there to try and save him. And he couldn’t do the same for me.” He laughed dryly. “All that hero bullshit was just me I guess. I took it too seriously.”

“No!” Jared snapped. He grabbed Asher's shoulders, staring into his eyes and Asher shuddered inwardly at the fire in them. “He was a kid, but he was a coward. You were brave. You were a hero. Yes, you couldn’t fight, but you still tried. That makes you a hero.” He paused. “And you’re still a hero,” he rasped, realization making his eyes widen. Then he grinned and a sparkle of admiration entered his eyes. “You’re a hero every day. You protect the people here. You teach them to protect themselves. Hell, I saw how you took care of that Omega when I scared her. You did it Asher. You became a hero, just like you wanted.”

Asher swallowed, tears filling his eyes but he refused to let them fall. “So...you don’t think I’m a coward?”

Jared shook his head and chuckled. “Not a chance.”

Asher closed his eyes and exhaled a breath with years of doubt and uncertainty. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Thanks for telling me,” Jared replied. Then he pulled him into his arms and Asher wrapped his own around the Alpha’s waist. He placed his nose against Jared’s neck and scented him. Jared responded, releasing a wave of acceptance, admiration. Love. 

And Asher responded, glad he didn’t take his scent suppressants before he came out. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Asher’s dark past. Shocked? Expected some of it? Pretty much all the pieces that make the Asher puzzle are in here. Why he refuses to trust anyone besides Iris. His history with Ralph (and isn’t Ralph so awesome!). How he got into self-defence. Why he doesn’t get along with his parents (which we’ll explore more later). There’s more to the scent stuff as well, but we’ll get to that. But we now know how Asher went from skinny, withdrawn and awkward to strong, tough and bulky. Some of you wondered if he could have become a soldier, especially since he admires Kit. But it makes sense that he’d try and help Omegas so they can protect themselves, considering what he went through.
> 
> (In case you were wondering, anime fans, yes I was thinking of Boku no Hero Academia when I was thinking about Heroes Calling. (shout out to Hikaru who included a Deku gif last week!). I love, love that manga/anime. And like Asher I love hero stories in general). 
> 
> Man, the last two chapters were a roller coaster of confessions, but I’m glad we finally got to this point. See! I told you the Ashed arc is about to get way more interesting!!! So much planned!
> 
> Up next: Jared and Derek. Yeah. Our bestie duo are taking a backseat. 


	21. Chapter 21

Jared quietly let himself into his house, making sure he closed the door without making a single sound. His dads never said anything when he came home late, he was almost thirty after all. But Ben was a light sleeper and Jared knew if he heard the door open, or Jared tip-toe up the stairs, or brush his teeth in the bathroom, he won’t be able to go back to sleep until Jared finally settled back into his room and closed the door. 

So he tried to stealthy make his way up the staircase, avoiding the ones he knew creaked. He’ll have to use the mouthwash he kept in his bedroom for tonight. It wasn’t ideal, but he didn’t want to wake up his dad by making a fuss in the bathroom. He’d been a bit stressed at work lately and coming back late. He needed a full night's sleep, with no interruptions. Praying his steps only sounded heavy in his head, he finally eased himself into his bedroom, pressing down the handle until he closed the door and released it. With a sigh he whipped off his shirt and started to get ready to sleep. After a few minutes, he settled onto his mattress and looked at his phone. 1 AM. Since he was a perpetual morning person he rarely stayed up past 11. He knew Asher liked to be asleep by 10:30. But tonight hadn’t been a regular night. It had been one full of revelations and soul-digging, for both of them.

Jared crossed his hands behind his head and thought about tonight. He didn’t know what prompted him to tell Asher the truth about his past with Marco and Vic. He never talked about it, not even with Neil. As far as he knew, Neil still didn’t know that he assaulted his best friend years ago. If he did….Jared closed his eyes, picturing his brother’s furious response. No way would he let it go without saying anything, even though its been seven years and Vic and Marco swore they were fine with it. He didn’t see them regularly, but given Neil works with Marco’s dad Noah and with Vic’s sister Vanessa, and the fact that they were his brother's best friends, he did run into them every once in a while. It had been awkward that first year, but eventually he could start looking Vic in the eye and Vic would look at him without glaring. 

Didn’t mean Jared ever forgot what he did. Or forgave himself. 

He attacked an Omega. He used his Alpha scent to intimidate and dominate a weaker man. 

And he told Asher. Asher who was an Omega. Who lived to protect Omegas and Betas. From people like him, or at least his actions. 

He knew he’d have to tell Asher eventually if they were going to have a future. But he didn’t expect it to happen so soon. They were just starting to become friends two months ago, and barely dated a week. Shouldn’t earth-shattering revelations happen at least half a year in? And yet, he couldn’t help himself. As soon as Asher said Marco’s name, Jared knew he had to tell him the truth. Because it's Asher. Because he has trust issues and was fighting within himself to give Jared a chance. Hearing Marco’s name reminded him how he took Marco’s trust in him as a given, how he wasn’t a good boyfriend, or Alpha. And he knew he owed Asher the truth, before they took the relationship further. He was prepared for Asher to react with anger and disgust and break up with him. And he wouldn’t have blamed him.

Instead, Asher chose to trust him. To tell him his secrets, his past. He exposed his deepest fears and insecurities when Jared thought he was calling to break his heart. 

Jared was lucky. Asher accepted him. He didn’t blame him and lash out. And he’ll never forget it. Never forget the trust the Omega placed in him. He frowned, recalling Asher’s story. No wonder he had so many high walls. He grew up with no one on his side except Iris. The one time he tried to make a friend, not even a mate, but a friend, that friend abandoned him to be bitten and raped. And the law hadn’t been on his side either, siding with the Alphas because they claimed Asher’s pre-heat made them do it. Jared smelled Omegas in pre-heat a couple of times. It happened early on and sometimes the Omegas weren’t prepared. It was faint, just enough to hint at what’s coming. Nowhere near enough to actually affect an Alpha and rile them up. 

He gritted his teeth, wishing he could find those assholes. He liked the fantasy of him and Asher beating the crap out of them, but knew the best option would be to let Neil handle it. If Neil’s agency existed back then, his brother would have run himself ragged to help Asher. There was no changing the past, but it was good he knew. He understood Asher more now. And Asher trusted him. He didn’t have to say it. The fact that he told him the truth was the biggest sign Asher could give that he was trusting him. And he wasn’t going to let Asher down. No way. 

He was about to drift off when another thought occurred to him. Asher’s scent. One of the reasons he believed Asher was an Alpha for so long was because he had no scent. As an Alpha, he thought it had been strange and made sure to reign in his own scent even when he was feeling excited. He figured Alpha-Asher didn’t like to lose control like that. Now though, he had to wonder how much Asher trained himself not to let a hint of his scent out. He smelled it that night he comforted the Omega, and when he and Asher kissed last week. But that was it. Did he train himself like the military Omegas in Tantalus and Heracles so he didn’t let his scent out? If he did, Jared didn’t blame him. Given the Omega’s personality, and how his fear scent and pre-heat prompted the Alphas to attack him, it made sense that he’d learn to mask it. 

He hoped Asher didn’t do it all the time though. He liked Asher’s scent and it would be strange to be with an Omega without it. He mostly dated Betas after Marco, too scared to try and date an Omega when he was starting to realize how much they hid their true feelings. And he never quite got used to the lack of scent. It was a form of communication between a couple, of expressing themselves without needing to put everything into words.

He finally drifted off to sleep, imagining what Asher’s scent would smell like. It had been like a tidal wave last week. Would it always be like that? Or would it be calm at times, gentle, but with an underlying stubbornness? He fell asleep, a slight smile on his lips as he dreamt about Asher and his scent. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Derek dumped the last of the bags of chips Eric brought into a giant bowl and walked over to the couch where his two friends were sitting. He almost frowned when he saw Aryan had already started digging into the nachos and cheese dip, leaving crumbs everywhere. He caught Eric’s eye and they both shook their heads. 

Aryan caught their exchange, a laden chip almost in his mouth. “What?” he mumbled around it. 

“Enjoy buddy,” Derek said with a grimace. He’ll have to clean up later. Nothing he wasn’t used to. 

“You know, the food is for the actual game,” Eric teased.

Aryan rolled his eyes and shoved the entire chip in his mouth, chewed audibly, then swallowed. “Up to you. I’m digging in.” He reached for another chip, his expression so eager Eric and Derek couldn’t help laughing.

Derek leaned back into the couch, eyes straying to the TV where the basketball teams were warming up. Usually, they watched at Aryan’s house, the perfect excuse to clean the house after they watched the game, and Aryan made a mess. But he was in a great mood these days and wanted his friends in the same space Iris has been occupying recently. They weren’t here at the same time, but their presence overlapped enough in his mind he felt the most satisfied he’d been his whole life. 

Then Eric abruptly asked, “How are things going with Iris?” and his two happy bubbles collided.

“Fine,” he murmured noncommittally, trying to separate his two worlds again, but failing as that warm Iris-induced warmth blossomed in his chest. It’s been three weeks since he had sex with Iris for the first time. And the last three weeks have been the best of his life. They met up everyday now and usually spent hours in his apartment. They joked, they laughed, they watched TV, he cooked, she baked, they had sex. It was exactly how he envisioned being with Iris would be like. It was perfect. But it didn’t mean he wanted to share it with his friends. This was his dream, his fantasy, and he wanted to keep it to himself. So he glared instead, hoping his friends will take the hint and not pursue the topic. He saw them exchange looks then stare at him. He suppressed a sigh. This is the problem with best friends, they knew you too well, and didn’t know how to let something go. “It’s fine. We’re hanging out. We go out to dinner almost every day. She comes over on weekends. It’s good.”

“And you two…talked,” Eric asked carefully. When Derek shot him a puzzled look Eric explained, “About what happened before.”

Derek straightened. “Oh. That. Yeah we did. Turns out there was a misunderstanding. We both got hurt. We’re both over it and decided to move on. With no misunderstandings this time.”

“That sounds…good,” Aryan said hesitantly. Derek didn’t miss the uncertain look he gave Eric. 

“It’s really fine guys,” he burst out, trying to sound as confident and cheerful as possible. “We’re doing really well. I promise.”

And they were. Now that they took a major step, by talking about the past and having sex, they seemed to have finally broken through their walls. And they both felt more comfortable. Derek especially. Now that he knew Iris wasn’t sexually traumatized he decided to make up for lost time and touched her every chance he could get. He held her hand when they walked, he hugged her when it was possible. And she never shied away, would lean into him and smile. And the sex was… He smiled as he recalled how they stumbled into his apartment after work last night, both of them so eager they decided to skip dinner. After lusting after Iris for years, it felt amazing to know she wanted him just as much.

His pride got the better of him and he let his slight aroused and sated scent out, giving his friends a knowing grin. Aryan smirked while Eric rolled his eyes. 

“Well, I’d say that’s major progress,” Aryan said. 

“Major progress.” Derek agreed. Then he looked at Eric. “You were wrong by the way. She didn’t freeze up on me the first time because she was ..you know.”

Eric looked puzzled. “Then..why did she do that?”

“She said she didn’t trust me. She thought I was tricking her or wasn’t serious.” He almost told them why, about his dumb words to impress his high school friends, but decided to keep that to himself. Just because they knew all his secrets, didn’t mean he needed to divulge all his past shames.

“Doesn’t sound right,” Eric murmured. “I mean, it makes sense, but you sure you got the whole story?”

Derek frowned. He wanted to answer, but this time, it was Asher’s words in his head, “ _ Haven’t you done enough damage _ ,” the Omega spat at him. Was Eric right? Was there more that Iris wasn’t telling him?

Before he could pursue that thought his phone rang. Idly, he reached for it, and froze when he saw the name on the screen. His gut churned, his jaw tightened and he didn’t bother to suppress his rage. His movements controlled, he hit the reject button and dropped his phone on the couch.

“Derek?” Aryan asked hesitantly. 

“No one,” he mumbled through clamped lips. 

Then the phone rang again. 

He let it ring, the sound filling the entire living room. He could feel Aryan and Eric watching him, both of them growing increasingly tense and concerned. His scent of fury grew stronger and stronger with each ring, the sound amplifying by the second.

_ Answer. Answer. Answer _

With a growl he grabbed his phone and turned it off. This time he went over to the dining table and dropped it, not caring as it clattered loudly against the glass surface.

With quick furious strides he was back on the couch, his vision filled with the face of the person he most wanted to forget.

“Was that…your dad?” Eric asked cautiously.

“My aunt,” Derek bit out. 

“She calling you often?” Aryan asked.

“She calls every month. Usually Saturday afternoon. I keep my phone off during that time. Guess she decided to change the timing to catch me off guard.” He snorted derisively. “Like I’ll get tricked like a stupid kid and answer.” 

“You won’t, will you?” Eric asked. Derek spun to look at him, ready to unleash his anger at him, when he saw his friend’s firm expression. Settling back into the couch he shook his head. “Good,” Eric continued. “You don’t want to open that door. Not after the hell you went through to close it. It’ll do you no good to go down that road again.”

Despite his best efforts, flashes of images crossed his mind. An empty house. Screams of rage. Of accusation. The crash of glass. Fear. Complete, utter, paralyzing fear. 

He inhaled deeply, dispelling the memories. “No. No way am I going back.”

Eric nodded while Aryan smiled gently. Then Aryan looked at the TV and yelped. “The game’s starting.”

Derek tried to focus on the game. To yell along with his friends. To laugh and clap and groan when they did. But his heart wasn’t in it. No. It was focused on that phone, waiting for it to ring even though he turned it off himself. Even though he cut off all communication, he wanted them to reach out to him, to tell him to come back. That they need him. 

Hours later, he and Eric finished cleaning up while Aryan grumbled about their anal tendencies. Eric shot back with familiar insults and Derek laughed. This is what he needed today. To be with the people he cares about, who truly care about him. This wasn’t fake, it wasn’t a lie. It was real. And he needed to keep reminding himself of that. He told himself that as he took out the garbage. As he packed up some food for Aryan. As he walked his friends to the door and waved them off. As Eric gave him one last knowing look and Derek smiled reassuringly. 

As he stood staring down at the silent phone. His heart thundering, the sound filling his head. 

_ Don’t do it. Don’t answer. Don’t respond. Don’t do it. Don’t do it.  _

He switched on the phone. And saw his aunt sent a message. He snorted and laid the phone on the table. No way was he going to read it. No way. 

_ No way _ . He brushed his teeth.

_ No way. _ He took off his pants and shirt.

_ No way _ . He got into bed, and stared at the ceiling.

_ No way _ .  _ No way. No way. No- _

He practically sprinted to the phone, panting as he stared down at it. His hands shaking, he unlocked the phone, stared at the message icon. And opened it.

_ Your dad needs you. Call me. _

Derek didn’t even realize he screamed until the noise hit his ears. Or that he threw his phone across the room, sending it skidding under the couch. He crouched and grabbed his head, voices and images of the past assaulting him one after the other. He fought against every single one. To no avail. 

What felt like hours later, he lay panting on the dining room floor, his back pressed against the wall, body covered with sweat. Lethargic, his body numb, he made his way back to his bedroom and fell into bed. 

He slept. And dreamed of the past.

  
  
  
  
  


Iris took the tray of cupcakes out of the oven and laid it down on the table. She smiled with satisfaction at the perfect color of the cake. 

“I’m good,” she purred.

Her satisfaction faded and she pulled out her phone. Derek hadn’t contacted her at all since yesterday morning. He was going to watch a game with his friends so they agreed to meet up for dinner tonight. Derek promised to call her after the game, but he didn’t. He usually texted in the morning and a few times during the day. It was really sweet and made her chest pound when he did, proof that he really did care about her, that he was finally letting her in. All those weeks of waiting and holding back from just giving up seemed to be paying off.

So, why hasn't he called or texted yet?

Iris looked at the clock. It was almost 2 PM. He usually sent her a bunch of messages during lunch. She sent him one this morning and another during lunch, hoping he wasn’t having a stressful day. There was no indication he even read them, the circle beside her messages still red instead of green. 

She sighed and put her phone away. If he was so busy he wasn’t reading her messages then she’ll give him space. She didn’t want him to think that just because they were getting serious she was going to become one of those Omegas who texted and needed to be contacted all the time. She wasn’t that needy. 

She ignored that Asher voice in her head that told her Derek was screwing her over again.

It wasn’t until 6 PM that Derek finally read her messages. And the response he sent Iris sent her into a bout of emotional turmoil she hadn’t felt since Derek broke her heart the first time years ago. 

_ I’m going to be busy the next couple of weeks. I’ll contact you when I’m free. _

Iris dated enough to know what that message really meant. She’d gotten it in a couple of her relationships. But those were the crappy ones, the ones that she wasn’t too invested in anyway. This was different. Derek was different. At least, she thought he was. She thought they were making progress. She thought they were finally going to move forward. Together. 

“Iris?” 

She looked up, and saw Asher standing beside her. She’d been so lost in her grief she hadn’t noticed him enter.

“What’s wrong?” Asher asked, barking with concern as he rushed to her and grabbed her arm. Then his expression turned feral. “What did he do?

Iris burst into tears and threw herself into her best friend's arms, wondering if this time, she’ll have the strength, or even the desire, to keep pursuing Derek. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well. What do you all think? This is a mix bag of a chapter I feel. On one hand, we get even more proof that Jared and Derek are polar opposites. While Derek runs from his past and can’t deal with the trauma, Jared and Asher share their pain and grow closer because of it. We also finally start getting hints of Derek’s past, and while we can sympathize I think based on the small hints of what looks like a lot of trauma, he is being a Dick again. Only worse now that he’s got his trauma back in his life. (I can hear my best friend laughing gleefully and reminding me I can’t write fluffy stories. Yeah..I had to slip in some darkness. But at least Ashed is mostly fluffy!
> 
> He made Iris cry! I don’t blame her for finally breaking down. She’s put up a lot with Derek. Its very much a one-sided relationship, even though he started to open up in the last few chapters. They say there are two types of people in any relationship, the giver and the taker. I’m a giver myself and I can tell you, its exhausting, and it looks like Iris is finally reaching her breaking point. 
> 
> As a side note, I love that Iris and Asher have their respective voices in their heads. It happened so naturally too! And trust the Iris voice to be optimistic and telling Asher to trust Jared while the Asher voice is cynical and tells Iris to cut her losses. 
> 
> Up next: Ashed with some Asher/Iris


	22. Chapter 22

Asher held Iris on his couch, his every nerve twitching at the slightest gasp or hiccup. After bursting into tears in the bakery, she managed to pull herself together long enough for them to get to his apartment, where she began crying again. With each passing sob, Asher’s desire to find Derek and beat him until he was unrecognizable grew. 

It would be easy to find him too. 

“I’m tired,” Iris murmured.

Asher banished yet another creative image of Derek lying bloody at his and Iris’s feet, arm stretched out pathetically to plead with them. He had to focus on Iris. His anger wasn’t going anywhere. Right now, Iris needed him.

“Want to take a nap?” he purred, inflecting a gentle tone to sooth her Omega senses. 

Iris shook her head. “I’m…hungry.”

“I have food. Or I can order in.”

“Ice cream. I want ice cream.”

Asher frowned. “I think I have some left. But not much.”

“Whatever is fine.” Her voice was so soft, so defeated Asher couldn’t take it anymore.

“What flavour do you want?” 

“Chocolate. With brownies. And strawberry.” 

Keeping one arm around Iris, he pulled out his phone, scrolling through the delivery menu of their favorite ice cream shop. And glared when he saw it was over an hour wait for a delivery. He grit his teeth, trying to figure out how long it would take him to drive over and back, but not wanting to leave Iris. Then he was hit by another wave of her sadness and texted Jared before he could think about it. He didn’t question it, didn’t give himself a chance to hesitate. Iris needed ice cream and he was going to do whatever it took to get it to her as soon as possible. 

When Jared texted a thumbs up and simply asked for his address Asher froze, realizing what he’d just done. In a moment of panic, he’d texted his boyfriend. A boyfriend he’d barely started dating two weeks ago. A boyfriend who…he confessed his darkest memories and shame to. 

He swallowed, sent his location and put his phone away. This wasn’t right. His first instinct shouldn’t have been to ask Jared for help. It unnerved him. And he wasn’t scared like before. Which unnerved him even more. 

“Ice cream should be here soon,” he murmured, rubbing his hand in soothing motions on Iris’s back. 

She limply nodded and Asher closed his eyes. It was done. He did what he had to do. He’ll question it later. 

“Jerk,” Iris suddenly whispered. 

Asher tensed, then forced his muscles to relax. “Yeah.”

“Coward,” Iris sniffed, her voice firmer this time. And a bit louder.

Sensing Iris’s change in mood, and predicting what will happen next, Asher loosened his hold. Good thing too since Iris shot out of his arms barely a second later. She sat up, glaring at him and Asher tried not to flinch at the fury in her eyes. And her scent.  _ Thank god she’s not angry at me _ . He kept his expression blank, preparing himself for the mother of all rants.

“He came to me!” Iris burst out, placing her hand on her chest. “He did! If he was going to run off like a scared little…little…”

“Bitch,” Asher offered, knowing Iris needed to hear the word but couldn’t defy the Omega expectation and swear herself.

“Exactly!” she yelled. She raised her arms now, gesturing angrily. “If he was planning on bolting he shouldn’t have come to me in the first place. He shouldn’t have  _ pretended _ that he wanted a committed relationship. He shouldn’t have led me on and tried to get me to…” Her voice began to falter and Asher swallowed, her sadness creating a corresponding feeling in him. “To trust him,” Iris warbled. She covered her face and drew shuddering breaths. 

Asher placed a hand on her shoulder but she shook her head. He kept it there anyway, fighting against his scent suppressants. They should be fading since it was evening anyway. He focused on it, trying to force it out, staring at Iris to motivate him to keep trying. After a few moments, he began to scent it. It was faint but he sighed with relief, knowing it’ll trickle out gradually now. After a minute, his scent reached Iris, twisting around her, trying to ease her fragile state.

Iris looked up, sniffing, and smiled sadly. “Thanks Ash.”

He smiled gently and she eased herself back into his arms, her breathing softer as she inhaled him. 

Five minutes later, her breathing changed and he knew she’d fallen asleep. Knowing she won’t wake up unless he dropped her, which won’t happen, he lifted her and walked over to his bed, placing her gently on the mattress. He covered her with the blanket, tucking it in so she was in a cocoon, the way they both liked when they were feeling upset. 

Satisfied, he looked down at Iris, at her tear stained cheeks, red nose, and slight hiccups. His hand curled into a fist. 

Suddenly, his phone beeped and he started.  _ Jared _ . He strode over to his phone, and sure enough, Jared was downstairs, waiting with the ice cream. 

Rubbing his face warily, he left his apartment and quickly made his way downstairs. He saw the Alpha as soon as he exited the building, standing beside the planters the building owner put around the entrance. 

“Hey,” Jared said and held up a bag. “Got here as soon as I could.”

Asher blinked, taking in the way the bag dipped heavily. “How much did you buy?”

Jared grinned sheepishly. “I didn’t know how much you needed. And you sounded kinda..desperate. So I got one big tub each. Is that too much?” 

Without saying a word, Asher took the bag and looked inside. Jared got the largest size. It would take him and Iris days to finish this, if they ate every day. 

“Wait here,” he murmured. He quickly went back to his apartment, threw the bag inside the freezer and hurried back downstairs. He stopped when he stepped outside again. Jared saw him and smiled uncertainly. 

Asher strode forward and before he could question it, tell himself to wait and think, he wrapped his arms around Jared. And Jared hugged him back, without hesitation. Asher closed his eyes and sniffed, scenting Jared’s concern. 

“Let’s sit,” Asher said after a minute when he felt a bit more settled. 

He held Jared’s hand and led him to the planters, where they perched on the edge. It wasn’t comfortable but they could fit. 

Asher inhaled deeply, sighed, then looked at Jared. “Derek dumped Iris.”

Jared glared. “The Dick?” 

He didn’t know why or how, but Jared’s answer made him smile. “Yeah. The Dick.”

Jared sighed and rubbed his face. “Is she OK?” he asked. 

He sounded so worried, it made Asher want to lean into him. So he looked away. “No. But she will be. She’s had heartbreaks before, but this…” He paused, struggling to find the right answer. “I think because he’s the first one. The first Alpha who took an interest in her. It didn’t end well, as I said before. And it took all her effort to try and trust him again.”

“Asshole,” Jared hissed.

Asher nodded. “I tried to warn her, but she wouldn’t listen. She keeps wanting to assume the best in people. Always trying to give them a chance. She doesn’t understand that not everyone deserves to have a chance.” 

When Jared didn’t reply, he looked at him. And found Jared staring at him intently. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Jared said. Then he stopped and frowned. “Well, not nothing. I just..” He sighed and stood up, beginning to pace in front of him. 

Asher sat silently, waiting for Jared to sort through his thoughts. After about a minute Jared finally stopped, then spun to face him. Then he kneeled in front of him and Asher’s eyes widened. 

“I..I know we’re still new. This is new. But we were friends, or becoming friends before this.” He was talking so quickly, Asher knew he’d been holding back for a long time. And was scared of how Asher will react. “So I think we know each other well enough. And I just..” He exhaled loudly, then reached out and gripped Asher’s hands in his. Asher gulped as Jared looked into his eyes, and his scent came out. It was warm, and loving, and …questioning. 

Asher trembled inwardly. His body wanted him to give in. To respond as well. 

“I can’t promise I won’t hurt you,” Jared said solemnly. “I’ve..hurt people. I know I have. I might hurt you by saying the wrong thing without even realizing it. But..I promise… I won’t ever hurt you on purpose.” He swallowed. “I know..how much effort it took for you to trust me. To…tell me about what happened to you. And I promise, I’ll do my best so you don’t regret trusting me.”

His body shook outwardly now, jerking Jared’s own hands that still clasped his. 

“And if I ever hurt you,” Jared smiled. “Then just kick my ass. I can’t stop you, and I won’t.”

Asher inhaled shakily, trying to piece together his thoughts. He had to answer. He had to say something. He couldn't find the words. So he closed his eyes, pictured his reply, and released his scent. He opened his eyes, and saw Jared’s nose flare, his eyes widen. Then he smiled gratefully.

“Thanks Ash,” Jared whispered, his voice so gentle, so kind, so earnest, Asher simply leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. Jared leaned forward, kissing him back. From the corner of his eye he saw Jared’s hand start to come up, then hesitate, curl into a fist before he lowered it back down. 

_ He doesn’t want to trigger me _ . The realization made Asher grab Jared’s lapels and pull him in closer for a deep kiss. Jared’s hands came down on the planter on either side of him, trying to maintain his balance as he kissed Asher back, just as passionately. 

_ It’s never been like this _ , Asher thought as he lost all thought, consumed by Jared. Kissing Omegas was nice, sweet, sometimes it drove him forward as if he was falling into a tub of melted chocolate. But it was never like this...this...He growled, frustrated at their awkward position. He stood up, almost knocking Jared to the ground as the Alpha lurched back, looking baffled. 

“Come on,” Asher growled. He grabbed Jared’s arm, pulled him up and dragged him to the little courtyard attached to his building. Never breaking his stride, he quickly made sure no one was around as he kept towing Jared where the trees were thickest. Just because no one was around didn’t mean people might not spot them from their windows and balconies. Satisfied once they were behind a tree he crouched down, pulling Jared down with him. He didn’t realize how off balance the Alpha was, and how strongly he pulled him down, until the Alpha crashed into him, knocking Asher off his feet and onto his butt. 

“Sorry,” Jared murmured but Asher didn’t hear him. He was splayed on the ground, with Jared on top of him, the Alpha’s arms penning him in. And his face was close. Hovering barely inches from his own. Jared looked up, about to apologize again when he realized their position and his eyes widened. 

_ I should be scared. I should push him off me _ . But he didn’t. He didn’t feel scared because he knew Jared wouldn’t hurt him. He wasn’t eager to get away, because he liked being in Jared’s arms. And he felt..aroused, seeing Jared hover over him, so close to him. Before the Alpha could pull away he wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist and arms behind his head and pulled him down, kissing him again. 

Jared hesitated for a moment, then opened his mouth and leaned into Asher, one hand running through his hair while the other lay on the ground. Trying not to crush him. The thought made Asher grin and he pulled Jared closer, making the Alpha grunt. 

As if he wasn’t already lost in the moment, he could sense their scents around them, mixing together. It was so different from the usual too sweet Omega scents he and his partners emitted.It drew him in completely, instinctively. It was stronger, firmer, and yet, there was a layer of gentleness, and it was coming from Jared. He responded to it, pulling his scent out, coaxing it further until he couldn’t even process the scents anymore. 

Minutes later, he lay panting with Jared beside him. They still had their arms around each other and were staring into each other’s eyes. Neither spoke, just processing the moment, their scents, and the connection that was forming between them. 

Wishing he could just stay here with Jared until morning he closed his eyes with consternation. “I need to head up. Iris might wake up soon.”

“Yeah, of course.” Jared eased himself up, sending Asher a questioning look. 

Grinning, Asher sat up as well. “For a second I thought you were gonna offer me a hand up.”

“For a second I almost did,” Jared admitted and they both chuckled. 

Slowly, they got to their feet, then stared at each other again. Asher scented Jared teasing him, longing to be with him. He punched the Alpha lightly in the arm. “Enough. I really have to go.”

Jared smiled softly. “I know.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Jared nodded and the two finally started walking back to the main entrance. Once again, they stopped on the curb near Jared’s car, both loathing to break eye contact, to end the momentous shift in their relationship. 

“Tomorrow,” Jared suddenly said and shook his head, trying to clear it. 

“Yeah.”

Finally, Jared turned and started walking to his car. He looked back and Asher grinned and waved. Jared smiled widely and waved back, a bit too energetically, causing Asher to laugh. 

_ He’s just too cute. Like an energetic puppy. What kind of dog does that make me? _ He pictured an excited puppy with light brown hair like Jared and his dark blue eyes, yipping excitedly and jumping around a larger dog with Asher’s black hair and hazel eyes. The hair would have to be wild. The small Jared-dog would bounce around while the Asher-dog watched him, eyeing his moment before he laid a paw on the Jared-dog and started nuzzling him affectionately. The image fit them so perfectly he found himself laughing again.

“What?” Jared asked. He was standing at the driver’s side of his car, door open, one leg in. 

“Nothing. I’ll tell you later. Someday.” He grinned.

“Tease,” Jared grumbled and Asher laughed again and waved him off.

With a final grin and a wave Jared got in his car, waved one more time then drove away.

Asher watched until his car turned the corner and rubbed his arms, recalling the feeling of Jared’s skin on his. Smiling, he made his way back to his apartment and closed the door.

“Where were you?” Iris asked from the couch. She had one of the tubs of ice cream in her lap and a spoon half-way to her mouth.

Asher shook his head and walked over. He spotted a spoon on the table and picked it up, digging in as well. “Just out.”

Iris snorted. “I can smell you two you know.”

Asher grinned, too giddy to feel embarrassed. 

Iris rolled her eyes. “Look at you. Like a different person.” Then she smiled. “I’m happy for you Ash.”

“Thanks,” Asher said, then stopped with a bit of ice cream in his mouth. His conflicted emotions must have shown on his face, and his dampened scent replaced his euphoric one. 

“It’s fine,” Iris said softly. “I’m fine. If anything, seeing you finally happy with someone makes me feel better. No ill feelings here.”

Asher eyed her, and saw no trace of malice or sadness in Iris’s face. She released her scent just in case, confirming that she felt no bitterness about Asher’s happiness despite her own broken heart. 

“Thanks Ri,” he rasped. Then he kissed her on the cheek. “You’re awesome, you know that.”

Iris sighed dramatically and twirled her spoon. “I know. Derek’s an idiot. And I’m done worrying about his feelings, questioning his motives, and crying over him.”

“He never deserved you Ri,” Asher rasped, his fury filling the room.

“I know that too.” She smiled sadly, then pointed at the tub. “Eat more ice cream. Don’t let your boyfriend's efforts melt.”

Sighing, trying to extinguish his anger, he took another mouthful of ice cream. And almost choked when Iris said, “So, tell me about your make-out session.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!! I decided to release the chapter a day early as a present! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter which is such a contrast to the frustrating Derek focused one last week. 
> 
> Poor Iris!!! Luckily she has Asher and the confidence to deal with Derek’s douchey behaviour. In contrast, YAYYY Ashed is making so much progress!! I smiled so much writing the last part when they kept staring at each other, and Asher kept laughing and smiling. Asher deserves all the laughs and smiles!!! Can’t wait to write more Ashed scenes.
> 
> Up next: The last 2 chapters in Part 1! I’ll actually be releasing the next chapter on New Year’s Eve! It’s been a crappy year globally so I thought it would be nice to at least end it with a nice chapter from my new babies. I’ll try and release it late afternoon on Thursday so people in different countries can access it before midnight no matter what time zone (for the most part).


	23. Chapter 23

Derek looked down morosely at his computer, imagining the latest prototype of the ad he was working on would just burst into flames. Or his boss would just burst into flames instead. Or the entire building. 

It’s been three weeks since he last saw Iris and in that time everything had gone to shit. His aunt sent him texts every other day, asking him to see his dad, telling him that he wasn’t doing well, that he needed to do his part as his son. That last one got to him the most, as if he owed that bastard anything. As if he hadn’t nearly destroyed himself trying to be a good son years ago. He actually broke his phone when he saw that message. He hadn’t meant to. One second he was staring down at his aunt’s accusing words, the next the phone lay on the ground, shattered into two pieces after he hurled it against the wall. 

Things at work had gone to shit too. Walker yelled at them on a daily basis now because they lost two more potential clients and were barely holding onto one they’ve been working with for three years. That’s why he’d been busting his ass working on this ad for a solid three weeks. He was the one who originally landed them this client and they specifically requested him for this ad, making it clear this was the company’s last chance to prove themselves. 

The presentation was tomorrow.

And he still couldn’t figure out the missing piece to make the ad work. 

It was for a children’s toy company and the product was a new line of tiny fairy figurines. Which reminded him too much of Iris.

_ Is that why I can’t get a handle on this? Because it keeps reminding me of her? _

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, then looked at the screen of his new phone. It was almost five. At this rate he’ll be here all night. And still won’t make any progress. 

_ Too much. Too much. Too much.  _

He heard Walker yelling in the hallway, barking at someone about something. 

Derek snapped out of his chair, slammed his laptop shut, threw it in his bag and stalked out. 

“And where are you going Masters?” Walker asked as soon as Derek entered the hallway.

“Out!” he called back, not caring or giving his boss time to yell at him. Within minutes, he was in his car, racing towards Iris. Towards her smile and warmth and kindness. 

He parked outside her bakery and turned off the engine, inspecting the exterior. The sign was flipped to “Closed” but she might just be locking up. He almost leaped out of the car, but hesitated.  _ What if her mom’s there? Or worse, her dad? _

So he waited, and waited. He was finally resigned to the fact that she might have gone home when the front door opened. He sat up, his heart hammering in his chest. And when he saw Iris he didn’t know if it was just his desire tricking him or if she was really there. He blinked, but she didn’t vanish. 

Within seconds he was out of his car and almost dashing across the road. 

“Hey!” he called out. She started and he stopped, pasting a small smile on his face. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

She turned to him, one hand on her chest. And the fury in her eyes made him recoil inwardly.

Trying to brazen it out, he widened his smile. “Sorry I haven’t called lately. Work has been crazy. I’ll tell you all about it.” 

“And what makes you think I want to hear it?” Her voice was ice cold, so blunt and detached he could only blink in shock. Was this really Iris? He knew she could get angry, but he never imagined she was capable of this frosty tone.

He swallowed, feeling wisps of uncertainty. “I get you’re mad. But I really was busy.”

“Good for you.” She turned around and started to walk away.

“Wait!” Derek grabbed her arm to stop her, and she pulled it away, her fury erupting in a scent that she slammed into him. He staggered back and almost covered his nose. 

“You think you can keep doing this?” Iris hissed. Even though she was glaring up at him, it felt like he was a couple of inches tall with Iris towering over him, raging over him. “You think I’m sooo nice that you can just come and go as you please and I’ll just accept it.”

“Iri-”

“You dumped me!” she spat out.

“I...I didn’t…”

“You didn’t say it, but I got the message.” There was venom in her voice now, and it made Derek flinch and withdraw further. “Saying I’m busy and telling me you won’t see me for a while means you’re backing away from the relationship. I’m not an idiot Derek. I know when someone is pulling away and wants to end things.”

“But I don’t want to end things!” he burst out, risking taking a step forward.

“Then I am,” Iris said, her tone so firm Derek halted. “I don’t need you in my life. I’m done.”

And his head began to pound. The resentment in her eyes. Her battle stance with her legs braced firmly apart and arms at her side, trying to protect herself. Or hit him. His breathing grew shallower, images from the past overlapping over Iris.

_ No! Not now! It’s not the same! It’s not! _

He opened his mouth, telling himself to beg Iris’s forgiveness, to ask her to give him a chance. But no words came.

“Good-bye Derek.” And she walked away, not looking back once. 

Derek didn’t know how he got home. He felt numb, unaware of any of his surroundings, replaying Iris’s angry voice in his head, mixing it with the voices of his aunt. And his father. 

“ _ I don’t need you. I never needed or wanted you.” _ He grabbed his head, mewling with pain as he tried to banish the overlapping voices of Iris and his father, their words eating at him. 

_ Can’t breath. Can’t breath _ .

Darkness.

He woke up later with Eric hovering over him, his anxious face filling his vision.

“Wh-?” he murmured.

“Thank God,” Eric exhaled with relief. “I was starting to think I should take you to the hospital. You OK? You hit your head hard.”

Derek staggered into a sitting position, with Eric’s help, and looked around. For the first time in hours, he registered the world around him. He was lying a few feet into his apartment. 

He groaned and covered his face. “Guess I passed out as soon as I walked in.” Then he looked at Eric. “Did I call you?”

Eric nodded. “You kept mumbling. I could only hear Iris’s name and you mentioned your dad. So I came over. Found you on the ground.” His expression softened and he laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Looks like you had a panic attack.”

Derek nodded. “Thought I stopped having those.”

“Wanna tell me what happened?”

Derek looked up at his friend’s compassionate face. “Iris dumped me.”

Eric nodded sympathetically. “Did she say why?”

Derek hesitated. Eric was his friend. He was always on his side. Except when Derek was in the wrong. “She...I…” he stopped, tired of everything. Of the anger and accusations. His aunt. Walker. His dad. Iris. He didn’t want to add Eric to that list.

“I get it,” Eric said. Derek looked up, about to contradict his friend but saw understanding and regret on his face. Eric might not know the details, but he knew Derek enough to understand what happened. 

“Let’s get you off this floor. Take a shower. And I’ll make you some food.” 

“Sounds good.” 

_ I’m tired _ . He thought as he showered.

_ I can’t do this anymore.  _ He ate the soup Eric found in his fridge and heated up.

_ I can’t live like this _ . He watched the TV vacantly while Eric laughed beside him. 

_ I’m tired _ . He covered Eric’s sleeping body on the couch with a blanket, then sat on the ground beside it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. He heard Eric stir, sighed and struggled to his feet. It was after 10 PM. Who the hell? He barely opened the door when a fist came flying at his face. He didn’t have a chance to register it. One minute he was standing vertically and the next he was on the ground, his left eye and cheek burning so much he could barely open his right eye.

“You Dick!” a voice hissed.

He looked up through his one good eye, his vision barely open a crack, and froze when he saw Asher towering over him. The Omega was breathing heavily, his face mottled with fury and hands curled at his side. And his scent was already filling the apartment, one of complete and utter rage. And violence.

Derek gulped, unable to hide the scent of fear leaking off him. 

“I told you I’d kick your ass if you hurt her,” Asher hissed, still glaring down at him.

“Hey, what are you-” Eric cut off as Asher turned his malevolent gaze on him. Derek didn’t blame him. He never would have imagined anyone, much less an Omega, could look so violent.  _ He could kill me and not even bat an eye _ . He knew Asher wouldn’t. It would be illogical. And yet, something in the Omegas’ stance, in his scent of unbridled fury, made Derek believe it. 

Satisfied that Eric was going to stay out of it, Asher turned his gaze back to Derek. Then he crouched down and Derek flinched. The Omega stopped, his face a foot away from Derek’s. He looked into Asher’s eyes and his fear increased. There was such anger there, but also a steely coldness.  _ Yeah. He could easily kill me and not even care _ . 

“I was going to let you off, because Iris said she was done with you and I didn’t want to bring you back into our lives. But you just had to show up today. Like an idiot.” 

Suddenly, his hand shot forward, grabbed the back of Derek’s neck and pulled him close, his mouth hovering beside Derek’s ear. And his words and icy tone made Derek shiver.

“You come near her again, I’ll beat you so bloody you’re going to wish I killed you.”

In what felt like a quick smooth motion, Asher released him and walked out. Leaving Derek stunned on the floor, trying to process what just happened.

“Derek!” Eric exclaimed as he crouched beside him. “You OK?”

Derek swallowed, his face still stinging and knew he’d have a bruise. It’ll last at least three weeks. 

_ I’m tired. _ “No. I’m not OK.”

The next morning, he quit his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!! 2020 has been a shitty year all around and I thought I could help ease us out of it with a couple of chapters. Enjoy! 
> 
> This is the shortest chapter I’ve ever written. I was planning on having an Ashed and Iris scene as well since this was supposed to be the last chapter of Part 1. But given the emotional turmoil Derek just went through, it felt appropriate to give him the entire chapter. This chapter was sooo heavy. On one hand, I’m so glad Iris finally gave Derek a piece of her mind and dumped him firmly. And Asher kicked his ass! Sort of. (And yes, Asher grabbed Derek’s neck on purpose. Considering how it’s a trauma for him and he realizes how horrific it is, Asher felt it’s the best method to really push Derek over the edge and emphasize his threat). On the other hand, Derek’s Pandora's box burst, and there’s all kinds of shit coming out. I know I said this was going to be a ‘fluffy’ story, but apparently it’s Dolphin fluffy since Derek’s backstory ended up being a lot darker than I originally planned. I kept changing it for months because it never felt right and finally figured it out two weeks ago and actually wrote the revelation chapter. Not sure when we’ll get it but you will get lots of hints, like this one. And it’s not a pretty picture as you can tell. 
> 
> So there it is, the first half of the end of part 1. Deris is over, with a broken Derek and an Iris determined to move on. We continue the end of Part 1 with an Ashed chapter, which I’ll also release today since this one is so short. I hope you enjoy the double chapter mid-story finale :) And as a New Year’s surprise from me!!


	24. Chapter 24

“I’m nervous,” Jared said as he and Asher walked to Iris’s bakery. Jared had been dying to meet Iris, Asher’s only and closest friend. But now that the moment was finally here he couldn’t quell his anxiety about meeting Asher’s most important person. Everyone liked him, but that didn’t mean Iris will. Especially since she just got screwed over by Derek the Dick. And considering how protective Asher was of Iris, Jared expected the female Omega to be just as fierce about Asher. Nervous was an understatement for how he felt.

Asher gave him a sidelong look, then grinned. “Yeah?”

Jared shook his head and chuckled. “Sadist.”

Asher chuckled as they stopped in front of the bakery. The sign was flipped to ‘Closed.’ “She’s probably just cleaning up in the back.”

Before Jared could protest Asher opened the door and walked in. Drawing a deep breath, Jared followed him in. And blinked when he saw Asher hovering over a short female Omega who was beaming up at him. He thought he’d have a few minutes to collect himself but looks like Iris was on her way out, not in the back as Asher predicted. 

Iris said something that made Asher shake his head and look away. Jared cleared his throat and the female Omega turned the full power of her gaze on him. Jared grinned, cursing that it wasn’t his natural smile. Then, he waved. _Idiot!_

Iris smiled back and walked over. “Jared! Nice to finally meet you.” Then she glared at Asher. “Face to face.”

Asher rolled his eyes. “Hey. I told you you’d meet him when we were ready. Would you let it go?”

Iris shook her head and turned to Jared, smile back in place. “I’ve been begging Asher to let us meet for weeks but he always said no.” Suddenly, she leaned forward and Jared bent down so she could whisper. “I think he was just nervous.”

“What are you saying to him?” Asher yelled.

“None of your business,” Iris said as she straightened. “Let’s go Jared.” Then she looped her arm through his and towed him towards the door. Jared looked over his shoulder at Asher who stood stunned.

“He’s my boyfriend you know!” Asher called out as he thundered after them. 

Iris chuckled, looked up at Jared and blinked. “He’s so fun to tease.”

Jared grinned back. “True.”

“I don’t like this,” Asher grumbled as he followed behind them, hands jammed into his pants pockets, shoulders slouched sullenly. 

Iris shook her head, then crooked her free arm. Two seconds later, Asher looped his arm through her’s, looking less disgruntled. 

“This is kinda fun,” Iris said, swinging both arms a bit. “I could get used to this, two tall guys on either side.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Asher grumbled and Iris laughed. 

Jared scanned the female Omega’s face, looking for any hints of bitterness, of sadness, of force cheer. And saw none. Iris just got her heart broken, by the second time by the same Alpha, just three weeks ago. But you wouldn’t be able to tell by her genuine enthusiasm. And it was all because of Asher. Because he was introducing her to Jared. Jared swallowed, humbled that his presence had such an impact on the heart broken Omega. 

He tightened his arm around Iris’s and she looked up at him questioningly. He smiled, and this time it was genuine. “Mind telling me some Asher stories over dinner? He only mentioned a couple of childhood stories so far.”

Iris beamed. “Of course! I already made a list.”

Asher groaned while Jared and Iris laughed. “This was a mistake.”

“Stop griping. You knew this would happen,” Iris said, still looking at Jared. 

Asher sighed then looked at Jared over Iris’s head. Jared met his gaze, and smiled warmly. And his gut clenched when Asher blushed and looked away. 

“We can start now. Let me tell you about the time I wanted to bake for the first time solo. And Asher decided to help me. And we didn’t know how to use the oven.”

Jared laughed while Asher closed his eyes and shook his head. Jared swore he’d never forget tonight as long as he lived. Seeing Asher with Iris was a different side to the Omega Jared never wanted to forget. And hoped he could replicate. Despite his initial wariness, Asher quickly got swept up in stories of their past. Once they settled into the restaurant booth, with Asher sitting beside Iris, his boyfriend grew more animated. He started adding his two cents and point of view regarding certain stories. Sometimes he and Iris would bicker about how was the cause of said problem, or claimed the other person forgot something. Watching the two of them, Jared could easily picture himself and Neil. Any lingering apprehension that Asher and Iris might be in love with each other the way Vic and Marco were vanished. Asher was right, they really were like siblings. He caught Asher’s eye, saw the Omega’s neck redden before he turned back to Iris and felt pride unfurl inside him. Asher was his. He wasn’t making a mistake this time. He wasn’t butting into a potential relationship. 

Satisfied, he sat back and laughed as Asher and Iris told him story after story. They stayed until closing, then drove Iris back in Jared’s car. He pulled up a block away from her house as she instructed, then slipped out and opened the door for her.

“Such a gentleman,” Iris said. “You don’t do that for Asher do you?”

Jared grinned. “Not unless I want to get my ass kicked.”

Iris chuckled. “You are learning.” Then she opened her arms and Jared leaned down to hug her. “Take care of him OK?” she whispered in his ear. “He’s not as strong as he looks.” Then she leaned back and Jared kept his expression neutral as she scanned his face. Then she smiled and stepped back. “We’ll probably meet more often now that Asher has ‘given us permission,’” she said with air quotes.

Jared chuckled. “I look forward to it.”

Iris waved, made her way around the car, said something to Asher through his open window, then laughed and walked off. 

“Should we follow her? Make sure she gets home OK?” Jared asked as he slipped into the car. Asher didn’t reply and when Jared looked over he saw the Omega was blushing, his fingers curled and moving restlessly in his lap. _What did Iris say?_

“Asher?” Jared asked again. “Should we follow her?”

“What?” Asher looked up and blinked. Then he shook his head. “Nah. She’ll text us when she gets in. We can leave after. Better her parents don’t see her with someone they don’t know.”

Before Jared could question that Asher’s phone beeped and the Omega looked down at it. Then he frowned and slammed the screen of the phone against his thigh. “Let’s go.”

Knowing when to keep his mouth shut, Jared drove to Asher’s apartment. The Omega didn’t speak a word, wouldn’t even look at him. He kept staring out the window. Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of Asher’s apartment and Jared was starting to wonder if he should say something when Asher finally spoke.

“Thanks by the way,” he murmured. “For asking Neil to help me get Derek’s address.”

“No problem. He was happy to help. I didn’t even have to tell him it was for Iris. I just said an Alpha needed to get his ass kicked.”

Asher smiled slightly. “Figures.”

“You OK?” Jared finally asked, wondering if was making a mistake. Asher froze and Jared kicked himself. _Should have kept my mouth shut_.

“Not really,” Asher suddenly said, his tone thoughtful. Then he turned to Jared, his eyes piercing his. “Want to come up?”

Jared’s jaw dropped at the unexpected invitation. Asher refused to look away until Jared nodded. Silently, they got out of the car and he followed Asher up to his apartment. He stood still while Asher unlocked the door, his heart hammering so loudly he couldn’t hear anything else.

_Don’t jump to conclusions. This is Asher. He always did the unexpected. Don’t just assume he means..he means…_

“Jared!”

Jared blinked, and realized Asher was standing in the apartment and was staring at him with concern. And impatience. He grinned sheepishly and entered. And immediately began scanning it while Asher closed the door behind him.

He grinned. “Looks like you.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Asher asked as he came and stood beside Jared, looking at his apartment critically. 

“Sturdy. No extra frills. Reliable. Calm.” He turned to Asher with a grin, which fell when he found the Omega looking shocked. 

“Iris always says my apartment looks morbid,” Asher stammered.

Jared grinned, then grasped Asher’s hand. “Nah. I think it looks great. It feels like you.” 

Asher’s face began to crumple and before Jared could speak, Omega kissed him hungirly. Jared wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist as Asher eagerly moved them towards the couch. They disengaged long enough to sit down, then reached for each other again. Jared kept trying to draw Asher closer to him, until the Omega was practically straddling his lap while Asher kept running his hands up and down Jared’s back, to his nape, his hair, trying to touch different parts of him. 

Suddenly, Jared felt Asher’s skin under his touch and realized he’d slipped them under the Omega’s shirt without thinking. Asher shivered, but he didn’t pull away. So Jared moved his hands up his back, skimming the back of his fingers as he grazed the Omega’s taut skin. Asher trembled against him and groaned. 

That’s when Jared felt it. A hand on his crotch. The sensation shocked him so much he pulled back, leaving Asher blinking uncomprehendingly. 

“What?” Asher asked.

“No..it’s just..” Jared scrambled for an explanation but couldn’t find one that wouldn’t make Asher draw back. “Nothing.”

Passion fled from Asher’s eyes, replaced by annoyance. “Clearly it’s not nothing. Your scent is fading and you don’t look happy.” He scrutinized him and Jared tried to smile reassuringly, but his lips wouldn’t move. “Did I do something?” Asher asked in a hushed voice. 

“No!” Jared burst out, his hands flying off Asher’s body as he held them up placatingly. “No. Not wrong. Just...unexpected.”Asher kept glaring and Jared sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Just..not used to my partners being so….eager.”

“Eager?” Asher asked suspiciously. “What the hell does that mean?”

Jared smiled wanly. “Just. And this is not a big deal. It’s not a problem-”

“Jared,” Asher growled. 

He sighed. “I guess cuz I’m an Alpha I’m just used to...controlling the flow and movement.”

Asher blinked a few times, first in confusion, then in dawning comprehension. His eyes widened and he pulled back and Jared hated himself. “Oh.”

“It’s not a problem!” Jared said desperately, trying to draw closer to the Omega who was curling away from him. “It’s fine. It’s just...different.”

“I see,” Asher murmured. His body was still turned away and Jared groaned and rubbed the back of his head more furiously. _Now what?_

“Well,” Asher suddenly said, his tone so brusque, Jared blinked in surprise. He looked at the Omega who was staring forward with determination. Then he turned that gaze on Jared, making him swallow. “I guess this is one of those conversations we need to have. And it is important.”

“Agreed,” Jared said hurriedly. 

“I never slept with an Alpha,” Asher stated. “Never felt comfortable with it. Not even a Beta. I-” His lips flattened, his eyes grew uncertain and Jared instinctively placed a hand on the Omega’s, knowing his mind was going to a dark place. Asher straightened, and his eyes sharpened again. “I like being in control. As you can imagine. But I do like sex. So I’ve only slept with Omegas. I can control the pace, the movement as you said. They like it because they feel safe with me. I...can’t guarantee I won’t freak out sometimes when you take control. And I _know_ I won’t just sit back and do nothing. So, question is,is that OK with you? Can you handle an Omega who is...eager?”

He looked so tense, ready to jump off the couch and run off. 

Jared smiled, and cupped Asher’s face gently. “Sounds good,” he purred. Asher shuddered and closed his eyes so Jared laid a gentle kiss on his forehead, then both his cheeks before settling on his lips. After a few seconds of hesitation, Asher laid a trembling hand on Jared’s and began kissing him back, tentatively at first, then just as gently but firmly. They sat for a couple of minutes, kissing gently, trying to ease the other, affirm that this is what they wanted. 

Jared was starting to feel good about this, when Asher suddenly pulled back, his eyes wild with panic. Jared froze. 

“Something else,” Asher rushed out. “You have to know.” He looked away, his face on fire. 

“What is it?” Jared asked when Asher didn’t continue.

The Omega swallowed, looking so uncomfortable Jared wished they could just end the conversation. But he knew Asher needed to say it, so he waited.

Asher mumbled something but Jared couldn’t hear him. 

“What?” he asked gently.

“Never…” Asher mumbled again.

“Asher I can’t-”

“I’ve never been done!” Asher yelled, his eyes bugging out. 

“Ah,” Jared said. Asher was breathing heavily now, his face and neck red and eyes wild.He knew how much the admission cost the Omega, how much of a toll the entire conversation took on him. And how much he was trusting Jared by letting him touch him, by letting him even sit on his couch, given how he felt about sex with an Alpha. _He must be terrified. But he wants me here_. 

“That’s OK,” Jared said.

Asher blinked rapidly and looked at him. “What do you mean it’s OK?”

Jared shrugged. “If it makes you uncomfortable we don’t have to go all the way. I'm fine with it.”

“How can you be fine with it?” Asher shot back, his voice tinged with shock. And fear. Fear that Jared will give up and leave. Which made Jared grin and kiss Asher gently against his stiff lips. 

“I’m fine because I want you Asher. And I swore I’d never make you uncomfortable. What’s the point trying to force you to accept me if you hate it?”

“I didn’t say I hate it,” Asher murmured. “Just..not used to it.”

“Well, if you ever want to, great. If you never do, still great. I just want to be with you.”

The Omega eyed him, part skepticism, part disbelief, and Jared knew his words would make no difference. So he kissed Asher again. The Omega grunted, his lips still pressed firmly together. Then parted in shock when Jared laid Asher’s hand on his lap again. Jared grinned, pressed Asher more firmly against him so he felt his arousal, and sent a scent of longing and acceptance. 

Asher groaned and pulled Jared closer, wrapping his free arm behind Jared’s head. Jared let his hands roam freely, one sliding up Asher’s waist again while the other unbuttoned Asher’s pants. Soon, both of them were free, touching each other eagerly, spurred on by their scent that consumed them completely. At one point Asher crawled over him again so they were pressed together, storking each other, their lips never breaking contact. Until they both came, groaning against each other.

“See. That was perfect.” Jared rasped. His lips felt bruised and puffy, and his Alpha instinct longed to press Asher down, scent him and claim him. But he banished it. 

Asher met his eyes, scanned his face, then nodded. “Perfect.”

Jared grinned, and kissed Asher gently. 

After Jared left, Asher sat still on his couch for a while, breathing in their lingering scent. He had sex with Jared. Sort of. Yes, they didn’t go all the way but for all intents and purposes it was sex. Their version of it. Because Asher didn’t know if he could handle Jared pinning him down, restraining him...entering him.

Asher closed his eyes and shook his head to clear any lingering negative thoughts. Jared said he was fine with it. He was nice and gentle and sweet. They could date for months and Asher was confident the Alpha would never push him past his comfort zone. 

He lifted his phone, and looked at the message Iris sent him when she got home. _Trust him. Don’t give in to your fear_. Well, he did and didn’t. With Iris’s words in his mind, he managed to gather the courage to invite Jared into his apartment, his sanctuary. The only people who ever entered it were Iris, and occasionally, very occasionally, his parents. Even Ralph didn’t come over after his housewarming surprise visit years ago. He brought Jared into his sanctuary, because he didn’t want to be scared.

Then he kissed him. Because he wasn’t scared. And he wanted to touch Jared. Wanted to feel him. 

And then he got scared. 

Asher leaned forward and massaged his temples. 

When will I stop feeling scared of not being in control?

He recalled the time one of his classmates destroyed a comic book he was reading. And when he reported it to the teacher she did nothing because teachers found Asher difficult to comprehend and deal with. And his parents simply bought him a new one because they couldn’t be bothered to go through the effort of fighting every single kid who picked on him. The time he had to sit at his desk and pretend not to care when a group of Alphas took his new phone and mocked him because the only numbers he had were for Iris and his parents. The time the school counselor in eight grade told him if he would just smile more, try and act more like an Omega, people would accept him. 

The time-

He shook his head, refusing to give into the memories, not when Jared’s scents still enveloped him. He hugged his arms to himself, picturing Jared doing so.

_Time. I just need time_. He just prayed he was right. Because as nice and patient as Jared is, everyone has a limit. 

  
  


End of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I love this chapter! So much fluff!!! (with a tiny bit of anxiety at the end) And we finally get some Ashed smut! I love this chapter to bits for so many reasons because all my babies were so cute and perfect. This is the best way to end Part 1. And the year 2020, which is probably one of the worst most of us have lived through. I hope this is a nice soothing and sweet chapter to cap off the year with, with promises of more fluff and Iris/Jared scenes now that they finally met.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone and I hope everyone stays safe and 2021 proves to be a better year for all of us. 
> 
> Up next: We start with an Ashed and Iris 3-4 chapter arc! Can’t wait to share! I’ll post the next chapter on Saturday the 9th. 


	25. Part 2

_ Two Months Later _

Asher gasped as Jared grazed his nipple again under his shirt and closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from coming. Didn’t help that Jared was also stroking his erection, touching his most sensitive spots. He never had anyone touch his nipples before Jared. The first time he did it it unnerved Asher so much he lurched back and covered his chest, with shock. It took a lot of coaxing from Jared for him to lower his arms. He knew touching the nipples felt good, especially for Omegas. He saw how his partners reacted when he gave them extra attention. If Jared did the same to him...touched them, stroked them….licked them. He shuddered even now at the image of his head thrown back in ecstasy while Jared lavished so much attention on him.

It was such a drastic imagine from what he was used to that he never let Jared go beyond simple touches. He liked it when Jared touched him. More than liked it. It was better than any sexual experience he ever had, and they still haven’t gone beyond touching each other's lower halves and light chest play. He liked it so much he made sure when he was with Jared that his scent suppressants had worn off so he can enjoy their combined scents. But he wasn’t ready to throw himself completely at Jared’s mercy. Losing that much control...leaving himself completely vulnerable to another person…

Jared suddenly twisted his hand, Asher shuddered and came. As he sat gasping and shaking, he felt Jared still hard in his hand and clenched his teeth, mimicking Jared’s motion. The Alpha groaned and a few strokes later he came in Asher’s hand. 

Asher sighed and threw himself back against the couch, his right hand in his lap while the left arm covered his eyes. He needed a minute. He always needed a minute after he and Jared had sex. 

Jared didn’t say anything. He never did, knowing Asher needed time to collect himself. Which made Asher feel like shit so he lowered his arm and shot Jared a wicked grin. Jared hesitated then smiled back. 

Then Jared’s stomach rumbled and Asher laughed. 

“I did promise you dinner,” Asher said and stood up. “Should have fed you before I jumped you. Guess I’m excited cuz it’s Friday and we have the whole weekend.”

“All good,” Jared said and stood up as well. “I’ll help.”

They cleaned themselves up and spent the next twenty minutes in the comfortable routine they developed over the last couple of months. While Asher was a passable cook, feeding himself to survive, Jared loved it. Seeing Asher’s eye rolls and looks of disbelief, the Alpha made it his mission to teach Asher one new dish every weekend. Sometimes they invited Iris over and the three of them would spend the time talking and laughing, teasing Asher just to see him grumble. If he didn’t see how happy it made Iris, he would have told them to quit it a while ago. 

Right now, he had two priorities. Spending time with Jared. And making sure Iris was OK. At first, he found it difficult to balance the two. His whole life, Iris had been his priority, the only person in his life. But now, he had Jared to worry about. After two weeks of stumbling along awkwardly, trying to figure out how to say no when Iris invited him to watch a movie because he had plans with Jared, his best friend called Jared and the two worked out a schedule. Asher didn’t know how he felt about his best friend and boyfriend planning his time behind his back, but it was a big relief to have a set schedule. This way, he didn’t feel guilty and didn’t have to worry that Jared might call as he was about to see Iris and vice versa. 

“Done!” Jared exclaimed as he turned off the stove. “You’re gonna love this. My dad and I spent years tweaking it. We still change it up every once in a while. This version has been going on two years running.”

“What is it?” Asher asked curiously, looking down into the pot. 

“It’s a basic rice and chicken dish. But we change up the vegetables sometimes. And we alter the spices. When Tasha joined the family we started adding pineapples to sweeten it. Removed the really spicy ingredients and added some honey instead. It’s still her favorite dish so I thought you might like it.”

Asher inhaled deeply, hit by the scent of something a bit sweet, a hint of other spices he couldn’t figure out, and grinned. “You might be right. It smells amazing.”

Jared grinned and minutes later they sat on the couch, digging into the food they laid out on the coffee table. 

“Man, you have got to make this for Iris,” Asher exclaimed as he finished off his second helping. “She’ll love it. Might wanna add some spinach if that’s OK. She loves spinach.” 

“Should be fine. It’ll add a nice crunch too I think.”

“How are Tasha and Neil?” Asher asked as he debated a third helping. He had some room left in his stomach, but he really wanted to eat the cake Iris gave him today. 

“They’re fine. They’re taking the kids to the beach this weekend so my dads decided to go on a day trip themselves.”

“And here I thought you just wanted to spend the whole weekend with me because you like me.”

“I did! I-” Jared caught the gleam in Asher’s eyes and shook his head and chuckled. “Let’s just say I was more than happy that my family has their own plans and I’m completely free this weekend.”

“Me too.” He even told Iris he wasn’t coming to the Shaw-Wells brunch. He texted his mom as well, just as an FYI. She was not happy but Asher didn’t care. It was his first full weekend with Jared and he wasn’t going to let his mom try and guilt trip him. 

“A beach sounds nice,” Asher said, deciding he’d had enough rice and put his plate down. “You told me about it before, months ago.”

Jared looked away and his smile wobbled. “Yeah.”

Asher’s eyes narrowed. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Jared said, turning to him with a forced smile.

Asher kept staring. 

Eventually, Jared sighed. “You’re really good at that.”

“Glad to hear it. Now spit it out.”

“It’s just...when we talked about it initially. I thought it would be great if...we….” Jared trailed off, then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He always did that when he felt uncertain. Asher thought it was adorable. But he would never tell Jared that. “I thought we could go. On a trip there.”

Asher felt a leap of excitement and sat up, eyes widening. “Hey. Why don’t we? I haven’t gone in years! It would be so much fun!” Jared looked away and Asher’s eyes narrowed again. “What? And don’t say nothing! Cuz clearly there’s something,” he bit out when Jared opened his mouth.

Jared sighed. “It’s just...when I originally wanted to go with you I thought ...you were….”

Realization dawned and Asher looked away. Then he clenched his jaw and turned back. “So what? We’re a couple now so even more reason to go. Let’s do it.”

“You sure?” Jared asked hesitantly. 

“Don’t tell me your dads taught you not to go on overnight trips with Omegas?” Jared shrugged and Asher sighed and rubbed his face. “Jared. You were a kid. Probably a hormonal teenager. We’re both grown ass men now. Hell, you’re going to be thirty in a couple of weeks.” His eyes widened. “That’s it! Let’s go to the beach on your birthday weekend.”

“My birthday isn’t-”

Asher waved a hand impatiently. “I know. Your birthday is on Tuesday. And I was racking my brain trying to figure out what we can do since you said your family already planned a dinner. So, this way you can have your family dinner on the day, and we can have a whole weekend!” 

He bit the inside of his lower lip, waiting for Jared to just say yes. He kept trying to think of fun plans for Jared’s birthday with Iris and threw each one in the trash. Nothing he came up with was unique. It was all stuff Jared would like, but things they’ve done on their dates and back when they were friends. It was his first birthday with Jared, and it was the big 3-0. It had to be special. And what was more special than an entire beach trip! 

“OK. I’m in,” Jared grinned when Asher whooped. “It’ll be fun. And we should invite Iris.”

Asher hesitated. “You sure? It’s your birthday.”

Jared grinned and grasped Asher’s hand. “I’m sure. And I’m also sure Iris will give us some privacy when we want. She’s perceptive that way. Most importantly, I think this will be good for her. I would hate to picture her alone for an entire weekend while we were off having fun at the beach.”

_ Oh no. I’m falling even harder for him _ . Asher blinked and looked down at Jared’s fingers twined through his. They were the same size. He only ever held Iris’s hand. And other Omegas. They were small and fit comfortably in his, swallowed by him. This looked right though. He felt right. He looked up, meeting Jared’s eyes which were sparkling with affection and joy. 

“Thanks Jared,” he rasped. 

“No problem. You can tell her tomorrow when she comes to sleep over.” 

Asher grinned slightly. He had a whole weekend with Jared. Which was great. But it also meant he wouldn't see Iris. He saw her every day for lunch, but he always spent either Saturday or Sunday with her. The only way to assuage his guilt was to spend Friday and Saturday night with Jared and Sunday with Iris. And the rest of the week. No way was he going to let Iris ever feel he didn’t care about her or have time for her now that he was dating someone. Iris never ever let him feel that way when she dated before and he sure as hell wasn’t going to leave her alone now. 

On Sunday, he told Iris their beach weekend plan and the female Omega rolled her eyes.

“Are you serious? It’s your first trip together. Just the two of you. You don’t want me tagging along.”

“It was Jared’s idea,” Asher said.

Iris paused then shook her head. “He’s sweet. Too sweet. It’s a great thought but unnecessary. I can handle a weekend alone.

“It’s not that you’ll be alone,” Asher grit his teeth. “It’s going to be a fun trip and we want you there. Please Iris. Say you’ll come.”

Iris thought about it for a few seconds, then her eyes narrowed. “This isn’t because you’re worried Jared will jump you is it?”

Asher glared. “Jared just spent the entire weekend here. And we had sex. A lot. If he was going to push me down, he would have. Being away doesn’t change that. Besides, he won’t. I trust him.” Iris’s gaze turned pitying and Asher looked away. “Don’t,” he rasped. 

“I won’t,” Iris said quietly. “Considering how you used to be you’ve made a lot of progress. And I think with time you’ll trust him more and more. Just..don’t block him out when you feel scared. That’s all I’ll say.”

Asher numbly bobbed his head a bit. 

“OK fine!” Iris burst out, waving her hands in exasperation. “I’ll come. God knows if I don’t, you might get wrapped up in your dark thoughts.”

“We are inviting you for your benefit,” Asher drawled.

Iris waved her hand dismissively. “You like to think it’s for me. I like to think it’s for you. Jared is doing it for both of us. Let’s just leave it at that.” Then she smiled. “You really found a good one Ash.” 

Asher blushed and looked away. “I know.” Then he peaked at Iris. “How’s it going with Rob?”

Iris hesitated. “Fine. We had our second date yesterday. He’s a nice Beta. Chill. I don’t think there’ll be drama with him.”

“That’s...good,” Asher said hesitantly. “Then why don’t you sound happy about it?”

Iris sighed. “I think if I didn’t get clobbered by the Derek drama I would be fine with Rob. But after Derek...after being with an Alpha..you know it’s different. I’m not saying I don’t want Betas anymore! There’s just….there was this underlining intensity with Derek. This attraction. You know what I mean?”

Asher pictured Jared’s gentle smiles, his scent which cloyed around Asher and drew him forward despite his hesitancy. “Yeah, I do.”

“Maybe it's a rebound thing. I don’t know. But I wanna give Rob a chance. He’s a nice guy. We’re just getting to know each other.”

“Yeah,” Asher said absently, still thinking about Jared. Then his voice grew firmer. “Yeah! Don’t let Derek ruin what you and Rob might have.” Iris gave him that look. The you-are-a-dramatic-idiot-look. It always pissed him off. “Just saying,” he grumbled.

Iris laughed and slid across the couch to settle in his arms. He wrapped them around her tightly, giving her an affectionate squeeze. “I know,” she murmured. “I’ll have to text Jared and thank him.”

“I still don’t think I like that you two text.”

“Regularly,” Iris purred and Asher groaned. She laughed and sniffed him. “I miss your scent,” she sighed. “Another thing I’m grateful to Jared for.”

Asher swallowed uncomfortably. He didn’t take his scent suppressants since Friday morning. It was the longest he’s ever gone without them in almost nine years. It felt strange. And liberating. And disconcerting. 

“Love you Ri,” he said, stroking her hair, feeling guilty once again that he kept such an integral part of himself from her when she needed it over the years.

“Love you too,” she murmured. “We’d better buy Jared’s presents this week. You keep rejecting everything and we’ll have nothing.” Asher groaned. “Just so you know, I already picked mine out.”

“How the hell did you do that?” 

“Because I haven’t been doubting every single choice I make and think everything isn't good enough. You have three options that I’m sure Jared will love. Tomorrow, we take a look at them again, and you buy one of them. Got it?”

Asher sighed. “Dictator.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

He growled and tickled Iris’s waist. She squealed and tried to lurch out of his arms but he kept her pinned with one arm. “Don’t!” 

“Payback!” he exclaimed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Part 2! With lots of fluff coming up! Starting with... the beach trip! Someone asked me if that was still going to happen a while back and yes! It’s finally happening and it’s going to be awesome! See why I said this will be a 3-4 chapter arc! Full of my precious Ashed and Iris. Enjoy!


	26. Chapter 26

Iris threw her toiletries bag into her overnight duffle and zipped it closed. 

“You got everything?” Terrence asked from her doorway. 

Iris shot her dad a confident grin and he smiled back, but she could sense his underlining apprehension. It was the first time she’d be going on an overnight trip out of the city. While her mom told her to have fun her dad had gone into concerned Alpha mode. He asked for the hotel address and phone number, checked the weather forecast, and made sure the beach they went to hasn’t had any major accidents in the last few years. And this is while they thought she was going just with Asher. If they knew an Alpha was going to be with them….

“I’m all good Dad. Took extra suppressants and general medication. Just in case.” 

Terrence hesitated, then smiled and chuckled dryly. “I’m being a major pain in the butt and a worry wart aren’t I?”

“Just a bit,” Iris said, holding up her thumb and index finger close together. Then she walked over and hugged him. “Don’t worry. If anyone bothers us, Asher will kick their asses.”

“I know,” Terrence sighed. “Lucky Jeremy. He can send off Asher knowing his son can take care of himself. If we’re lucky, everyone will just think he’s an Alpha and leave you alone.”

Iris thought of Asher’s anger when he texted his mom about their trip. He didn’t even want to tell his parents but when Iris pointed out that she had to tell her’s and they’ll tell Jeremy and Olivia Asher gave in. He sent a simple text, hoping that’ll be the end of it. Instead, his mom called then his dad joined her and Asher started screaming at both of them to leave him alone and there was no difference between him living on his own now and going on a trip. Which opened up a whole other can of worms. In the end, Asher just hung up. They kept calling but he refused to answer. The next day, Iris went to their house and comforted a concerned Olivia and tight lipped Jeremy, relating all the research Terrence already did. In the end, she promised to text them throughout their trip and the couple finally relented. 

If only Asher talked calmly to his parents they might not have such a strained relationship. She understood why he shut them out of his life years ago, but she also knew how worried they were. They were all emotions, no action. Which Iris accepted but pissed Asher off because their passivity let him down when he needed them most. It was a dark mark in their relationship that Asher refused to deal with or move on from. She hoped one day, Asher will accept his parents, flaws and all, and still recognize how much they love him. He always told her she was biased when she defended his parents, and maybe she was. She always knew her parents had her back, and that made her see their point of view, whereas Asher blocked them out completely. 

Iris mentally shook her head, clearing away thoughts of Asher and his dysfunctional family relationship and smiled up at her dad. “Hopefully, they’ll take one look at Asher and run the other way.”

Terrence chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Let’s hope so.”

“Ri!” Asher’s voice boomed from downstairs. 

“Right on time,” Iris said. She moved to grab her bag but her dad got to it first. She smiled as he looped an arm around her shoulders and they left her room. She found Asher at the bottom of the staircase talking to Violet. 

“If we’re lucky we might see some sea turtles,” Asher said, his voice rising with excitement. 

Violet cocked an eyebrow and even Terrence halted on the bottom step. Iris wasn’t surprised. They rarely saw Asher so animated the last few years. He’s either been surly or gave half-smiles. He liked her parents, but he was always aware of his own hovering in the background to relax fully. 

“Sounds like fun,” Violet replied calmly. “Think you can snap some pictures?”

“I think I can rent a waterproof camera,” Asher said contemplatively. “I didn’t think of that. Thanks.”

“You two be safe,” Terrence suddenly said. He handed Asher Iris’s bag. “Make sure to text us when you get there.”

“And after I check-in. And when we have dinner. Before I go to sleep. And the next morning. And throughout the day if I can.” Iris looked up at Terrence who sighed and hugged her tightly.

“I’m such a pain, I know!” he exclaimed. 

Iris chuckled and kissed his cheek. “No problem. I’ll send you pictures throughout the day anyway.”

“Have fun,” Violet said as they kissed good-bye as well.

“I’ll look after her,” Asher said, shooting Terrence a meaningful look. 

“I know,” Terrence replied solemnly. Then he grinned gently. “But have fun.”

With final nods and waves Iris followed Asher out of the house. 

“Are you really going to text them throughout the day?” Asher asked as they drove to Jared’s house. 

Iris shrugged. “Why not? It’ll make them feel better. And it’ll only take a few seconds. I’ll send random pics of me eating ice cream or something.”

Asher shook his head. “Up to you.”

Iris didn’t have to ask. She knew Asher won’t text his parents at all. How would he feel, if he knew Iris planned on sending the same pictures to his parents? She looked out the window, praying he never did.

Minutes later, they pulled up in front of Jared’s house. Iris raised her eyebrows. “I thought his dads are super conservative. They know he’s going with two Omegas?”

“Not sure what he told them. But he said I can park in front of the house.” He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text. Seconds later, Jared came bounding out of the house, waving over his shoulder and laughing at someone who closed the door. 

“Ready to go?” Asher asked as Jared slipped into the back seat.

“Ready.”

“What did you tell your parents?” Iris asked curiously.

“The truth.”

Asher had just started to pull onto the road. He hit the brakes, making everyone jerk. 

He spun in his seat, his shock palpable. “You told them about me?”

Jared blinked. “Yeah. They know we’re dating.”

Asher blinked a few more times, and Iris knew he was thinking about his own parents. He might never tell them about Jared until they married. And given Asher’s trust issues who knew when that’ll happen. 

Silently, Asher slid back in his seat, put the car in drive and took off. They sat in silence for a few seconds then Jared asked, “Are you OK? Did you not want me to tell them or something?”

“No,” Asher murmured. “It’s fine. Tell them whatever you want.”

Iris couldn’t help the pitying gaze she sent Asher. Will the day ever come when he’ll forgive his parents? When he’ll share his life with them? 

Asher shook his head, then grinned. “Hey. I was thinking about renting a waterproof camera.”

“Got one. Neil and Tasha go to the beach so often they bought one a few years ago and let me borrow it.”

“Nice,” Iris and Asher exclaimed and everyone laughed, settling in for a comfortable two hour ride. 

  
  
  
  
  


“This place is gorgeous,” Iris exclaimed as she stepped up to the hotel room window, which looked out on the beach below. She laid her palms against the glass and Asher could picture the excited grin on her face. 

Smiling to himself, he laid Iris’s bag down on the luggage rack and thumped his hand over his shoulder. “Want me to open the connecting door?”

Iris shot him such a look of pure exasperation Asher glared back. “Idiot. We just got here! Spend some time with your boyfriend before we head to the beach. You are supposed to be celebrating his birthday after all.”

Asher’s jaw clenched and he nodded rigidly before he left Iris’s room. He took two steps toward the room he’d be sharing with Jared and froze. 

Jared told his parents about him. They knew they were dating. What did he tell them? Knowing Jared, he probably just said he was seeing an Omega. Not that said Omega was as tall and muscular as him. How would they react when they saw him? Would they care that he doesn’t look like a typical Omega? 

His jaw clenched harder. He said “when,” not “if.” He was already thinking of him and Jared as long term. Which meant that when he met Jared’s parents, Jared will have to meet his. 

_ Not happening anytime soon _ . 

With a growl in his throat he pressed his card key on the lock pad and entered the room. Jared’s head popped out of the bathroom, wide grin in place as always. Asher was about to speak when Jared stepped out, and his tongue froze, mouth half open. 

Jared wasn’t wearing a shirt. He felt Jared’s muscles several times and knew how firm they were, but he never saw them. Whenever they had sex they didn’t remove their clothes. Asher never showed that he was comfortable with that so Jared never even tried. And when he slept over, Asher always changed in the bathroom while Jared did so in his room. He didn’t want Jared to see him without his clothes on, not yet. Which meant he never got to see Jared without his clothes. 

He swallowed and looked away, trying to stop picturing Jared’s firm abs. 

“Iris settled in OK?” Jared asked. If he noticed Asher’s discomfort and obvious efforts not to stare at him he didn’t show it. 

Asher had to clear his throat a couple of times, which made a flush break across his face and neck. “Fine.” Before Jared could say anything else Asher ducked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He laid his palms against it. 

_ I did not think this through _ . He groaned and bowed his head. Of course he and Jared will see each other naked. They weren’t in the sanctuary of his apartment anymore and were sharing a small room. He swallowed and straightened. Resolved, he took off his shirt and stared at himself in the mirror, scanning every muscle. Now that he saw Jared shirtless, he knew he was more muscular than the Alpha. Just a bit around the chest and abdomen. Jared had more muscles in his arms in comparison. For months he made sure Jared never saw him, worried if he did he would realize that he really was dating someone who was just as strong, just as big as him.

He grit his teeth, stomped to the door and jerked it open. And came face to face with Jared who just closed the closet door across from the bathroom. 

Jared’s eyes flicked down. Asher held his breath. Jared kept staring. Asher gripped the bathroom doorknob tighter, fighting the urge to slam the door shut. 

Suddenly, Jared looked away and stepped further into the room. “We should get ready. We told Iris we’ll head down in a few minutes.” 

Exhaling deeply Asher stepped out of the bathroom.  _ Well, that could have gone worse _ . 

“You grossed out?” The words slipped out before he realized he even said them and he froze beside the double bed they’d be sharing. But he didn’t want to take them back. He had to know. 

“What?” Jared exclaimed and spun back to him, face slightly flushed. 

Asher gulped and his hands curled at his side.  _ Stupid, stupid! I shouldn’t have said that! Why throw out just how insecure I am?  _ He looked away but could feel Jared’s eyes still on him.

“Is that why-?” Jared didn’t need to complete the question. Asher heard him sigh heavily, then walk towards him. “If I wanted a tiny and thin Omega, I would date one,” Jared stated, his voice steely and Asher flinched a bit. The Alpha was annoyed and he didn’t blame him. 

“I know,” Asher rushed out. “Just forget it.” He tried to move past Jared but the Alpha grasped his hand. It wasn’t tight so Asher could have pulled away if he wanted. 

Suddenly, Jared jerked his chin up and kissed him. Asher’s mouth opened in shock and Jared took full advantage, pulling Asher closer as he kissed him deeply. Asher moaned and clung onto the Alpha, shuddering at the feel of their bare skin against each other for the first time. And that’s when it hit him. Jared’s fully aroused scent. It made Asher gasp, groan, and knees buckle. It was stronger than ever, slamming into him, seeking to devour him. 

Jared ripped his lips off him and they stood gasping, heads bent. 

“We good?” Jared rasped.

Asher nodded. 

“Good.” Jared stepped back. “I like you Asher. More than like. And I find you completely and utterly arousing and sexy.” Asher’s eyes widened and he kept staring at the ground, praying Jared didn’t see how red his face got. “Please,” Jared’s voice turned pleading and Asher looked up, and inhaled sharply at the Alpha begging him with his eyes and voice. “Please don’t doubt that. I’m trying my best to show you how much I like you. So just..keep trying to trust that. Trust that I like you.”

Asher wanted to look away, to give himself the chance to think. But Jared’s eyes held his, intense, pleading, and Asher nodded. 

Jared smiled slightly. “Good. Now, let’s get going.”

Asher watched Jared walk across the room and pull stuff out of his bag. 

_ Trust that I like you _ . What was wrong with him? When had he gotten so scared and insecure? Not only was he constantly worried Jared would hurt him, betray him, but questioned if he was worth being liked by Jared. That’s why he couldn't believe it when Jared said that he told his parents about them. He knew how much his family meant to Jared, and therefore, how significant it was that Jared told them. Jared was serious. And he deserved better than Asher’s self-doubts. 

Gritting his teeth, Asher called out, “I trust you.”

Jared froze, then slowly turned his head and smiled. “Thanks.”

Asher nodded, then turned to his bag, hoping his heart will stop racing and that his insecurities and doubts will vanish, because he was done being a coward. He decided to trust Jared, and that meant trusting in himself as well. Maybe the world saw him as flawed, but Jared didn’t. And he wasn’t going to disregard that or deny Jared’s feelings and throw them back in his face. Jared deserved better.

  
  


_ And I deserve someone _ , the Iris voice in his head said. And for the first time since he started dating Jared, he believed it. 

He hesitated, his hand in his bag, clutching the swim shirt he’d planned on wearing. His hand curled around it.

When he stepped out of the room with Jared a couple minutes later, he left the shirt behind. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. A mix bag of a chapter with fluff as the beach trip starts, but also lots of Asher doubts and more about his family issues. But he’s taking major steps! Not only with Jared, but with himself, and I’m proud of him for that. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone! The year has gotten off to a messy start.


	27. Chapter 27

Asher plunked down the beach bag Iris filled on the sand then scanned the beach. On his right, Iris and Jared got busy laying out the spare beach towels they brought to lie down on. Iris was smiling while Jared chuckled. Asher hid his own smile by turning away, looking at the other beach goers. Perfect. Crowded enough they didn’t feel like they were the only people in the world, but not so crowded they had to worry about people being too close. He’d rather no one was near enough to even notice them. 

And that’s when he noticed them. Two different groups of Omegas several feet away. And they were staring at them and murmuring to each other. Asher turned his back on them.

“Looks good. Not like we’ll be here for too long,” he said as he sat down beside Iris and across from Jared, forming a sort of triangle. 

“The snorkeling we booked is at what time?” Jared asked.

“12:30,” Asher and Iris replied in unison.

Jared grinned. “That was awesome. Does it happen often?”

Asher and Iris exchanged glances. 

“Not too often,” Asher said thoughtfully. “Usually it’s just the two of us and we talk to each other. Sometimes we say things at the same time if we’re thinking the same.” He shrugged.

“I’m excited,” Iris enthused, pulling her knees towards her chest and hugging them. “I haven’t gone snorkeling in ages. Last time the families came to the beach was back when we were in middle school.”

“Our dads prefer the mountains,” Asher explained. 

Jared nodded. “Same. The only reason I started coming is because of Neil. He started coming with Tasha and soon the whole family started too. I guess because of how close we are to the mountains, and how far the beach is, we naturally spend less time here.” 

“I wanna try the jet ski too,” Iris added, her eyes gleaming. “We never got to do that. Parents said we were too young.”

Asher frowned and looked away. Maybe that’s how Iris saw it but not him. He saw Alphas younger than them riding years ago. It was all just because their parents were overprotective about the dumbest things. And not protective enough when it mattered.

“Well, we will definitely ride jet skis,” Jared said. 

“And the banana boat,” Asher suddenly piped up, longing to ignore any dark clouds that might intrude. “You said it was fun and we might get thrown into the water.”

Jared chuckled and started telling them a story about the last time he rode it with his friends last year. Asher listened while Iris dug in the beach bag and pulled out the bottle of sunscreen she brought. After a few seconds he caught her eye and held out his hand. Still listening to Jared, he squeezed some of the cream onto his palm and began rubbing it onto Iris’s back and shoulders. For a second, he thought he saw Jared’s eyes flick to his hands, but then the Alpha smiled and kept talking. 

“Want me to do your back next?” Asher asked, trying to figure out what that look meant.

Jared hesitated, then nodded jerkily. He turned around, Asher looked at his wide back, and froze. He was going to touch Jared. While looking at it. Not under his shirt like usual. And it was in public. Swallowing, his hands shaking, he put more sunscreen onto his hands. He hesitated for a moment, his hands hovering above Jared’s back, then laid them down flat, firmly pressing against the Alpha’s skin. He felt Jared twitch but otherwise the Alpha didn’t react.

“Remember when we built that sand castle when we were ten?” Iris suddenly asked.

Asher listened with half an ear as Iris regaled Jared with the story of their way too detailed and organized sand castle. He was trying his best to keep his hands moving. To not blush or shake. To fight the urge to lay his palms against Jared’s taut back, then run them lazily across his skin, causing the Alpha to shudder. Then he’d lick-

He shook his head and patted Jared’s back lightly. “Done.”

“I’ll do you.” 

Asher was so glad he already turned around before Jared said that. He bowed his head and sat firmly facing away from the Alpha. _Don’t react. Don’t react. Don’t-_

He was so consumed in his efforts not to react he was shocked when Jared laid his hands on his skin and yelped. 

“Sorry!” Jared exclaimed and lurched his hands back. “Too cold or something?”

“It’s fine.” His face was on fire. But it was fine because Jared couldn’t see him. Even Iris was sitting next to Jared, still talking about their second failed attempt to make their sandcastle support a second floor. 

And then he scented it. Jared. It was a light scent but it was there, teasing him. Could Iris scent it? He closed his eyes with mortification. He hoped not. He loved Iris more than anyone, shared his whole life with her. But he didn’t want to share Jared’s scent. It was his. It was unique and beautiful and just theirs. He didn’t want anyone else to scent it.

This calmed his ardour and he straightened his back, his face returning to it’s regular complexion. Thank God. A few minutes more and he might have started leaking his own scent, even though he took his scent suppressants before they came out, just to make sure it lasts till after dinner. He wasn’t going to risk it leaking out, not here. 

Suddenly, Jared laughed and Asher opened his eyes and turned his head. He caught Jared laughing while Iris waved her hands dramatically. He grinned knowing where she was in the story.

“And then, my dad said ‘I bet if we create some pillars, it’ll support a roof.’” 

“To which our moms called them idiots and reminded them once again that sandcastles can’t be hollowed out,” Asher added.

“But they didn’t listen.”

“Of course.”

“So my dad started to dig into the castle, trying to work around some of the sand to make a pillar.”

“Or a wall.”

“And sure enough. Cave in!” Iris announced dramatically, throwing her arms in the air. “The entire section we called the North Wing where all the animals were collapsed.”

“Iris started to cry,” Asher snickered.

“Out of frustration!” she snapped. “I was so disappointed. My dad was so enthusiastic I believed he could actually pull it off.” She gave Jared a knowing look. “This was before I realized what a goof ball he is.”

“A lovable goofball,” Asher said, smiling. 

“The best kind,” Jared said, nodding sagely. 

“He does keep life interesting,” Iris agreed. “Drives my mom crazy sometimes though.”

“My Alpha dad is a bit of a goof ball. Not as much as yours I don’t think. But the closest person we have to that. The rest of us as, as Neil puts it, are way too polite.”

“And he’s just droll,” Iris said. 

Jared snapped his fingers and sat up excitedly. “Yeah! Asher said you know Neil.”

“Sure, been coming to our bakery for years.” Iris nodded her head towards Asher. “We know him, Tasha, Marco and Vic pretty well.”

Asher froze and met Jared’s gaze as the Alpha slowly turned his head towards him, mouth agape. 

‘You know my brother? Like actually know him?”

Asher smiled shakily. “Yeah...I was gonna tell you. Just..couldn’t figure out how. And when.”

Jared stared for a few seconds then blinked and shook his head slowly. “Sorry. It’s not a big deal. And kinda is. Just…” He frowned. “Weird. To think Neil knew you way before I did. And probably better.”

Asher frowned. “Just because I’ve known him longer doesn’t mean he knows me that well.”

“True. The only person who actually knows Asher is me.” Iris grinned.

Jared hesitated, then smiled warily. “True.” Then he slowly turned his head back to Asher, giving him a probing look. 

Asher couldn’t help leaning back. “What?” 

“Would you say I know you pretty well? Or at least getting there?”

Asher almost blurted out his reply but stopped at the intense gleam in Jared’s eyes. _This matters to him. I don’t know why, but it does_. Slowly, he nodded his head. “Not as much as Iris. And a bit lower than Ralph probably, just because I haven’t told you all my training stories yet. But yeah, way more than my parents.”

Finally, the sharpness in Jared’s eyes faded and he grinned. “So you know, I think you know me just as much as my parents do.”

Asher rolled his eyes, huffed and turned sideways in disbelief. “Yeah right.”

“I’m serious! Sure, there are tons of stories I haven’t told you yet but that comes with time. But I have told you the important stuff. The stuff that matters.” Suddenly, his voice grew quieter. “Stuff I never told anyone.”

Asher’s head spun, and he felt shaken to his very core at the despondent look on Jared’s face. He knew exactly what Jared meant. So he leaned forward and hugged the Alpha. Then, he laid a kiss on his forehead, the same way he did to Iris throughout their lives. He didn’t question why. And when he leaned back, Jared’s soft smile told him he made the right call. 

“Ah!” Iris exclaimed and leaped to her feet. “Not to interrupt because I know it’s an important moment and all but we’re gonna be late!”

In a flurry of motion, they packed up their towels and beach bag and made their way to the snorkeling meeting point. 

Asher ignored the various eyes that followed them.

  
  
  
  


Asher kept his body perfectly still as the instructor told them, his arms and legs spread out as he floated on the surface of the water. After a fifteen minute crash course on how to wear their goggles, mouth piece and flippers properly they were released into an area of the beach and told not to wander off. 

It’s been ten minutes. And all he saw were some small fish. They were colorful and made Iris ohh and ahh and smack him to get his attention a few times, but that’s not what he wanted. He wanted to see a frickin sea turtle!! The website Jared showed him said there were sea turtles. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and pulled his head out of the water and saw Jared looking down at him, partly guilty and partly commiserating. Asher glared. “I’m not giving up!”

Jared hesitated, then nodded and grinned. Without a word he slipped his goggles back on and floated a few feet away, scanning the water while trying not to move too much. Asher looked around, saw Iris was closeby, swimming lazily while she stared at some fish. Determined, he pulled his goggles back on, bit down on his mouth piece, and thrust his head into the water. Idly, he pushed his leg forward, inch my inch. Seaweed. More seaweed. An orange fish. A school of yellow fish. Some boring looking fish. 

Suddenly, something jerked his leg. He twisted and raised his fist, ready to strike whatever grabbed him. He lifted his head and found Jared standing beside him, waving frantically for him to follow. Then he ducked back into the water and Asher was about to follow him. He looked back at Iris, then quickly swam over, grabbed her arm and towed her with him. Soon, he caught up with Jared who was still swimming a bit further out. Finally he stopped and turned back to look at them, waiting. Asher and Iris almost reached Jared when Asher saw it. He gasped, almost letting some water into his tube.

There it was. A frickin sea turtle! Slowly, still holding Iris’s hand, he swam them both over to Jared. He looked at Jared and could imagine he was smiling around his mask, then back to the turtle. It wasn’t as big as he expected. Probably two feet long. But it was a frickin sea turtle! He’d been dying to see it since Jared showed him pictures on the website.

He couldn’t stop staring, watching the turtle as he lazily swam five feet away from them. After a couple of minutes, it seemed to get bored and began to swim further east. Asher watched it as it disappeared from sight. As soon as it was gone he jerked his head out of the water.

“Did you frickin see that!” 

Iris and Jared’s heads popped up and they removed their mouth pieces and goggles, exposing wide grins. 

“That was amazing!” Iris exclaimed.

“I told you we’d see one,” Jared said.

“And if we didn’t?” Asher teased.

“Then we’d keep coming back until you did.” He said it so naturally Asher believed him. “Check this out.” Jared swam towards him then held out the camera he borrowed. Asher was glad he let Jared carry it. He was so enthralled by the turtle he would have forgotten to take a picture and would have been angry with himself for weeks. 

He looked down at the picture Jared wanted to show him, expecting one of the turtle as it swam away. And saw a picture of himself instead. His face wasn’t very clear with the goggles taking up most of his face and mouth covered. But it was obvious that he was enraptured by something. 

“I love this picture,” Jared whispered in his ear. Asher shivered and looked at Jared, finding the Alpha staring at him. He gulped, his eyes flying to Jared’s lips. The Alpha’s lips tightened as he noticed Asher’s gesture. 

“Did you take one of the actual turtle? Asher asked, desperate to break the moment before he did something stupid. 

“Of course.” 

“Guys! There’s a school of angelfish!” 

Jared and Asher looked at Iris who was waving at them frantically. They looked at each other, grinned then swam over to Iris, Jared offering to take pictures of the fish for her. 

After thirty minutes, the watch the instructor gave Jared beeped and they began making their way back to the shore. 

“That was amazing,” Iris breathed as they stepped onto the beach, their goggles dangling from their hands. 

“It’s going to be hard to top that,” Asher grinned. 

“Let’s see. We have the jet skis booked next.” Jared sent them a wicked grin. Iris and Asher looked at each other, then grinned slyly. 

“Don’t send a pic to Uncle Terrence of that.”

“Oh no way,” Iris said and they laughed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“That was awesome!” Iris exclaimed as she and Asher placed their beach towels down on the sand again an hour later. 

“You’re crazy,” Asher bit out. 

“Didn’t think you’d be such a wuss,” Iris replied.

“You made me fall into the water! Twice!” Asher yelled, holding up two fingers. “I told you, the instructor told you, hell even Jared told you. If you’re going to turn the jet ski frickin tell me so I know which side to lean so we don’t topple over.”

“We didn’t topple over.” Iris grinned while Asher shot her a death glare.

“Lucky you,” Asher snarled through clenched teeth. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get her back when we go on the banana boat tomorrow,” Jared said, patting Asher on the back. 

Asher stiffened, then nodded while Jared also froze then lifted his hand with a smile. Iris’s eyes flicked between them. She noticed them doing that a lot this afternoon. Twice when they were getting into their snorkeling gear and Jared touched Asher’s shoulder while he inspected his mask and once accidentally. And one other time when he was pointing something out to Asher and he touched his shoulder to get his attention. Iris knew the two haven’t fully had sex yet, despite what Asher said. Sure they touched each other, but based on their behaviour and Asher’s hesitancy and the way he avoided her eyes it was clear they still haven’t moved past the initial stages of making love. 

For someone who had led an adventrous sex life Asher was turning into a really shy prude with his real lover. 

As amusing as it was to watch, Iris hoped they got used to each other more and took bigger steps. For their sakes. She knew what it was like when you were attracted to someone and longed to touch them. Especially if the other person is an Alpha. She banished Derek’s image before it could even start to formulate in her mind. 

“So. Food? I’m starving.”

“Sounds good,” Jared replied while Asher nodded. “I’ll go. There’s a snack shed up ahead. I think they have lots of stuff. Any preferences?”

Asher and Iris gave him a couple of requests and soon the Alpha was on his way.

“Like a knight in shining armour, but baring food,” Iris said as they gazed after the Alpha.

“Even better.” They grinned and chuckled.

“Hey,” Iris said, tapping Asher’s shoulder and snuggling up beside him. “Thanks for inviting me. I had way more fun than I expected.”

“Thank Jared. It was his idea.”

“I will. He really is sweet.”

“Yeah,” Asher murmured. Iris waited until he finally looked down at her, then sighed and looked away again. “You’re gonna stay stuff now.”

“What do you think I’ll say?”

“That he’s sweet and nice and I need to trust him more and blah blah.” He looked down at Iris again and frowned impatiently. “I am trying! I’m taking major steps here! Maybe they don’t look major to you but they are to me.”

Slowly, Iris sat up and scanned Asher’s face. He looked away sullenly. “That’s not what I was going to say. I do think you’re taking big steps Ash. You are. And I can see how much you care about him and you’re letting yourself care. You’re not pulling away. And I’m proud of you for that.”

“But?”

Iris hesitated. “But. I don’t want you to feel content with the small steps. Because I think taking the big steps with Jared are going to be...worth it. And will make you regret that you ever hesitated in the first place.”

Asher finally met her gaze and Iris held her breath. 

“Excuse me.” A female voice interrupted. 

Iris and Asher looked up, finding a female and male Omega staring down at them. They frowned while the intruding Omegas smiled.

_Here we go_ , Iris thought with annoyance.

“My friend and I were wondering if you wanted to play in the water with us,” the female Omega said. Two scents of interest hit Iris and she frowned, scrunching her nose. 

“No thanks,” Asher bit out. 

“We can wait until your friend comes,” the male Omega said, smiling innocently, but Iris caught the way his eyes roved over Asher’s body. 

“Not interested,” Asher snapped. 

“But-”

“What part of we are not interested do you not get!” Asher yelled. 

Iris turned to look at the water, ignoring the shocked looks on the Omegas’ faces, knowing what was coming next. It happened numerous times over the years, ever since Asher bulked up and people started mistaking him for an Alpha. 

“You don’t have to be so mean about it,” the female sputtered, her voice becoming a mewl of pain. If Asher was actually an Alpha, that voice and underlining hurt, combined with her still alluring scent, would have made Asher break and apologize, try and sooth the rattled Omega. 

“Just go,” Asher replied, sounding bored. Then he moved closer to Iris, wrapped an arm around her and stared out at the water.

Silence greeted this movement and obvious dismissal. And then Iris heard it, the same words, or a variation of it whenever the injured Omegas thought she and Asher were a couple. 

“Freak.”

“I thought he’d have better taste.” They began to wander away. 

Asher’s jaw clenched and arm tightened around her. Iris laid her head against his shoulder. “Ignore them.”

After a few seconds Asher nodded. 

“Food’s here. Got everything.” 

The two looked up and found Jared beaming down at them, two paper trays of food in his hands. 

Iris smiled. “Perfect. Let’s eat.” She turned to Asher, who gave her a nod of understanding before turning to Jared. 

“Looks good,” Asher said, smiling slightly. 

_He’s worried about me. And angry._ But he causes these misunderstandings, Iris thought morosely as she sipped her soda. If he didn’t take his scent suppressants, then he could throw his angry scent out, or even just hint at it, and the Omegas will go running. Despite his numerous Omega sex partners, not all Omegas were willing to actually be with Asher once they found out the truth. 

_How does Jared feel about all this?_ She watched as Jared teased Asher and the Omega waved a hand dismissively, making the Alpha laugh. 

Iris smiled and leaned forward, ready to tease her best friend. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a cute chapter!! The trio is so fluffy and fun. Even the tense moments are brief and they blow past them with their strength and close relationship. And the sexual tension between Ashed keeps growing! Iris is right. They need to take the next steps, and soon! And Jared found out Asher knows Neil! It didn't unfold as I originally planned (I had a funnier reveal scenario that wasn't going to happen for at least another 5 chapters). This was wayyy better and led to a deep relationship moment. Hope you liked it! (and a bit of possessive/jealous Jared? Or is he Mr. Cool? You'll find out in the next chapter).
> 
> Gotta be honest, I decided to live vicariously through Asher in this chapter. I always wanted to see a sea turtle in the ocean and the one time one was actually close by I was allll the way on the other side of the boat and further out. The people in my tour group told me allll about it. Never got over it. 
> 
> Up next: More beach and relationship stuff 


	28. Chapter 28

Hours later, Jared stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel from the rail and quickly wiped himself off before wrapping it around his waist. He stepped up to the sink, swiped the condensation from the mirror and stared at his reflection. 

Today was enlightening in many ways. Not only did he find out that Neil and Asher actually knew each other, which made him feel like a possessive Alpha a bit too much for his liking so he shoved it aside, but that Asher was really self-conscious of his own body. He had an inkling that Asher wasn’t happy with his height. His story of his trauma confirmed that. But Jared assumed since Asher worked so hard to get stronger he was proud of his muscles. Jared eyed himself in the mirror, scanning his own brawny frame. He flexed his arms, inspecting his biceps. Slightly bigger than Asher’s given his job involved manual labour. He placed his hand on his stomach, which was tight with slight ridges. Asher’s were more defined. The Omega got him beat there. 

Am I supposed to be repulsed? It was more natural for an Alpha to desire a slim and small Omega, but he never cared how his partners looked before. Maybe it was because his dad was a Beta, and a tall one at that, so he wasn’t used to Omegas in general. And he had been dating Betas the last few years, Betas of all shapes and sizes. He never thought he had a preference, it was the personality that mattered. It was Asher’s personality that drew him to the Omega in the first place. 

But now… He pictured Asher’s chest which he finally saw today after weeks of just touching and visualizing. His long bare back, which was tense and trembling under his touch today. He wanted to touch him again. To run his hands across his skin. To lick and kiss every inch of him while Asher lay with his head thrown back, gasping under him.

Jared’s eyes widened and he straightened. No. Asher didn’t have to be under him. He was a strong-willed and independent Omega who had been hurt and was still dealing with past pain. Jared made the mistake of treating Marco like just another Omega before, making general assumptions. He wasn’t going to do the same with Asher. Hell, there was a chance Asher will never even want Jared to enter him. The last two months amounted to basic petting to him, but Asher seemed satisfied. So Jared had to accept that. No way was he going to push the Omega and freak him out. No way. Because as tough as he looked with all those rippling muscles, there was a fragility to the Omega he hid behind his frowns and glares. He had to be careful with Asher. He wasn’t going to screw this up. Not when he could really see himself falling in love with him. Becoming mates with him.

He brought up the fantasy that he’s been toying with the last few weeks. Of coming home,  _ their home _ , and finding Asher already inside, sitting on the couch after a day of teaching. They’d chat and laugh and cook together. They’d kiss-

He shook his head and stepped out of the bathroom. And halted again when he saw Asher lying on his stomach on their bed, hair still wet from his own shower, wearing shorts and a T-shirt. The Omega looked up at him and grinned. The position was so inviting Jared felt himself beginning to respond and quickly walked across the room to his bag, his hand flat against the towel lest it begin to rise. 

“Iris should be done dealing with her hair soon so we can head down to dinner. It got super tangled because of the sea water.”

Jared murmured some kind of response as he quickly pulled on his boxers, careful to do it under the towel.  _ Think about something else. Think about Evan and Eva.  _ He pictured his niece and nephew and their cute smiles. Then imagined how they broke his trophy from middle school basketball and finally felt his body relax. He quickly finished getting dressed then turned back to Asher who was still watching the TV. 

“Had fun today?” Jared asked and sat on the bed, on the edge and as far away from Asher as possible.

“You kidding? I saw a real life sea turtle! Gonna be a long time before something beats that!” Asher grinned and Jared smiled back. 

“And we got the pictures to prove it.”

Asher chuckled. “I’m going to have Iris print some of them out. She got a really nice printer a while back. She bought it so she can print pictures of her pastries for her scrapbook. Said she needed them to be perfect. Something about texture and coloring. Anyway, it’ll get all the colors just right.” 

“Sounds good.” 

Asher turned to him, grin still in place. 

_ He’s so cute _ . Jared cleared his throat and stood up, trying to picture his niece and nephew again. Didn’t work. He cleared his throat again, needing a physical distraction. “Wanna take a walk? Until Iris is done?” 

“Sure. She’ll need at least another half an hour, maybe more. I’ll just pop in and tell her to text us when she’s done.” 

Jared nodded and Asher left the room. He closed his eyes and drew in long deep breaths. Calm. Collected. That’s what he had to be. No scaring Asher off. No acting on instinct. 

“Ready?”

Jared started, nodded jerkily and walked past Asher who held the door open. He caught the Omega giving him a quizzical look but kept walking. Fresh air. That’s what he needed. They made their way through the hotel, then down the boardwalk to the beach. Silently, they took off their shoes and carried them as they drew closer to the water, then walked down the shoreline. 

“It’s so beautiful. And eerie,” Asher said softly, looking out at the water. 

Jared nodded, eyes on Asher. The Omega’s lips were lifted in a slight smile and Jared couldn’t look away. 

“Do you think-” Asher turned to face him, and froze. Jared watched as the Omega’s Adam’s apple bobbed, his eyes flicking to Jared’s lips, then his chest, and back up. 

Jared held out his hand. And Asher took it. 

Jared didn’t know how they ended up behind a collection of snack shacks, fenced in on three sides by the backs of the buildings. He stopped when they stepped inside the enclosed area and Asher looked at him again. Jared opened his mouth, about to ask, about to -

Asher growled and jerked Jared towards him, their open mouths meetings and arms wrapping around each other. Jared couldn’t stop his hands from roving over Asher’s body, eager to touch what he finally saw today while their mouths devoured each other. He felt a thump against his back as he bumped into one of the walls but ignored it. Suddenly, Asher’s mouth disappeared, he growled again and lifted Jared’s shirt. That was all the consent Jared needed. Within seconds they tossed their shirts to the ground and were touching each other eagerly. Jared ran his hands down Asher’s arms, across his broad back, his waist, everywhere, desperate to touch every inch of him. And Asher did the same. He never had anyone touch him so eagerly, so forcefully, like this before and his skin leaped at every brush of Asher’s fingers. 

Then Asher ripped his mouth off him, bent down and licked the bottom of his neck. Jared shuddered and leaned his head back, giving Asher easier access. He moaned as Asher kissed his way down to Jared’s chest, his hands stroking his hips. Jared buried a hand in Asher’s hair and slid them both to the ground. As soon as he did, Asher climbed onto his lap, kissing him deeply again. 

And Jared did what he always longed to do. He kissed Asher’s neck, licked it, then bent lower, just as Asher just did, and licked his chest. The Omega shuddered. And Jared grazed his left nipple, which Asher usually liked, and for the first time, he sucked on his boyfriend nipple. 

“Mmh,” Asher grunted, shaking against him. 

Encouraged by the sound, Jared tweaked with one hand while he licked and sucked and kissed the other nipple. The more he did so the more Asher mewled and shuddered. Jared felt Asher’s erection pressing against his but he didn’t want to stop, not yet. So he switched, touched Asher’s already sensitized and hardened flesh with his fingers and went to work with his mouth on the other. As soon as he sucked Asher gasped loudly and threw his head back, then clutched Jared’s head, pressing it against his chest as he trembled. 

And his scent came out. Jared met it eagerly, throwing his own scent to mix with the Omega’s, causing Asher to gasp again. 

_ Can’t hold on much longer. _

“Can I try something else?” he panted.

Asher looked down at him, then nodded, eyes closed. 

Slowly, hoping he didn’t terrify the Omega, he twisted so Asher’s back was against the wall now. The Omega was still panting, his skin flushed as he watched Jared through heavy lidded eyes. Jared unzipped Asher’s pants and pulled him free. ASher’s eyes turned questioning, Jared grinned, then bent down and took Asher into his mouth.

“Wai-” Asher gasped and Jared was pretty sure he heard him thunk his head on the wall. He kept going anyway, lifting his gaze to make sure the Omega was fine. Asher had his hand shoved against his lips, trying to stem the gasps and moans Jared’s tongue elicited from him. Jared grinned, freed himself from his own pants and stroked himself while he licked and sucked Asher until he came. 

They both sat there gasping, Jared hunched over, his hand lying limply in his lap while Asher laid his head back. 

“Never had anyone do that for me before,” Asher said.

Jared looked up, knowing he should ask the Omega if he was alright. He shot him a triumphant grin instead. “Yeah?”

Asher snorted, and looked away, but he couldn’t hide his grin. “You don’t have to look  _ that _ happy about it.” 

Jared chuckled, righted his clothes and sat back. “Oh come on. You gotta let me have this one.”

Asher looked at him out of the corner of his eye, then chuckled. “OK fine. You win this one.”

Jared grinned. “I think we both won.”

Asher’s eyes widened, then he burst out laughing. “I guess we did.”

They chuckled for a while, then simply stared at each other. Jared slid his hand across the concrete towards the Omega, his heart warming when Asher met him half-way. 

“We should do it more often,” Jared said gently.

“Sure. And next time, I’ll do you.” Asher grinned but Jared sensed the slight tension in his lips. 

“I look forward to it.”

Asher physically relaxed, then played with Jared’s fingers. 

Suddenly, Asher’s phone beeped and he groaned. “Iris. Dinner.” 

“Yeah. We should get going.”

He stood up, gently tugging Asher up with him. The Omega looked reluctant, causing Jared to smile so hard he had to look away and cover his mouth. Holding his boyfriend’s hand, he started walking them back to the hotel.

“How about we eat out here?” Asher suddenly asked. 

“What?”

Asher looked away but Jared caught the blush on his face before he did. “Well. The weather’s nice. The ocean. We can grab some food from the restaurant and lay down some towels and eat here.”

“That sounds like fun. Let’s grab our stuff and Iris and the food.’

“Actually, if you don’t mind I’d like to walk for a bit. Do you mind if you and Iris get the food?” 

Jared gave the Omega a questioning look, but Asher refused to look at him. Realization dawning, he released the Omega’s hand. “Sure. I’ll get Iris and, ah, clean myself up a bit. The bathrooms should still be open out here if you want to..go.”

Asher nodded and walked away towards the row of washrooms down the boardwalk. Jared looked after him for a few seconds then turned back to the hotel, trying to figure out if he should question and poke Asher’s reaction a bit more. He didn’t think it was the sex. Asher said he liked it and wanted to do it again. So what was it? Was he embarrassed to be out in public after what just happened? He was a private Omega. 

The question still haunted him as he quickly cleaned himself off in their bathroom then knocked on Iris’s door. 

“Ready to eat?” Iris asked eagerly. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, the mass of red like a wavy halo around her. Now he understood what Asher meant about Iris’s struggles to tame her hair. 

“Actually, Asher thought it might be a nice idea to eat on the beach. Said we should grab the towels and some food.”

Iris’s eyes narrowed, but she nodded. She disappeared for a few seconds then came back with the two towels they used today tucked under her arm. Jared smiled, reached his hand out and Iris handed them to him. 

“Such a gentleman,” she teased.

Jared laughed. “Born and raised.”

“And what did said gentleman do to my best friend to make him decide against coming back into the hotel?”

Jared froze, mouth dropping while Iris stared up at him, a knowing look on her face.

“How did-”

“I can smell him all over you,” Iris replied simply. Then she sighed and shook her head. “No wonder he decided to stay outside. He’s not used to controlling his scent since he’s spent years on the pill. He probably won’t be able to control himself during dinner. And he  _ hates it _ when his scent leaks out.”

Jared couldn’t help reaching out and grabbing Iris, his eyes intense, grip a bit too strong. “What did you say?”

Iris’s eyes creased with sympathy. “He never told you? Did he?”

Jared numbly shook his head and listened in shock as Iris told him about how his boyfriend had been suppressing his scent for years. 

“That’s one of the reasons I’m happy you two are dating,” she finished off as they stepped into the restaurant. “With you, he doesn’t want to mask his scent, so sometimes the pills wear off by the time I see him. I can count the number of times I’ve scented him the last few years on my hands. And I’ve smelled him almost as much since you two started dating.” She smiled sadly up at him. “I’m grateful to you for that.”

Jared bowed his head, trying to process the numerous implications Iris’s bombshell just revealed. He heard her place their order as if from a distance, trying to replay the last few months in his head. He never scented Asher outside of his apartment. He even acknowledged that part of the reason he thought Asher was an Alpha for so long was because he couldn’t scent him. But he just figured he trained himself to suppress it. Asher admired Kit Hastings and showed a lot of self-discipline when he trained, so it made sense that he’d train to control his scent as well. Asher liked to be in control.

But using pills? Every day? For years? Was it even healthy? Supposedly Kit Hastings did it for two years. Took scent suppressants twice a day, along with heat suppressants when he had to. And that was over twenty years ago. The pill was a lot stronger and safer now. 

He swallowed painfully, trying to figure out how to deal with this, how to process it. His boyfriend was terrified of his own scent. What should he do? What could he do? Should he even try?

“You gonna try and fix him?”

Jared looked up, meeting Iris’s level gaze. 

“You think I should?”

Iris contemplated her answer, began to nod, then shook her head slowly. “I don’t think you can ‘fix’ him. No one can really fix another person. It’s up to Asher to decide. All you can do is accept him. That’s all he’s ever wanted. No one ever really accepted him.” Her expression turned more pensive. “Even I don’t always agree and accept his decisions, and he knows it. But I accept him as a person. And so does Ralph. But that’s it. No one else ever did. Not his parents, not society. It’s why he tries so hard to protect himself and hide who he is. I think the only way he can start feeling comfortable in his own skin is if you make him feel that you care about him as a person. Big, muscled, Omega scent and emotions and all.” She looked up at him, and Jared inhaled sharply at the raw pain and hope in her eyes. “Can you do that?” 

Could he? He recalled that day seven years ago, the day he still regretted. How he threw his scent out at Vic, causing the Omega to shudder and panic and run for his life, terrified. And it engulfed Marco and his mother who got caught in the crossfire. He hurt all three of them, without realizing it. Could he really help Asher? Could he actually help heal his wounds?

He pictured Asher tonight, his sly grin after they had sex. His exuberant smile when he was on the jet ski, whooping with joy. His awe when he saw the sea turtle. His determination this morning, stepping up to him with his shirt off, even though he was terrified Jared would reject his body. 

“I’m gonna try,” Jared rasped, his right hand curling with determination.

Iris smiled wistfully. “That’s the best answer I could have expected.”

Twenty minutes later, hands laden with take out bags, they found Asher sitting on the beach, staring out at the water. 

“Hey. Think you can help us out?” Iris called out. 

Asher turned his head slowly, then jumped up. Head bowed with shame, he quickly reached out for the towels tucked under Jared’s arm and laid them on the sand. Within minutes they were eating the food, Iris regaling them with yet another funny story from their childhood. Jared listened with half an ear, all the while watching Asher. The Omega still seemed tense, uncertain. He kept smiling half-heartedly and Jared longed to ask him why. What was he thinking? What was he worried about? 

Suddenly, Asher’s face contorted with anger and Jared’s eyes widened. He looked at Iris, trying to figure out what he missed.

“That is not what happened!” Asher snapped.

“Is too!” Iris snapped back, her face red as she rose onto her knees, pressing her face closer to Asher’s. “You threw the first water balloon.”

“You did it!” 

“No! You did! Mine had a leak and I was fixing it. You threw your’s first.”

Asher paused, then sat back. “Oh yeah.” Then he glared again. “Then why the hell did you throw it anyway? If you didn’t then the water wouldn’t have leaked all over the new carpet instead of landing in the bowl.”

“Because you were making fun of me! You said I didn’t know how to throw.”

Asher smirked. “Still don’t.”

Iris smacked his arm and Asher laughed, and Jared relaxed. He wasn’t going to come up with any answers tonight. For now, he should just focus on the present and make sure Asher and Iris had a good time.

He turned his gaze to Iris who was railing at Asher about how he could have backed her up when they almost blew up her child sized toy oven.  _ I’m glad I asked her to come. And I'm grateful that Asher has her in his life _ . He thought of the tiny traces of jealousy he felt this afternoon as he watched their comfortable and silent touches when Asher rubbed sunscreen on her. No more of that. Asher needed Iris. She was the only person who knew him 100% and accepted him. The only one who can really pull Asher out of his morose thoughts.  _ I want to do that. Someday I want to be that person. But that won’t be today, or anytime soon _ . 

He chuckled as Iris smacked Asher again and the burly Omega laughed. He turned his head, caught Jared’s eyes and grinned. Jared smiled back. 

Hours later, they stepped into their bedroom and froze in the doorway.

“Iris is next door,” Asher said. Jared thought he detected hints of regret in the Omega’s voice.

“Mind if I hug you while we sleep?”

Asher looked away and Jared was trying to figure out if he overstepped. He slept over at Asher’s place about three times so far, and they usually didn’t touch. Jared never knew if Asher felt comfortable with Jared’s arms around him as he slept so he never tried. 

“Yeah,” Asher rasped. He turned to Jared, his eyes looking so vulnerable Jared hugged him close. Quietly, they got ready for bed, changing into loose shirts and took off their pants. Slowly, they got into the bed and Asher turned to face him. Smiling gently, Jared slid close to the Omega, then grasped his hand. Asher blinked a few times and Jared was about to tell him good night when the Omega did the unexpected. He snuggled against Jared, pressing his head against Jared’s chest and wound his arms around his waist. Jared stiffened for a second in shock, then quickly wrapped his arms around the Omega lest he think he was rejecting him. 

“This is nice,” Asher whispered against him. 

Jared swallowed and tightened his grip, closed his eyes, and scented Asher. He could smell him. It was the same scent he’d been smelling for weeks, but there was a strong sense of longing in it. And an underlining apprehension.

Jared kissed the top of Asher’s head. “Yeah.”

It was a long night as Jared waited for Asher’s breathing to even out, indicating he fell asleep. He lay awake long after, still plagued with thoughts of how he can prove to Asher that he cares about him, just as he is. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. This chapter was a long time coming in many ways. This is why I was so excited about this beach trip! Just as ViCo and Nasha made huge progress during their beach trip, so did Ashed. Not only did they take the next step physically, but Jared finally knows the truth about Asher’s scent! This is one of the major Asher plot lines I have been dying to get to. There’s a bunch of them. Finally, the ball is rolling and our perfect and lovable Jared is stepping up to the plate. As Hikaru said, “Jared is for the long ride” and Iris knows it. Now Asher needs to believe it too. 
> 
> Up next: We wrap up the beach trip and our trio return back to reality.


	29. Chapter 29

Jared shook his wet hair and flicked his hand through it a few times for good measure as he dropped their beach towel onto the sand.

“You weren’t kidding about the banana boat. We really flew!” 

Jared looked at his boyfriend who hadn’t stopped smiling widely for the last hour. Asher had been bouncing off the walls all morning, eager to get to the beach. He kept fidgeting in his chair during breakfast, paced the room while he waited for Iris to get her stuff, huffed at her impatiently when she finally showed up and then towed her to the beach, ignoring her protests. He was like an eager man-child and Jared just enjoyed watching him all morning. 

Jared grinned back. “The guy did say this is the fastest he’s ever driven the boat.”

“Crazy. The both of you,” Iris repeated, shaking her head and rubbing her forehead. Jared’s face creased with sympathy and for a moment, Asher’s smile dimmed. Iris had been a good sport about the adrenaline rush they were going to experience. She only gasped and laughed when Asher raised his thumb to the driver, indicating he should go faster. And she laughed when she came up sputtering after the first time they flew into the water. But the second…

“I’m sorry Iris,” Jared winced. 

Iris sighed and gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not like you  _ chose _ to fall on top of me.” Not only did Jared somehow crash into Iris as they flew through the air, but his added weight caused the Omega to splay her body out and crash into the waves so hard her whole face was red. She stayed in the boat after that while Asher and Jared got flung three more times. At least her cheeks and nose looked better, but her forehead was still bright red. 

“Need some ice?” Asher asked gently.

Iris shook her head. “I’m fine. It doesn't really hurt. Just..stings. It’ll go away.” She smiled but Jared and Asher continued to look guilty. She sighed. “If it’ll make you feel better you can grab me some ice.” 

“I’ll go,” both men chimed at the same time. 

“Sounds good. I’ll wait for you two here.” With a grin Iris took the beach bag from Asher and dropped it near the beach towels. She grinned at them again, leaving the two males nonplussed. “Go,” she said, making shooing motions. 

Shaking his head Asher turned and began walking away, Jared following him. 

“She really is something,” Jared said, awed. “She just rolls with the punches doesn't she.”

“Iris never liked to let the negative things in life get her down. I think that comes from her dad. Uncle Terrence is an eternal optimist.”

Jared chuckled, thinking of all the family stories he heard yesterday. “Sounds like it.” 

Asher smiled softly. “Both her parents are great. Iris couldn’t have asked for better parents.” 

Jared stared contemplatively at Asher, wondering if he was thinking about his own parents. Besides the time he told him about his trauma Asher never spoke about them. Whenever he told his own childhood stories they always involved Iris or both their families. Jared longed to ask Asher about them, to try and figure out how he felt about them, but didn’t think it was his place. He frowned and looked ahead, noticing they were drawing closer to the boardwalk. Should he start asking Asher more questions? The Omega had a lot of secrets, as he discovered last night. He thought bitterly about the pills Asher has been taking. Now that he was aware of it, he kept an eye out this morning while they got ready, trying to catch Asher in the act. He did see Asher shove something into his bag as he stepped out of the bathroom after he brushed his teeth. Did he take the pills then? Should he say something about it?

They stopped as they reached the end of the line for the drink shack. Asher crossed his arms and looked ahead, appearing so confident Jared could never imagine the wealth of anxiety and fear the Omega actually kept hidden. 

Suddenly, Jared’s nose twitched as he scented a sweet scent. It was faint, just barely teasing his senses. He flicked his head to Asher, then called himself an idiot. Not only was Asher on the pill, but the scent was definitely not his. It was too cloying, too eager, lacking the underlining determination that Asher’s scent usually has. Then he heard it. Soft, Omega voices whispering gently behind him. His skin prickled and he crossed his arms, then clenched his jaw for good measure.  _ Not good _ . 

“Excuse me,” a soft male voice asked behind him. 

Jared closed his eyes, inhaled deeply for patience, then turned around, polite smile in place. “Yes?”

Two male Omegas looked up at him, smiling brightly. One stared at him while the other kept eyeing Asher’s back. Asher still didn’t turn around. 

“We were wondering if you wanted to join us. We were thinking of taking a dip in the ocean. Maybe play some games.” The Omega kept staring at him, his scent growing stronger. The other Omega kept staring at Asher’s back, throwing out his scent at the rigid Omega. 

“No thanks,” Jared said, tone still polite, but trying to sound firm. He was about to turn away when the Omega reached out and placed his hand on his folded arms. 

“We brought a beach ball. Could be fun.” The Omega blinked a bit faster. 

Before he could answer he heard a deep groan. Jared and the Omega froze, then they both turned their heads slowly to Asher who finally turned around. Asher looked down, meeting the gaze of the Omega who kept staring at him. The Omega grinned. 

“I’m in a good mood,” Asher said, his voice sounding bored. “So, just leave while we’re being nice.” 

The Omega giggled, unfazed. Then he siddled up to Asher and curled his hand around Asher’s arm. Jared started and his jaw clenched. He almost released a scent of possessive jealousy but held back at the last second, picturing Vic’s eyes filled with terror. “Maybe we can put you in a better mood,” the Omega purred.

Asher sighed, firmly grabbed the Omega’s hand and dropped it off his arm. “Last chance. Leave. Now.”

“But-” 

Suddenly, Asher’s entire demeanour changed. His lips curled, his eyes narrowed and even Jared felt a spark of fear at the concealed anger in Asher’s eyes. 

“Leave,” Asher hissed. 

Jared was dimly aware of the Omegas scampering away, his eyes transfixed on his boyfriend’s fierce expression. As quickly as it came it disappeared, Asher’s face relaxing back to his previous amiability. He even smiled warily at Jared. 

“You can’t be too nice with them or they never leave.” Asher turned around, facing the counter again. 

Jared looked at the ground, trying to process what just happened. The way Asher said it, it sounded like this happened often. He should have realized it sooner. Everyone thought Asher was an Alpha. And as an Alpha, he was a physically desirable mate. It shouldn’t be a surprise that Omegas might be after him. Asher did tell him his sex partners were always Omegas. His jaw tightened as he pictured Asher with one of those Omegas in his arms. The image made his hands clench and he banished it quickly, suppressing his scent again. 

No. He wasn’t going to get jealous. Not of phantom people from Asher’s past, and not about Omegas who were throwing themselves at his boyfriend. Asher liked him. No way would he accept anyone else. If anything, he seemed bored and annoyed by the mistaken Omega’s advances. No. Asher was a loyal person. Jared didn’t think he’d cheat on him. They’ve come too far, confided in each other too much for Jared to be shaken by the knowledge that Omegas lusted after his Omega.

His eyes widened again.  _ His Omega _ . He was even thinking in possessive terms.  _ When will I stop doing this? _ After what happened with Marco one of the reasons he avoided dating Omegas was because he didn’t want to impose his possessive Alpha instincts on anyone again. And yet, here he was, doing it again. Only this time it was worse. What he felt for Marco was the beginning of interest, a possibility. What he felt with Asher..this was real. He was falling for him more and more. Asher was going to be his mate. He had no doubt about it. 

_ Which means I have to work extra hard to control myself _ . Straightening, he stepped forward as they finally reached the counter. He heard Asher order drinks for him and Iris, along with a cup of ice, then turn to him. 

“What do you want?”

_ What do I want? I want you to stop taking those pills. To accept yourself. To let those Omegas know who you really are. To accept me. To trust me. _

Jared cleared his throat. “Just water.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Iris sighed tiredy as Asher pulled up in front of her house just as the sun was beginning to set.

“That was so much fun,” she sighed. 

Asher chuckled, then leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. “We’ll go again. Promise.” 

Iris smiled, then turned in her seat to look at Jared who was slouched over in the backseat so her parents couldn’t see him if they looked out the window. The Alpha smiled thinly at her. He’d been off all afternoon. He smiled and joked around with them, but every once in a while, when the attention was off him, Iris would catch him looking morosely at Asher. She had a feeling the bombshell she dropped on him last night had something to do with it. She knew Asher was going to be angry with her for revealing the truth to Jared but she had no regrets. Asher was never going to tell him and without some serious intervention or support from both of them, she doubted Asher will ever stop taking the pills. And she wanted him to. For his sake.

“Thanks for inviting me along Jared,” she said. 

“No problem. Like Asher said, we’ll definitely go again.” And this time he smiled his genuine smile and Iris’s heart eased. 

“See you tomorrow,” she said to Asher. With a wave she got out of the car and walked up her driveway. She opened the front door, turned back and found Asher still waiting. She chuckled and waved him off. With a grin he waved and finally drove off. 

“Is that you Iris?” she heard Terrence call out as she closed the front door.

“Yes it’s me. Your wayward daughter has returned.”

She found her parents in the living room, Terrence grinning widely while Violet smiled gently. The way Violet placed her hand on her husband’s thigh made Iris think she was stopping the Alpha from rushing to the front door. Smart move. 

“Had fun kiddo?” Terrence asked. 

“Lots. You saw the pictures!”

“All fifty of them,” Violet said, looking pointedly at her husband. 

Terrence ignored her. “Yeah, but I wanna hear all about it!”

Violet rolled her eyes apologetically at Iris while she chuckled and sat down across from them. It wasn’t until an hour later when her dad was satisfied that he heard every detail that Iris finally made it to her bedroom. She was dying to take a shower. She frowned at her reflection. Her hair was a tangled and frizzy mess. It’ll take her hours with her hair formula and brush to make it manageable. 

She sighed and flopped onto her bed, desperate to put off the inevitable battle. Trying to stall, she thought about how Asher fell off the jet ski when she jerked it too hard to the right and chuckled. It was always fun when she physically got one up on the tall Omega. Her victories were few and she thought of this as payback for all the times he held her toys out of reach over his head when they were kids. As she flipped through one memory after another, her thoughts naturally strayed to Jared. Kind, sweet, polite Jared. Asher really lucked out with him. The Alpha genuinely cared about Asher. It was clear in every look he gave the Omega, the way he smiled gently as he just sat and watched him. He was falling in love with Asher, if he wasn’t already. And Asher was falling for him too. He may put on a gruff front but Iris knew him well enough to spot the little tells that Asher was aware of the Alpha. The slight hesitancy sometimes, the small flicks out of the corner of his eyes, the way he avoided Jared’s gaze sometimes. Asher was falling hard. And Iris didn’t blame him. Jared was perfect.

So different from Derek. 

Iris frowned and sat up. No, no thinking about Derek. There was no way to compare Derek and Jared anyway. Derek had been far from perfect, and she was fine with that. She thought he was like her dad. Sweet in his own way, gentle, funny. He had his flaws and Iris thought she could accept them. 

Turns out he had way more issues than she thought. 

No, Derek wasn’t for her. She needed someone else in her life. Someone who was kind and compassionate, who cared about her and thought of her instead of getting wrapped up in his own needs and emotions. 

She picked up her phone and pulled up Rob’s number. They’d gone on four dates and so far the Beta seemed as he appeared. Mild-mannered, nice, slightly funny. Was he going to be her Jared? Iris didn’t know. But she was going to keep trying.

She hit the call button. “Hi Rob,” she said cheerfully. “Yeah, my trip was great! I’ll tell you all about it. Dinner tomorrow night?”

  
  
  
  
  


Asher couldn’t stop the simmering apprehension that’s been boiling inside him for hours. Something was wrong with Jared. He tried to hide it but it was clear he was lost in thought. Ever since those Omegas hit on them this morning. 

“You sure you don’t have to go home right away?” he asked again as he pulled into the parking lot of his building. 

“Nah. I told my dads I’m having dinner with you.” 

His voice was so mild it sent Asher’s apprehension spiking again. “Right.” 

Silently, they got out of the car and made their way to his apartment. They closed the door behind them, and he took four steps then stopped.  _ I can’t take this anymore _ .

“Is something wrong?” he asked, turning to the Alpha who was standing beside the kitchen island. 

Jared started. “What?”

“You just seem...off.” He hated how uncertain he sounded and suppressed a wince, calling himself a coward. 

Jared hesitated, then looked away. 

“Did I do something?” The words came out before he could even form the thought. Asher pressed his lips together, regretting his lack of self-control. 

“What?” Jared gasped, and stepped forward, stopping a foot away from him. His arms were up but he seemed hesitant to touch him. “No. You didn’t do anything. It’s just..” He looked away again and Asher’s eyes snapped with impatience. He stared at the Alpha, the same way Iris always did to make him talk. After a few seconds, Jared looked at him, saw he wasn’t going to back down and sighed. “It’s not..nothing. But..it’s hard to talk about.”

“Try me.”

Jared sighed again, then gestured at Asher’s couch. They sat down, side by side with Jared’s hands clasped across his knees. 

“It’s just.. I know.”

“You know?” Asher asked with confusion.

Jared finally turned to him, his expression already creased with regret. “I know that you take scent suppressants.”

Asher lurched back. “How-?” He frowned. “Iris.”

“N-” Jared hesitated, then nodded. “I should have realized it myself. You never have a scent when we go out. It’s only in here.”

“Because I don’t take it when we’re alone.” Asher turned away, trying to process his thoughts. So, Jared knew. So what? He wasn’t ashamed of his decision. The suppressants were made for a reason. He didn’t do anything wrong. _Then why do I feel so strange?_ _Why did I hide it?_ And he did hide it. He made sure Jared never saw him take the pills if they were together. 

“It’s your choice if you want to take them,” Jared said, his voice cautious and Asher knew he’d been sorting out his own feelings about this revelation for hours. “I can’t and won’t ask you to stop. I can’t make you do anything. And I won’t try and force you to do anything you don’t feel comfortable doing. But-” Again he hesitated, making Asher’s heart thump harder, his chest tighten with anxiety. “But I don’t like that you feel you  _ have _ to take them.”

“I don’t  _ have _ to,” Asher defended. “I  _ want _ to.”

“And I get it!” Jared said, his voice rising a bit. “I mean, I know what you went through...so I get it.”

_You reek of fear. It’s so bad it makes me sick_ , the voice from his past rasped in his head. Asher shuddered at the memory.

“Oh Ash,” Jared said softly. Before Asher could figure out how to even respond Jared’s arms came around him. And Asher sank into him, into that firm chest he kept peeking at all weekend. It felt solid. Strong, Reliable. Asher turned his head, looking into Jared’s eyes. He didn’t know what the Alpha saw on his face, but whatever emotion it was, it made Jared lean forward gently and kiss him softly. And Asher sank into him. 

He let Jared touch him, soothing gentle touches aimed to calm him, his scent lulling him into a peaceful sanctuary within Jared’s presence. To assure him that he’s safe. He let Jared lead him to the bed, take off his shirt and pants and kiss his body lightly, making him pant. He even lay back eagerly as Jared sucked him off again, gasping as he came. Then he lay in Jared’s arms, his head buried in the Alpha’s chest while Jared stroked his hair.

“Stay with me tonight?” Asher whispered.

“Of course,” Jared whispered back. He kissed the top of Asher’s head and kept stroking him, his gentle scent filling the apartment. But since Asher took his pill this morning, it hadn’t worn off yet so he couldn’t respond. 

But he wished he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of the beach trip! Some of you wondered how Jared would react if he found out Omegas hit on Asher on a regular basis, and you got your answer. Not as affable as he seems our Jared. Which is expected given what happened in his past. Even nice guys can’t always be nice. This was a mix bag of a chapter to end the (mostly) fluffy beach arc. But I think it ends with a positive note as Asher opens up to Jared and they get the assurance they both need. And of course, I’m proud of Iris who is doing her best to keep trying to trust people and find her own happiness.
> 
> Up next: We finally check in on Derek because he still is a main character. Last we left him our poor selfish idiot was having a relapse and quit his job, so I hope you’re as eager to find out what’s been going on with him as I am to write about it :). 
> 
> PS. I feel I can finally tell this story behind choosing Derek’s name. I always imagine my characters first and plan them out. The name comes last. And with Derek I kept flipping through a list of names but nothing seemed to fit. Then I thought “Well, he’s flawed, but has a good heart (which we haven’t really seen too much of yet). He makes mistakes because he’s an idiot.” and immediately, I thought of Derek from Swan Princess, my favorite animated movie growing up, right up there with Beauty and the Beast. I always loved that Derek who was brave and capable was actually an idiot and his mistakes led to disasters. But he always owned up to them and tried to make things right. And that’s how this Derek feels to me. Not an asshole per se, but a true thoughtless idiot. Now it’s time to develop this idiot and make him a bit more...enlightened. 


	30. Chapter 30

_ I don’t need you! _ There was the sound of glass shattering and Derek recoiled, wrapping his arms around himself and cowering away from the thundering voice when there was a sudden even louder thundering noise. 

His eyes flew open and he gasped. The thundering noise didn’t go away, and it took him a few seconds to realize it was his alarm. And that he was staring up at the ceiling, clutching his blanket to himself. 

Exhausted, he rubbed his face and turned to his phone. He banged his hand against the screen, shutting off the screeching sound. With a sigh, he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Again, he woke up from a nightmare. Luckily, he was getting used to them. Which sucked in a different way. 

Sighing, he rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bedroom door, ignoring the boxes he still hadn’t unpacked that littered the floor. He entered the bathroom across the hall, and left it a few minutes later, feeling more awake. He walked down the short hallway to the living room and found Eric standing in the kitchen in front of the stove.

“Morning,” he said as he stepped around the island and into the kitchen. 

Eric turned to him and smiled. “Morning. I made eggs. Simple enough even Aryan can’t mess it up.”

Derek smiled a bit as he pulled out plates and utensils. They spent the next few minutes in silence, the only sounds the clinking of tableware as Derek set the table and the scrapping of the spatula. Finally, they sat down at the dining table Eric brought from his apartment, the surface laden with toast, jam, cereal, eggs, and juice. 

“What time is your shift today?” Eric asked, as if he didn’t already ask Derek last night. They both knew it was for Derek’s benefit, a reminder that even though he quit his full-time job, he still had something to do in his life. 

“I have the afternoon and evening shift. So I’ll head over at around one.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll be at the school all day then I have a shift at the youth center tonight.” 

“I’ll try and make some dinner before I head out,” Derek said, wondering if today was going to be one of those days when he kept his promise. 

“Thanks. You know I always love coming home to a Derek meal.”

“Beats an Aryan one.” They both laughed and continued making fun of their absent friend as they finished eating. 

Soon, Derek had to wave off Eric as he left for the school where he worked as a counselor, trying to stem that voice that told him he made a mistake and was a loser because he was only working part-time at a restaurant. At least he was in the kitchen. Sure, he mostly washed dishes and prepped the ingredients, but it was something. 

Exhausted after another nightmare plagued sleep he flopped onto the couch, staring blankly at the blank TV screen. Just as he was about to muster the energy to turn on the TV the apartment door banged open. 

He didn’t have to lift his head to recognize the source of the noise. “Hey,” he called out.

“What you make?” Aryan asked as he stomped into the kitchen. 

“Not me. Eric. And there’s nothing left.” As he’s been doing for the last two months. Derek rarely had the energy or desire to cook. On the few occasions he did, Aryan came running, but based on his lethargic state today was not going to be one of those days. Any day he woke up from his nightmares wasn’t going to be a good day. 

Silence greeted his reply, but not for long. “Sweet. That means I get to cook.”

“Eric said there’s eggs left. You can scramble them.”

“Your level of trust touches me,” Aryan drawled. Derek managed a small chuckle. He lay contently on the couch, listening to Aryan bang around in the kitchen. Based on the noises he could easily picture what his best friend was doing. The sound of oil sizzling in the pan. The crack of an egg. Which meant Aryan was trying to dig egg shells out of the sizzling pan. And soon-

“Ouch! Son of a bitch!” Aryan burned his hand, right on que. Derek smiled thinly as Aryan continued to exclaim and swear as he realized he didn’t add seasoning, then as the eggs began to burn, “Why do they cook so frickin fast?” 

A few more bangs, a few more shouts and finally silence before the burly Alpha appeared in front of Derek. 

“Scootch,” he said as he stood at the end of the couch. Derek drew his legs in and felt the couch bounce a bit as Aryan sat down. 

“Afternoon shift?” Aryan asked around a mouth full of eggs and bread.

“And evening,” Derek replied. 

“Cool. I’ll come by for dinner. We can eat during your break.”

“Sounds good.” 

He heard Aryan chew a bit, then the Alpha spoke again. “Still got some boxes in your room?”

“Yeah. Just a couple. Some clothes and shoes. Whatever stuff.” He didn’t have to wear any of his suits or dress shoes anymore so what was the point in unpacking them?

Silence reigned for a few seconds and Derek knew what the other Alpha was going to say next. It was the same conversation every week.

“No,” Derek said firmly.

“Derek. I don’t mind.”

“You finally have your own place. It’s enough that Eric moved out of his apartment and into this smaller one because I’m on a budget.”

“I don’t mind.” 

“I mind.” For the first time since he woke up, Derek allowed some emotion into his voice, and he hissed the words. He sat up, meeting Aryan’s own frustrated expression squarely. “You think I don’t feel like enough of a loser that my best friend had to downgrade and move in with me? That I relapsed so badly I need someone to be home to hold my hand?”

“That’s not what this is,” Aryan stated.

“Well that’s how it feels!” he bit out. Sighing, he rubbed his face and when he spoke again his tone was calmer, more consoling. “Look. I appreciate everything. If I didn’t have you guys...I don’t even want to think about it. I do need you. Both of you. And yes, I do need to live with Eric right now. I can acknowledge I need help. But having both of you unroot your lives..” He sighed again. “My pride can only handle so much right now OK. I barely have any pride left. Do you understand that?”

Aryan’s eyes filled with compassion and Derek knew he finally wore his stubborn and caring friend down. As an Alpha he understood. No Alpha was willing to lose or injure his pride. It physically hurt. Which is why he avoided voicing it the past couple of months every time Aryan tried to convince him they should get a three bedroom apartment and live together again. 

“I get it,” Aryan said softly. Then he looked down at his plate, smiled gently and looked up again. “Gotta admit though. It’s partly selfish. I feel left out. You two are back together and I’m out in the cold.”

“Trust me, I’m no fun right now.” 

Aryan leaned forward, his voice hushed as if whispering a grand secret. “Hate to tell you buddy, but you were never fun.”

Derek laughed, the sound rasping because he was out of practice. Aryan grinned and bit into his toast, basking in his victory. 

“Just finish your food. Or you’ll be late for work.”

Aryan looked at his watch and choked. Derek pounded on his back as the Alpha coughed and pounded his chest, then quickly shoved the rest of the toast in his mouth. 

Derek chuckled. “Idiot.”

Aryan eyed him as he chewed aggressively, then tipped his lips up in a smile. 

Yeah, it would be great to live with Aryan and Eric again. But he knew it would make him regress further, depend on his friends more. He wasn’t a broken teenager anymore. He may be suffering a mental health relapse and needed Eric’s support and Aryan’s brash humor, but he wasn’t going to spiral anymore. Not like before. 

_ I don’t need you! _

Never again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I need more scallops!” 

“Yes,” Derek called out. He dropped the pan he’d been washing back into the sink and ran to the giant freezer. He disappeared inside and emerged a few seconds later, passing the box of scallops he prepped last night to the chef who asked for it. With one head Chef and five chefs to answer to, Derek was running on his feet all day. Which he enjoyed. It gave him less time to think, it kept his body moving, but it wasn’t strenuous enough he felt stressed out. He, Eric and Aryan agreed that what he needed nowadays was a stress free job. He’ll take running around, late nights peeling, chopping, and grating and washing endless amounts of dishes over the mental stress of dealing with Walker and his ilk. 

Yeah, a mindless but rigorous job was perfect for him. For now. 

“Pasta! Shells!” And Derek was off running again. 

By the time the late afternoon rush ended and he took his break he was sweating and exhausted. But it was physical exhaustion, the kind he could deal with. It was the mental ones that took a toll on him. 

“Derek. Aryan’s here.” one of the chefs, a Beta called Laura, called out to him, thumbing her hand over her shoulder. 

Derek nodded, and a couple minutes later he found Aryan sitting in the staff room, grinning widely. The smile dropped when he saw Derek’s empty hands. 

“No food?” 

“Laura said she’s making something and will share it with us.”

Aryan nodded and they pretended that getting food was Aryan’s only concern. Even though he was basically a kitchen goffer, Derek was allowed to use leftover ingredients to make his meals during his breaks just like everyone else. So far, he didn’t cook in the restaurant once, despite Aryan’s check-ins. 

“How was work? Derek asked.

Aryan groaned and thumped his head on the table. “Don’t ask. One of our clients called today, threw a frickin tantrum so loud we heard him across the entire floor. Apparently the program we set up crashed. They were panicking and screaming. I went over with two other people just to make them feel better even though only one of us really had to go.” 

Derek nodded sympathetically, secretly glad he didn’t have to deal with screaming clients anymore. 

“Food’s here.” Both Alphas looked up as Laura entered the room, two plates in her hands. She paused as she caught Aryan’s eye, then looked away. “Enjoy.” Before they could even thank her she left.

Aryan grinned. “She so wants me.”

“Agreed. Which begs the question why you haven’t asked her out yet.”

“Because it’s fun! She always tries to look so composed but it’s obvious she’s flustered. It’s cute.” Aryan chuckled.

“Until she gets fed up with you and gives up. And gives you the cold shoulder.”

Aryan froze with the spoon half-way to his mouth. “You think so?”

Derek nodded, scooped up some of the rice Laura cooked and chewed. “She started throwing signals at you a month ago. A woman can only play the waiting game for so long. You keep her waiting any longer, she’ll either think you’re not interested and look elsewhere, or get so fed up with you that when you do ask her out she’ll just reject you.”

His brow furrowed with concern Aryan lay his spoon down, then took a dazed bite. Derek chuckled to himself. Even when he was out of it, Aryan was never the type to lose his appetite. Especially when the food was in front of him. 

“Think I should make my move tonight?” Aryan asked.

Derek nodded. “I’ll leave the plates here. Tell her I had to run out to get something. When she comes back you can ask her.”

Aryan nodded absently, taking another bite of food, then moaned. “Oh man. If we do hit it off I’m gonna get so fat.”

Derek chuckled again, watching as his friend finished off the plate with gusto, agreeing with Aryan’s prediction. 

  
  
  
  
  


Wary, Derek let himself into his apartment a bit after midnight. 

“Hey,” Eric called out. He was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV.

“Thought you’d be asleep.” Derek put his keys on the side table beside the door, took off his shoes and sat down next to Eric. 

“I was going to, but there was a rerun of the episode I missed last night. Couldn’t go to sleep cuz I was thinking about it.”   
  


“You know you can just stream it.” Eric rolled his eyes and Derek chuckled, raising his hands in defeat. “I know, I know. There’s something enjoyable about watching it in real time. And we’re idiots for not recognizing that.”

Eric grinned and turned back to the TV. “How was your day?”

“Good. Same old same old.” Meaning it was the perfect day. Eric nodded, silently acknowledging Derek’s silent message. “Oh, Aryan finally asked out Laura.”

Eric spun around so fast Derek was sure he heard something pop. “He finally did it?”

Derek nodded, smiling. “Yup. I told him if he didn’t step up Laura was going to give up and look elsewhere. Scared him enough he finally decided to just go for it.”

“He always did like to tease people.” Eric shook his head. “And?”

“And nothing,” Derek shrugged. “Laura looked happy. She was smiling when we started dinner. Aryan texted me a thumbs up. They’ll probably go out on Saturday. Laura is only working the dinner shift that day.”

“Good for them.”

“Yeah,” Derek murmured, good for them. And he meant it. He was happy for his friend. He liked Laura. She was nice, helpful, but strong willed. She had to be, working as a female, and a Beta at that, in a kitchen full of mostly Alpha and Beta men. She might seem shy now but soon, she’ll show her true colors. And he knew Aryan was going to love that. His friend always liked strong willed partners. Made them more fun to tease, or so he claimed. Derek thought his friend enjoyed the small battles of will too. 

Before he could stop it, a vision of Iris popped into his head. She was smiling sweetly, while teasing him and making him feel like an idiot. Iris was proof that he liked strong-willed partners as well. Which is why he always hooked up and dated agreeable ones. Less chance he’ll grow attached, less chance he’ll love them. 

Less chance he’ll get hurt.

“I’m gonna go to bed,” he announced.

“Good night,” Eric called out. 

As he slipped under the covers, Derek knew he wasn’t going to have a nightmare tonight. No, tonight he was going to dream of Iris. Sweet Iris with dreams full of laughter and joy. 

And that when he woke up he’d feel empty. 

He’d rather have the exhaustion of nightmares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. We knew it was coming but Derek did go off the deep end. Luckily he has Eric and Aryan to help him get through it. I know this story was supposed to be fluffy, but in true Dolphin spirit (pun intended hehe) I have to have my angst and dark backstory. I don’t think the Derek haters are going to feel any sympathy for him yet, and you shouldn’t. He still has to change and make up for all the hurt he’s caused. And those of you who sympathize with Derek, this must have been a painful chapter and shows just how broken he is inside. 
> 
> Up next: We switch back to Ashed. Because that storyline has sooo much going on! 


	31. Chapter 31

Asher hummed as he finished buttoning up his dress shirt, eyeing his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Finally, a week after Jared’s actual birthday, they were going to celebrate, just the two of them. When he told Jared his plan for the weekend, the Alpha said they already celebrated on their beach trip but Asher insisted. 

He looked over to the kitchen counter through the bathroom doorway where Jared’s wrapped gift lay. The box was almost two feet across and a foot and a half tall, which meant Asher couldn’t bring it on their trip and keep it hidden. The original plan had been to give it to Jared after they dropped off Iris and came here. But then Asher got all.. emotional, and Jared ended up comforting him. Instead of feeling upset about it, Asher decided to see the delay as a good thing. Now, he can take Jared out for a proper dinner, then bring him back here, where he can give him his present, and spend some...alone time together.

He smirked at his reflection as he straightened his shirt, then gave his short dark hair an extra flick.  _ Perfect.  _ He couldn’t remember the last time he dressed up like this. He even had to go shopping with Iris to get a new dress shirt because all his old ones looked a bit too worn out for tonight. With Iris’s help, he settled on a dark green shirt that sort of went with his hazel eyes. He shoved his hands into his beige dress pants and nodded with approval. Iris was right. He looked good. 

Grinning, he left the apartment and drove to Jared’s house. Usually the Alpha picked him up, but tonight Asher was calling the shots. He parked in front of Jared’s house and was just about to text him when the front door flew open and Jared came out. Asher laughed and waved as Jared smiled, waved, called out to his parents and closed the door behind him.

Asher watched appreciatively as Jared quickly walked down the drive. His boyfriend looked hot, dressed in black pants and a light blue shirt. Asher hummed as his stomach tightened and Jared swung the passenger door open.

“Don’t tell me you were watching for me,” Asher teased. 

“Sort of,” Jared said, smiling sheepishly. “My dads kept saying I shouldn’t keep you waiting.” 

Asher rolled his eyes. “Your dads are way too strict about this stuff.”

Jared chuckled as he reached for his seatbelt. “True.”

“Hold on.” Before the Alpha could blink, Asher leaned closer, grabbed the front of Jared’s blue shirt and pulled him forward for a deep kiss. Slowly, Jared’s hand came up to lay on his shoulder and Asher exhaled deeply before he pulled back. “Hey,” he said huskily.

“Hey,” Jared replied, his voice just as deep. His scent began to fill the car so Asher shook his head and put the car in gear. 

“Don’t make me regret that. We have a reservation and we’re not missing it.” 

Jared chuckled. “Hey. You made the first move.”

“Like I said. Don’t make me regret it.” He smiled and Jared laughed.  _ I’m happy _ , Asher thought as he drove them to the restaurant, the two exchanging stories from their day. 

“We’re here,” Asher said a few minutes later. 

Jared looked out the window at the front of the restaurant and did a double take. “ _ Culinary Boutique? _ I thought you’d never want to set foot here since Derek brought Iris here on their first date.”

Asher turned off the car and regarded his boyfriend. “Derek may be a douche, but he was right. This is the right place to impress a date.”

Jared grinned. “You trying to impress me Wells?”

“Damn right Fellin.”

Chuckling they exited the car and entered the restaurant. As promised, the hostess gave them a window facing the fountain. It wasn’t the same table Derek the Dick sat at. He was willing to sit in the same restaurant the jerk came to, but the same table was a bit too much. Ignoring all thoughts of Derek the Dick he smiled as he sat across from Jared.

“Nice right?” He looked around the interior, impressed by the bright lights and colorful sconces. There were murals painted on each wall, depicting different cities and their cuisine from across Dracus. Suited the theme since the restaurant boasted some of the best dishes from each city. He turned to comment to Jared about the wall dedicated to Heracles and caught the Alpha staring at him, smiling blissfully. Feeling self-conscious, Asher looked down at the table and pulled open his menu. “Let’s see what they have.”

He felt Jared eyes on him for a few more seconds, then the Alpha began perusing his menu as well. Asher exhaled deeply, then tried to focus on the words in front of him, and not on his boyfriend who was teasing him with his scent, trying to lure him to look up and get him all flustered. He cleared his throat and tried to focus again.  _ No use. _

“What would you like to drink?” Asher looked up and saw an Omega waiter standing at the edge of their table. He was about to answer when he saw the Omega’s nose wrinkle, his eyes drift to Jared, then widen. His eyes flicked to Asher, saw him staring at him, blushed and looked down at his notepad. “Drink?” the Omega croaked. 

  
Asher absenly heard Jared’s rumbling voice answer, his eyes focused on the Omega.  _ He’s mine!  _ His lips curled back slightly and he almost threw out his scent to warn the Omega. And started when he smelled nothing. Eyes wide with shock, he looked back at his menu, giving himself time to think.  _ Idiot, idiot, idiot! Of course I have no scent right now!  _ He took his suppressants late today, to ensure he didn’t accidentally release his scent tonight if he got caught up in Jared’s pheromones and the feelings between them. He could force it out, but it took a lot of effort. And he usually had Jared’s own scent trying to pull his out to help. How could he have forgotten? He’s been on the pills for seven years, and in a moment of jealous possessiveness, he forgot. What had Jared done to him?

“You OK?” 

Asher started and looked up, finding Jared looking at him with concern. Luckily, the waiter left. Asher chuckled weakly. “Yeah. Just...too many options.” 

Jared frowned slightly, not looking convinced. “Do you-”

“I gotta go to the washroom.” Before the Alpha could question him again Asher leaped out of his chair and strode to the back of the restaurant. He wasn’t sure if the washrooms were there but it was a safe bet. Sure enough, he found a sign with the symbols for Omegas, Betas and Alphas. Desperate, he half jogged half walked to the door with the Omega symbol on it and burst in. He vaguely noticed the two Omega females standing at the counter who squealed at his sudden entrance.  _ I need a minute. Just a minute. _ Chanting the words he strode into an empty stall and slammed the door shut, locking it with a curse. Panting, he lay his palms against the door and hunched over.

_Calm down. No reason to panic. I like Jared. I know I do. Almost as much as I like Iris and Ralph. This isn’t new. So I got jealous. Won’t be the first time. I didn’t want Iris to scent him either. That was jealousy. It’s natural. He’s my boyfriend. Of course I won’t want to share him with anyone. This is normal. It’s normal._ _Just another new emotion I need to deal with since I’m dating Jared_. It was just..so strange. He never ever had a reason to be jealous before. He had no friends besides Iris, and she always put him first when she was dating. He always felt secure with the knowledge that Iris loved him the most. There was never a reason to feel jealous or possessive of the various Betas she dated. _But she’s my best friend. She’s not my...mate_. At the word, Asher’s eyes widened and he straightened, staring at the bathroom door vacantly. 

_ Mate. _ Is that what Jared was to him? Not simply someone to date or a boyfriend but...a mate? Someone he was willing to trust enough to spend the rest of his life with? Someone he  _ wanted _ to spend the rest of his life with? Was this really happening? He barely met Jared a few months ago. They’ve only been dating for a couple of months. It shouldn’t be this fast. It couldn’t be this fast?  _ Could it?  _

Dazed and shaken, Asher stepped out of the bathroom stall, planning on splashing some water on his face to try and calm his racing thoughts.

“Never thought I’d see the day.” It was a familiar female voice, one Asher normally would have immediately recalled. He had to look up and stare at the female Omega for a few seconds before his mind registered her presence. Then he lurched back.

“Hannah,” he breathed. He hadn’t seen her since their one-night together months ago, back when he’d been trying to deny his attraction to Jared. She texted him once afterwards, but he’d already started seeing Jared at that point. He told her he was busy and never heard from her again. Never thought of her again. 

Hannah stood at the counter, arms crossed, eyeing him assessingly. “Lucky for you I was in here when you burst in, looking like Death itself was after you. The other Omega in here was so scared she was going to call management, but I managed to convince her you’re an Omega.”

Asher didn’t know how to respond so he didn’t say anything. This is why he usually avoided public bathrooms. He didn’t even go to the one at his gym because he didn’t want to freak out and explain himself to the Omegas, and as much as he looked like an Alpha, he didn’t feel comfortable entering their domain. 

“So, turns out, the Alpha-like Asher is an Omega after all.”

Asher blinked, trying to clear his head. “What do you mean?”

Hannah smirked. “I saw you come in with that Alpha. And I saw how he looked at you. How he couldn’t stop looking at you. I wondered where you disappeared to and everyone said they haven’t seen you for a while and you weren’t responding to our texts. So this is why. You got yourself an Alpha mate.” She chuckled, then stepped forward and patted Asher’s shoulder in a maternal manner. “Congrats Asher. Looks like you’re finally becoming an Omega.”

With a smile Hannah left Asher standing in the bathroom, trying to process the myriad of emotional crap he just opened up. Numb, he wobbled out of the washroom and bumped into someone. He stepped back and gasped when he saw it was Jared. 

“You OK?” Jared asked. “You were in there a while and you looked kinda sick earlier.”

What should he say? That he just realized that he was viewing Jared as a mate? That he changed his whole lifestyle because of him. That he may be falling in love with him? His eyes widened and he staggered back. 

Jared’s arms shot forward, steadying him. “Woah. You are not OK. Let’s get you home.”

Asher didn’t reply, just let Jared lead him out of the restaurant and to his car. He stared out the window, trying to make sense of the last half hour as Jared drove. 

He was falling in love with Jared. He thought he was taking it step by step, working on trusting the Alpha. He figured if they made it past a year he’ll finally be able to trust Jared completely. This was too fast. It was all too fast.  __ _ I don’t want you to feel content with the small steps. Because I think taking the big steps with Jared are going to be...worth it. And will make you regret that you ever hesitated in the first place.  _ Iris’s words from last week played through his mind and he touched his forehead. 

“Do you need to get some medicine? I can pass by the pharmacy?” Jared sounded so worried, so anxious Asher looked at him, still dazed.

He’s a good man. As good as Ralph. Ralph saved him, took care of him, supported him and cared for him. It was the biggest compliment and show of trust Asher could give. 

“No,” he murmured numbly. “Just..home.”

Jared nodded, but his eyes kept flicking to Asher. His furrowed brows remained.

Asher went back to staring out the window. Soon, they pulled into his building’s parking lot. Jared rushed around the car, opening Asher’s door while he was still reaching for the handle. Gingerly, Jared cradled his arm and led him to the door. And Asher let him, watching Jared all the while. 

“A warm cloth. That usually helps Tasha when she’s got a headache or something. Maybe some cold fruits?” Jared kept mumbling as he led Asher through the foyer, up the elevator and to his apartment. And Asher couldn’t stop staring at him. 

“Do you have any ice cream? I can make you a milkshake? Tasha always says Omegas like something cold and sugary if they need a mood booster or something.” Jared still held his arm, his head flicking around the kitchen. 

And Asher smiled. Gently, he reached up, and grasped Jared’s head. The Alpha was still looking around the kitchen so he didn’t notice as Asher’s lips came to meet his. He froze, stunned by the sudden kiss. Asher played his lips softly against the Alphas, his eyes closed as he focused on the simple touch. Then he pulled back, saw Jared’s stunned expression and chuckled. 

“You...OK?” Jared asked hesitantly. 

Asher smiled, still holding Jared’s face. He stroked his mate’s cheek. “Yeah. I’m OK.” He met Jared’s eyes and his expression softened. “Because I love you.”

Jared stiffened. “What?”

Asher chuckled and stroked his cheek again.  _ I love this face _ . “I love you. Just realized it. Guess it took me a while to process. Kinda like you are now.” Jared didn’t respond, his expression turning to granite. Uncertainty began to curl in Asher’s chest. “Um, is that OK? Should I not have said anything?”

Suddenly, Jared hauled him into his arms, wrapping them so tightly that Asher grunted. “Hey. I can’t-”

“Thank you,” Jared rasped. “For trusting me.”

Asher relaxed and patted the back of Jared’s head. “Thanks for making it so easy.”

Jared pulled back, his eyes intense. Asher grinned and the two of them leaned forward, meeting in an open mouthed kiss. Asher wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck while the Alpha hugged his waist, pressing their bodies flush against each other. They both moaned, losing all their senses as they only focused on their kiss, their touch. 

Suddenly, Jared wrenched his head back, and Asher grunted in his throat in shock. “I love you too. I should say that.”

Asher blinked, then he laughed, hard. “Good to know.”

Jared grinned, then he kissed Asher again, both of them chuckled against the other’s mouth. Still laughing, murmuring the three words over and over to each other they made their way to Asher’s bed. Asher sat down, pulling Jared down with him. And lay on his back. Jared pulled back for a second, looking down at him questioningly. Asher grinned and pulled the Alpha’s head down for another kiss. 

_ I’ll never get tired of kissing him _ . He lost track of time as he gave himself up to Jared, enjoying the kiss that was filling his body with warmth. He scented Jared, and tightened his grip on the Alpha’s hair, struggling against the pills.  _ Not tonight. Tonight I want Jared to feel me. All of me.  _ Sweat gathered on his forehead and he growled, his tongue inside Jared’s mouth as he tried to force his scent out. He focused on Jared’s, letting the Alpha’s scent tease his own out. Usually it worked, but usually Asher didn’t take the pill so late in the day.

“What’s wrong?” Jared asked, panting over him. 

Asher huffed. “Just hating myself right now.” Jared frowned but before he could say anything Asher shook his head. “Calm down. I’m just angry that I took my pill late today. I didn’t think we’d be back for at least another two to three hours.”

“Ah,” Jared said. “Then..you want to stop?”

Asher eyed him, then grinned. “No way.”

Jared smiled back. “Good.” 

Once again, they chuckled.  _ Never thought I’d ever laugh so hard during sex. And for the right reasons _ . Jared’s hands came out and he began to undo the buttons on Asher’s shirt. Asher rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off, the gap for his head wide enough now. Then he unbuttoned the top two buttons on Jared’s shirt and pulled it off, laughing when Jared grunted when the shirt got caught on his ear. 

Grinning, the now shirtless Alpha rubbed his ear, then leaned forward and began sucking on Asher’s neck. Asher moaned and flopped back on the bed, craning his neck for Jared while he ran his own hands over the Alpha’s shoulders and neck. He was so firm, solid. Dependable. He never thought he could depend on anyone in his life besides Iris and Ralph. But now, he was lucky enough to have a third person he can trust. Wanted to trust. 

He gasped as Jared suddenly sucked on his nipple, then moaned. He lost all thought, focusing on Jared’s touches as he licked and kissed him. His hands roamed down Asher’s waist, making him shudder more. Every nerve was on fire and he couldn’t stop shuddering and gasping as Jared’s hands, mouth and tongue explored every inch of his upper body. 

Then Jared began to undo his pants. Asher lifted his hips, letting the Alpha slip them off. “You too,” he rasped.

Jared quickly divested himself of his pants and underwear until they both lay naked on the mattress. Jared began to slide down, but Asher caught his arm to stop him. Jared looked up at him questioningly. 

Asher gulped, suddenly hit by the realization of what he wanted, unable to believe what he was about to say. “I ..want...I want you to enter me.”

Jared’s jaw dropped and he sat up. “What?”

Asher sat up as well, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I...don’t know. I didn’t even think of it, I never thought of ever wanting to go that far with someone.”  __ _ Congrats Asher. Looks like you’re finally becoming an Omega. _

That’s what Hannah said to him, and he suddenly understood what she meant. He wanted to be one with Jared...to have him inside him. He looked at Jared, his mate, the love of his life, the man he trusted as much as he trusted Iris.  _ He won’t hurt me. He won’t. _

His jaw clenched. “I want to do this. With you.”

Jared hesitated, then he nodded. “I gotta..prepare you.” 

Asher’s face flushed. “I’m..already wet. I always get wet. I just..ignore it.”

Jared’s own face reddened and he nodded. Neither of them moved.

“Gah!” Asher suddenly burst out. Before he could second guess himself he pulled Jared down and lay on his back again. “Just do it already.”

Jared’s stunned expression melted into a grin. “So romantic.” 

“Shut up,” Asher said and kissed him again. He was beginning to think he’d have to take the lead even more when he felt a sensation he never thought he’d ever feel in his life. Jared’s fingers probed at his entrance. He stiffened and Jared paused for a second. Then Asher relaxed, and kissed Jared more hungrily. It was all the encouragement Jared needed and he slipped a finger inside him. Asher moaned, his body trembling at the gentle invasion. It felt weird...and not, at the same time. How could it be both?

Then another finger slipped in and Asher gasped. 

“I don’t think I need to prepare you much,” Jared rasped, his fingers sinking further into him. 

Asher nodded, his panting growing heavier. 

“I think you’re ready for me,” Jared said, his voice so husky it made Asher’s skin prick. “Can you flip over?”

Wordlessly, Asher turned over, his body on all fours. He’d taken a few Omegas while they were like this, but he never imagined he’d do it himself. The idea of leaving himself so vulnerable, not knowing what was happening behind him always made his skin crawl. He looked back and saw Jared pull something out of his discarded pants pocket. He grinned. 

“You always prepared?” he purred.

Jared hesitated, then nodded, blushing slightly. “Not that I expected anything. Just...my dad always told me to carry one, just in case.” 

“Clearly your dads didn’t train you well. We’re gonna need way more than one this weekend.”

Jared’s expression stiffened, and suddenly, his scent exploded. Asher gasped and curled into himself a bit, overwhelmed by the pure scent of raw possession and arousal. 

_ Mine, _ he growled and looked back at Jared just as the Alpha was positioning himself behind him. The Alpha looked at him, met his eyes, then slowly eased into him. Neither broke contact while Asher gasped slightly and Jared’s expression tightened as he tried to keep his initial thrust smooth, slow. Suddenly, he hit something in Asher that made him gasp and close his eyes, his stomach tightening and body ready to explode. 

“I’m gonna move,” Jared rasped. 

Asher could barely nod his head. Then he cried out as Jared slammed harder into him. He barely had time to breath when Jared pulled back before he was crying again as Jared thrust into him again. It was intense. It was all consuming. It was perfect. Better than anything he could have even imagined. 

_ And I kept saying I didn’t want this. I kept stalling _ . Iris’s words played through his mind again, and he smiled through his gasp, knowing he’ll have to tell her she was right. He did regret waiting for so long. With Jared. 

And that’s when he felt it, his own scent, struggling to the surface. He grit his teeth, focused on it, and sent it bursting out, giving it free reign. Their scents exploded in the room, driving Jared to move faster, for Asher’s head to swim as he lost himself in their bond. He cried out and came. And felt Jared shudder inside him, wishing he could feel the Alpha inside him, without a barrier.

Spent, Asher collapsed onto the mattress, feeling Jared pull out and follow him down. The Alpha was careful though, making sure he lay behind Asher so he didn’t crush him.  _ Like he could _ , Asher thought with a smile. 

Dredging up the little energy he had left, he turned over so he was facing the Alpha. Jared’s eyes were closed, his arms still on Asher’s waist. Sensing Asher’s eyes, he opened his, then smiled. 

“I love you,” Jared said.

Asher grinned. “Love you too.” Then he allowed some of his lustful thoughts to show on his face. “And we’re definitely doing that again.”

Jared chuckled. “Yeah. Just let me go buy more condoms. And catch my breath.” Suddenly, his stomach growled, sending Asher into peals of laughter. “And probably eat.” 

“Oh, that reminds me.” Asher bounded off the bed, heedless of his nakedness. Who knew he’d ever feel comfortable enough to walk around his apartment naked while Jared was watching him? Smiling, he strode to the kitchen.

“How do you have so much energy?” Jared whined.

Asher laughed as he picked up Jared’s birthday present and brought it back to the bed. “Because. While you stand in one place and hammer metal all day, I run around and punch and kick people.” He sat on the bed, placing the box on the mattress as Jared struggled into a seated position. “Happy Birthday.”

Smiling, Jared carefully began unwrapping the box. Asher growled impatiently to which the Alpha chuckled. “OK, OK. I’ll open it faster.” 

Asher fidgeted as the Alpha peeled back the wrapping, making sure he didn’t rip it. He longed to just rip it off himself, but this was Jared’s present and he deserved to open it himself. Finally, Jared let the wrapping flutter to the mattress and the gasp and shock on his face was worth all the weeks Asher spent agonizing over it. 

‘You like it?” he asked, slightly pensive as Jared continued to stare at the latest portable cooker in Dracus. When the Alpha didn’t reply Asher’s nervousness got the better of him and he began to point at the various features labelled on the box. “It’s supposed to cook faster and at a higher temperature than the older model. You said the one you have is too old and it takes too long to cook the meats. It also has a timed kill switch so you can just leave it. And it has a mixer option. So if you want, you can just throw in all the ingredients and it mixes it all for you then cooks it. And if you want, you can have a timer so it mixes it every few minutes.” When Jared still didn’t reply Asher fidgeted with the box. “It’s the latest model in Heracles. The guy said it hasn’t even arrived in other cities yet. I had to special order it.”

“You...You’re amazing,” Jared finally gasped. Asher grinned, all his anxiety finally quelled. “I...I didn’t think you’d buy me something for cooking. You hate cooking!”

Asher rolled his eyes. “Yeah. But you love it. It’s not like I was gonna buy you something  _ I _ like.” He shrugged, then ducked his head as he continued playing with the top of the box with his fingertips. “I figured...you can keep it here. And cook for us. If you want.” Feeling like an idiot he winced and looked up. “But if you wanna take it home I totally-”

Jared’s lips cut him off and Asher sank into him. Jared’s hand cupped his cheek and the Alpha pulled back, smiling. “Of course I’m keeping it here. I’m gonna cook you so much food you won’t know what to do with yourself.”

Asher grinned and grasped Jared’s hand that was stroking his cheek. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Chuckling, they kissed again.

_ I love him. I trust him. And I don’t regret it _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD! Yes it finally happened! The moment we were waiting for! I kept planning this in my head for months and what came out is just as fluffy and sweet as I imagined! Figures Asher would take it slow, then jump right in instead of going through more steps. This chapter was perfect and I love it to bits. Not only because Asher finally accepts Jared, emotionally and physically, but this is a major turning point in lots of ways. Get ready for lots of fluffy Ashed moments, smut, and a new Asher who isn’t afraid to say how he feels and do what he wants. 
> 
> Up next: I feel like I'm pulling the rug out from under Ashed when they finally broke through Asher's walls but we're switching back to Deris.


	32. Chapter 32

Derek parked his car behind the restaurant in the employee parking space, half an hour before his evening shift. He switched off the car, thinking about the mindless hours he spent staring at the TV all day. Maybe he should talk to his manager? Let him know that he’s open to working more shifts. If they want him to work all day he wouldn’t mind.

It beat sitting at home trying to tune out all his worries.

“Good evening,” he called out as he stepped into the kitchen. A murmur of greetings answered him and he headed to the staff room to change. He slipped on his apron, tying it tightly around his waist when the restaurant manager Keith burst in. The Beta had a wild look in his eyes and as soon as he saw Derek those wild eyes widened even further and he grabbed his arm.

“I need you to help outside the kitchen.” Before Derek could reply Keith shook his head. “I know, I know you said in your interview you prefer to stay in the back. But two waitresses called in sick and now the busboy! I only managed to cover Annie’s section. I won’t ask you to take orders or anything, but at least help clear the tables. Just for tonight.” The Beta stared up at him, his hand gripping his arm so tightly Derek wondered if it stopped the blood flow. It didn’t feel numb. Interesting.

Smiling lightly, Derek patted Keith’s hand, then gently but firmly lifted it off him. “Sure. Just tonight.”

Keith exhaled so loudly Derek wondered what the Beta would have done if he said no. “Thanks. You’re a lifesaver. We’re opening in a few minutes so start heading out in about forty minutes. By then a couple of tables who are in a rush may have left. After that, keep going at a steady rotation, keep an eye out. It’s Saturday night so it’s going to be packed and we need to keep the flow moving.”

Derek nodded, and smiled thinly again when Keith thanked him then rushed out the door. 

Keeping his mind blank, Derek straightened his apron. _I can’t believe that until two months ago that frantic and panicked mess was me. So glad to be done with that_. He slammed his locker shut and left the room, almost bumping into Laura who was about to enter it. 

As soon as she saw him the Beta looked away, frowning.

Derek stood in the doorway and crossed his arms, smiling lazily.

Laura peeked up at him, then sighed. “He told you. Didn’t he?”

“I know nothing,” Derek replied cheerfully. “Not even that you got teary eyed during the movie.”

Laura snarled and punched his arm, making Derek laugh and pretend to bat her away. 

“It was an emotional scene! You Alphas are made of stone. Not my problem.”

Derek chuckled, then let his teasing expression fade. “But otherwise, you had fun?”

Laura blushed then looked away. “Yeah. He’s nice.”

Deadpan, Derek met her eyes. “He’s the best.”

Slowly, Laura nodded. “I believe you. Kinda a goofball though.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yeah. It gets old. Hang in there.”

With fleeting smiles and a pat on the Beta’s shoulder the two parted ways and Derek went to check on the supplies. Just because he wasn’t in the kitchen tonight didn’t mean he was going to neglect his regular duties. 

An hour and a half later Derek missed the kitchen. Yes, working the tables was less frantic, slower paced and quieter but that’s not what Derek wanted. He needed the adrenaline rush, the constant movement, the noise. It helped him drown out his thoughts, stay active, and let him feel useful. Taking care of the tables was quiet as the only noise was that of families and couples twittering at each other. He also spent less clearing the tables as he did staring out at the dining room floor, waiting for people to finish up and leave. It gave him too much time with nothing to do. Might as well be at home.

At least he found the perfect spot. Right behind the drinks counter, with a screen in front of him. He can peek out and see the entire room, but they couldn’t see him. 

“Bored?” 

Derek looked to his left at the bartender, an Omega called Peter. The Omega eyed him a few times and Derek could sense his interest, but he doubted it went beyond a few nights. He might be bedroom material in the eyes of an available Omega, but nothing long term. Not with the way his life was right now. 

“Yeah,” Derek replied, crossing his arms and looking back at the floor. He didn’t want to look at the Omega for too long and give him the wrong idea. “How can you stand this?”

Peter chuckled and leaned forward on the counter. “I like it. Maybe Alphas need more excitement but I like working this job. It’s usually calm, predictable. Every so often someone comes to ask me to pair a drink with a dish and I get to give advice, and they listen. Then I can relax again. It’s a pretty sweet job if you ask me.”

Derek grunted, Peter laughed again and they slipped into silence. Finally, the table of four Derek had been staring at for the last seven minutes began to stand up. “Finally,” he exhaled. He waited until they turned their back on the table, making sure they were almost gone before he came out so they didn’t feel that they were being rushed out. When they were almost at the door he leaned off the counter and was about to go around the screen when his eyes, still on the family about to walk out the door, saw the last person he ever wanted to see.

Red hair. A short but lush figure. A large winning smile. 

He ducked to the ground before he realized it. 

“You OK?” Peter exclaimed, rushing towards him. The Omega leaned down, was about to touch his shoulder but stopped. “You’re shivering.”

Derek swallowed and looked down at his hands. They were flat on the ground, yet were shaking uncontrollably. He closed his eyes and tried to swallow but couldn’t. _Iris. Iris is here_ . The only person Derek ever thought he could fall in love with. One of the people who sent him spiralling back into his dark place. He could hear his shallow breathing and squeezed his eyes tight, and sat heavily with his back to the counter. He placed a hand on his chest, knowing what he had to do. _Breathe. One. Breathe. Two. Breathe. Three_. By the time he reached thiry the knot of anxiety in his chest began loosening and his breathing evened out. He was not going to have a panic attack. Not here, in a frickin restaurant, surrounded by strangers...with Iris only a few feet away. 

“Want me to call Keith? You don’t look so good. Maybe you need to go home?” Derek peeled his eyes open and found Peter staring down at him anxiously. 

He managed a feeble smile. “Just give me a minute.” Before Peter could reply he pulled out his phone and texted Aryan. A few seconds later, feeling better knowing his friend was on his way, he sighed and lay his head back, eyes closed. “Tell Keith I’m not doing great but a friend is coming to help out. We’re already short staffed, which is why I’m out here.”

Peter nodded, still looking apprehensive. “I’ll clear the tables until your friend gets here.”

Derke opened his eyes and forced a smile. “Thanks Pete. He should be here in a few minutes. He was coming over to eat dinner anyway.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “The guy who’s been into Laura.”

Derek chuckled. “Yup. The guy deserves the chance to look like the hero, don’t you think.”

The Omega smiled and they both chuckled. Good. This was good. He was talking, laughing, smiling. _Not_ panicking. Not thinking about Iris who walked in with-

He frowned, realizing he didn’t see who Iris was with. _Don’t look. Don’t look. It’s probably Asher anyway._ He kept telling himself the same words over and over. A minute later he looked. And felt his heart shatter all over again. 

Iris wasn’t with Asher. They were sitting sideways so Derek could see their profiles. The guy was a Beta. A plain looking Beta. But, he was smiling shyly and Iris was laughing, her eyes sparkling. They always did that when she laughed or smiled. It’s what drew him to her in the first place. As soon as he saw her years ago, saw her smile and genuine joy in her eyes he fell. Swallowing, he slid back to the ground, bent his head over his knees and curled into himself. Peter didn’t say anything. 

What felt like hours later he felt a hand on his shoulder. An Alpha hand. He looked up and found Aryan staring down at him, his face strained. For him. 

“Just stay here. I already texted Eric and he’s on his way. He’ll take you home.”

Derek nodded, then lay his head on his knees again. Shut the world out. Shut it all out. 

Despite his efforts, despite Eric’s usual techniques to help keep him calm and distracted, despite Aryan showing up after the restaurant closed and the three of them camping out in the living room, Derek still couldn’t stop thinking about Iris. About her smile. Her warmth. Her gentle nature that contrasted her wicked and sly tongue, but kept him on his toes. 

_I don’t need you_. Iris told him, her voice cold, all sentiments for him dead. 

He closed his eyes, hearing Eric and Aryan snoring softly on either side of him. 

_I screwed up. It’s all my fault_.

_This is your fault!_ Voices from the past. And they were right. It was always his fault. 

Which is why he didn’t step out from behind the counter tonight. Why he didn’t try and contact Iris at all after she rejected him. Why he didn’t try to win her back. 

Because he didn’t deserve to. 

  
  
  
  
  


“And then Asher and I looked up and found our parents sitting on a park bench, watching us play at twelve o’clock at night.” Iris ended the familiar story with a flourish.

Rob chuckled from beside her in the driver’s seat as he drove her home. “You and Asher sure did a lot of crazy stuff.”

Iris smiled weakly. It wasn’t the first time someone said that about their behaviour, especially about Asher. She usually took it in stride, knowing she can’t fight people’s preconceived notions on Omega behaviour. And Rob was a Beta from a Beta family, with practically no experience with Omegas. She shouldn’t feel annoyed by his comment. And yet she did.

_Jared wouldn’t have made a comment like that_. No, the Alpha enjoyed all the stories of their adventures, laughing and applauding them for their energetic spirits. But Iris knew, there weren’t a lot of people like Jared. It wasn’t fair to compare others to Asher’s boyfriend. And yet...somehow...in the last two and a half months Jared had skewed her perception on who she wanted to be with, and raised her bar. 

Rob was a nice Beta. Harmless, sweet, no drama that she could tell. She usually liked people like him. But now she wanted...more. Someone who understood, who would support her when she defied her parents and set up her own bakery. Maybe the best she can hope for is someone who will support her by deciding to handle the business side of things. She pictured Rob sitting at a desk in his office in _her_ bakery, talking to her about prices and telling her what she can and cannot buy. She grit her teeth and looked out the window. 

Maybe she just needed a break from dating for a while. After getting her heart crushed and stomped by Derek, after months of dealing with a selfish Alpha, she was presented with the ideal Jared. It was no wonder she was reassessing her life and what she wanted. Jared was like a soothing balm to heal her wounds and she soaked it all in. She didn’t want Jared, would never see him that way. He belonged to Asher. But she did like the idea of finding someone like him. Someone who took her picture as she opened the door of her own bakery rather than opening the door for her.

It was a nice image. Even if the person behind the camera was faceless.

“I really liked the restaurant tonight,” Rob said. “We should go again sometime.”

Iris shifted uneasily in her seat and continued looking out the window. “I don’t know. My chicken was kinda dry.”

“Really? Why didn’t you say anything?”

_Because the food was perfect but I don’t ever want to go back_. “Just didn’t want to get the chefs in trouble.”

Rob chuckled as he pulled up in front of her house. “You’re sweet.”

Iris finally turned to him, smiling weakly, and saw his eyes drift to her lips. She held her breath and lifted her face as he laid a soft kiss on her lips. He always kissed her like that. Like she was delicate. _Before I would have thought it was sweet. After Derek it’s a bit annoying_. She wasn’t fragile. She wasn’t going to break or get offended easily. She and Rob had been dating for almost a month now, they can go further than light kisses. For a second, she entertained the notion of taking the kiss further, of grabbing Rob and forcing his mouth to open for her. And pictured him recoiling with shock. He probably thought Omegas were tame when it came to sex. It’s what most of society thought. That’s why Asher had so many willing Omegas who wanted to explore their sexual side with him.

“Good night,” Rob said softly. 

“Night.” With a soft smile Iris got out of the car. She stopped at her front door, waved at Rob then entered the house. She closed the door, then leaned back and sighed. 

“Uh-oh, I know what that means.” 

Iris started and looked up guilty at her mother who had just been leaving the living room. “It’s fine.” Violet cocked an eyebrow and Iris chuckled weakly. “Ever feel like you’re not sure what you want out of life?”

Violet eyed her for a second, then nodded. “All the time. 

“When did you figure it out?” she couldn’t hide the eagerness in her voice. 

Violet tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I guess, two years ago.” Iris’s jaw dropped at the answer, making Violet laugh. “Well, I knew I was going to inherit the bakery, but I wasn’t sure what I would change and keep, and how Terrence fits into it. Then I married your father, and I was wondering how to juggle being a wife and bakery owner. Luckily, he was willing to work with me. Then we had you and every day I questioned if I was doing a good job as a mother. I finally stopped asking myself that when you said you were happy at the bakery a couple of years ago. I finally felt everything had fallen into place. Me, your dad, you. I’m finally settled.” She eyed Iris again. “Does that answer your question?”

Iris began nodding, hesitated, then shook her head with a feeble smile. Violet chuckled then embraced her in a short but firm hug. “You’ll figure things out Iris. You’ve always been a decisive person. Just, give yourself time, if you need it.”

“Thanks Mom.” She kissed her mother’s cheek, waved good night to Terrence who was sitting in front of the TV in the living room and went up to her room. She closed the door firmly behind her then sank onto her bed, playing over her mother’s answer. 

It was OK that she was confused. It was OK that she wasn’t sure of herself and what she wanted. She knew if she asked Asher he’ll probably give her a similar answer. Heck, he spent a good year mooning over Jared, then months before he finally gathered the courage to admit he loves him. Iris smiled as she recalled Asher’s excitement when he told her the news. He looked so happy and certain, confident. He hadn’t even blushed, blustered or looked away. He finally made a decision and he was certain of it. 

Wonder when that’ll happen for me? When will I meet someone who will make me feel that confident?

A face flashed before her, a face she always banished when it appeared in her mind. This time she let it form. A head of wavy dark blonde hair, a set of bright brown eyes, a wide grin that seemed innocent. But it had all been a lie. 

_What happened to you Derek?_ Drawing a deep breath, she pulled out the paper Aryan gave her when she went to the washroom. She’d drawn close to the washroom when she noticed a burly Alpha in a busboy uniform staring at her intently; then strode towards her. She’d panicked for a few seconds, wondering if he was going to attack her in front of an entire restaurant. Then he stopped in front of her, staring down at her attentively, casting her in his bulky shadow. If she hadn’t spent her whole life with Asher hovering over her she would have retreated. Instead, she stood her ground and looked up at him.

_“I’m Aryan. Derek’s friend,” the Alpha said, and all Iris’s resolve and panic faded. She could only gape. Aryan nodded. “Derek told you about me.”_

_Still trying to fathom the coincidence Iris nodded numbly._

_“I really want to talk to you,” Aryan said fiercely. “Not now because I gotta finish this shift. And you have to get back to your- date.” His jaw clenched and he had to force out the word. “Here's my number.” Before she could refuse he grabbed her hand and thrust a folded paper into it. Then he curled his hand over her’s, his grip persistent and she looked up at his face. “Call me. Please.” His voice cracked on the final plea and before Iris could respond he walked away, leaving her stunned for a good minute._

Now, in the haven of her room, she stared down at the folded paper, trying to figure out what to do. If she called Aryan, she could risk allowing Derek back into her life. If she didn’t, she can continue trying to live her life, and moving on. 

She pictured Derek’s face, smiling at her as he teased her during a movie. The way he held her hand, so tender and yet so resolved, like he wasn’t ever going to let her go. He never made sense to her. Not when they were in high school, not when they dated, and not when he withdrew and she made the choice to break up with him. His behaviour never made sense to her. He liked her. She didn’t think that was a lie. She was sure it wasn’t a lie. The way he looked at her, touched her, the pure joy in his eyes, his genuine desire to be with her. It couldn’t be a lie. And yet, he kept withdrawing. Kept her at a distance. Treated her like an object to pull off the shelf when he wanted to. 

_Why?_ The question haunted her for so long, despite her best efforts. Did she want to know? Did it matter if she knew? 

Gritting her teeth, she pulled out her phone and dialled Aryan’s number. 

He picked up on the first ring.

“Iris?” his deep voice filled her ear. 

“Aryan,” she replied in a clipped voice. She thought she heard him chuckle, but it sounded like a breathe so she wasn’t sure. 

“I wasn’t sure you were going to call.”

“I wasn’t sure if I wanted to.”

“Fair enough. Derek didn’t tell us much but I can imagine what he did, to make you break up with him.” Iris didn’t reply and the Alpha sighed deeply. “Look. I’m not going to defend him and try and convince you to take him back. He is my best friend and I care about him, but I know that you need to take care of yourself too. I just..I wanted you to know...this isn’t him. How he treated you, mistakes he made...that’s not the real him.”

Iris had to clear her throat twice. “Then what is the real him?”

“A worrywart. A bit anal about random stuff. A mother hen. Likes to laugh.” He paused. “Loyal. I know it’s hard to believe since he didn’t treat you right towards the end but Derek is the most loyal guy I know.” He paused again. “He’s been...hurt. Bad. By people who shouldn’t have. It gave him trust issues, as you may have noticed. So when he finds people he can trust, he doesn't let go.”

For some reason, Asher’s exuberant expression from a few days ago when he told her he loved Jared popped into her head. She shook her head to clear it. No! Asher and Derek weren’t the same! Thinking they were was going to lead her down a dangerous road. Make her accept someone who, as his best friend admitted, was hurt and damaged. Who was going to mess with her and possibly scar her the same way people in his past did. 

“That’s nice.” She sounded so cold, when she was raging on the inside, screaming at herself to not give in. To not react, to not listen. To not care. 

Aryan sighed. “Again, I know this might be pointless. Even Eric might think this is a stupid move. Derek went over the deep end because you broke up with him so having you talk to him might make him feel worse.”

“Derek went over the deep end?” The question burst out of her before she realized it. She closed her eyes with consternation. So much for not caring.

When he spoke, Aryan’s voice was softer, somber. “Yeah. He...he didn’t handle your break up well. And...something else happened. He quit his job. It was shit anyway. He lives with Eric now. He didn’t want to be alone. I actually wanted to live with them, like old times, but they said nope. Derek threw a hissy fit.” Iris tuned out the Alpha as his voice grew impassioned while he ranted, sounding like a child who was upset about being left out of the fort. Which he kinda was. If she wasn’t reeling from all the emotions Aryan’s words made her spiral into she’d laugh. 

She hurt him. When she broke up with him, saw his expression when she told him she didn’t want him or need him in her life, she could tell she hurt him. She just didn’t think it would be to this extent. 

_Ignore him! He’s a dick who deserves what he got!_ The Asher voice screamed at her. She should listen to him. He was right. Derek was a dick. He hurt her, twice. Broke her heart so badly she was rethinking her entire life plan and questioning what she wanted. It was disconcerting, considering she had always been decisive. Until Derek. He was the only person, the only thing in her life, that ever made her question and doubt her decisions. He came in like a whirlwind, swept her up with his warmth and smiles, shook her entire world and flipped it around. Then screwed her over. 

_I don’t need him. I don’t need that kind of drama in my life_.

“What’s he doing now?” she interrupted Aryan, knowing she was going to hate herself later, and the Asher in her head yelled at her even louder, calling her a naive and trusting idiot. 

“At the restaurant I saw you at. I was actually covering his shift. He doesn't usually work as a busboy. He likes working in the kitchen. He..ah..wasn’t feeling well tonight.” 

_He’s lying. Which means..there’s a big chance he saw me with Rob. And it made him worse._ She closed her eyes, telling herself it wasn’t her problem. Derek wasn’t part of her life anymore. She made that choice. She deserved better. Wasn’t she just thinking half an hour ago that even Rob wasn’t good enough because Jared was now her ideal? Derek was the complete opposite of Jared. Jared was genuinely kind, supportive, loyal and put others before himself. Derek was narrow minded, selfish, caught up in his own past and pain. He was the furthest from her ideal she could get.

She pictured him, curled up in a dark room on a bed, his emotions in turmoil after seeing her with Rob tonight. 

“What time does he finish his shift usually?” 

She listened while Aryan explained how Derek’s shifts changed, but he was always free during the day until around two in the afternoon. She could easily visit him during her lunch break. Or ambush him after work in the evening. 

_Am I really going to do this? Am I seriously considering it?_

“I’ll think about it.” Before Aryan could say anymore that might sway her further she hung up. Then she sat in the darkness of her bedroom, rethinking her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like readers are going to be divided, the Derek haters who think Iris shouldn’t give him the time of day, and the Derek sympathizers who want to see him get better and redeem himself. All I’ll say is, keep in mind, we still haven’t seen the “real” Derek. We saw angry and cynical work Derek and we’ve seen idealistic and lost in his own fantasies Derek. And now broken down and traumatized Derek. Usually, when I write a story the characters come to life and I feel I know them, 100% by the third or fourth chapter. Derek is the only character I’ve ever written who I don’t have that knowledge with. Because he lies to himself, keeps things bottled up, I still haven’t seen what he’s like, for real, when he’s not anxious or scared or angry. I have a vision of what “real” Derek is like, but I’ll have to wait and see as he develops. I’m so curious and I hope you are too.
> 
> And can I say, once again, how great Iris is? Such a big heart. And thanks to Jared, she’s realizing that she can set a higher bar for herself and others. And she deserves it! Let’s see if Derek can meet the bar, or if Iris will give him his own criteria ;P.
> 
> Up next: We switch back to Ashed cuz I miss them already hehe. And it’s Jared’s POV!!!


End file.
